Grand chase New Member
by Chalice07
Summary: Grandchase kedatangan anggota baru tapi masalah di mulai karena anggota barunya tersesat. apa yang akan dilakukan para grandchase? pertualangan baru dimulai! / Bad summary and story karena saya author baru disini dan tidak pintar membuatnya/ Chap 37 Update! I'm sorry Minna, this Fic Discontinued (DX) and I don't Know When this fic Update... one more time, I'm Sorry... /Hiatus/
1. Chapter 1 : Food Fight?

Chalice07 : selamat malam/pagi/siang/sore. Maaf jika cerita ini agak gak jelas, ngaco ,aneh , dan jika ada kemiripan mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Saya author baru disini.

Oc#1 : benar, maaf kan dia jika banyak dosa dengan kalian?

Oc#2 : maksudnya kesalahan?

Oc#1 : ya, itu!*smiling*

Oc#3 : terus siapa yang jadi disclaimer nya , author?

Chalice07 : lu aja *nunjuk oc#4*

Oc#4 : Grandchase dan chara grandchase bukan milik author, ia hanya memiliki kami berempat dan ceritanya.

Chalice07 : maaf sekali lagi jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini?*membungkuk 360derajat(?)*

Oc#2 : kelamaan cepetin dikit kek author-baru-jadi!

Chalice07 : ok-ok, semoga kalian senang membacanya

Oc#1 : Happy reading *happy smile*

* * *

**-Grand chase Mansion-**

**In dining room at 06 : 00 PM**

Semua chaser menikmati jam makan mereka dengan damai dan sejahtera(?). tapi terganggu karena...

"kakek tua bangka berikan babi panggang itu! Ke cucumu ini! Harusnya kau menghormati yang lebih kecil darimu" teriak elesis karena babi panggang merah kesukaannya diambil dari si immortal itu, ya si sieghart manusia yang berumur 600 tahun (author : wuih keren 600 tahun. panjang umurnya panjang banget *kagum* / Sieghart : *bangga*)

"justru kau yang harus hormati yang lebih tua darimu! Dan kau bisa gendut kalau makan babi melulu , merah" provokator sieghart itu dengan sukses membuat elesis mengamuk untung saja ditahan sama ronan yang berada disamping elesis.

"ronan, lepaskan aku! Biar ku bunuh kakek moyang itu!" teriak elesis. "elesis, itu kan... kakek mu... sendiri kau... ha,harus hormati dia..."ucapan ronan terputus-putus karena kehabisan energi gara-gara menahan elesis yang mengamuk dia gak mau acara makan terganggu gara gara Cuma sepotong babi panggang. "dan kau gak mau... semuanya gak... bisa ...makan... gara-gara... kau... mengamuk?" ucap ronan sambil menunjukan satu piring berisi soup pecah karena elesis mengamuk. Dan menunjukan teman-temannya.

**Mari kita lihat keadaan para chaser saat lagi makan :**

Amy dan jin = makan suapinan (author : duh... romantisnya saya mau juga nih dimanja sama cowo ganteng*meleleh(?)* / amy&jin : makanya cari pacar sono!)

Arme = makan dengan tenang sambil memikirkan mantera baru nya dan korbannya ( author : kabuur! sebelum dikutuk!*crying* / arme : ini mantera woi! Bukan kutukan!)

Lire = makan sayur dengan tenang (author : hah? Rumput? Jadi lire itu...*plak* / lire : author idiot*sweatdropped*)

Lass = makan sambil memerhatikan Arme dengan pandangan takut dan cinta (author : aduh... makan aja merhatikan yayang nya *meleleh* / Lass : diam kau! *blushing*)

Ryan = makan dengan lahap kaya orang gak pernah makan setahun. (author : ck..ck..ck... ryan lu belum makan berapa lama? / ryan : setahun *santai* / author : uapa! O_o / ryan : bodoh, gua belum makan sehari)

Mari = makan dengan santai sambil membaca buku (?) (author : gila lu mari makan sambil baca buku setebal itu? / mari : gua gak gila kok *santai dan masa bodo* / author : *sweatdropped*

Zero = memberi makan grandark (?). ( readers : emang pedang bisa makan ya? / author : anggep aja bisa, buktinya tuh pedang hidup, tapi gak dikasih makan kan kasihan bisa mati kelaparan *nangis dengan GaJe nya* / readers : *sweatdropped* author error.)

Ley dan dio = sama seperti elesis dan sieghart tapi gak separah elesis dan sieghart karena dio mengalah (author : cie..cie... romantis nya *meleleh(again?)* / dio&ley : berisik kau author gila! / author : *nangis* (T.T))

Nina = makan sambil sweatdropped melihat kakek dan cucunya yang gak pernah akur. (author : aduh... nina, lu mendingan lindungi makanan lu deh sebelum hancur gara gara mereka berantem, lu kan deket dengan elesis walau samping lu ronan. / nina : oke, deh gua pentingin makanan gua aman dari ancaman(?).)

Ronan = gak sempat makan walau perut udah berbunyi 10x dengan kerasnya tapi mementingkan menahan elesis (author : aduh... ronan cacing lu udah pada ngamuk tuh gara gara gak dikasih makan mana suara nya kencang lagi lihat semuanya yang dengar pada ketawa lho! / ronan : berisik!*blushing* Gua juga udah tau tapi lagi berjuang nahan nih anak! Kalau mau lu juga ikutan ,author! / author : ogaahhh! Gua takut kena sambetannya elesis! Gua masih mau hidup *lari kecepirit*)

Elesis dan sieghart = bertarung dengan sengit. ( author: wuah... panas dekat sini! gak berani dekat dekat *ngelap wajah*

**Nah mari kita lanjut kan lagi ceritanya ^.^...**

" oke? *smilling*" nasihat ronan dan senyuman ronan membuat elesis mengalah dan merelakan daging babi panggang kesukaannya. "bye-bye, babi panggang *sob*. Kau menang sekarang kakek-tua-bangka!" . sieghart menunjukan senyum kemenangan yang membuat elesis kesal.

**NYAM... KRAUS...KRAUS...NYAM**

" HOI!Kakek-tua-bangka, gak usah bersuara kali makannya! Mana suaranya kencang lagi!" teriak elesis dengan kesal. Apalagi tawa kemenangan sieghart membuat elesis DarTing dan mengamuk. Ronan sudah tidak berdaya menahan elesis dan berteriak "Lari semuanya! Selamat kan makanan kalian! (author : lho? lho? Kok makanan? Kenapa gak nyawa atau yayang lu gitu? / ronan : wong gua belum makan ntar makanan nya hancur gimana gua makan? Masa nunggu sampe besok? Kalau beli, sayang duitnya kan bisa dipakai buat beli senjata / author : iya-ya *menggaruk kepalanya yang banyak ketombe (oh-noo (O.o))!)

* * *

**IN LIVING ROOM **

**At 06 : 30 PM**

semua chaser makan diruang tamu dan makan dengan damai

"gile tuh kakek dan cucunya, masa rebutin babi panggang mustinya yang direbutin tuh senjata , pacar , orang , barang , dan yang pantas direnbutin. Lihat, elesis gak lihat gua masih megang satu potong babi panggang yang gak bisa gua makan karena gua vegetarian (author : aduh lire vegetarian toh *kagum*)" ujar lire sambil mengangkat sepiring babi panggang. "karena kita semua diluar dan mereka lagi berantem gak mungkin dong kita balik ke ruang makan dan merelakan nyawa kita untuk kasih ke elesis..." ujar ryan dengan girang nya dan berkata dengan nada punya-maksud-tersembunyi.

"iya. Terus?" tanya Ronan. "buat gua dunk .. gua belum makan seharian nih" teriak ryan dengan hepi. 'oh... itu toh maksud lu..*sweatdropped*' semua pikiran para chaser (minus elesis dan sieghart)(author : iya lah! Lagi berantem diruang tamu mana mungkin bisa dengar!) mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"ya udah nih ,yang. Ini buat lu aja. Kasihan elu belum makan seminggu *crying*" ucap lire sambil memberikan sepiring babi panggang itu ( author : romantisnya...). Dengan tangan gemeteran ryan menerima nya dengan mata berbinar-binar ryan berteriak "makasih lire" dengan lahap ia makan dengan rakus layak orang belum makan 100 tahun ( author : kasihan~~~ *dikeroyok fans ryan* tapi kan ryan udah makan banyak tadi?) membuat semuanya sweatdropped.

"aduh... ryan perasaan tadi dia udah makan banyak diruang tamu deh?" ujar arme penuh khawatir yang membuat lass cemburu ( author : cie~cie~ cemburu lagi *nyanyi lagu gak jelas* aduh aku tak tahan~~ * di tendang sama lass*).

**BUAR!**

"!"

Semuanya kaget. ada yang ngelempar makanannya ke sampingnya, Ada yang keselek, Ada yang melemparnya ke arah TV, ada yang memecah kan gelas, ada yang menjatuh kannya, dll.

"suara ledakan apa tuh?" teriak ley panik. "wuaah... semuanya tolongin ryan..." ujar lire panik melihat disampingnya panik dan hampir mati. " air...air...gua... butuh...air..." ujar ryan terputus putus (author : hoo... rupanya yang keselek ryan toh.. makanya jangan rakus jadi orang). "uwaahh! maaf arme!" teriak panik lass karena gak sengaja nyemplokin sepiring soup miso yang panas ke muka arme. "huwaaaa! panasss!" "gyaaa! TV nya rusak gimana nih gua gak sengaja *crying* gua jadi gak bisa nonton Film Si biang kerok deh *nangis dengan keras*" tangis amy karena TV nya rusak karena dia lempar semangkok Bakso ke arah TV. "huwaa! gelas pemberian Zero hancurr! *Crying*" teriak Nina dengan GaJe nya. "Weeeksss! makanan gua jatuh! gak bisa makan nih jadinya*crying*" tangis dio dengan GaJenya ngeliat makanannya sudah gak bernyawa.

**Byur...Jbur...**

"waahh... mari jangan diguyur pakai air!" teriak lire panik.

"dia...tadi bilang kan butuh air jadi gua guyur dia dengan air" ujar mari dengan santai.

"bukan itu yang ia mau! Dia butuh air buat minum" teriak lire dengan panik. "hoooh" mari Cuma ber oh-ria. "ini ryan minumannya" "terimakasih...lire" dengan gemeteran ryan menerima dan meminum air pemberian lire.

"ngomong ngomong suara apa itu ya?" ujar jin dengan penasaran.

"meneketehe" ujar lass masa bodo sambil mengelap muka arme dengan saputangan dingin (author : cie~cie~). "paling paling juga pertarungan mereka" "benar juga ya, yauda lanjut makan" ujar jin masa bodo dan girang ( author : iya lah girang, wong disuapinin makannya ama yayang amy *bergaya ala jin* *digebukin fans jin dan amy + tinjuan amy dan jin*)

**BRAAAKKK!**

"!"

"SUARA APA ITU!" ujar knight master dengan kesalnya alias marah (author : paling paling nasib nya sama kaya ryan, akhirnya marah sendiri *di tebas sama knight master*) "keliatannya knight master lagi bad mood" bisik amy ke arme. "gua setuju lihat aja mukanya kaya gitu" bisik arme ke amy.

"gua mendengarnya ,amy~, Arme~" ujar knight master sambil mendeath glare kan amy dan arme sehingga salah tingkah. "moshi,moshi?(author : emang lu mo angkat telepon apa? / nina : hehehe :p) kenapa knight master kok marah marah sendiri ?" tanya nina ke knight master. "mau tahu?" semua chaser mengangguk-angguk. "oke deh gua ceritain tapi sebagai gantinya lu semua katakan suara apa itu tadi?" para chaser bermuka pucat dan angguk-angguk. ( author : *nyanyi dengan GaJe-nya* angguk-angguk~geleng~geleng *digebukin dari para chaser + knight master*)

"anggota baru datang sebagai anggota baru grand chase" ucap knight master. "lalu? Kapan dia datang?" ujar amy girang. "umm...sebenarnya bukan dia tapi mereka, mereka ada 4 lalu..." "lalu apa? Kapan datang nya?" ucap amy girang dan penasaran. "sebenarnya mereka udah tiba dari jam 3 sore tadi, tapi sampai sekarang belum datang –datang" ujar knight master dengan menghela nafas.

"... makanya knight master bete.." ujar dio tanpa pikir panjang dibalas dengan death glare knight master yang membuat nya membeku. "paling-paling kesasar" ujar zero membuat semua diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"benar juga *sigh* kita tunggu mereka saja kali ya..." knight master menghela nafas sambil keluar dari ruangan. "setuju"ujar amy girang. Tiba tiba knight master balik keruangan dan mendeathglare kan semua chaser(minus elesis dan sieghart dan dio (lagi bertarung dan dio udah membeku dari awal) membuat semuanya membeku. " baiklah kami cerita kan knight master" nina menempati janji dan menceritakan semuanya ( author : nina mengadu ke mama knight master . * digebukin sama knight master dan nina*)

* * *

**Di suatu tempat**

**Tempat #1**

"hiks...hiks... kesasar...hiks... dimana ini" tangis seseorang gadis. 'idiot! Makanya jangan tinggalkan! tuh peta ujungnya kan jadi repot!' 'sudah lah, raven . kasihan tuh si luna nangis' 'diam! Luna sini gua yang ahli kan tubuhnya untuk nyari jalan! Kasihan elu kecapean kan?' 'aduh...tumben kau baik ,raven' 'diam kau, reicy!' 'gua setuju dengan reicy' 'envy! Reicy! Gua gak sebaik itu ! gua itu evil!' ' terserah *sweatdropped*'

**Tempat #2**

"waaah! Kita nyasar" ter**iak seorang g**adis yang nyasar dengan seorang laki laki keren disampingnya. "*sigh* ini gara gara siapa kita nyasar?" keluh lelaki itu. "diam kau atau ku hancurkan kau dengan skill destroyerku" "kalau lu bisa, kazuna" ujar lelaki itu santai.

**Tempat #3**

"aduh nyasar lagi! Dimana sih tempatnya? Repot amat harus lewati pohon pohon GakJelas ini?."

* * *

_Author : sekian... maaf jika cerita ini aneh dan gaje saya mem buatnya terburu buru. Karena sudah malam._

_Oc 1 : pasti gara gara takut kan?_

_Chalice07 : kok tau?_

_Oc 1 : gua kan hebat_

_Chalice07 : *sweatdropped*_

_Oc 2 : oi , chalice!_

_Chalice : apaan?_

_Oc 3 : kenapa lu nick nya chalice? Namamu kan bukan itu?_

_Chalice : diamlah ini nama charaku yang paling kusuka._

_Oc 4 : pantas setiap chara gambar lu ada yang namanya chalice_

_Chalice : hehehehe..._

_Oc 1 : kok ada tulisan author diatas? Knp gak tulis chalice?_

_Chalice : malas nulisnya_

_Oc 2 : knp lu suka nama chalice? Darimana idenya tuh?_

_Chalice : dari kata 'malice' gua ubah jadi chalice_

_Oc 1-4 : hooo..._

_Chalice : oke dah semoga kalian senang membaca ini! Chap selanjutnya chara barunya nyasar entah kemana para chaser mencarinya ^.^_

_Chalice : oke dah Oc 1-4 ayo minta review!_

_Oc 1-4 : *ngroook*_

_Chalice : jah... tidur oke dah ,sieghart~~~_

_Sieghart : *bersembunyi dikolong meja makan* tolong review nya ya ^.^...Gyaaaaaa! author tolongin aku dari serangan elesis_

_Chalice : *cuek* saya akan usaha memupdatenya secepat nya bagi yang menunggunya ^.^ _


	2. Chapter 2 : Luna Versilion

_Chalice : chap ini Oc#1 ditemukan ^.^, siapakah dia? Mari kita simak berita berikut(?)._

_Oc#1 : lho, kok berita? Emang ini siaran berita apa?_

_Chalice : anggap... aja... begitu..., Oc 1...*pucat*_

_Sieghart : nih, author kenapa? Kok pucat?_

_Oc#2 : kemarin dia bergadang buat cerita chap 1 ujung ujungnya sakit.*sigh*_

_Sieghart : hoooh..._

_Oc#4 : khawatirin Author ya?_

_Sieghart : gak, malah gua seneng dia sakit agar gak bisa buat ini cerita._

_Oc#3 : tapi hasilnya... dia masih buat nih chap *sigh*_

_Chalic07 : *pingsan*_

_Sieghart : jah... pingsan? _

_Oc#1 : terus siapa yang bakal buat nih chap?_

_Oc#2 : tenang dia udah nulis dialognya kok._

_Oc#3 : baiklah sieghart kau yang jadi disclaimernya! *nunjuk ke sieghart*_

_Sieghart : *sigh* Grandchase dan chara grandchase bukan milik Author tapi milik kakak megaxus! Dia Cuma memiliki Chara Chara yang aneh ia buat *nunjuk Oc 1-4*._

_Oc 1-4 : *ngeluarin senjata dan mengasah nya*..._

_Sieghart : NOOOO! Mari tolong saya! Ada Oc gila disini sama kaya pembuatnya!*lari kecepirit*_

_Mari : *cuek* Pesan dari chalice adalah = maaf jika GaJe, aneh, ngaco, dan susah dibaca. Saya author baru disini. Tertanda surat wasiat dari chalice07_

_Oc#1 :mari-chan, chalice07 belum mati! Dia hanya pingsan *nangis dengan GaJenya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Chalice07* ( roh Chalice07 : waaah! Jangan elus rambut gua! Gua bukan Yuri!)_

* * *

**GRAND CHASE MANSION**

**ESOK HARINYA JAM 10 : 00 AM**

"LAMA banget tuh anggota barunya! ... ouch! Mari pelan-pelan donk! Dan ganti tuh barang dengan pencapit uban(?)" teriak sieghart kesakitan gara-gara mari mengobati luka dari elesis dan knight master menggunakan pisau(?) (roh author : aduh! Mari kasihan Sieghart gara-gara lu obatin dengan pisau(?) / Sieghart : gua setuju dengan roh author! / mari : pencapitnya hilang jadi gua pakai pisau buat ngobatin elu*santai* /author dan sieghart : *sweatdropped*)

"huh! Mana gua tahu kakek-tua-bangka yang mustinya udah mati 600tahun yang lalu- ouch! Sakit Ronan!" teriak kesakitan elesis karena ronan mengobatinnya tiba-tiba kasar. "elesis, tidak boleh kaya gitu itu kakek mu sendiri" nasihat ronan dan ronan mengobati elesis dengan lembut layaknya sedang mengelap berlian.

"hmm... perasaan mereka belum datang datang, apa mereka benar-benar tersesat dan mati gara gara tidak menemukan jalan ke sini" ujar Zero dengan santai. "hush! Tidak boleh kaya gitu, zero. Doakan saja mereka masih keadaan hidup!"ujar nina menasihatin zero agar tidak mengatakan itu agar tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"lebih baik kita cari aja deh... takut beneran terjadi yang dikatakan zero." Usul jin dan di jawab dengan anggukan teman-temannya. " kalau begitu kita bagi beberapa kelompok untu nyari 4 orang itu" teriak Elesis dan semua anggota grandchase teriak "SETUJU!" " nah , mari kita bagi dengan undian" usul nina sambil menyerah kan spidol, kertas yang bertulis nama nama mereka ditaruh di dalam kotak, dan papan tulis.

'dapat dari mana tuh semua' pikiran semua chaser sama dan memerhatikan nina dengan bingung.

**Mari kita lihat perkelompokannya :**

Amy dan jin = mencari di primitive island

Elesis dan ronan = mencari di forsaken barrows ( kalau gak salah nama tempatnya seperti itu , maaf)

Arme dan lass = di forggoten city.

Nina dan zero = di tempat black fairy queen. (gak tau nama tempatnya ,maaf 5x)

Ley dan dio = kerie beach

Ryan dan lire = di tempat paprion (gak tahu nama tempat nya, maaf 1000x)

Sieghart dan mari = di trial forest

(author : lho kok pasangannya sama pacar sih? Apa ini disengajakan ? / Chaser : emang iya. / Author : pantesan =.=)

**Pencarian dimulai...**

* * *

**FORSAKEN BARROWS**

"aduh... kenapa kita harus... nyari nya di...ku, kuburan..., ronan?"tanya elesis dengan takut. (author : maklum elesis kan takut s-e-t-a-n~ / elesis : apa katamu author? Lu juga sama kan? Sendiri aja di ruangan gelap padahal banyak orang udah ngacir entah kemana!)

" apa boleh buat. Pembagiannya begitu sih.. apalagi ini rencana gila dari author sarap itu." Ujar santai ronan membuat elesis ingin mengulitin author error itu (author : ampunnn, saya masih sakit jangan kulitin saya! Saya juga masih mau hidup)

"**uwaaah! Zombieee! Mama!"**

"!"

"tadi kau dengar teriakan seseorang ,elesis?" tanya ronan. "'i,iya... ta,tadi teriak zo,zombie" jawab elesis dengan suara ketakutan. "ayo kita lihat!" "tu,tunggu, ronan!" elesis mengejar ronan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"w-waah! Orc Zombie(kalau gak salah namanya kaya gitu)" teriak ketakutan elesis ngeliat zombie lagi jalan ke dia dan menyerangnya.

"elesis awas! Fire blaster!" teriak ronan menyerang orc zombie agar orc zombie itu tdk melukain elesis. (author : romantis nya~~ menyelamatkan yayang dari serangan zombie itu~~~*meleleh* / ronan dan elesis : ini gara gara siapa hah? / author : ampunin saya *lari kecepirit entah kemana*)

"apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya ronan memerhatikan elesis. "terimakasih ,ronan. Saya baik baik saja kok" jawab elesis "ya udah ayo kita cari sumber suara itu" "ok!"

"kalau gak salah nama nama anggota barunya Luna Versilion, Akito Kurosaki(emang bleach apa? Pakai nama kurosaki!), sikembar kazuna dan kazusa kazeki." Tanya elesis ke ronan "iya". "hmm... uwaaah! Lich!" teriak elesis melihat lich dan...

Disebelah lich ada gadis tdk berdaya melawan lich mungkin karena ketakutan.

"hiks... aduh... ada setan lagi, ta,takut...to,tolong" tangis gadis itu

"saatnya makan~" kata lich itu sambil berkata selamat makan.

"huwaaa!" teriak gadis itu sambil lari menghindar dari hantu yang mirip magecian

"fire blaster!" "mega slash!" tiba tiba ada serangan yang membuat lich itu langsung K.O (author : cepat amat!). "apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya elesis ke gadis itu. "i-iya terimakasih" jawab gadis itu. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya ronan agar dia bisa memastikan gadis itu anggota baru atau tidak.

"Lu, Luna versilion" jawab gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

"!"

"ronan, apa kau yakin gadis lemah itu luna versilion, anggota baru kita yang nyasar itu?" bisik elesis ke ronan . "aku juga gak tahu." Bisik ronan ke elesis

"KALIAN BERPIKIR AKU LEMAH YA?" tiba tiba gadis bernama luna itu membentak elesis dan ronan. spotan aja itu membuat mereka kaget.

"ASAL KALIAN TAU AJA! AKU TIDAK BISA MENYERANG MEREKA KARENA KEKUATAN KU HILANG KARENA TAKUT TAU,BAKA!"teriak luna. Membuat elesis dan ronan sweatdropped. "gadis ini kok sifatnya berubah 180 derajat?" bisik elesis ke ronan "tidak tahu" balas ronan.

"te-he-he maaf kan raven ya~~ dia memang suka keluar tiba tiba" tiba tiba luna berubah 180 derajat dan suaranya sok akrab. membuat Ronan dan elesis sweatdropped.

"pasti kalian bingung tiba tiba sifat berubah-rubah" tanya 'luna' suaranya berubah menjadi tenang dan dingin

Elesis dan ronan angguk-angguk (author : angguk~angguk~ geleng~geleng *nyanyi dengan gajenya* *ditebas sama elesis dan ronan*)

" didalam tubuh ini ada 4 jiwa, mengerti" jawab luna. "hah?" teriak elesis dan ronan bersamaan. "BERISIK!"teriak luna kembali sifat galaknya. "sudah sudah raven maklum mereka bingung" ucap luna yang membuat pikiran elesis dan ronan berkata 'gadis ini gila'.

"MAAF AJA YA! GUA GAK GILA!"teriak luna lagi.

"fufufu~~ kalian pasti bisa bedain kami semua~" ujar luna tiba tiba sifatnya jadi akrab.

"kau yakin Reicy? Gua bilang imposible deh" "*sigh* kita kenalan aja sama mereka dan tanya di mana mansion Grand Chase itu dimana" "alright" gadis yang bernama luna itu bicara sendiri yang membuat dua pasangan itu sweatdropped.

"a,aku luna versilion. Kalian,pas-pasti bisa bedain a-aku dari 3 jiwa ku ka,karena sifat ku ya,yang pemalu , rambut ku tergerai tanpa ikatan rambut, dan mataku hijau dan bajuku baju sailor"ujar luna dengan malu. Disampingnya berjejer 3 roh yang mukanya mirip luna tapi gaya rambut,baju,warna matanya beda-beda semua.

"kyaaa! Setan!" teriak elesis ketakutan ngeliat 3 roh didepannya. "SIAPA YANG ELU SEBUT SETAN!HAH!"teriak salah satu roh disamping luna. "sudah,sudah raven kasihan gadis berambut merah itu elu bentakin" ujar disamping roh yang tadi bentakin elesis. "*sigh* kita harus cepat cepat memperkenalkan diri agar tidak dianggap kita gila..." ujar disamping roh yang menasehatin roh yang membentakin elesis.

"huh! Saya raven versilion. Baju ku terdapat gembok, rambutku diikat kebelakang(rambutnya kaya Roxis di manakhemia 1), mataku merah seperti darah... , APA KALIAN MENGERTI ,HAH? JIKA KALIAN MASIH BELUM BEDAIN AKU DENGAN SI PEMALU ITU MAKA KU KULITIN KALIAN SATU PERSATU!"teriak gadis yang bernama raven yang tadi bentakin elesis. "ka,kami mengerti"ujar elesis dan ronan persamaan dan dalam hati mereka sama 'galak amat tuh gadis..*sweatdropped*'

"fufufufu~~~ aku reicy~ bajuku penuh dengan bunga~ ada yang putih ada yang merah...( author : lho?kok lagu lihat kebun ku sih?), rambut ku ikat 2 apa kalian lihat?~~, Mataku berwarna Shappire~~ cantik bukan?~~" ujar gadis disamping raven atau disebut reicy. "i,iya" ujar ronan dan elesis sweatdropped 'ini anak agak error dan agak sarap nih*sweatdropped*'.

"aku...Envy bajuku ada jubahnya(bajunya kaya baju vayne di manakhemia 1.),rambut ku diikat 1 kesamping , mataku berbeda beda kanan perak, kiri merah darah*santai*" ujar disamping reicy, sifatnya lebih santai dibanding yang lainnya. "apa kalian mengerti?"lanjut envy.

"ok kami mengerti umm... envy-chan" ujar elesis bingung melihat mereka semuanya sama walau perbedaannya banyak. "SUDAH NGERTI? BAGUS! SEKARANG KAMI MAU TANYA! DIMANA GRANDCHASE MANSION?" tanya raven dengan nada membentak. 'nih anak mau nanya atau bentak*sweatdropped*' pikir ronan.

"kebetulan kami grandchase. Biar kami antar kalian kesana" ujar ronan santai

"a,arigatou...umm..." "saya ronan erudon dan yang berambut merah itu elesis sieghart" jawab ronan karena tau gadis itu kebingungan.

"hehehe- te,terimakasih... ronan...elesis" ucap luna malu-malu.

"AWAS KALAU KAU BOHONG!" ancam raven dan 3 jiwa itu hilang. "hahaha... kemana 'mereka', luna*sweatdropped*" tanya ronan ke luna.

"mereka kembali ketubuh ini... ronan" jawab luna. "SUDAH LAH, LUNA. HEI KAU! CEPETAN TUNJUKIN TUH TEMPAT! SAYA SUDAH BOSAN DI KUBURAN INI!"tiba tiba raven mengalihkan tubuh dan membentak ronan dan elesis.

"tunggu, saya mau telepon teman teman dulu" tahan ronan dan membuat raven bergumam. "ngapain sih nelepon teman. Kan bisa kalau udah sampai!" "kami kasih tahu dulu bahwa kami sudah menemukan kamu"jawab elesis karena dia mendengar raven bergumam.

"hallo, semuanya bisa dengar aku?" tanya ronan ke teleponnya yang langsung bisa bicara dengan teman temannya. "_sudah ada apa?"_tanya jin di dalam telepon itu. " kami sudah menemukan luna versilion" jawab ronan. "tapi..." lanjutnya lagi. _"tapi apa?"_tanya arme penasaran.

"gadis itu wataknya aneh... dan punya 4 jiwa dalam 1 tubuh" _"keren! Jarang ada nih 1tubuh 4 jiwa!" kagum amy mendengarnya_. " hahaha... kalian semua udah menemukan sisanya?" _"belum"_jawab para chaser persamaan. "*sweatdropped* ya udah, saya antar nih anak ke mansion ya" _"okee"_jawab semua chaser persamaan(again?).

Saat ronan membalikan badannya dia mendapatkan death glare dari umm... raven sambil ngoceh-ngoceh dengan GaJenya *di tebas sama raven*

"LAMA! AYO CEPAT KE MANSION ITU ATAU GAK SAYA KULITIN KALIAN *mengeluarkan big sword*" ancam raven.

"iya..iya" jawab elesis dan ronan sweatdropped.

* * *

_Chalice07 : *sekarat* se-selesai juga... nih cerita... maaf sebe...sar...bes..ar..nya... jika...cerita ini...ngaco...dan..GaJe...saya...membuatnya...spontan...*pingsan*_

_Luna : uwaah! Author sadar lah! Jangan mati! Siapa donk yang bakal lanjutin nih cerita * nangis dengan GaJenya*_

_Raven : dia mati? Yeeiiiy!_

_Reicy : author mati kok "yeiiy" sih~~?_

_Raven : biar nih cerita gak di lanjutin lagi!_

_Envy : dia masih bernafas kok.*santai*_

_Raven : cih! Padahal saya berharap tuh!*ninggalin tempat*_

_Luna : Ini dari author *nyerahin sebuah kertas ke envy*kau bacain ya envy saya urusin sebentar nih orang. _

_Raven : *langsung nongol* apa isinya? Surat wasiat? Apa?apa?_

_Reicy : raven semangat amat kalau soal beginian*sweatdropped_*

_Envy : kubacakan ya.._

"_Maaf jika ini cerita agak gaje, aneh, ngaco, dan banyak kesalahan. Saya juga minta maaf karena chara saya buat agak gila dan aneh. Saya membuat ini cerita spontan dan otak saya keluar asap(?), maklum kan saja karena saya masih sakit...dan saya author baru disini._

_Tertanda dari author_

_Chalice07__"_

_Envy : *membakar kertas itu*..._

_Luna : *nangis dengan gajenya* saya gak nyanka author berkata demikian ke chara kesukaannya yang ke3..._

_Raven : *siap-siap menebas author yang lagi pingsan* grrr..._

_Reicy : *nangis dengan gajenya* uwaaah... masa cantik-cantik begini dibilang gila dan aneh ( roh author : narsis amat*sweatdropped*)_

_Luna : *sob* hiks...hiks... teman teman tolong review nya ya...*sob*_

_Envy : Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca cerita yang Gaje dan aneh ini.*santai*_

_Raven : hmm...keliatannya nih author bingung buat cerita selanjutnya*devil grins*_

_Reicy : chap selanjutnya Oc#2 dan Oc#3 di temukan ^.^ siapa kah dia? Tunggu saja chap selanjutnya ^.^_

_Envy : ada pesan terakhir dari author  
_

_Luna :__apa itu?  
_

_Envy : "...maaf jika ada yang seperti soal baju, rambut musti dicontohkan ke MK1 karena saya susah jelas kan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya"_

_Envy : tamat...*membakar sisa kertas di tangannya*._

_Luna : *sweatdropped* tolong review nya ya ^.^_

_Raven : perasaan tadi udah kamu kasih tau deh._

_Luna : lupa :p  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : all found

_Chalice07 : Hooreee! Sembuh!sembuh! *teriak-teriak dan menari dengan GaJenya*_

_Raven : Luna, tuh author sarap itu kenapa?*nunjuk ke author yang lagi menari dengan GaJenya*_

Luna _: Maklum,raven. Baru sembuh makanya hepi._

_Raven : pantas. Saja dia hepi banget._

_Chalice07 : *pingsan*_

_Reicy : jah... nih author langsung pingsan*sweatdropped*_

_Envy : ini cerita...gimana lanjutnya?_

_Raven : kita guyur pakai air biar bangun * nyiapin ember berisi air*_

_Luna : uwaah... jangan diguyur! Dia udah buat dialognya kok *nyerahin sebuah kertas dan buku*_

_Envy : itu...apa?_

_Luna : dialog dan pesannya._

_Raven : *membacakan pesannya* "maaf jika cerita ini gaje dan author baru disini _

_Dari : Chalice07" perasaan pesan dari author sarap itu sama semua ya *sweatdropped dan membakar kertas yang dipegang*_

_Reicy : giliran siapa yang jadi disclaimernya?_

_Raven : jangan aku... kamu aja*nunjuk ke envy*_

_Envy : *sigh* Grandchase bukan milik chalice07 tapi kakak megaxus...tamat *santai*_

* * *

**IN FORGGOTEN CITY**

"gimana ,lass. Udah menemukan seseorang disini atau monster disini" tanya arme ke lass. "belum. Yang kutemukan Cuma debu-debu yang berserakan"

"aneh. Biasanya ada paramidi disini dan menyerang dengan brutal tapi..."ujar arme terpotong. "...para paramidi itu tidak ada dimana-mana"lanjutnya.

**~? POV~**

Aku sangat kesal dengan saudara kembar saya. Saya tidak dikasih kesempatan membunuh para paramidi ini jadi kali ini musti saya yang bunuh paradom itu. "KAZUNA! KALI INI AKU YANG BUNUH PARADOM ITU!"teriak ku ke saudara kembar ku. "ENAK AJA! SIAPA YANG CEPAT DIA YANG DAPAT! BAKA!" sewotnya. Akhirnya kami berantem meninggalkan paradom itu sambil sweatdropped(?) melihat kami berantem.

**~Normal POV~**

"ENAK AJA! SIAPA YANG CEPAT DIA YANG DAPAT! BAKA!"

"!"

"kau mendengar ada yang marah ,lass?"tanya arme ke lass.

"iya, aku dengar kok."balasnya.

"arah suaranya ditempat paradom! Ayo,lass!" perintah arme dan lari meninggalkan lass. "alright alright (readers : lho?kok jadi inggris./ author : biar keren ^.~)"balas lass dan mengejar arme yang sudah jauh di pandangannya.

* * *

**PARADOM PLACE.**

"lihat! ada orang disitu" teriak arme menunjuk ke arah 2 orang berwajah sama walau berbeda gender. "iya! Kelihatannya mereka sudah gak berdaya!" "ayo kita tolong mereka!"

"cih *kesal* ini gara-gara mu ,kazusa! Aku jadi lengah dan kena laser dari paradom itu!" teriak yang perempuan "emang kau aja, kazuna! Aku juga bernasib sama seperti mu!" balas yang lelaki.

"mereka...berantem ya?*sweatdropped*"tanya arme ke lass. "paling-paling mereka terluka gara gara berantem ( author : to the point banget, tumben lass pintar *ditendang sama lass sampai ke ancol*)"balasnya. tiba tiba paradom itu mau menyerang kedua saudara kembar itu yang lagi berantem.

"awas!" teriak arme menyelamat kan kedua saudara kembar yang lagi berantem itu. dan mencast meteor membuat paradom itu langsung K.O

"!"

"kalian baik baik saja?" tanya lass ke mereka. "huh! Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi... terimakasih" jawab yang perempuan. "...terimakasih..."jawab yang laki-laki.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kalian?" tanya arme ke 2 orang itu.

"buat apa? Sepenting itu kah memberi tahu nama kami?" jawab yang perempuan. "...sebelum bertanya nama orang... kalian harus memberi tahu nama kalian dulu" jawab yang laki-laki santai.

"saya arme dan yang berambut biru muda itu lass. Kami adalah grandchase."

"!"

"hmp! Kebetulan kami sedang tersesat ke mansion grand chase! Tolong kasih tahu jalannya" ujar yang laki-laki. "sebelum itu... kasih tahu nama kalian!" ucap arme dengan kesal. "oh! Kami lupa! Baiklah. Saya kazuna kazeki dan yang disebelah saya kazusa, saudara kembar saya yang paling menyebalkan" jawab kazuna dengan santai tanpa peduli dengan deathglare nya kazusa.

"siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan,kazuna. justru yang paling menyebalkan itu kamu! , penghancur!" teriak kazusa dengan kesalnya.

"apa katamu , darah dingin!" balas kazuna.

"gadis gila!"

"kepala batu!"

"keras kepala!"

"laki-laki cuek!"

Arme dan lass sweatdropped melihat 2 saudara kembar itu berantem.

"saya telepon teman teman dulu yang kembar sudah ditemukan" ujar arme ke lass. "yauda cepetan habis itu kita antar mereka ke mansion"

'_moshi,moshi. Ada apa arme-chan'_ tanya nina . "kami sudah menemukan si kembar itu..." _'berati tinggal 1 lagi ya' _jawab jin . "kalian sudah menemukan yang terakhir?" tanya arme. _'belum'_ jawab chaser bersamaan.

"ya sudah saya dan lass antar mereka ke mansion" _'ya,"_jawab para chaser bersamaan lagi. " ayo lass, kazuna dan kazusa kita ke mansion sekarang."

Akhirnya mereka kemansion grand chase dan menunggu teman teman mereka menemukan yang terakhir ,akito kurosaki.

* * *

**IN PRIMITIVE ISLAND**

"UWAAH! , jin. tolong!" teriak amy karena hampir dimakan tumbuhan-tumbuhan carnivora. "uwah! Amy! Finishing strike!"teriak jin dan menolong amy.( author : cie~cie~ romantis nya nyelamatin yayangnya~ / jin : diam kau!*blushing dan menendang author sampai ke ke laut china(?)*)

"terimakasih ,jin" "tidak apa-apa. Ngomong ngomong kau lihat banyak darah ya disini..." " iya... dan darah itu menunjukan jalan...di tempat flower carnibal (kalau gak salah nama boss si primitive island) kira-kira darah siapa ya ini"jawab amy.

**~? POV~**

Aduh nasib ku hari ini sedih amat. Pertama aku nyasar entah dimana.

Ke2 : aku tidak menemukan mansion grand chase

Ke3 : dan terakhir hidup ku tinggal sedikit lagi alias aku bakal dimakan sama bunga karnibal ini*crying*

"UWAAH! COBA SAJA SENJATA KU TIDAK TERJATUH PASTI AKU BISA HABISIN NIH MONSTER!"teriak ku dengan kesalnya.

**~normal POV~**

"UWAH! COBA SAJA SENJATA KU TIDAK TERJATUH PASTI AKU BISA HABISIN NIH MONSTER!"

"!"

"kau..mendengarnya, jin?"

"iya, pasti pemilik darah yang tercecer di lantai ini"

"iya dan arahnya diarah tempat flower carnibal" "ayo kita kesana!"

* * *

**FLOWER CARNIBAL PLACE**

"LIHAT,jin!" Teriak amy menunjukan seorang lelaki yang sekarat hampir kehabisan darah. "iya, ayo cepat cepat kita tolong dia."

"sebelum itu kita bunuh dulu flower carnibal itu" lanjut jin.

"oke! Ayo jin!" teriak amy dan mereka menyerang flower carnibal itu sampai flower carnibal itu K.O ( readers : perasaan lawan boss nya cepat sekali K.O nya / author : biar cepat plus lagi saya gak hafal skill-skill nya. nyari di internet gak ada / readers : *sweatdropped* )

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya amy. "i..iya" jawab laki-laki itu. "ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" tanya jin.

"a..akito kurosaki...ngomong-ngomong...kalian siapa?" tanya akito. "kami grandchase, dia jin dan saya amy" jawab amy. "kami akan mengantar mu ke mansion" kata jin. "teri..makasih" jawab akito dengan muka pucat dan...pingsan.

"eh...dia tidur ya?" tanya amy. "...dia pingsan amy" jawab jin. "hooh.. berati semuanya udah complete ayo telepon teman-teman bahwa semuanya udah di temukan..." ucap amy dan amy membuka hp genggamnya.

'_moshi-moshi, ada apa amy?"_jawab nina ( readers : lho? Yang menjawab pertama selalu nina ya? / author : ... *bingung mau ngomong apa*)

"yang keempat sudah ditemukan" ucap amy. 'eh, sudah semuanya? Oke dah. Berati bisa berenang aku dan dio' ucap ley. '_bukannya kamu dari tadi berenang melulu , ley'_ jawab dio dan membuatnya sukses di tendang sama ley ( readers : tau dari mana dio di tendang? /author : suaranya 'duak' dan kencang berati ketahuan ditendang~)

"tapi dia pingsan gara-gara kehabisan darah... darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir" ucap amy. _'berikan padaku'_ terdengar suara gadis yang lembut di bagian elesis. _'aku bisa mengehealnya kok umm...' ucap gadis di dalam telepon kebingungan. _"aku amy... kamu bisa menghealnya?" tanya amy. 'iya..._selain menggunakan serangan offensive saya juga bisa menggunakan whiet magic,amy'_ jawab gadis itu. "lalu... saya memberikan orang ini kekamu untuk diheal dimana?" tanya amy. '_hehehe... di grandchase mansion'_ tiba tiba suara gadis itu menjadi sok akrab.

"eh... di grandchase mansion... berati kau orang baru itu ya?" tanya amy lagi.

.

.

.

'_SUDAH LAH! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA CEPETAN BAWA KESINI BIAR SI LUNA YANG HEAL KAN! BAKA!' _bentak gadis itu di dalam telepon

TUT...TUT...TUT...(telepon dimatikan)

Amy hanya sweatdropped mendengar bentakan gadis yang bicara di telepon itu.

"jin, kau angkat orang itu. agar anggota baru menghealnya katanya tadi ia bisa whiet magic" ucap amy.

"oke" jawab jin singkat dan mengangkat akito dan membawanya ke mansion.

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**06 : 00 PM**

"jadi... kita harus kenalan lagi nih?" tanya luna dengan muka malu-malu.

" iya.. karena semua chaser belum kenal sepenuhnya" jawab knight master.

"...merepotkan..." ujar kazusa dengan muka kesal.

" tadi kan udah kenalan *nunjuk ke arah arme dan lass*" ujar kazuna.

"tapi kan tidak semuanya, kazuna" jawab knight master.

"...*bingung mau ngomong apa*" akito hanya diam saja dan luka nya sudah menutup sambil melirik kearah luna dengan muka blushing ( author : eh? Eh? Ehhh ! sejak kapan akito suka luna ? / readers : meneketehe! Wong yang buat elu ngapain nanya ke kami? / author : iya ya...*sweatdropped*... lupa :p / readers : *sweatdropped*)

_Author : pasti kalian bingung kenapa kan? Mari kita flash back nya._

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

**In Infimary , At 04 : 00 PM**

"gah-" "eh. Kamu sudah bangun toh" ucap luna saat melihat akito sadar. "... ini..." ucap akito melihat sebuah ruangan yang asing. "ini di grandchase mansion, akito" jawab luna. "oh..iya ya. Aku tersesat saat kesini dan diserang sama flower carnibal dan..." ucapan akito terpotong karena dia tidak ingat apa apa selanjutnya.

"tersesat? Waah~ sama kaya kami donk~" ucap luna eh atau reicy ya? Yang pasti suara nya menjadi sok akrab dan kekanakkan. "eh... 'kami?'"tanya akito.

"akan saya jelaskan nanti. Yang pasti kamu pasti akan mati jika tidak ada whiet magic luna yang high class..." ucap envy langsung muncul. "luna? Mati?"tanya akito kebingungan.

"orang yang pertama kamu temukan yang mengatakan 'kamu sudah bangun toh' itulah luna" jawab envy dengan muka santai tidak menghiraukan tatapan akito yang mengatakan anak-ini-sudah-gila.

"AKU TIDAK GILA SEPERTI KAMU PIKIRKAN! BAKA!" bentak raven yang mengerti tatapan akito dan mengamuk. Membuat akito sweatdropped. "sudah lah,raven... maklum lah dia bingung." Ujar luna menasihati raven. 'anak ini...kenapa ngomong sendiri ya? Apa dia sudah gila?' pikir akito kebingungan melihat luna bicara sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa akito merasa dia terus melihat luna dengan wajah blushing. ( author : jatuh~cinta~ pandangan~ pertama awal~ aku berjumba~~*nyanyi lagu dengan GaJenya sambil menari* *ditebas sama akito*)

"minum teh hijau ini dulu, stamina mu pasti habis gara-gara melawan flower carnibal kan?" tanya luna sambil menyerah kan teh hijau buatan dia walau warna nya...umm... biru dan mengeluar kan aura tengkorak yang menyeramkan. ( author : maklum luna dan 3 jiwa lainnya tidak jago masak. Hehehehe :9 *di gantung sama envy,reicy dan raven*. Membuat akito ketakutan untuk meminumnya. Tapi terpaksa meminumnya karena tidak mau membuat luna kecewa. ( author : iyalah wong udah telanjur jatuh cinta mana mau ngecewakan gadis yang ia sukai~ / akito : ...*muka blushing dan siap-siap menebas author* / luna : apa maksud author? / author : kau benar benar gak peka ,luna. Dia suka pada... / akito : *membungkam mulut author dengan lakban dan mengikatnya lalu melemparnya kelaut amazon biar dimakan ikan piranha*...)

"a..aku...minum...ini?" tanya akito. "tentu saja~" jawab reicy.

"aman tidak?" tanya nya lagi. "aman kok..." jawab envy. "*gulp*..."

GLEK...(suara lagi minum)

0%

15%

30%

50%

70%

95%

100%

Dalam sekejab akito pingsan lagi dan Hit Point(HP)nya langsung nol lagi.

"eh... dia pingsan lagi" ucap luna dengan kebingungan. " *sigh* musti di heal lagi nih keliatannya, Luna." Ucap envy. "eh... ok"jawab luna siap siap mencast skill healnya.

* * *

**Flash Back -end-**

* * *

Readers + all chaser + oc 1-4 : tunggu break time dulu!

Author : ada apa?

Readers+all chaser+oc 2-4: ini flash back menceritakan tentang kenapa akito menyukai luna tapi kenapa diceritakan juga sedetailnya sampai adegan si akito tewas lagi gara gara minum teh hijau mematikan buatan luna dan 3 jiwanya. *sweatdropped*

Raven : APA MAKSUD KALIAN HAH? JADI MAKSUD KALIAN BUATAN KAMI ITU BERACUN? NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI ATAU KU CABUT JIWA KALIAN DARI TUBUH KALIAN!

Readers + all chaser + oc 2-4 : ti...tidak kok...bercanda...*pucat dan langsung lari entah kemana*

Author : break time nya kita end dulu sekarang lanjutkan ceritanya *sweatdropped*

* * *

**Break time -end-**

* * *

"kita kenalan lagi nih?" tanya kazuna dengan muka orang idi-*ditendang sama kazuna*. "tentu saja, kazuna" jawab knight master karena cape mengulang-ngulang terus gara-gara mereka tanya melulu kaya orang belum yakin.

"cih... aku benci kenalan dengan orang asing.." keluh kazusa.

"lho?lho? kita bukan orang asing kok. Kita sama sama grand chase kan?" ujar amy dengan muka keheranan.

"jadi...kita mulai kenalan nih?" tanya luna dengan malu-malu.

"IYAAAAA! DI BILANGIN GAK NGERTI-NGERTI YA!" bentak knight master karena kesabarnnya sudah di tingkat meter 0%. Semuanya sweatdropped melihat knight master mengamuk.

"*sigh* aku kazusa kazeki... dan disamping ku ini kazuna kazeki. Saudara kembarku yang paling menyebalkan" ucap kazusa memperkenalkan dirinya. Kazuna yang mendengarnya langsung mengamuk.

"APA MAKSUD MU,DARAH DINGIN! JUSTRU KAU YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN!" bentak kazuna. "APA KATAMU ,PENGHANCUR!"

"LAKI-LAKI DINGIN!"

"KEPALA BIRU!"

"KAMU JUGA SAMA KEPALA BIRU! BAKA!"

Semuanya sweatdropped melihat 2 saudara kembar itu berantem lalu mencuekan mereka yang siap siap bertarung.

"aku... akito kurosaki" ucap akito

"aku luna versilion"ucap luna lalu dia memperkenal kan jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sehingga para chaser tidak menganggap dia gila.

"nah..para chaser apa ada pertanyaan pada 4 orang ini?" tanya knight master pada semua chaser.

"aku! Aku!" teriak amy dan arme bersamaan.

"apa job kalian?"tanya arme.

"eh... aku shinigami dan whiet mage, lalu kalau raven dia prime knight, reicy Gunner , lalu si envy dia elemental" jawab luna menyebutkan job nya satu persatu.

"aku sword master" jawab kazusa

"aku descruction" jawab kazuna

"aku dark knight (?) , dan bisa dark magic" jawab akito

"senjata kalian?" tanya arme lagi.

"aku death scthye, raven soluna, reicy dual gun , envy crystal wand" jawab luna

"demon sword (author : emang ada ya? / readers : meneketehe yang buat elu ngapain nanya? / author : lupa...lagi ;9 / readers : *sweatdropped*)"jawab kazusa.

"sarung tangan yang ditengah tengah nya lambang penghancur" jawab kazusa.

"dark sword (?)" jawab akito.

"selanjutnya aku!" teriak amy gak sabaran.

"berapa umur kalian?" tanya amy

"aku... 16 tahun" jawab luna

"aku 17 tahun" jawab akito

"aku 18 tahun" jawab kazusa dan kazuna bersamaan.

"ada yang kalian sukai atau apa kalian punya pacar" tanya amy terlalu bersemangat.

"eh...apa itu suka?" tanya luna saking polos nya sampai tidak tahu artinya. 'aduh... ini anak idiot banget sampai tidak tahu hal seperti itu' keluh raven dalam bentuk suara. 'apa~boleh buat luna terlalu polos~' jawab reicy. Semuanya sweatdropped mendengar pertanyaan luna.

"segitu penting kah... sampai harus dijawab?" tanya kazusa dengan sewot. "eng...enggak sih...*mundur sambil sweatdropped*"jawab amy.

"hmm...siapa ya? ? ?" tanya kazuna sambil berpikir dia apa dia punya orang disukai. ( author : mikirnya paling paling 5jam / all : maybe)

"...*ngelirik ke luna sambil blushing*" tidak ada jawaban dari akito tapi hanya pandangan ke luna dengan wajah merah tomat. Amy dan jin yang melihatnya tersenyum kaya orang id-*di lempar ke rawa buaya*

"sudah-sudah amy itu urusan pribadi orang" nasehat knight master. "hehehe...maaf habis pernasaran sih~" jawab amy sambil tersenyum iseng bersamaan dengan jin.

"nah kalian saya ingin menguji kekuatan kalian jadi besok kalian datang ke trial forest untuk membunuh treant saya ingin tahu kekuatan kalian" ucap knight master.

" jam berapa?" tanya mereka ber4 bersamaan.

" jam 8 pagi" jawab knight master.

"hah! SEPAGI ITU? MANA BISA BANGUN SEPAGI ITU! RATA RATA GUA BANGUN JAM 11 PAGI!'' TERIAK RAVEN karena kaget harus bangun sepagi itu.

"jah... raven itu kan elu... kalau luna mah dia biasa bangun jam 7" jawab reicy sambil sweatdropped

"hmp! NANTI PAS DI TRIAL FOREST JANGAN BANGUN AKU LOH!" bentak raven lalu menggantikannya dengan luna.

"nah... sudah jam segini ayo kita makan! Kata koki mansion menu hari ini ada babi panggang!" teriak happy elesis. "hmp! Makan babi melulu bisa gendut lho , kepala merah" ejek sieghart. " apa katamu, kakek- kakek !" teriak elesis karena kesal.

Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan sieghart VS elesis di ruang tamu.

Semuanya melakukan jalan aman yaitu... pergi ke ruang makan agar nyawa mereka aman dari ancaman(?).

* * *

_Luna : selesai... untung saja chalice07 udah menulisnya di buku ini. Jadi tinggal diketik._

_Reicy : nah, author. Chap selanjutny apa~?_

_Chalice07 : error...error... data not found... file cannot found...error.._

_akito : nih author manusia atau komputer, kok kelakuannya kaya komputer?_

_Kazuna : kelewatan stress kali jadi gila kaya gini._

_kazusa : nah, kita sadarkan nih author sarap ini gimana caranya?_

_Envy : mana kutahu *santai*_

_Raven : *menyiapkan ember berisi air lalu mengguyurkannya*..._

_Raven : sudah sadar author sarap?_

_Chalice07 : dzzt..dzzt...virus found...virus scanned... anti virus actived *ngeluarin bazzoka*_

_Oc 1-4 : eh?_

_**BUAR!**_

_Luna : *kritis*..._

_Reicy : *koma*..._

_Akito : *sekarat sambil nulis di lantai 'i hate author' dengan darahnya._

_Kazuna : *sekarat* awas...kau..author...kubuat..kau...jadi...debu...nanti...*pingsan*_

_Kazusa : *sekarat + nulis sesuatu*...*pingsan*_

_Envy : *minum dulu habis itu pingsan*..._

_Raven : *sehat walfiat* *sigh*... mati semua..siapa yang bakal jadi yang bilang minta reviewnya? _

_Raven : *ngelihat sieghart lagi jalan ngelewati kamar author* oi! KAKEK TUA! SINI KAU ATAU KAU KUPOTONG JADI 10 POTONGAN!_

_Sieghart : *ketakutan* ada apa?_

_Raven : lu minta review nya gua ngurusin nih korban dari author sarap itu *nunjuk luna,envy,reicy,akito,kazuna,kazusa*_

_Sieghart : kalau gua nolak?_

_Raven : KU GORENG KAU LALU KUMAKAN!_

_Sieghart : 'anak ini kanibal ya?' *sweatdropped* o..oke...oke.._

_Raven : *ninggalin sieghart yang ketakutan*..._

_Sieghart : tolong reviewnya ya... terimakasih sudah membaca cerita GaJe ini dan lebih kacau dibanding kan sebelumnya._

_Chalice07 : ...virus founded...*ngeluarin bazzoka* anti virus..on.._

_**BUAR!**_

_Sieghart : *sekarat* gua...Cuma numpang lewat...*pingsan*_

_Raven : *membaca surat chalice07 sebelum error*...*sigh* keliatanyya nih author bakal lama updatenya...*sweatdropped*  
_

_Chalice07 : *sudah sembuh* yah...ada kemungkinan iya mungkin juga tidak...;9, yah,mungkin chap selanjutnya side story...*santai*  
_

_Raven : author error ini sudah sembuh toh*sweatdropped*  
_

_Chalice07 : nah, minna-san tolong reviewnya ya~~*angelic smile*  
_

_Raven : tadi si sieghart sudah bilang itu tadi... author sarap...*sweatdropped*  
_

_chalice07 : ga apa-apa diulangin lagi~*innocent*  
_

_Raven : *kesal melihat wajah innocent author sehingga ingin menebasnya*...  
_

_Chalice : kyaaaaaa! my oc help meeeee!*ngacir entah kemana*  
_

_Note : maaf jika cerita ini kepanjangan sama bagian extra diatas juga kepanjangan + gak jelas semua begitu juga storynya lebih kacau jadi...Gomenansai...  
_


	4. Side story 1 : berdoa sebelum makan

_Chalie07 : i'm home~ _

_Reicy : i'm home? Apa maksudnya author-gila-dan-sarap?_

_Envy : *minum kopi* biarkan saja,reicy. Sekarang dia terjangkit penyakit-gila yang lebih parah dari biasanya..._

_Luna : apa dia sakit flu?_

_Raven : GAHAHAHA! GAK MUNGKIN ORANG BODOH SAKIT FLU,LUNA!_

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_Kazuna : kali ini side story atau story?_

_Kazusa : kalau ingin nanya jangan ke aku tapi tuh orang yang lagi ngomong sendiri *nunjuk ke arah chalice07*_

_Kazuna : ..._

_Chalice07 : kali ini side story! Saya lagi malas buat storynya jadi gomenansai~_

_Luna : ngomong-ngomong luka kemarin udah sembuh teman-teman?_

_All oc : belum~_

_Chalice07 : luka apan?_

_All OC : *death glare ke author* luka elu serang kita pakai bazzoka... jadi kita mau balas dendam!_

_Chalice07 : gyaaaa!*ngacir * maaf jika cerita ini gaje, abal, ngaco! Dan...dadah!* ngacir*_

_All OC : tunggu!_

_Disclaimernya : GC itu milik megaxus! tapi kalau buat gua juga gak apa-apa. Boleh gak kakak megaxus ( kakak megaxus mendeathglarekan chalice07)._

* * *

**IN MANSION GRANDCHASE**

**AT 04 : 00 AM**

"gawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" teriak ryan pagi pagi yang membuat semua penghuni mansion bangun dan teriak kesal.

"ada apa sih?"ujar kesal elesis.

"baca ini! Aku menemukannya didapur saat ingin minum!" teriak ryan.

Semua penghuni GC mansion membacanya dan berteriak dengan alay nya *di all out attacking sama para chaser*

" apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chef mansion cuti!" teriak elesis dengan alay nya * di tebas*

" apa! Jadi kita makan gimana donk? Ditambah lagi nih chef cuti 10 hari!" teriak Arme.

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkk kita mati kelaparan!" teriak para chaser alay * di tendang sampai sungai amazon*

_Sigh... dari pada denger suara sumbang para chaser aku akan memberi solusi yang brilian layaknya saya sebagai renkernasi albert einstein ( reader : apanya renkernasi! Nilai aja jeblok melulu! / Chalice07 : hehehehe ;9 ketahuan..)_

Tiba-tiba di depan para chaser muncul seorang gadis yang mukanya berkacamata tebal setebal kaya kacamata jengkol, muka hancur banyak jerawat. ( author : tidak! Fic kurang ajar aku gak sejelek itu!/ readers : yang ngetik elu kok sewot / author : aku tau tapi! Muka ku masih agak bagusan kok!/ Readers : *sweatdropped*)

Maksud ku seorang gadis berkacamata kotak berwarna hitam. Berbando merah, berambut sampai bahu, rambut berwarna pirang. Jalan sambil membawa buku yang banyak dengan cara menarik dengan gerobak ( readers : mau ngapain bawa gerobak? Mau di loakin? / author : lha, biar gak bosen gua bawa setumpuk komik agar gak bosen tapi tangan penuh jadi bawa gerobak deh ;9 / readers : maniak...*sweatdropped*)

" lha... author sarap ngapain elu kesini? Hush...hush..." usir para chaser ngelihat chalice07 datang. " jahat...*nangis* gua kesini kasih solusi kok" tangis chalice07.

" solusi apa?" tanya chaser.

"biar gak repot repot dan gampang yang cewe masak bergiliran. Misal hari ini lire yang masak makanan besoknya misal amy dan besoknya lagi siapa... jadi bergiliran... yang cowo-cowo sekalian mencoba masakan yang cewe dan mencomplainnya... brilian kan?" ucap chalice07 sambil mengancungin jempol dengan muka happy. Tidak nyadar deathglare dari anggota GC yang cowo.

"APANYA BRILIAN ITU MEMBUAT KITA MATI!" teriak chaser cowo dan mengejar author sarap itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" teriak chalice07 alay dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

" jangan dipikirkan" ucap chaser cowo karena mereka tidak mau merasakan neraka.

.

.

.

.hening.

.

.

.

"ide bagus" teriak chaser cewe membuat yang cowo-cowo jatuh ala anime.

"ayo kita masak bergiliran selagi nunggu chef balik!" ujar arme dengan hyper active. " yaaa" lanjut yang cewe tanpa memperhatikan yang cowo-cowo pundung di pojokan.

Ini dia listnya:

Hari pertama lire

Kedua elesis

Ketiga arme

Keempat ley

Kelima nina

Keenam amy

Ke tujuh mari

Kedelapan Kazuna

Ke sembilan luna

Ke sepuluh Chalice07

"tunggu! Pause dulu!" teriak seseorang

" ada apa" tanya author. "sejak kapan lu ikutan author sarap!" teriak seseorang itu ialah sieghart.

"sejak tadi" jawab author dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Semua chaser hanya sweatdropped.

"aku kan pengen berdana makanan buatan ku ke chaser ku tersayang~" ujar chalice sambil mendekat ke arah sieghart. Sieghart langsung pingsan karena merinding didekatin author yang muka kaya mak lampir *plak saya nabok diri sendiri*.

* * *

"lanjut saja!' teriak author dan kita lanjutin ceritanya.

Hari pertama (hari ini) lire

Jam Makan pertama : menu sayur sayuran semua yang melihatnya mengeluarkan liur dan langsung makan

Jin : enak!

Ryan : buatan mu enak sekali, sayang /lire : terimakasih. *blush*

Zero : rasa nya enak. Walau sayur semua.

All chaser boy and girl: enak!

Tapi perkataan mereka yang berkata enak Cuma sementara,

Jam makan kedua : menu sayur

Jam makan ke 3 : sayur

Jam makan malam : sayur...

Jin : aku ingin makan daging!

Ryan : *masih makan* enak...

Zero : aku bosan makan sayur melulu...

Ronan : lire... apa kau tidak bosan masak ini terus... / lire : tidak+ ini keahlian ku... aku Cuma bisa yang menunya sayur / ronan : *sweatdropped*

Dio : sebentar lagi aku jadi kambing...*sob* / lire : ?

Lass : aku bosan...makan ini terus... kenapa tidak masak daging? / lire : aku Cuma bisa menu sayuran...

Sieghart : *teriak pakai toa mesjid sebelah* Daging! Daging !* kelewatan stress*

Kazusa : aku... benci sayur... apalagi paprika dan wortel / lire : harus makan! / kazusa : ugh!

Kita lewatin siksaan hari pertama yang menunya sayur semuaa~

* * *

Hari kedua elesis , menu : Babi panggang

Jin : uwaaah! Babi nya masih hidup! *lari dikejar babi liar* / elesis : ups! lupa ku bakar.

Ryan : Uwahhh! Tolong aku dikejar babi! / lire : ryan! Hati-hati didepan ada tiang!/ duak! *Ryan pingsan ketabrak tiang*

Zero : elesis ... babinya masih hidup.../ elesis : sabar kubakar dulu babinya! Uwah! Tangkap babinya ronan!

Ronan : *main kejar-kejaran dengan babi liar*...

Dio : *terbang sambil menghela nafas melihat ruang makan hancur*...

Lass : *menghilang entah kemana bareng arme * (author: ehem... / lass : diam kau!*blush*)

Sieghart : *pingsan diseruduk babi liar*...

Kazusa : *memotong babi nya menjadi beberapa bagian lalu dimakan* (author : sa-sadis amat kau kazusa...*sob* / kazusa : bodo amat.../autor : *sweatdropped*)

Akito : *di kejar babi* tolong!

Kita lewati hari kedua yang heboh karena babi lepas..

* * *

Hari ketiga arme, menu : pie apple~

Jin : hah? Kok pie apple? / arme : nyari ribut? *ngeluarin short wand*/ jin : en-enggak..*sweatdropped*

Ryan : *lagi makan jangan diusik*...*ngeliat ada ulat... pingsan*

Lass :*lagi makan. ini pie apple yang ke 35 / chaser : *sweatdropped*

Zero : ... applenya kok rasanya ada ulatnya... / arme : astaga! Aku lupa bersihin applenya dari serangan ulat! / zero : *pingsan*

Dio : *uda pingsan karena makan pie apple pas nyadar ada ulat langsung pingsan*

Sieghart : *pie applenya banyak ulatnya... lalu pingsan*...

Kazusa : *dia tipe benci makanan manis jadi dibuang.* (author : kazusa! Tidak baik buang makanan! Karma! Karma! *teriak author pakai toa mesjid di sebelah rumahnya* / kazusa : walau ada ulatnya? / author : iya! Harus makan dan- *di jejelin pie applenya arme dan pingsan*

Akito : ak..aku makan nih? / arme : tentu saja! / akito : *makan langsung pingsan* / arme : lho? Kok! langsung tidur?

* * *

Kita lupakan lagi makanan hari ketiga yang menunya lebih baik diganti dengan pie ulat bukan pie apple.

Hari ke empat Ley , nasi goreng.

Jin : yang masak kamu atau pelayan mu? / ley : akulah! Khusus dio jadi aku masak sendiri / jin : 'pantas nasi gorengnya ada tinta guritanya...' *sweatdroped*

Ryan : keras banget.. / ley : ...aku lupa masak nasinya jadi maklumi atau ini!* siap siap nyerang ryan. /ryan : *sweatdropped*

Lass : kok warna nasi gorengnya biru? / ley : itu nasi kemarin *innocent* / lass : *tepar*

Ronan : rasanya kok aneh... / ley banyak bacot!/ ronan : *diam seribu bahasa*

Dio : *pingsan jadi lupakan dia okey?*...

Sieghart : *diem-diem ngasih ke petnya...*/ pet sieghart : *lagi makan buatan ley.. langsung mati* / sieghart : *ngelihat nasib petnya*untung aku gak makan makanan itu...

Kazusa : enak juga apalagi rasa tinta guritanya *keasikan makan* (author : jangan tanya! Lidah nya Abnormal! *ditebas*)

Akito : *sudah pingsan dari awal makan*...

* * *

Kita singkat saja hari kelima, nina, menu : Capcay

Jin : selamat makan!*haup* enak...*pingsan*/ nina : lho?

Zero : *ngelihat jin langsung pingsan* enak... gini kok pi...*pingsan* / nina : ? lho?

Ryan : kok lengket? / nina : astaga! Sagunya ketuker sama lem super! / ryan * tidak bisa membuka mulut jadi pingsan*

Dio : *tidak bisa membuka mulut*...

Sieghart : *nulis di kertas karena gak bisa ngomong*... kok bisa ketuker sama lem? / nina : sebenarnya bukan ketuker tapi bahan sagunya habis yauda kasih lem*innocent* kan sama-sama lengket / sieghart:*sweatdropped*

Kazusa : *makan dengan ellegant walau mulutnya sudah lengket*...

Ronan : *berusaha membuka mulutnya*...

Lass : *kabur*...

Akito : Teripangnya masih hidup...*sweatdropped* / nina: astaga lupa ku masak! / akito : *sweatdropped*

* * *

Kita lupakan capcay lemnya hari ke enam amy , menu : takoyaki.

Jin : asalkan ada amy kumakan apa saja (author : so sweet~) '...kok cuminya hidup...'

Ryan : gyaaaa! Cuminya masih hidup! / amy : astaga! Lupa kumasak!

Ronan : *pingsan*

Lass : *kabur bareng arme makan berdua* (author : romatis dan! Curang!)

Zero : *menguji keselamatan dengan cara memberikan ke grandark* / grandark : *tepar* / zero : *sweatdropped*

Sieghart : *nulis surat wasiat dan pingsan*

Kazusa : kok pada pingsan? Enak gini.. / chalice : lidahnya benar-benar abnormal*di cincang*

Akito : *tidak usah tanya dia ke toilet karena muntah*...

Dio : *tepar dengan mulut berbusa*..

* * *

Kita lewatkan hari ini karena masakan mentahnya amy , hari ke tujuh mari , menu : sop kambing

Jin : krak! Aduh keras amat dagingnya! / mari : itu bukan daging... itu baut../ Jin : WTF! Baut?

Ryan : *gigi hancur gara-gara maksa gigit baut * gigi ku...*meratapi nasib* / author : Kasihan~ * di makan sama ryan(?)*

Zero : kok keras? Ini apa? / mari : oh kucari-cari tangnya ternyata di situ toh.../ zero : Ta—tang!

Lass : Kabur bareng arme lagi!( author : nih anak kabur melulu kerjanya!)

Dio : *gigi hancur* ...*pingsan*

Ronan : kok ada baut dan obeng disini? / mari : tadi aku masak sekalian ngebuat robot.../ ronan : *sweatdropped*

Kazusa : ...*makan dengan santai walau itu obeng atau baut* / author : giginya sekuat berlian jadi gak hancur!

Akito : *ngacir entah kemana*...

Sieghart : *gigi jadi ompong* / elesis : cocok untuk kakek kaya kamu ^^ / sieghart : *marah dan berantem dengan elesis*

* * *

Kita lewatin lagi dari masakan keras mari , hari ke delapan kazuna, menu sup merah (?)

Jin : kok asin? / kazuna : kebanyakan garam / jin : *sweatdropped*

Ryan : kok kental? Kaya darah / kazuna : emang itu darah... / ryan : *pingsan*

Zero : *ngasih ke grandark lalu ngacir entah kemana / grandark : *pingsan*

Lass : *kabur lagi* ( author : kerjaannya kabur melulu!)

Dio : WTF? Darah? Pantas asin dan kental! / kazuna : kalau asin itu gak sengaja kumasukin se ton garam / dio : WTF! Bentaran lagi gua darah tinggi!

Kazusa : asin banget...*pingsan* (author :tumben kazusa pingsan!)

Akito : *Pingsan*...

Sieghart : *tidur dengan ten-*plak* maksudnya pingsan*...

Ngomong ngomong soal asin keliatannya ada yang tersinggung... ya chara GC yang belum muncul tapi udah ada di internet! Chara ASIN/Azin job blue fox.

"ngapain manggil manggil nama gue?" tanya asin. "sory...sory bukan manggil elu tapi ngomongin soal makanan" jawab author gagap.. "silakan" ujar kazuna sambil memberikannya ke Azin . "keliatannya enak" lalu dimakan, mari kita hitung 3 detik.

1...

2...

3...

"ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIN!"teriak azin manggil manggil nama sendiri dan menghilang di hadapan author dan kazuna.

* * *

Kita lewatin menu makanan super asin itu yang ke sembilan makanan paling gak jelas buatan luna , menu: sup

Jin : supnya... kenapa ada... guritanya / luna : kan enak di campur seafood~ / jin ; *sweatdropped*

Ryan : Uwaaaah! Guritanya hidup *ditarik gurita ke panci**pingsan*

Ronan : *makan langsung pingsan*...

Dio : WTFFFFFF! PEdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaSSSSSS! Pakai apa ini pedas banget! / luna : Balsem *innocent* / Dio : BALSEM!

Lass : PEDAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!*teriak lass ngeluarin api dari mulutnya* /author : tumben gak kabur~/ lass : mana bisa kabur gua! di tarik sama raven dan dipaksa makan *dengan bibir dower* / author *sweatdropped*

Zero : *udah pingsan* / grandark : *bibirnya dower* / readers : WTF? Sejak kapan pedang ada mulut? / author : lha... kalau gak ada mulut gak bisa makan makannya gimana? Nah loh? Masa di mata kan aneh. / readers : terserah*sweatdropped*

Kazusa : *makan dengan santai*..

Akito : anu... luna... /luna : iya? / akito : kenapa pakai balsem? / luna: kalau pakai cabe kurang pedes jadi pakai balsem biar mantap ^.~ / akito : *sweatdropped dan memakannya*... PEDAAAAAAAASSSSS!*pingsan* / luna : lho~~?

* * *

Kita lewatkan hari pedas itu selanjutnya masakan istimewa buatan author tercinta *di hajar massa*. , chalice07 , sarden dan kepiting rebus

Jin : lho? Kok sardennya hidup? / chalice : astaga belum mateng ya?

Ryan : hidung ku! Dicapit kepiting! / chalice : eh? Wuah maaf belum ku matikan kepiting nya!

Zero : tomatnya kok hitam? / chalice : itu tomat 3 bulan yang lalu / zero : *sweatdropped*

Lass : *pingsan*.../ chalice : lha... nih anak pingsan...

Ronan : tolong...aku diserang sama gerombolan kepiting *pingsan* / chalice *sweatdropped*

Sieghart : *ngelihat sardennya masih hidup sambil berenang di dalam panci*...

Dio : tolong!* terbang* kepitingnya mencapit sayap ku!*jatuh + pingsan* / all chaser : *sweatdropped*

Kazusa : Enak kok rasanya / chalice : ...kazusa... aku senang masakanku di bilang enak...*sob*

Akito : *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

Kita akhiri hari menyeramkan... dan besok penderitaan mereka B-E-R-A-K-H-I-R~

"horeee! Bahagianya! Besok chef pulang! Bebas!" teriak para chaser.

"sayang sekali tidak..." ujar knight master langsung muncul. "hah?" bingung chaser. "baca" ujar knight master memberikannya ke para chaser.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! DIA CUTI LAGI SEMINGGU!"teriak para chaser..

Dan saya tidak bisa menceritakannya tangan saya cape... jadi yang tahu hanya tuhan yang maha esa...

* * *

Author _; tolong review ya minna-san~ maaf jika agak gaje dan ngaco~_

_Luna :*masak*~~~~ ^.^_

_Author : lebih baik kabur sebelum di suruh makan. Masakannya..*sweatdropped*_

_Luna : author ini pancake untuk mu..._

_Author : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!* NGACIR ENTAH kemana*_

_Luna :tunggu! *ngejer author*_

_Raven : REVIEW MINNA-SAN ATAU KALIAN KU PANGGANG! (MENGANCAM)_

_Envy : tidak baik mengancam raven_

_Reicy : setuju!_

_Raven : Hmp!_

_Reicy + envy : *sweatdropped*_

_Selesai jugga nih side chapnya tangan saya sudah pegel maaf ya jika lebih-lebih aneh lagi kali ini saya bukan sakit tapi lagi kena virus aneh..dan gak jelas... jadi gomenansai ya minna~  
_


	5. Chapter 4 : New enemy?

_Chalice07 : hallo, minna-san~... ketemu lagi sama saya!_

_Sieghart : lha... ngapain elu muncul lagi...udah damai tanpa elu tau gak sih!_

_Chalice07 : *pundung di pojokan*..._

_All oc : ya ampun nih author sarap ngambek ... gimana lanjut ceritanya?_

_Sieghart : lalu? Kalian ingin menyalah kan aku?_

_All OC : iya_

_Sieghart : dia biasa menulisnya dulu kan? Baru di ketik._

_Luna : kali ini... tidak..._

_Raven : NAH,SIEGHART! SEKARANG ELU BUJUK TUH AUTHOR UNTUK LANJUTIN NIH CERITA? ATAU KAU KU KULITIN!_

_Sieghart : *ketakutan* ...iya...iya..._

_Raven : BAGUS!_

_Sieghart : *sweatdropped* sebelum itu matiin tuh caps,raven._

_Raven : BANYAK COMPLAIN! CEPETAN BUJUK TUH AUTHOR!_

_Sieghart : iya...iya...*menuju ke chalice07*_

_Chalice07 masih pundung di pojokan._

_Sieghart : udalah...gak lucu umur segini masih ngambek..._

_Chalice07 : gak bakal ku lanjutin nih cerita... kalian gak mengharapkan ku kan? *masih ngambek*_

_Sieghart : siapa bilang? Yang tadi itu Cuma bercanda! Masa ngambek dengan hal seperti itu sih..._

_Chalice07 : *masih ngambek*..._

_Sieghart : *naik darah* sampai kapan ngambek melulu? Gak lucu buang-buang waktu buat beginian?_

_Chalice07 : sampai kalian semua beliin aku papa bunz rasa blueberry 10 buah dan donut dungkin rasa blue berry 10 buah baru kulanjutin nih fic._

_Sieghart : buset dah nih anak... badan sekecil itu..._

_All OC : *mendeath glarekan sieghart* sieghart..._

_dalam hitungan ke 300, sieghart sudah membawa papa bunz x10 dan donut dun**in x10 (reader : cepat amat?)_

_sieghart : ini...*kehabisan nafas*_

_Chalice07 : yay~~ mau? *membagikan ke semua oc dan chaser*_

_All : boleh ^^_

_Chalice07 : *makan* disclaimernya siapa?_

_All : *lagi makan*.._

_Chalice07 : oke dah...disclaimernya saya...*menaruh papa bunz nya ke meja*_

_Disclaimer : Grandchase dan chara grandchase bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya. dunia sudah kiamat. (Apa hubungannya?)_

_Warning : Agak Gaje atau GaJe sepenuhnya, ngaco , memusingkan , Dan banyak kesalahan jadi maaf kan saya..._

_Note : saya menerima review tapi tidak menerima Flame..._

_Chalice07 : tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong flame itu apa? Yang berbaik hati tolong kasih tau ya... _

_Happy reading..._

* * *

**DI MANSION GRANDCHASE**

**AT 05 : 00 AM**

"selamat pagi..." ucap akito saat membuka pintu dapur melihat 3 sosok yang bukan lain adalah si kembar dan luna.

" pagi" ucap kazusa dan kazuna singkat, jelas dan padat. "selamat pagi" ucap luna gugup ( chalice07 : dia masih malu-malu sama orang yang baru dikenalnya / readers : kita gak nanya kok! /chalice07 : hanya sekedar info kok...*sob*)

"kalian... bangun jam segini ada apa?" tanya akito.

"aku dan kazusa..." ucap kazuna terpotong melirik kazusa dengan muka kesal.

"kalau aku... hanya ingin memasak pancake kok" ucap luna sambil mengambil bahan-bahan pancake. " ada yang mau?". Semua yang disitu hanya geleng-geleng. Mengingat kejadian akito waktu itu (readers : kok mereka bisa tau? / chalice07 : rahasia tuhan~/ readers : *sweatdropped*)

"kalau kamu sendiri ,akito? Kita di uji jam 8 pagi kan?"tanya kazuna ke akito yang ketakutan melihat luna lagi masak.

"aku hanya ingin makan snack. Lagi lapar... hahahaha" tawa akito dengan gemetaran 'semoga luna tidak menawarkan masakannya itu' pikirnya.

"hmm... ini untuk mu, baru ku beli kemarin tidak sempat kumakan... mau?" tanya kazuna sambil memberikannya ke akito. Kazusa hanya diam melihat tulisan di snack pemberian kazuna sambil melotot gak percaya.

"terimakasih... kazuna" ucap akito sambil menerima pemberian kazuna.

"..." luna yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan wajah panik. Dan kazuna plus kazusa sedang menahan tawa. Dengan kebingungan akito memakannya.

"e-enak?" tanya kazuna sambil menahan tawa.

"*munch*enak... baru pertama kali aku makan snack seenak ini *munch*" jawab akito santai sambil makan.

"apa kau merasa sakit perut,akito?"tanya luna yang wajah nya khawatir melihat akito makan snack itu.

"memang ada apa? *munch* baik-baik saja kok *munch*" ucap akito bingung walau begitu dia senang luna mengkhawatirkannya walau gak jelas khawatirin apa.

"...enak tidak snacknya?" tanya kazusa dengan wajah dingin.

"sudah kubilang *munch* enak... kau mau?" tanya akito sambil memberikannya ke kazusa.

"...tidak terimakasih" ucap kazusa tenang..

"enak kok *munch* kau makan ini pasti bilang baru pertama kali aku makan makanan seenak ini *munch*"ucap akito.

Tiba-tiba meledaklah tawa kazuna. Luna hanya panik sambil lari lari mencari obat p3k (?) , dan kazusa... dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"ya... dan aku juga pertama kali melihat orang makan makanan siput..." ucap kazusa dingin.

**GLEK!**

Akito yang menyadarinya melihat bungkusan snack yang ia makan dan tertulis. '' makanan siput ala bikini bottom jika ingin memesannya hubungin tn . plankton '' ( readers : lho?lho? kok jadi spongebob squerpants?) akito memandangin tulisan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Kazuna hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak , luna masih sibuk mencari kotak P3k karena khawatir keadaan perut akito. Kazusa hanya diam tertawa kecil.

* * *

**Kita skip aja bagian cerita gak mutu ini *plak* maksudnya keadaan memprihatin kan akito alias dia pingsan sampai jam 7 pagi.**

* * *

**TRIAL FOREST **

**AT 08 : 00 AM**

"apa kalian siap untuk ujian kalian?" tanya knight master di ikutin anggukan 4 orang itu.

"bunuh treant ( iya bukan sih nama nya? Lupa.) ambil apel nya" ucap knight master. "apel? Kenapa gak beli saja? Repot-repot amat" tanya reicy di terima deathglare dari knight master. "...aku mengerti nenek tua!" ucap reicy kesal dan membuat knight master mengamuk. "grrrr... APA KATAMU? NENEK TUA? ASAL TAU SAJA UMUR KU MASIH MUDAAAAA!"teriak knight master kesal dan terjadi lah pertarungan REICY VS KNIGHT MASTER. Semua hanya menontonnya sambil makan popcorn ( chalice : bagi donk / All : enak saja / chalice : jahat... *cry*)

Keliatannya pertarungan mereka agak lama mari kita pindah kesuatu tempat.

* * *

**IN SOME PLACE**

**AT 08 : 20 AM**

Di sebuah tempat terlihat seekor *ditebas* maksudku seorang gadis bertopi hitam dan ber icon tengkorak . terdapat sayap kecil di punggungnya. Gadis itu sedang menari-nari.

"swing~swing~ menari~" ucap gadis itu sambil muter-muter. "Death, bisa kah kamu hentikan tarian gilamu itu? itu membuat aku pusing!"teriak seorang gadis di sebelahnya wajah mereka sama tapi bedanya dia menggunakan baju berenda-renda dan diikat 2 dengan pita berenda.

"ada masalah,mizuki~"tanya gadis bertopi itu dengan nada mengejek. "ada!"balas gadis berenda itu dengan kesal. dan terjadilah pertarungan 2 mahluk gak jelas itu *di tebas* dan membuat orang-orang yang disitu (mukanya sama semua kecuali gaya rambut, baju,warna mata dan rambut) sweatdropped. Salah satu gadis yang menggunakan banyak rantai angkat bicara. "kita disini mensoalkan...penghianat...dan kaze'aze"ucap gadis berantai itu. "oh maksudmu 'dia' kan? Dia benar-benar penghianat keluarga Kurogane! Mengganti nama marganya dan pergi meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya! Dia sama seperti 'gadis itu'! sama-sama penghianat!" teriak gadis yang baju nya agak...seksi...

"apa boleh buat... dia gak setuju kita membantu kaze'aze itu..." gadis yang mukanya kelihatan baik itu mulai bicara. "fuh,dean apa kau sudah menemukannya?"tanya gadis berenda itu. "..."tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang dituju. "woi! Dean! Dengar gak sih?" teriak gadis berenda itu naik darah karena di cuekin. "gua dengar..."jawab gadis diikat 1 mirip envy tapi ini kebawahan. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang wanita cantik (menurutku) datang.

"hallo, gadis dari keluarga kurogane"ucap wanita itu yang bukan lain kaze'aze. "hai... kaze'aze"ucap gadis berantai itu. "kalian disini membantu ku kan? Untuk melawan grandchase?"tanya kaze'aze. "kau pesimis banget sama kita" ucap gadis berenda itu kesal. "swing~swing~ death menari~"ucap gadis bertopi itu sambil menari-nari (background). "mari kita bicarakan ini,kaze'aze."ucap gadis berantai itu walau dia sweatdropped melihat saudaranya(?) menari-nari GaJe.

* * *

**-BACK TO GRANDCHASE-**

* * *

**TRIALFOREST**

**AT 09 : 35 AM**

"descruction!" teriak kazuna dalam sekejap para blue slime itu menjadi abu.

Para chaser yang mengintip ujian mereka hanya ketakutan dan sweatdropped.

"gadis ini menyeramkan sekali..."ucap sieghart melihat cara mereka bertarung. "gua setuju dengan mu,kakek."ucap elesis sambil menepuk bahu kakeknya itu.

"itu treantnyaaaaa!"teriak kazuna alay *di bakar* "waaa, kazuna tunggu..."teriak luna kaget karena kazuna langsung lari ke treant itu. "lunaaaa! Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh!"teriak akito sambil mengejar luna ( chalice07 : nih anak kaya ibunya aja... khawatirnya tinggi amat...*sweatdroped*) "*sigh*mereka hyper active banget.."keluh kazusa melihat teman-temannya lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Treant itu dikejar sama gadis yang menakutkan ikutan lari alias kabur. Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran (treant-kazuna-luna-akito-kazusa) "tunggu kau ,pohon gak jelas!biar kuambil buah mu ituuuuu!" teriak kazuna dengan kesal. "ka..zu..na... tungguu!" teriak luna kecapean mengejar kazuna. "aku gak bisa tunggu sebelum energi ku habis! Aku harus cepat-cepat bunuh tuh pohon sebelum aku bertemu monster-monster!"teriak kazuna bersemangat. "memang kenapa jika bertemu monster?"tanya luna dan akito bersamaan.

"karena..."ucapan kazuna terpotong karena ada blue slime lagi lewat. "monster!"teriak kazuna lalu mencast skillnya.. dan membuat slime itu lenyap.

"to the point saja... kazuna itu paling suka bertarung. Makanya setiap lihat monster langsung dia bunuh."ucap kazusa menjelaskan. "uwaah! Aku menggunakan beberapa energiku lagi!" teriak kazuna. "?" "dia...jika energinya habis dia tidak bisa mencast skill andalannya"ucap kazusa sambil tertawa iblis.

"kau sebenarnya senang kan jika energi ku habis?" teriak kazuna kesal. "tentu saja, karena aku kesal tidak kebagian bertarung..."ucap kazusa dan terjadilah pertarungan si kembar.

"lalu?"tanya luna ke akito. "lalu apa?"tanya akito bingung. "siapa yang membunuh pohon lucu itu?"tanya luna yang membuat akito sweatdropped.

"kita... mungkin"

"hoo...AYO KITA BUNUH!"teriak raven active. Tentu saja membuat akito kaget karena raven langsung muncul dan langsung menerjang treant.

Dalam sekejap treant itu kalah. "win!win!" teriak reicy senang karena dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bernyanyi bareng amy ( readers : hah? Ngapain nyanyi ? / chalice07 : dia gemar nyanyi dan yang suka nyanyi adalah amy jadi duet bareng amy *sekedar info* / readers : *sweatdropped* gak nanya...)

Rekor baru membunuh treant 0 : 06 detik ( readers : nah loh? Kebiasaan asalnya kumat lagi! / chalice07 : uwaaah! Kebiasaan asal ku kambuh *nutupin muka pakai bantal*)

"*sweatdropped* baiklah tempat selanjutnya adalah trial tower kalian di haruskan membunuh wendy" ucap knight master.

"hehehe... knight master bisa besok saja gak?" tanya kazuna.

"gak ada! Musti hari ini!"teriak knight master.

"tapi... energiku tinggal sedikit..."ucap kazuna memelas.

" kukasih waktu sampai jam 3 sore baru lanjut lagi" ucap knight master. "horeee!" teriak kazuna.

* * *

**SOME PLACE (AGAIN?)**

**AT 10 : 12**

"uwaah~ deaan jahat~" terdengar tangisan seekor *plak* seorang gadis menggunakan topi.

"diamlah kau,death. Teriakanmu bikin telingaku berdarah"ucap gadis ikat 1 itu.

"tapi...aku ingin bertarung melawan grandchase~ masa Cuma mizuki saja~dia kan lemah~"ucap gadis bertopi itu menghina sebelahnya. "apa maksudmu death?" ucap gadis berenda itu sambil death glasrekan sebelahnya.

"maksudku kau l-e-m-a-h"ucap gadis bertopi itu mengejek. Dan pertarungan tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"chain, aku juga ingin bertarung..." ucap seseorang berbando rambut belakangnya panjang dan menggunakan sarung tangan. Dia berbeda dengan yang lain mukanya berbeda diantara yang lain.

"oh... lama gak jumpa c****** kau sendiri saja kesini?( readers : lho? Kok di sensor? / chalice07 : rahasia~ biar seru.. kalau di kasih tau nanti kaget lagi / readers : sok tau..belum tentu kan? / chalice 07 : biarin.. :p)"ucap gadis berantai itu. "dan bersama Ichi~"ucap gadis berbando itu. disampingnya terdapat seorang lelaki. "aku disini...hanya mencari adikku yang bandel itu.."ucap lelaki itu.

"yah,yah silakan lanjutkan pencarian mu sebagai brother complex...,ichii"ucap gadis berbando kesal.

"what ever? Aku mau mencarinya dulu habis itu baru membantu kau... kaze'aze."ucap lelaki itu dan menghilang.

"nah... mizuki... kau ke grandchase mansion untuk..." "aku tau,chain nee-san!"ucap gadis berenda itu dan menghilang.

"dia... mulai kurang ajar padamu ya? Chain nee-san" ucap gadis berbaju seksi itu sweadropped.

"...iya..."jawab gadis berantai itu.

* * *

_Chalice07 : wooho! Musuh baru datang! Pertarungan baru! Musuh baru! Banyak!*teriak-teriak gaje*_

_Raven : aduh...pusing gua denger teriakannya._

_Reicy : author , memang siapa sih mereka dan orang yang namanya di sensor?_

_Chalice07 : kalian pasti kaget... dan orang disensor itu..._

_All : siapa?  
_

_Chalice07 : ...rahasia tuhan~  
_

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : nah minna-san... tolong review ya~ dan tolong jawab pertanyaan ku itu okay?_

_Envy : tumben ini lebih singkat..._

_Chalice07 : tangan gua pegel...*muka merah tomat*_

_All oc : kenapa muka mu merah author sarap?_

_Chalice07 : aww~~ Peddro (anjing peliharaan author) lucu banget~ _

_All oc : dikira apaan ternyata lagi lihat anjing peliharaannya...*sweatdropped*_

_Kazuna : peliharaan sama pemiliknya sama..._

_All oc : ?_

_Kazuna : sama-sama malas..._

_Chalice07 : kazuna!_

_Akhirnya pertarungan antar CHALICE07 VS KAZUNA di mulai. Jadi kita cuekin saja 2 mahluk gak jelas itu *di tebas*_

_Luna : review ya...minna-san_

_Envy : daritadi di ulang-ulang mulu...*sweatdropped*_

_Luna : ^.^_


	6. Chapter 5 : akito day's? or not?

_Chalice07 : minna-san ketemu lagi sama saya! _

_Sieghart : jah... cepat amat updatenya!_

_Chalice07 : makin cepat makin bagus... bagi yang menunggu pasti berkata demikian. ^.^_

_? : pede mu tinggi amat... belum tentu ada yang menunggu cerita gajemu..._

_Chalice07 : ada penghack! Kakak! Jangan muncul! Ini fic ku! Bukan punya mu!_

_? : main usir saja ke kakak mu ini... Hmp! Fine! *pergi*_

_Chalice07 : ada gangguan teknis jadi minna-san gomenansai~_

_Luna : saya masih penasaran siapa nama yang disensor itu?_

_Chalice07 : masih rahasia..._

_Raven : ...huh!_

_Chalice07 : nah kita mulai saja ceritanya._

_Luna : happy reading ^.^_

_Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan milik saya, kalau milik chalice07 saya hancurin GC *di hajar massa*...bercanda..._

_Warning : Gaje , ooc , Aneh, ngaco, kacau dan asal-asalan_

_Happy reading, don't like dont read!_

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**AT 13 : 17 PM**

" ada yang bisa nemenin aku belanja?"tanya luna ke chaser.

"emang... mau ngapain belanja?"tanya elesis ke luna.

"saya mau masak stroberry cake tapi bahannya gak ada jadi saya mau beli" jawab luna.

Semua yang mendengar luna mau membuat makanan yang berbahaya hanya ketakutan dan diam. "jadi... ada yang mau nemenin?"tanya luna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tidak ada respon dari para chaser

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tidak ada ya?" tanya luna. "ya sudah...saya paksa" tiba-tiba raven muncul dan asal narik... dan ia tarik itu adalah ... kazusa.

"*sigh* kenapa harus aku?"tanya kazusa pasrah.

"kau paling dekat dengan ku... jadi temenin!" perintah raven ke kazusa yang mukanya menunjukan malas. Akito yang melihat itu tidak bisa diam alias cemburu.

"a... lebih baik si akito saja deh.. dari pada kazusa...dia kan lagi mau tidur."ucap jin dan amy sambil mengedipkan mata ke akito yang melihat luna / raven dan kazusa.

"hmm... benar kah?"tanya raven "iya... gua mau tidur"ucap kazusa 'bagus jin! Saya malas nemenin mahluk gak jelas ini' kata batinnya kazusa.

"hmm... gak masalah sih siapa saja yang penting ada yang nemenin"ucap raven dan langsung menarik akito. Dan menghilang dihadapan mata ( readers : emang setan ya? Main hilang saja / chalice07 : hehehehe...*tersenyum gaje*) semuanya hanya sweatdropped kecuali kazusa karena dia masa bodo.

* * *

**SOME PLACE**

**AT 13 : 34 PM**

Di sebuah hutan terlihat seorang gadis berenda teriak GaJe *ditebas*.

"uwaaah! Tersesaaaat! Mustinya aku nanya nee-saaaan!"teriak gadis berenda itu.

* * *

**MARKET**

**AT 14 : 34 PM**

"akito, tolong pegang tepung ini"ucap luna sambil memberikan akito sebungkus tepung.

"umm...luna..."ucap akito sambil memegang barang-barang yang sebagian gak ada hubungannya dengan cake.

"ya?"tanya luna.

"kau kesini buat beli bahan kue...kenapa ada assescories,baju, dll yang gak ada hubungannya dengan membuat kue."tanya akito dia sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang barang-barang itu.

" MAU COMPLAIN?"tiba-tiba muncul raven dengan muka yang menyeramkan.

"ti,tidak." Ucap akito ketakutan.

"oh ya pegang kalung ini~"ucap reicy sambil memberikan akito kalung berbentuk bunga. "oh ya...akito saya ingin ngomong private"ucap reicy dengan senyum nakal. "ngomong private berdua? Atau dengan 3 jiwa mu yang lain?" tanya akito. "tanpa luna" ucap reicy (chalice07 : gimana caranya? / reicy : pakai ini! *ngeluarin obat tidur* / chalice07 : *sweatdropped*) "gimana caranya?"tanya akito kebingungan. "dengan ini~ *ngeluarin obat tidur*" balas reicy. "tapi kau juga kan..."ucap akito. "tidak-tidak... ini obat spesial. nah kita ke cafe... dan saya gantikan ke luna dan kau ajak dia ke cafe lalu taruh obat ini ke minumannya lalu kita bicara ber 4 (dia,akito,envy dan raven)"ucap reicy panjang lebar.

Akito hanya sweatdropped mendengar rencana aneh reicy. Tapi rencana ini berbeda dari rencana reicy. Kenapa? Karena...

"lu...luna...ki...kita..."ucap akito malu-malu dengan muka merah tomat.

"akito kita ke cafe yuk! Aku ingin minum juice apulkat!"teriak luna sambil menarik tangan akito. Akito yang tangannya dipegang hanya menampilkan muka merah ( chalice07 : jadilah akito day's~ / akito : *blushing* diam kau!)

Kita tinggal kan mereka di cafe, mari kita beralih ke GC mansion.

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**AT 15 : 00 PM**

Terlihat knight master sedang ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri *di tebas*.

"GAAAARRRH! DIMANA MEREKA BERDUA ITUUUUU!"teriak knight master.

"hihihi...kencan berdua"ucap amy dengan senyum nakal.

"kencan?" tanya knight master. "kebiasaan buruk amy kambuh...yang benar si luna dia ke market mau beli bahan-bahan masak cake..."ucap elesis dan mendengar amy bergumam pelan "sial,sebentar lagi rencana ku sukses."

"cake? Kapan pergi nya?"tanya knight master.

"sekitar jam 1, 2 jam yang lalu"ucap arme. "mereka lagi kencan makanya lama"ucap amy dengan senyum nakal lagi. "jadi kita tunggu mereka nih?"tanya nina.

"*sigh* aku ke ruang ku saja sekalian nunggu mereka..."keluh knight master dan meninggalkan tempat.

* * *

**CAFE**

**AT 15 : 12 PM**

"jadi kau mau bicara apa?"tanya akito ke luna.

"bicara..."ucapan reicy terpotong dengan muka nakal.

Akito yang melihat mukanya reicy mempunyai firasat super buruk.

"kau suka luna kan?"tanya reicy ke akito. Akito yang mendengarnya kaget dan mengeluarkan muka yang super merah.

"yay! Benarkan perkatan ku itu! akito suka lunaaaaa"teriak reicy sambil menaikin meja. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropped. Dan akito dia sebaliknya, mukanya merah.

"re,reicy kau jangan...naikkin meja...kau hanya membuat...malu ... tubuh luna..."ucap akito tergagap. "gak masalah...kok ini juga tubuhku~"ucap reicy dengan suara menggoda. Lalu tiba tiba reicy mengganti gaya rambutnya dengan gaya rambut luna dan mengganti gaya bajunya mirip luna. "Bagaimana jika aku bergaya sepertinya dan berkata seperti ini..."ucap reicy dengan muka nakal dan jahil. Akito hanya diam sambil merasakan firasat super buruk.

"Suka~"ucap reicy dengan sukses membuat akito loncat kaget (plus jatuh dari kursi) dengan muka memerah."hahahaha... walau kau tau aku bukan luna tapi dengan gaya begini dan berkata seperti itu membuatmu kaget hebat ya!"tawa reicy mengelegar cafe itu.

"di..diam!"teriak akito dengan wajah merah.

"bagaimana jika aku bergaya seperti ini dan melakukan seperti ini~"ucap reicy menggoda dan membuka 3 kancing bajunya. Akito yang melihat hal itu panik dengan muka merah walau dia tau itu bukan luna tapi perbuatan reicy benar-benar...

Reicy sudah hampir membuka kancing ke 5,akito semakin panik dan merah karena melihat perbuatan reicy dimuka umum, tapi...

"_**CUUUUUUUTTTT!" **_tiba-tiba muncul author tercinta...chalice07 *di hajar massa* "ada apa?"tanya reicy sambil siap-siap mau membuka kancing ke 6.

"ini rated T! Bukan rated M!"teriak chalice07 pakai toa besar hasil curian mesjid terdekat ( teladan buruk) "jadi?"tanya reicy. "jangan buka baju dimuka umuuuum dan jangan melakukan hal ituuuu!"teriak chalice07 masih pakai toa hasil curian mesjid terdekat (jangan ditiru ya~). Membuat reicy dan akito sweatdropped. "itu karma!karma! melakukan hal seperti itu!"teriak chalice07 masih tetap makai toa mesjid sebelah hasil curian. akito dan reicy hanya double sweatdropped (?)

"Hmp! Tanpa di kasih tahu juga tau!"ucap reicy kesal. "APANYA TAU! KAU HAMPIR MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK SENONOH!"teriak chalice07 dan akito bersamaan. "sekarang lebih baik balik ke wujud asli mu dan tutup tuh kancing" ucap akito. "saya setuju dengan akito!"teriak chalice07.

"hmp! Baik-baik!" ucap reicy kesal dan pergi ke toilet cafe untuk ganti baju. "dan kau juga...chalice07..."ucap akito sweatdropped. Dan dalam sekejap chalice07 menghilang ( readers : kaya setan menghilang eh nongol lagi. / chalice07 : biar gak lama-lama / readers : *sweatdropped*)

"fuh...hampir saja aku mati dibunuh,gara-gara kelakuan reicy di tambah lagi dia bergaya luna" keluh akito sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"nyaha! Kenapa bisa mati Cuma gara-gara tadi!" tiba-tiba saja muncul seekor *plak* maksudku seorang gadis yang di ikat 2 dan di punggungnya terdapat pita besar. "kau..."ucap akito terpotong.

"hallo, dari keluarga kurosaki~ kakak mu sehat?"tanya gadis itu. "...kak rieka?"tanya akito.

"hahahaha~ mana kakak mu?"tanya rieka. "jangan tanya aku!"ucap akito dan meninggal kan gadis itu sambil tersenyum di paksakan dan terdengar gadis itu bergumam "hmp! Beraninya tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari ku! Scorpio dari zodiak knight ( Readers : lho kok jadi mar? Zodiak knight? Dan banyak sekali OC mu? / chalice07 : apa boleh buat... aku paling suka buat chara baru~ / readers : *sweatdropped*)"

* * *

**SOME PLACE (AGAIN?)**

**AT 15 : 45 PM**

Di sebuah pantai, terdapat 2 orang disana. 1 berbaju berenda-renda dan seorangan lagi berbaju yang banyak kerang nya dan rambutnya di hiasin 1 bunga laut. "...kau..."ucap gadis berenda itu terpotong. "Marine"ucap gadis kerang itu(?), "kau mahluk sini ya?"tanya gadis berenda itu. "mahluk? Saya hanya seorang gadis yang sangat suka pantai ini~" ucap gadis kerang itu.

"walau banyak harpie?"tanya gadis berenda itu lagi. "yap"jawab gadis kerang itu.

**kita tinggalkan saja 2 mahluk gak jelas ini *di tendang* yang lagi bicara hal gak penting.**

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**AT 15 : 57 PM**

"kalian...habis kemana?"tanya knight master.

"k-e-n-c-a-n~"ucap reicy menggoda. "ap-apaaaa!" teriak akito sambil bermuka merah. "kencan?"tanya knight master sambil kesal. "REICY! KAU JANGAN BANYAK BERCANDA!"teriak raven mulai kesal. "hmp! Aku Cuma bercanda kok!" ucap reicy kesal dan menghilang diganti envy.

"reicy... lagi ngambek...jangan di ganggu"ucap nya santai.

'gak ada yang nanya kok'pikir semuanya sama.

"karena sudah sore jadi di undur dan saya mau nonton sketsa dulu.."ucap knight master dan pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

'knight master ternyata suka sketsa toh...'pikir semuanya sama sambil sweatdropped

"saya tidur siang dulu ah~ badan pegel hari ini" ucap ravens ambil pergi dari situ. 'fuh untung saja dia gak membuat cake mematikan itu' pikir semuanya sambil ucap syukur.

"oh ya soal cake itu..."ucap raven sambil balik ke ruangan. yang mendengar kata 'cake' mulai ketakutan dan mulai berdoa komat-kamit. "luna lagi tidur gara-gara reicy. Jadi mungkin dibatalkan," ucap raven dan semuanya yang mendengarnya mengucapkan syukur. "dan satu lagi, jika sudah jam 5 sore bangun kan saya! Atau ku kulitin satu-satu!"ucap raven mengancam dan pergi dari ruangan. Semuanya hanya sweatdropped.

"dia mau ngapain jam 5 ya?"tanya arme ke lire. "saya tidak tau."balasnya.

"kita tetap bangunin dia Yang pastinya"ucap sieghart sambil ketakutan di balas anggukan teman-temannya (nah loh kok chaser takut sama raven?)

* * *

**AT 17 : 15 PM**

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aku telat nonton spongebob!"teriak raven dan cepat-cepat ke ruang tamu.

Dilihat diruang tamu sieghart sedang nonton film korea (gak tau nama film nya) "ada apa—"ucap sieghart terpotong karena... ditendang sama raven dan terpental sejauh 50 m(memang cukup ya ruangannya? Tau ah buat aja gitu). "minggir kau kakek tua gua mau nonton spongebob"ucap raven sambil mengganti film yang ditonton sieghart tadi dengan spongebob.

"aduuuh... umur segitu nonton sponge bob? Gak lucu"ucap sieghart kesal. "APA? MAU COMPLAIN?"ucap raven sambil mendeathglarekan sieghart denagn sukses membuatnya membeku.

* * *

**Sudahlah kita tinggalkan raven yang lagi nonton spongebob dan boboiboyZ. Ck..ck... orangnya boleh seram tapi kesukaannya anak kecil *di tendang***

* * *

**SOME PLACE (AGAIN ?)**

"spongebob squerpants! Saya lupa nonton"teriak seorang gadis berenda di sebuah tempat seperti goa.

"aku harus cepat-cepat temui tuh mansion atau aku gak bisa nonton itu alias lewatin acaranya...huwweeee"tangis gadis itu dengan gajenya *di bakar*

* * *

_Chalice07 :sudah lah kuselesaikan saja... pegel badan ku ... dan lagi sudah malam._

_Raven : perasaan ini cerita lama-lama makin ngaco dan kacau deh..._

_Chalice07 : apa boleh buat semakin banyak di pakai otakku makin konslet..._

_Raven : yeah..yeah... what ever..._

_Reicy : perasaan nih chap jadi akito days deh.._

_Chalice07 : kebanyakan bagian akito ya?_

_Reicy : iya, tapi seru lho gangguin dia..._

_Chalice07 : tenang saja nanti kau juga ganggu dia lagi..._

_Reicy : yeiiiy_

_Akito : noooo!_

_Chalice07 : kita akhirin dengan..._

_Luna : tolong review nya ya... dan maaf jika agak gaje dan kacau._


	7. Chapter 6 : Mizuki kurogane ?

_Chalice07 : Chap 7 up! Yuhuuu!_

_Raven : tapi kau gak dapet review sedikitpun... Cuma ada 2 itupun udah lama..._

_Envy : iya... dan kau juga gak tau ada yang baca atau enggak..._

_Sieghart : jadi... jangan dilanjutin *happy face*_

_Chalice07 : tidaaaaaaaaaakkk! Kalian berpikirlah positif! Pasti ada yang baca Cuma gak reviewwwww!_

_Luna : saya setuju dengan author!_

_Chalice07 : luna *hugged*_

_Luna : Chalice07 *hugged*_

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_Gadis berenda : woi author-sarap! Gua dapet perannya kok tersesat melulu!_

_Gadis bertopi : Chalice07~ saya ingin nanya~_

_Chalice07 : *cuekin gadis berenda* ada apa?_

_Gadis bertopi : kok oc mu banyak amat? Dan chara GC jarang muncul?_

_Chalice07 : apa boleh buat... aku paling suka buat chara baru. khusus nya yang cewe. Aku buat chara barunya dengan cara menggambarnya... sekarang sudah 3buku. ku gambarin... chara gc nya jarang muncul karena aku...lupa masukin... (jadi wawancara saja)_

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_All gc : sial,dia lupain kita semua! Cuma mentingin OC nya *siap-siap nebas author*_

_Chalice07 : tidaaaaak! *ngacir entah kemana*_

_All GC : *ngejar author* tunggu!_

_Disclaimer : GC bukan milik saya tapi megaxus, kalau milik saya, saya buat sieghart jadi kakek-kakek! *di gebukin sama fans sieghart*_

_Warning : agak gaje, ngaco , aneh , kacau_

_Happy reading, don't read don't like._

* * *

**SOME PLACE**

**AT 18 : 23 PM**

seorang gadis bertopi sedang berjalan. "... 'dia' ada dimana... kan kakak khawatir..." ucap gadis bertopi itu. tiba-tiba muncul gadis yang mempunyai tatapan kosong. "kakak...khawatir dengan 'dia' ya?" " apa boleh buat... dia adik terakhir kan maklum khawatir"jawab gadis bertopi. "yah... tapi jangan kabur dari mansion donk ntar diomelin kakak chain" ucap gadis bertatapan kosong sambil menarik gadis bertopi. " dia kan sudah besar di tambah lagi dia juga kuat. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir" lanjutnya. Gadis bertopi itu hanya diam dan menangguk setuju. Sambil ditarik sama gadis bertatapan kosong itu.

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**At 20 : 14**

Di dapur tercium bau gosong... ya.. luna lagi membuat kue. Semua chaser melihatnya membuat kue hanya ketakutan dan berdoa ' semoga jangan aku yang jadi kelinci percobaannya' "nah... siapa yang mau coba?"tanya luna ke para chaser. Hening sejenak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"saya coba ya?" ucap akito sambil mengambil kue itu. "silakan" ucap luna sambil memberikannya. "mari kita doakan keselamatanya"ucap sieghart. Di setujukan anggukan teman-temannya.

Nyam...nyam...nyam... (suara makan)

_On the procces loading... wait a minute..._

0%

15%

56%

78%

89%

99%

100%

Dalam sekejap akito langsung pingsan. Semuanya sudah menduganya. Bahwa masakan luna 100% mematikan. "untung dia hanya pingsan"ucap mari santai. "ya, kalau mati teman kita berkurang 1" ucap amy. " dan luna menjadi pembunuh"ucap sieghart.

"ada apa dengan ku?"tanya luna dan membuat semua chaser kaget.

"ti,ti,tidak ada apa apa kok"ucap ronan terbata-bata. ( chalice07 : jadi batu bata? *di hajar karena gak nyambung*) "?" luna bingung kenapa semuanya mukanya pucat. "kalian mau?"tanya luna. Dalam sekejap ruangan jadi sepi. "lho? Kok hilang semua?"tanya luna kebingungan karena ruangan langsung sepi.

* * *

**Sudah lah kita skip saja hari gak mutu ini *di hajar***

* * *

**GC MANSION**

**AT 10 : 00 AM**

"sepi ya mansion ini"ucap sieghart yang lagi malas-malasan. "hah masa?kubilang rame deh"ucap jin. "maksudku 4 orang itu lagi ke trialtower dan kita disuruh diam disini sama knight master (?), bosan"ucap sieghart malas.

"wuhuuu! Biar hilang bosannya amy akan bernyanyi!"teriak amy antusias.

Dan amy bernyanyi dengan lantang sambil memaikan violinnya.

Mari kita lihat keadaan para chaser :

Jin = mendengar amy bernyanyi sambil teriak-teriak gaje *di hajar sama jin dan fansnya*

Amy = nyanyi sambil memaikan violinnya dan menari (nah loh! Gimana caranya? Ya ada in saja caranya...)

Ley dan dio = pacaran ( chalice07 : WhaaAaAaAaaaAaAAT! /ley & dio : lebay lu author / chalice07 : *pundung di pojokan*)

Zero = bicara dengan grandark (gak jelas bicara apa. Bicara bahasa alien *di tebas*)

Nina = melukis (eh? Nina melukis? Dia hobi melukis ya? Ah buat aja kaya gitu)

Mari = melakukan sesuatu eksperimen dengan menggunakan korban (nah loh siapa yang jadi korbannya?)

Ryan = korban eksperimen mari alias badannya mau di otopsi ( chalice07 : nah loh~ ryan badan lu mau di otopsi / ryan : tidaaaaaakkkkk! Gua masih mau hiduuup! *ketakutan*)

Lire = panik melihat ryan mau di otopsi sama mari (takut yayangnya mati *di hajar*)

Sieghart = tidur di sofa sambil ngorok *di tebas*

Elesis = latihan di training ground ( dia mah paling suka latihan)

Ronan = berlatih bersama elesis.

Arme = mencoba magic baru (siapa kah yang jadi korbannya? / arme : gak ada korbannya kok/ chalice07 : oh...*sweatdropped*)

Lass = melihat arme lagi mencoba magic baru.

Damai sekali ya keadaan mereka itu~ ( readers : apanya! Lihat ada yang mau di otopsi! / chalice07 : itu deritanya~/ ryan : noooooo!*cry*)

**DUAR!PRANG!**

"!"

Semua chaser kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba seseorang yang entah lain gadis berbaju renda itu. tapi yang lebih membuat chaser kaget adalah wajah gadis itu...

"fuh, ketemu juga kalian Grandchase~ susah sekali mencari kalian sampai-sampai tersesat selama 1hari~"ucap gadis berenda itu.

"kau..."ucap amy kaget.

"Luna?" teriak nina kaget karena gadis itu mirip luna.

"luna? Kalian mengenal luna adikku yang bandel itu?" tanya gadis berenda itu.

"adik? Jadi kau kakaknya?"tanya arme.

"aku anak kedelapan keluarga kurogane, dan jawaban ku ya! Aku kakaknya" ucap gadis berenda itu.

"kurogane? Bukannya marganya versilion?" tanya jin.

"hmp! Dia mengganti marganya karena gak setuju kami membantu kaze'aze jadi dia kabur" jawab gadis berenda itu.

"jadi kau membantu kaze'aze?dan siapa namamu!" teriak lass.

"oh...aku lupa kasih tahu ya namaku..."ucap gadis berenda itu kaget.

"namaku mizuki kurogane. Salam kenal"ucap mizuki memperkenal kan dirinya.

"jadi kau kesini karena..." ucap zero terpotong sama mizuki. "...membunuh kalian!" ucap mizuki easy talk.

Semua yang mendengarnya mengatur posisi battle.

"wah... kalian baru sadar aku akan membunuh kalian!"ucap mizuki sambil siap-siap mencast magic

"meteor!"teriak mizuki spontan saja membuat arme kaget. Kenapa kata kalian?

Ya iyalah wong dia menggunakan magic tanpa shortwand gimana bisa sukses mencast magicnya..

.

.

.

.hening

.

.

.

"lho?lho? kok gak keluar meteornya?"ucap mizuki kebingungan.

"umm... kau mengeluarkan magic tanpa shortwand?" tanya arme. "iya, tanpa itu kau mana bisa mengeluarkan meteor" ucap amy.

"eh... benar juga." Ucap mizuki dan dia membongkar tasnya mencari _shortwand_nya.

'gawat! Aku lupa bawa shortwandnya!' pikir mizuki panik karena tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya.

"hari ini aku kalah! Tapi aku akan datang lagi untuk membunuh kalian!" teriak mizuki dan menghilang di hadapan para chaser.

"hahahaha! Kita menang! Wuhuu we win!" teriak amy sambil menari-nari.

"kita menang karena dia lupa bawa shortwandnya... mau membunuh tapi lupa bawa senjatanya... musuh yang terlalu ceroboh..." ucap ronan.

"tapi dia bilang dia saudara luna" tanya mari ke semuanya yang mengangkibatkan semuanya membisu.

"dia...gak pernah kasih tau... itu" ucap arme.

**CKLEK...**

Panjang umur yang lagi dibicarakan...

"uwaah... wendy nya cukup kuat" ucap reicy kecapean.

"ng? Kenapa kalian semua diam saja?" tanya kazuna karena merasa tempat itu sunyi sekali.

"umm... luna... ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."ucap amy. "ya?" ucap luna kebingungan.

* * *

_Chalice07 : uwaah~ gadis berenda ternyata kakak lunaaa! *panik mode : on* _

_Amy : aku tidak percaya kalau luna punya kakak._

_Elesis : kau tidak percaya apa lagi aku!_

_Amy : Luna... aku gak nyangka kakak mu jadi antagonis *prihatin mode on*._

_Luna : terimakasih amy... *hugged*_

_Amy : *hugged*_

_Jin : *cemburu*_

_Chalice07 : nah, maaf chap ini agak pendek selanjutnya juga mungkin pendek chapnya._

_Raven : jadi?_

_Chalice07 : gomenansai~ minna..._

_Raven : siapa yang minta review_

_Chalice07 : mari~_

_Mari : tolong review nya..._


	8. Chapter 7 : salah paham?

_CHALICE07 : uwaah terimakasih buat TFP. Mau mengikutin cerita buatan ku yang gak jelas ini...*happy crying*_

_Sieghart : kenapa author- gak- jelas ini? *nunjuk ke chalice07 yang lagi nangis gaje*_

_Luna : *angelic smile*..._

_Sieghart : WOI!_

_Raven : monyong, mak di monyongin dan kuntilanak kesambar petir gara-gara ketawa mati *latah* (buset dah nih anak latah atau ngomong? panjang amat)_

_Sieghart : *sweatdropped*_

_Raven : *malu* kakek tua... *suara menjadi berat dan beraura gelap* dengar gua latah ya?..._

_Sieghart : iya.. memang kenapa kalau denger elu latah?_

_Raven : ITU TABU BAGI GUAAA! *teriak di kuping sieghart pakai toa*_

_Sieghart : *pingsan*_

_Chalice07 : *masih nangis gak jelas*_

_Luna : *angelic smile*..._

_Raven : *ingin menebas sieghart*..._

_Reicy : *menari*..._

_Envy : *membaca buku romance*_

_Kazuna : *berantem dengan kazusa*_

_Kazusa : *sama kaya kazuna*_

_Akito : ...*cengo* jadi saya yang musti bilang disclaimernya nih?_

_Disclaimer : grandchase bukan milik saya tapi megaxus. Kalau milik saya, saya buat sieghart bukan immortal *di gebukin sama megaxus* ( readers: yang jadi korban sieghart mulu... / chalice07 : ya saya main GC pakai sieghart jadi dia yang jadi korbannya. / roh sieghart : sedih amat nasib ku *cry*)_

_warning : cerita ini mungkin Agak gaje atau sepenuhnya gaje , ngaco dan aneh  
_

_Happy reading , don't like don't read  
_

* * *

**DI SEBUAH MANSION**

**AT 10 : 35 AM**

" jadi luna ada disitu? Uwaah, luna tunggu kakak!" teriak gadis bertopi itu dan siap-siap loncat dari jendela ( di lantai 6 (nah loh?)) tapi di tahan sama gadis bertatapan kosong.

"uwaah... death nee-san masa lebih sayang luna sih...*cry*" ucap seorang gadis rambutnya depannya kaya pamela di MK1 dan berambut panjang lurus.

"uwaah, jangan nangis yuka... death Cuma bercanda kakak sayang yuka juga kok.."ucap gadis bertopi ke bingungan. "saya setuju dengan yuka, kakak." Ucap gadis bertatapan kosong dan berkacamata bersamaan.

"uwaahh kakak juga sayang kalian bertiga kok!" ucap gadis bertopi itu semakin bingung. "jadi kita enggak?"tanya gadis berbaju seksi dan di kuncir 1 bersamaan.

"uwaaah kakak juga sama... kakak chain tolong!" teriak gadis bertopi itu. "hehehehe... repot ya jika terlalu manjain adik-adik mu itu..."ucap gadis berbando ketawa. "diam kau c******!"teriak gadis bertopi kesal. "'*sigh*repot jadi kakak ke empat, ya..."keluk gadis bertopi itu. "kakak!" teriak 5 gadis itu sambil memeluk gadis bertopi itu. "tolooong!" teriak gadis bertopi itu minta tolong karena gak bisa nafas.

Gadis yang banyak rantai, mizuki , muka baik dan berbando hanya sweatdropped melihat 5 gadis itu manja sama kakaknya.

"dan kau mizuki... kau gagal?"tanya gadis berantai itu.

"uwaaah! Maaf kakak ke tiga! Mizuki gak sengaja ninggalin tuh senjata! Maaf kan mizuki!" teriak mizuki sambil menangis. "... ngomong-ngomong kakak pertama dan ren kemana?"tanya gadis berantai ke gadis yang mukanya baik.

"...mereka belum pulang selama sebulan ini alias ke sekolah serdin... mereka ingin meningkat kan kekuatan mereka" jawab gadis muka baik itu.

"*sigh* padahal mereka anak dewasa masa sekolah lagi..." keluh gadis berantai itu.

"apa boleh buat kita semua mukanya kaya anak umur 16-18 kan? Bisa dibilang awet muda" ucap mizuki bangga. "... oh ya... mereka jadi guru di sekolah serdin..." ucap gadis bermuka baik sambil memegang sebuah surat.

"mereka! Jadi mereka mengajarin kekuatan keluarga kurogane? Ke orang-orang yang gak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga kurogane? Aduh... pasti orang tua kita di surga marah-marah" keluh gadis berantai sambil minta maaf pada 2 buah foto. Membuat orang disitu (kecuali 5 gadis yang manja sama gadis bertopi) sweatdropped.

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**AT 12 : 35 PM**

_Mari kita lanjutin pembicaraan serius mereka._

"luna..."ucap amy terpotong dia gak sanggup lanjutin omongannya begitu juga para chaser.

"ya?" luna hanya bingung.

"gak... gak jadi"ucap amy dan pergi.

"?.?.?" luna hanya bingung melihatnya.

"oh ya amy~ kita bernyanyi lagi yuk!" ucap reicy antusias dan menarik amy.

"oh...okey " ucap amy dan muka nya yang awal tegang menjadi tenang.

"apa ada terjadi sesuatu?" tanya akito kesemuanya.

"tidak... tidak ada apa-apa" ucap sieghart.

"..."

"kazusa, kita lanjutin lagi pertarungan kita yang tertunda di trial tower" ucap kazuna dengan tatapan membunuh ke kazusa. semuanya yang melihat tatapan kazuna hanya merinding ketakutan, terkecuali kazusa ( chalice07 : ya,iyalah gak takut. Udah terbiasa) malah di balas dengan tatapan pembunuh ( chalice07: jadi lah si kembar pembunuh *di tebas*) "siapa takut ,gadis penghancur *killer face*"ucap kazusa mengejek. "apa katamu,darah dingin!" teriak kazuna kesal

"gadis ceroboh!"

"laki-laki dingin!"

"tomboy!"

"dasar cuek!"

"kepala biru!"

"kau juga sama kali! Biru!"

Jah, mereka awalnya mau bertarung dengan senjata di ubah jadi mouth wars alias bertarung dengan mulut. Semua yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropped dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berantem (chalice07 : ck..ck.. gak pernah akur... / ? : sama kaya kamu dan adik mu! / chalice07 : diam lah kau, kakak! Dan jangan jadi hacker disini! / ? : terserah... *pergi* / chalice07 : gak nyaman jika dia lihat aku ngetik. Ngejek melulu *muka kesal*)

" oh ya sieghart kata mu mau..." ucap akito ke sieghart. "oh, iya ayo kita kekamarku" ucap sieghart dan mereka kekamar sieghart. reicy dan amy yang melihat dan mendengar itu berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"re,reicy kau dengar itu?"bisik amy ke reicy. "ka-kamar? Jangan-jangan mereka itu..." ucap reicy panik. "gay?" ucap mereka bersamaan. "hahaha... gak mungkin lah... akito kan suka sama luna.." tawa reicy yang dipaksakan. "... tapi bisa jadi sieghart itu yaoi nya akito..."ucap amy. "apa itu gay?yaoi? dan apa maksudnya dia suka aku?" tiba-tiba luna mucul dengan sukses membuat amy kaget.

"lu,luna bisakah kau ganti dengan reicy? Ini privasi kita." Ucap amy dengan takut. "oh...oke"jawab luna dan muncul reicy.

"tadi dimana perkataan kita? Oh aku ingat yaoi..."ucap reicy dan dia diam sejenak.

"ayo kita intip mereka" ucap amy. "tida kita langsung dobrak masuk saja" ucap reicy overdosis.

Dan mereka ke tempat kamar sieghart.

* * *

**BOY DORM**

**NEAR SIEGHART ROOM.**

Mereka menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu agar bisa mendengar sesuatu.

"_gah—" teriak akito kesakitan 'suara kesakitan?' pikir amy danb reicy bersamaan._

"_keras amat sih!" ucap sieghart. 'ke-keras?' _pikir reicy dan amy bersamaanmereka sudah mulai overmind.

"_woi jangan kasar! Nanti rusak!" teriak akito kesal. 'kasar? Rusak? Mereka lagi ngapain?'_pikir amy dan reicybersamaan mereka sudar over-over mind ( chalice : aduuuh ini rated jadi M ini? *pamik mode on)

"_hehehe...maaf"ucap sieghart. "dasar kau ini. Ayo lanjut!" teriak akito. 'la-lanjut?' _pikir reicydan amy persamaan mereka sudah over-over-over mindkarena sudah pikir gak bener lagimereka ingin langsung melihat ke TKP(Chalice07 : aduh merekamulai mesum nih dan kok jadi OVJ? *di tendang*)

**Brak! (**suara pintu ditendang)

"hayooo! Lagi ngapain nih—" ucapan amy dan reicy persamaan terpotong karena mereka melihat sieghart dan akito lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Main game alias main PS2 game Teken 5(gubrak) reicy dan amy jatuh ala anime. (chalice07 : makanya jadi anak jangan pikir hal gak bener duluan. kan jadi malu sendiri / Amy &reicy : diam! Kau juga sama hampir pikir hal gak bener! / chalice07 : lha? Kan aku yang buat jadi tau donk kelanjutannya *innocent* / amy & reicy : *sweatdropped*)

"kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya sieghart sambil memegang stik ps yang nasibnya sudah gak bernyawa. ( chalice07 : ya iyalah dihajar sama sieghart gara-gara tombolnya keras / amy : makanya dia bilang 'keras'... / reicy : ...dan akito teriak 'jangan di rusakin' itu toh maksudnya *sweatdropped* / chalice07 : makanya jangan pikir yang enggak-enggak dulu! Karma! Karma!*pakai toa mesjid hasil curian kemarin* / amy dan reicy : iya deh *sweatdropped*)

"iya ada apa?" tanya akito. "ka...kalian lagi main apa?" tanya amy sambil kebingungan.

"main teken 5!" teriak sieghart dan akito bersamaan. "ikuuuuuut" teriak luna antusias dan sifat nya sudah kaya anak kecil karena sudah terbiasa dengan teman-temannya. "pst... reisy jangan kasih tau soal tadi memalukan" bisik amy ke luna dan berganti dengan reicy. "iya gua juga tau bisa bikin malu"bisik reicy.

"ada apa?"tanya akito dan membuat 2 gadis ini kelabakan "eng-enggak kok!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"kau..mau ikut.. um...luna?" ajak akito sambil muka merah. "iya" ucap luna dengan angelic smile nya dengan sukses membuat akito bermuka merah tomat. "aku ikut juga!" teriak amy. "kita main ganti-gantian yang kalah diganti" terang sieghart dan mereka main PS 2.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

"tadi kau lihat reicy dan amy ke kamar sieghart?" tanya dio ke jin.

"iya" jawab jin.

"jangan-jangan mereka mau.." ucapan dio di potong karena jin langsung memotongnya dengan wajah cemburu.

"ayo kita periksa" ucap jin

* * *

**Near sieghart room**

Mereka menempelkan telinga mereka agar bisa mendengar suara.

"_cih, keras amat!" _ucap amy kesal. 'ke-keras!"pikir jin dan dio mulai entah kemana dan karena itu suara milik amy. Jin langsung cemburu dan kesal tapi dia tetap mendengarnya

* * *

_Nah di tambah lagi, 2 orang yang salah paham. Sudah_ _lah kita tutup ini chap..._

* * *

_Chalice07 : yeyy! Selesai!_

_Mizuki : hiks... peran ku dikit amat *cry*_

_Chalice07 : cup...cup... jangan nangis...*mengelus-elus kepala mizuki layaknya kaya hewan*_

_Mizuki : *deathglare* kau pikir aku hewan? Main elus-elus saja! Dan yang buat juga elu *siap-siap mencast magic*_

_Chalice07 : uwaaah! Tolooong! *ngibrit entah kemana*_

_Luna : karena author di kejar sama mizuki jadi..._

_Raven : tolong reviewnya!_

_All oc : raven... mustahil! Raven mau jadi yang minta review dengan cara baik pula! Dunia kiamat!_

_Raven : apa maksud kalian*deathglare dan mengejar all oc*_

_All oc : *lari* toloooong_

_Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di studio chalice07... *sweatdropped* dan terimakasih semua. karena mau membaca chap gaje ini... chap kali ini tidak ada apa-apanya kok. Jadi gomenansai... dan byeee... _


	9. side story 2 : Test from author?

_Chalice07 : *cry* huwaaaa! Maaf...maaf!_

_Sieghart : oi, luna. Itu author kenapa? Nangis gak jelas dan ngomong sendiri._

_Luna : dia bangun kesiangan, gak ke vihara diomelin dia merasa bersalah jadi kaya gitu._

_Sieghart : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : nii-saaaaan! *hugged*_

_? : *ngehindar*_

_Chalice07 : *jatuh* huweeee! Kakak jahaaat!_

_? :*ngehilang di hadapan*_

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : nah...sekarang side story... mungkin agak ada kesamaan dengan anda, TFP. Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya *sob*_

_Sieghart : buntu ide ya?_

_Chalice07 : Iyaaaaaa~ *cry* huweeeeee! Gomennansaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!_

_All : *sweatdropped* ' aduh malu aku...authornya cengeng'_

_All oc : 'aku malu punya pembuat yang cengeng' *sweatdropped*_

_Luna : nah, kita mulai side storynya dan yang jadi disclaimernya adalah kau raven! *nunjuk ke raven*_

_Disclaimer : GC punya megaxus, kalau punya dia *nunjuk ke chalice07* heh, dunia sudah kiamat ( apa hubungan nyaaaaaa!)._

_Warning : mungkin ada kesamaan jadi minta maaf, gaje , aneh , abal, dll, sudah di edit sedikit._

_Dont read dont like , happy reading._

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION **

**AT 07 : 00 PM**

Di pagi hari yang indah dan damai ( ya iyalah masa perang!) entah kenapa para chaser berkumpul di ruang tamu dan disitu ada knight master keliatannya lagi bicara dengan pembicaraan serius.

"hari ini kalian mendapat ujian dari chalice07 untuk menguji kepintaran kalian." Tentu saja membuat para chaser kaget dan yang paling panik adalah ryan, kenapa kata kalian? Sudah di kasih tau di fic nya TFP, mana ada di elven forest sekolah. Jadi dia gak tahu pelajaran sekolah. Mau gak mau dia menerimanya karena di tarik sama author gila itu.

"tenang saja aku di pihak mu kok, ku buat ujiannya gak ada hubungan dengan sekolah." Ucap chalice07 yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menepuk pundak ryan. "makasih *sob*" ucap ryan.

"mariii kita mulai ujiannya!" teriak chalice07 antusias dan membagikan kertas ke chaser yang entah kenapa ruang tamu jadi ruangan kelas (nah loh, lama-lama mansion chaser jadi sekolah *di gebukin*).

* * *

Mari kita intip jawaban mereka :

1. 1+1 = ? (jah, pelajaran anak tk *di gebukin*)

Jin = buseet dah ini mah pelajaran anak tk... ng... jawabannya " 128300844" (gila jauh amat!)

Mari = "2"

Nina = "23028029740204289048208028" (gilaaaaaa lebih jauh di banding jawabannya jin! Aku sebagai author aja gak ingat!)

Zero = kau tau jawabannya grandark? / gran :ah gampang! Jawabannya 750384! / zero = "750384" (jah, gak usah nanya juga udah salah)

Ryan = teganya kau author... katanya gak ada hubungan dengan sekolah... *cry* ( buset nih anak, ini pelajaran anak tk aja gak tau...)

Arme = gampang! "2"

Sieghart = 1+1 = jadi... um... *berpikir keras* ( ampun 1+1 aja berpikir keras dulu... sampai ada asap nya *sweatdropped*)

Ley = ahaaa gampang! "5555555555555555555555555" (buset, lima semua ditambah lagi salah)

Dio = "WTF" (nih anak ngomong nya kasar. Udah gitu salah lagi)

Lire = hmm... penemu matematika ya... oh aku ingat! " pintu gas" (buset mana ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan ini!)

Elesis = " 1 tambah 1 ya tujuh" (saaaaaaalaaah!)

Amy = oh aku tauuu! " 9"

Lass = hmm...*berpikir keras* (sama kaya sieghart gak usah berpikir keras kali!)

Akito = "jadi angka setan" (*sweatdropped*)

Kazusa = "mana gua tau" (*sweatdroppe*)

Kazuna = "hancuuur dan mati saja kau author!" (*cry* jahat sekali kau kazuna)

Luna = "jendela" (nah loh apa hubungannya?)

Raven = "mana gua tau tanya noh ama tuh author gila itu"

Reicy = " tanya saja sama chalice07 itulah jawabannya" (buset ini jawaban atau ngomong?)

Envy = "jendela" (apa hubungannya?)

Ronan = "pintu" (nah loh ronan ketularan bodohnya *di hajar*)

* * *

2. Siapa yang paling hebat di fic ini?

Jin = "gua donk tentunya" (narsis amat)

Mari = "chalice07" (lho kok jadi author?)

Nina = "zero *icon hati*" (cinta mati dia sama zero *sweatdrop*)

Zero = apa jawabannya, gran? / grandark : grandark! / zero = "grandark" (*sweatdrop*)

Arme = "arme"

Lire = "elven"

Ryan = buset dah mana gua tau...umm... " elven forest"

Elesis = "redknight!"

Sieghart = "aeknard sieghart" (sama aja dengan jin *sweatdropped*)

Ley = " keluarga crimson river"

Dio = "ley, mungkin atau keluarga burning canyon"

Lass = "mana ku tau pusing" (pusing? Minum nih paramezx *di hajar massa*)

Amy = "jinny~"

Akito = " luna...mungkin karena dia menyeramkan" ( ya iya lah di tambah lagi tuh si raven dia gadis yang seram kaya setan. *di tebas raven*)

Kazusa = " keluarga kazeki"

Kazuna = " kekuatan penghancuur!"

Luna = " kakak death (?)" (siapa death?)

Raven = "kakak death yang paling menyeram kan, bego lo author gitu aja nanya!" ( *sweatdropped* siapa itu death?")

Reicy = "yang pasti... kakak... death..." ( siapa itu deaath? *naik darah*)

Envy = " chalice07" ( aku? Author sarap ini?)

Ronan = "keluarga erudon"

* * *

3. Dia kakek-kakek, immortal siapa kah dia?

Jin = kakek-kakek... *ketawa* wahahahahaha... "aenkard siegharet" (salah nulis nya, bego amat.)

Mari = " aeknard sieghart" ( to the point!")

Arme = nulisnya gimana ya? "siegen heart" ( buset jauh amat dengan yang aslinya, pakai heart segala feminim sekali."

Ryan = buset gua tau orangnya tapi tulisannya... "Green wood" ( lah kok jadi ini namanya?)

Lire = "James watt!" ( itu penemu mesin uap, lire *sweatdropped*)

Elesis = "karena saya gak tau nulisnya jadi saya sebut saja kakek saya! nama kok repot-repot amat". ( *sweatdropped*)

Amy = oh aku tau! " elang sieghaeart!" ( buset emang dia burung elang apa?)

Zero = gran... kamu tau cara nulis nya? / gran : A-e-k-n-a-r-d s-i-e-g-h-a-r-t / zero = "aeknard sieghart" ( musti dieja dulu kaya anak tk saja *dihajar*.)

Lass = " anjing laut heart" (buset kok jadi anjing laut sih?)

Ley = " tom jerry!" (jauh amat? Kok jadi tom and jerry?)

Dio = "spongebop" (kok nyambung ke spongebob sih? Emang dia kakek-kakek ya?)

Sieghart = buset kok kakek-kakek? Masih muda gini.. " gue! Aeknard sieghart! Ingat aeknard sieghart, ingat!" (guaaa udah ingat, bakaaa!)

Ronan = hmm... " Aresa Siegharetane" ( namanya kok jadi nama cewe?)

Akito = "kakek gayung" (lah kok kakek gayung? Yang ada itu nenek gayung *sweatdropped*)

Kazuna = " kakek penghancur!" (jawabnya penghancur mulu.)

Kazusa = " setan kakek-kakek kan dia hantu jadi immortal" (apa hubungannya?)

Luna = "eh dia sudah kakek-kakek ya? Umm... aeknard sieghart" (ini ngomong atau nulis? Panjang amat)

Raven = "AEKNARD SIEGHART!" (matiin caps mu! Gua udah tau gak usah gede-gede kalii!)

Reicy = hmm... apa ya? " Aenard siegenhareta" (buset jadi nama cewe sih?)

Envy = "Aeknard sieghart" (to the point!)

Nah ujian suddah selesai karena author gila itu malas ngetik jadi kita akhirin tapi jawaban mereka belum tahu benar atau salah jadi kita koreksi!

* * *

_-Omake-_

_Chalice07 : untuk no 1, jawabannya_ _jendela!"_

_All ; apa hubungannya?_

_Chalice07 : eh? 1 +1 = jendela donk! Kalau ditanya 1+1 = berapa? Baru angka!_

_All : *ngehajar author*_

_Chalice07 : *muka memar semua* untuk jawaban no 2, ya gua sendiri, chalice07 kan ini fic gua jadi gua yang paling kuat! Muahahahaha*ketawa_ _lebar*_

_All : *ngehajar dan melempar author ke segitiga pemuda*_

_Chalice07 : *muka udah bonyok* untuk jawaban no...3 adalah... aeknard sieghart!_

_Sieghart : gua ada masalah dengan soalnya_. _*ngeluarkan soluna*_

_Chalice07 : *kabur* uwaaah tolooong!_

_Sieghart : *ngejar author*_

_chalice07 : *muka sudah kembali* oh ya soal ujiannya yang lulus cuma envy, mari,dan luna. jadi semuanya re med med med med medial~ *bergema*_

_All : *siap siap membunuh chalice07*..._

_Chalice07 : *ngacir* kyaaaaa!_

_All :*ngejar*  
_

_Luna : tolong review nya ya *angelic smile*__  
_


	10. Chapter 8 : Luna fear is?

_Chalice07 : *cry* aduh! Gua pusing dengan ide ceritaaa!_

_Luna : Chalice07 ini tissu untuk mu dan jangan menangis lagi *panik mode : on*_

_Chalice07 : *menangis makin keras* huweeeee! Siapa saja toloong akuuu!_

_Raven : *nendang pintu* BERISIK! Dan lagi gak ada yang bakalan bantuin eluu! Jadi jangan nangis atau ini tempat banjir?_

_Chalice07 : uweeee! Raven jahaaat! *pergi*_

_All :*sweatdropped*_

_Akito : jadi siapa yang jadi disclaimernya?_

_Kazuna : aku! Aku! _

_Disclaimer : GC bukan milik chalice07 tapi megaxus, kalau milik chalice07, GC sudah hancur jadi debu. Demi kehancuran yeiy! ( maniak hancur *sweatdropped* *di hajar*)_

_Warning : gaje , abal , aneh, dan makin kacau dan bosenin jadi gomenansai_

_Happy reading, dont like dont read._

* * *

**SOME PLACE**

**AT 12 : 00 PM**

"kali ini jangan gagal lagi! Ingat itu!" ucap gadis berantai kesal.

"a,aku ngerti chain nee-san" jawab mizuki ketakutan. "hehehehe... mizuki jangan takut begitu~"ucap gadis bertopi sambil mengelus kepala mizuki.

"diam! Jangan sok manis deh! Death! Kau itu iblis berhati iblis sejati!" teriak mizuki. "hmm... kau masih kurang ajar pada kakak mu itu ya? *death aura* musti di ajarin dulu" ucap gadis bertopi sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang mencengkram sesuana tempat itu.

"sudah, death nee-san. Kau jangan keluarkan aura membunuh mu itu. bisa-bisa mizuki kehabisan nafas loh." Ucap gadis bermuka baik.

"hmm... oke lah mizuna..." ucap gadis bertopi itu dan tiba-tiba. "kakak!" muncul lagi 5 anak gadis itu Cuma bedanya yang kacamata gak ikutan meluk. Bisa dibilang dia berdiri disampingnya dan ngelihat sambil membaca buku misteri.

Jadilah background nya yaitu acara meluk 4 gadis itu ke gadis bertopi.

"nah mizuna dan mizuki kalian ke gc mansion sekarang" perintah gadis berantai.

"apa? Kenapa gak sendiri saja?" protes mizuki. "mengingat elu gak balik-balik sehari kakak jadi khawatir jangan-jangan kamu keluyuran kemana, mengingat kamu suka jalan-jalan dan shopping jadi takutnya kamu keluyuran dulu makanya kusuruh mizuna temenin kamu" ucap gadis berantai itu.

"jadi kakak gak percaya sama mizuki? Jahaat! *cry*" ucap mizuki sambil menangis. "maksud kakak bukan begitu... kakak takut ada... apa-apanya dengan mu ... eh, bukan.. maksud ku... " ucap gadis berantai kebingungan. "hahahaha... rasakan kau chain, merasakan kebingungan ku kemarin! Ahahaahaha" tawa gadis bertopi yang keliatannya dendam sama gadis berantai itu dan terjadilah Sister wars. Dan orang-orang disana hanya sweatdropped.

"Ayo mizuki kita ke GC mansion" ucap gadis bermuka baik itu. "hmp! Aku mengerti, mizuna!" ucap mizuki kesal. "...dan jangan sampai meninggalkan shortwand mu itu..."lanjut gadis bermuka baik dan membuat mizuki kesal. "JADI KAU MENGHINA KU?" bentak mizuki kesal "eh... enggak bukan itu maksudku..." ucap gadis bermuka baik dan orang disebelahnya yang berkacamata berkata "... kalau aku jadi kau, mizuna... aku akan bilang iya." "berisik kau ,4MATA!" bentak mizuki kesal. Dan mereka akhirnya berantem untung saja mizuki di tarik mizuna untuk pergi ke grandchase mansion.

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**AT 22 : 00 PM**

**Semua chaser malam-malam begini masih ada yang bangun , mari kita intip kegiatannya : **

Jin = teriak-teriak di ruang tamu karena amy bernyanyi (maksudnya memberi semangat)

Amy = bernyanyi di ruang tamu dengan suara volume maximum (bisa bikin telinga budeg)

Zero = gak usah ditanya lagi, dia udah kaya orang gila bicara sendiri- *di hajar* err... maksudku bicara dengan grandark.

Nina = melukis zero diam-diam di balik pohon.

Elesis = tidur di kamarnya.

Arme = lagi mencari mantera baru bersama lass di perpustakaan.

Lass = dia mencari mantera baru walau kita bilang dia ditarik sama arme untuk bantuin dia.

Ronan = tidur di kamarnya.

Dio = tidur lah malam-malam begini.

Ley = sama, lagi tidur.

Sieghart = dia mah tidur kapan saja dimana saja kaya ke... *di tebas*

Mari = sedang membuat sesuatu.

Ryan = tidur

Lire = keliatannya memandang 1 pot bunga di kamarnya.

Kazuna = gak usah ditanya lagi, yang pasti lagi berantem dengan kazusa.

Kazusa = sama kaya kazuna.

Luna = masak dan menjadikan akito kelinci percobaan (kasian amat nasib akito)

Akito = menerima jadi kelinci percobaan luna walau aslinya takut tapi gak mau buat luna kecewa ( ck...ck... cinta itu buta ,ya? Sampai-sampai mau makan masakannya walau kemungkinan hidupnya 30% *jadi kaya psiqologis cinta saja :p)

"akito, silakan dicoba" ucap luna sambil memberikan akito sepiring makanan yang kalau kita lihat bukan makanan tapi racun...( ya iya lah, lihat aja bentuknya. Aneh dan misterius * di tebas raven*) Akito hanya melihatnya dengan ketakutan. "oh, iya aku lupa kasih kecap manis" ucap luna dan pergi ke dapur untuk ambil kecap. " hei, akito. Kau mendingan makan snack siput atau makan masakan luna?" tiba-tiba muncul kazuna yang habis selesai berantem dengan kazusa walau begitu tubuhnya banyak luka dalam dan bajunya terkoyak.

"kubilang mendingan makan masakan luna deh" ucap akito dan tentu saja membuat kazuna matanya melotot gak percaya. " aku... gak percaya... segitu sukanya kau dengannya...sehingga... kau... mau makan masakan beracun itu"kata kazuna sambil menahan tawanya yang kalau dilepas sedikit dapat menggelegar (hah?).

"ada apa, kazuna? Kok kau ketawa sendiri kaya **orang gila **saja" tiba-tiba kazusa muncul dan berkata dengan sengaja menekan kata 'orang gila'. Tentu saja membuat kazuna mengamuk dan pada akhirnya mouth war's.

"apa katamu?, darah beku!(?)" bentak kazuna kesal.

"apa maksudmu darah beku?, Maniak penghancur!"

"berisik, Iblis!"

"aku bukan iblis!, Vampire!" (nah loh kok nyambungnya lama-lama begini?)

"aku bukan vampire! , Zombie!"

"haus kehancuran!"

"darah biru!"

"mana ada orang darahnya biru, gadis idiot!"

"kamu yang idiot! Baka!"

Dan begitulah sebagian mouth wars mereka. Membuat akito hanya sweatdropped melihatnya.

"ini kecap nya... ada apa ini?" tanya luna kebingungan melihat kazuna dan kazusa siap-siap bertarung padahal mereka badannya banyak luka (gara-gara berantem). "oh aku tahu kalian disini mau coba masakan kita ya?" ucapan reicy membuat si kembar kaget dan ketakutan ( ya iyalah masa hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi jika makan tuh makanan *di hajar*). "tid,tidak kok—"ucapan kazuna tergagap. "kata kazuna dia mau coba masakanmu,luna" ucap kazusa sambil di balas deathglare kazuna. "oh ini masih banyak" ucap luna sambil memberikan sepiring masakannya ke kazuna dengan takut kazuna teriak "kazusa juga!" "ap—" "makan ini!" ucap kazuna kesal sambil memasukin masakan luna ke mulut kazusa. Dalam sekejap kazusa langsung weak atau pingsan.

"eh? Kok kazusa pingsan? Ada apa?" tanya luna dengan kebingungan dengan reaksi kazusa yang langsung pingsan saat dia memakan masakan luna. " biarkan saja dia, dia memang suka pingsan jadi abaikan saja" ucap kazuna masa bodo ( contoh saudara yang jahat * di hajar kazuna*).

"umm... tapi..." ucap luna khawatir membuat akito merasa... yah... yang pasti... dan kazuna ngelirik akito dengan senyuman jahil yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding karena dia tahu akito lagi cemburu karena luna sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kazusa. " SUDAH BIARKAN SAJA, LUNA!. BIAR MATI MEMBUSUK!" tiba- tiba raven muncul dan mengatakan hal yang termasuk kriminal (menurut ku :P).

Semua yang di ruangan hanya diam membisu ( Cuma ada kazusa = pingsan, luna = maskud ku raven, akito = diam saja, kazuna = senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gi-*plak*). " raven, kau ticak boleh mengatakan hal yang kejam!" teriak luna karena gak setuju dengan ucapan raven. "hmp, terserah berbuat baik hanya membuat repot. Apa kau mengerti luna" ucap raven dengan aura membunuh. " tidak, aku tidak mengerti ucapan mu raven!" bantah luna. 'luna. Ternyata bisa membantah toh...' pikir kazuna dan akito persamaan. "geez... kau keras kepala ya. Sudah kuajarkan berapa kali dan ku pratekkan bera—" ucapan raven terpotong. "iya! Meninggalkan orang yang sekarat sampai mati, raven kau iblis sejati! Mirip kaya kakak death"bentak luna dengan kesal. Membuat akito dan kazuna mempunyai pikiran yang sama ' aku baru tau dia bisa membentak'.

* * *

Setelah menunggu 1 jam 12 menit pembicaraan 2 gadis itu (luna & raven) dia membalikkan badannya ke akito dan kazuna yang dari tadi membeku. " apa kalian sudah habisin masakkanku? Enak tidak? *smilling*" ucap luna. "oi, akito" panggil kazuna ke akito, "apa?" tanyanya. "aku... merasa luna itu menyeramkan..." kata kazuna dengan ketakutan. "aku... juga merasa yang sama... tapi..." ucapan akito terpotong. "kau masih suka sama dia yakkan? *senyum nakal*" perkataan kazuna membuat akito bermuka merah. " hmm... rasa suka itu memang gak bisa hilang ya~ *senyum nakal*" ucap kazuna sambil tersenyum nakal. "tenang saja aku walau mulut bocor tapi aku akan jaga rahasia mu kok~ *memukul punggung akito*" ucap kazuna sambil memukul punggung akito. " yang paling ku bingungin 1 hal" kata kazuna dan tentu membuatnya bingung.

" ngomong-ngomong beberapa orang takut raven, dan soal takut...*evil smile*" ucapan kazuna terpotong. " yang paling ingin kuketahui siapa yang paling kalian takutin?" lanjutnya. Akito yang lagi minum langsung menjatuhkan gelas nya (sejak kapan dia minum? Ah buat aja gitulah *masa bodo* / readers : contoh author yang buruk *sweatdropped*) dan luna langsung bermuka pucat.

"emang segitu pentingkah kau sampai..." ucapan raven terpotong karena kazuna langsung main potong saja (sebentar lagi kazuna jadi tukang jagal, main potong mulu *di tendang sampai ujung dunia(?)*) " sangat penting. Karena aku jika penasaran dan gak dijawab itu membuat ku gak bisa tidur... jadi..."ucapan kazuna terpotong dan langsung menarik tangan luna. "luna, tolong kasih tahu kalau gak aku gak bisa tidur" ucap kazuna sambil membuat muka innocent.

"MAAF SAJA TAPI GAK BISA! DAN JANGAN SAMPAI BUAT KAMI MENGINGAT KAKAK DEATH!" bentak raven dan dikepalanya ada icon yang menunjukkan dia kesal. " kakak death?~ hmm..." ucap kazuna sambil tersenyum jahil. "siapa itu?" "raven!" teriak reicy kesal. "yang membuat ku bingung siapa dia? Tadi juga luna berkata demikian saat berantem dengan raven." Ucap kazuna. "... makanya kau bilang soal penasaran kan?" tanya akito.

"... gak juga... dari awal aku juga penasaran" ucap kazuna. "nah siapa dia death~" lanjutnya. "hmp! Tidak...a... akan ku kasih... tau..." ucap raven dengan tubuh gemeteran. " kakak perempuan kami" ucap envy tenang tapi tubuh nya gemetar hebat. " envy!" teriak reicy kesal. "hmp! Aku ngerti...luna" panggil envy ke luna. "eh... aku... harus kasih tau..." ucap luna sambil bermuka pucat. "*sigh*kakak kami death, walau dia agak kekanakan dan sangat memanjakan kami..." ucap envy yang langsung dipotong sama kazuna. "kenapa kalian takut sama dia?" " hmp! Dia.. monster... dan jika sekali ia mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya... berati dia gak akan ragu... membunuh..."ucap raven terputus. "lalu?" tanya kazuna. "..." badan luna semakin gemetar. "hall—"ucapan kazuna terpotong karena luna eh bukan reicy langsung lari dan teriak. " yang pasti segitu saja kami kasih taunya! Itu hanya akan membuat kami mati jika menggossipinyaa!" "eh?" kazuna kebingungan apa maksudnya. "oh ya kata luna habisin masakannya" teriak reicy dari kejauhan dan menghilang di hadapan.

"...jadi kita harus makan makannan berbahaya ini?"tanya kazuna. "aku tidak tahu dan yang pasti jangan kejar dia..." ucap akito. "hmm... jadi kau tahu juga kan tentang gadis yang kusebut tadi" ucap kazuna. "kau juga sama... 'dia' gadis yang sangat menyeramkan aku dulu sempat bertemu dengannya..." ucap akito sambil gemeteran. "... aku juga sama dengan mu dan lagi aku hampir mati karena mengejeknya pendek" ucap kazuna. "... kau juga?"tanya akito. "berati kau juga pernah ngejek dia pendek? Gimana rasanya terkena sabitnya?"tanya kazuna sambil bermuka pucat. "jangan tanya... itu hanya akan membawamu keneraka"ucap akito. "...waktu itu ronan kasih tahu gadis aneh mau membunuh GC dan mengatakan dia dari keluarga kurogane... semoga saja gadis itu gak menyerang..." ucap kazuna. "...semoga saja dia dipihak netral" ucap akito, "iya, lebih mendingan dibanding jadi musuh" ucap kazuna sambil bermuka pucat.

"ngomong-ngomong..."ucap kazuna.

"apa?"tanya akito

"kita harus makan ini?" tanya kazuna sambil menunjuk masakan luna

" ya kita makan mau, gak mau"ucap akito.

_Kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang lagi bimbang soal masakan luna. Kita pindah ketempat lain._

* * *

**SOME PLACE**

_**Waktu persamaan saat kazuna dan akito membicarakan "dia".**_

"hachiii!" "kau gak apa-apa, death nee-san?" tanya gadis bertatapan kosong. "gak tau, yang pasti aku merasa ada orang yang membicarakan ku *death aura*"' ucap gadis bertopi sambil megeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Tentu saja orang yang didalam ruangan itu langsung bermuka pucat kecuali gadis berantai itu. "death, bisakah kau menghentikan aura membunuh mu? Itu hanya akan membunuh mereka walau itu hanya aura membunuh mu tapi..."ucapan gadis berantai di potong sama gadis bertopi. "oh, maaf. Apa kalian baik-baik saja, vaine,xeina,reina,yuka,rena,dean?"tanya gadis bertopi dan auranya langsung hilang. "iya, akhir-akhir ini death nee-san bete?"tanya gadis berambut diikat 1. "soal luna?"tanya gadis berbaju seksi. "kalau gitu kenapa gak ke adik mu paling kau sayangin?" tanya gadis bertatapan kosong. "hmp! Kalian gak akan marah?"tanya gadis bertopi. "kau memilih pihak netral, jadi kami gak bisa melawan"ucap gadis berantai. "walau aku mau juga... dia masih membenci ku..."ucap gadis bertopi. Dan ada yang memukul belakangnya. "makanya, jadi orang jangan suka marah kalau di gossipin, diejek,dan terlalu kekanakan"ucap gadis berbaju seksi. "makanya jadi kakak jangan pendek"lanjutnya lagi.

"jadi maksudmu, aku pendek dari kau kan?" ucap gadis bertopi dan mengeluarkan aura mebunuhnya dan senjatanya deathsctye mirip luna punya tapi bedanya yang ini ada matanya. Semua yang disitu hanya mengambil jalan aman yaitu kabur ninggalin adiknya disitu bersama gadis bertopi, "reina, aku hanya bisa mendoakan mu..."ucap gadis bertatapan kosong dan berkacamata bersamaan dan langsung kabur. "eh..."ucap gadis berbaju seksi kebingungan dan ketakutan pas dia lihat belakang. "tenang saja aku hanya membuat mu setengah mati kok *devil smile*"ucap gadis bertopi dan siap menyerang.

_**Dan selanjutnya yang tahu hanya tuhan yang maha esa.**_

* * *

**DI BELAKANG GEDUNG GRANDCHASE**

Di dekat pohon terlihat luna diam disana dan memandang bunga. "fuh... agak mendingan sekarang" ucap reicy sambil mencabut bunga itu dan menaruhnya di baju. "hmm... envy kau gegabah sekali..."ucap raven gak senang. "justru yang paling kutakutin , death nee-san ahli mematain dan bisa menghilang kan auranya sesuka hati, dan satu abilitynya yang paling menyeramkan... yang paling bikin takut... semoga saja dia gak dengar pembicaraan kita tadi..."ucap luna ketakutan. "kita akan mati..."ucap envy tenang.

Sunyi...senyap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"doakan saja tidak, baka!" ucap raven. "iya, iya..."ucap envy mengalah.

"wuah ada luna dan kami mendengarnya pembicaraan kalian~"

"!"

Saat luna melihat arah sumber bunyi dan dia melihat 2 sosok di dekatnya.

"hallo, adikku yang sangat nakal!" ucap mizuki. "lama gak ketemu..."ucap gadis di sebelahnya santai. "kakak mizuna...kakak mizuki" ucap luna ketakutan.

"kebetulan kau disitu... kami akan menghukummu karena kabur tanpa pamit~"ucap mizuki dan siap siap mencast magic (chalice07 : mizuki kaya ibu kehilangan anaknya saja~ *dibakar*). 'luna, siap-siap posisi battle! (chalice07 : emang mau main game apa?)' teriak raven dalam bentuk suara.

* * *

_Chalice07 : fuh, selesai juga membuatnya butuh waktu banyak. Pegel._

_Akito : tunggu! Apa yang akan terjadi? Luna akan baik-baik saja?_

_Chalice07 : meneketehe! Mana ku tahu belum sampai tahap itu._

_Akito : jangan sampai dia mati atau kau... *ngeluarin dark sword*_

_Chalice07 : iya,iya saya ngerti...*ketakutan* tolong simpan tuh senjata..._

_Akito : *simpan dark sword*_

_Chalice07 : luna, tolong minta reviewnya badan ku pegel..._

_Luna : tolong review ya *smile*_


	11. Chapter 9 : mizuki come back to revenge?

_Chalice07 : wuhuu! Update, tapi masalahnya saya pusing nih soal ceritanya._

_Raven : lalu? Ngapain nanya ke gua? Gua gak ada hubungannya. Elu kan authornya *sewot mode on(?)*_

_Chalice07 : lah,raven kau kenapa? Kok sewot?_

_Raven : ini gara gara elu... terlalu berisik...*death aura*_

_Chalice07 : eh? Segitu berisik kah aku? Sampai kau sewot?_

_Raven : *Naik darah* berisik! Yang pasti suara mu bikin telinga berdarah! (apa hubungannya?)_

_Chalice07 : jadi maksudmu suara ku cempreng?_

_Raven :*sigh* kira-kira begitu._

_Chalice07 : *cry* jahat banget kan suaraku sudah gak cempreng lagi... *pergi*_

_Raven : *sendirian diruangan* lalu? Siapa discllaimernya?_

_Disclaimer : GC bukan milik chalice07, dibilangin gak ngerti-ngerti juga *sigh* ( semua juga udah ngerti kali...)_

_Warning : GaJe, makin hancur, makin kacau, makin abal, yang pasti kacau, abal, gaje, lebayness (?), dan aneh jadi ke update (readers : jangan di update ke burukannya baka!/chalice07 : kan gak sengaja...*sob*) emang karena authornya kepusingan jadi maaf sebesar-besarnaya._

_Ready to start story, happy reading *happy smile* ( ini fic lama-lama jadi inggris *sweatdropped*)._

* * *

"..." sesuana hening karena gak ada gerak gerik dari mizuki dan mizuna. Sedangkan luna eh salah raven sedang mengatur posisi guard (?).

"mizuna..."panggil mizuki.

"apa?" balasnya.

"bisakah kau yang lawan...*pucat*" ucap mizuki sambil bermuka pucat.

"emang kenapa?" tanya mizuna.

"*sambil megang tas (sejak kapan bawa?)* aku... lupa bawa _shortwand_ ku... lagi..." jawab mizuki dengan muka pucat dan memegang tasnya.

Mari hening sejenak *plak*...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MIZUKI! Kan mizuna sudah bilangin bawa _shortwand_ mu!" omel mizuna kaya tante-tante ngoceh *di tebas*.

"hehehe... jadi kau yang lawan semuanya, Ok?" ucap mizuki sambil makan biskuit (sejak kapan dia bawa biscuit?) dengan santai.

"bagaimana bisa? *cry* nanti siapa yang support ku dari jauh? *cry*" ucap mizuna sambil menangis.

"apa *munch* boleh * munch* buat *munch* maaf ya *nyam*" ucap mizuki sambil memakan biskuit.

"*sigh* gak apa apa sih... tapi masalahnya terberat ada luna disini..." ucap mizuna sambil melihat raven yang hanya cengo *di gantung terbalik*.

" tenang aku yakin grandchase gampang di lawan, tapi masalahnya nih anak, kita gak mungkin segampang itu menang dari mereka (yang dimaksud luna, raven, reicy, dan envy)." Ucap mizuki yang menganggap rendah grandchase ( chalice07 : kualat! Nanti kualat elu! Karena memandang lemah grandchase! *teriak pakai toa curian hasil kemarin*.

"...jadi aku bunuh nih anak?" tanya mizuna sambil menunjuk ke arah muka raven yang masih cengo.

" jangan kita buat setengah mati saja, nanti bisa-bisa kita yang dibunuh death nee-san, kan kau tahu sendiri dia gak peduli siapa itu yang pasti dia gak ragu-ragu bunuh." Ucap mizuki sambil makan biskuit.

"baik lah..." ucap mizuna sambil mengambil posisi battle dan mengambil pedangnya.

"oh... sudah mulai toh" ucap raven sadar ketika lihat posisi battle mizuna.

"baiklah aku wasitnya~ (lu pikir ini apaan? Malah santai nih anak...)

"soul edge!" teriak raven sambil menarik solunanya ( ingat dia prime knight sama kaya sieghart, saya buat sama kaya sieghart karena, dia chara GC saya saat lagi main.) dan lompat dan langsung menyerang mizuna. Mizuna yang mengambil posisi attack ( emang main game apa?) langsung cepat-cepat menghindar. Dan hanya kena segores luka kecil di pipinya.

"giliran ku. ( ini mah lam-lama kaya main game /readers : berisik! Kita gak tenang nih kalau kau teriak teriak mulu! / chalice07 : *pundung di pojokan*)" ucap mizuna sambil menyerang raven dengan pedangnya. Dengan cekatan raven berganti dengan reicy dan dengan cepat menembaknya dengan dual gun ( ini mah bukan gunner tapi bounty *sweadropped*). Dengan cepat mizuna menahannya dengan pedangnya.

"change~" ucap reicy dan diganti envy.

" lighting storm (?)" ucap envy dengan cristal wandnya dia menghasilkan petir yang besar dari atas. Dengan sukses mengenai mizuna.

"kyaaaa!" teriak mizuna kena petir envy dan terjatuh dan terjadilah paralyzed ke mizuna ( readers : lo pikir main game apa? Ini GC woi! Bukan game yang ada paralzed nya!/ chalice07 :maaf *cry* biar sseru soalnya.)

"change!" teriak envy tenang dan diganti luna.

"sorry!" teriak luna dan menyerang mizuna dengan sabitnya dan dengan cepat-cepat mizuna menghindar tapi gagal dan terkena di badannya sehingga membuatnya banyak ngeluarin darah. Tapi hebatnya masih hidup ( mizuna : ya iyalah! *cry* gua juga mana mau mati muda! / chalice07 : iya, iya *sweatdropped*).

"KYAAAAAA!" (ini kesakitan atau kaget?)

"hiyaaa! Mizuki *cry* tolong!" teriak mizuna ( jah orang kesakitan kena sabetan sabit gede gitu, ini malah bilang "hiyaaaa" sok feminim amat * di tebas dan di cincang*). Sedangkan luna hanya cengo ngeliat dia hampir memubunuh kakaknya ( contoh adik yang buruk *di tebas*).

Tiba-tiba di semak semak (emang di GC mansion ada hutan ya? Bikin aja kaya gitu, pusing banget soalnya) ada seseorang eh segerombolan datang.

Bukan, ini bukan orang lain tapi... grandchase! Pahlawan kesiangan dan kemalaman (?) *di hajar massa dan GC*

"luna? Dan..." ucap ley terpotong...

"ah! Kau yang waktu itu!" teriak amy sambil menunjuk mizuki. "oh Grandchase (kecuali akito dan kazuna karena gak ada disitu) aku datang memenuhi janji ku waktu itu ( soal akan datang dan bunuh mereka)" ucap mizuki. "mizuna, bunuh mereka semua" perintah mizuki sambil makan biskuit. "apa? Aku lagi luka, bukannya di heal dan lagi gua mana bisa sendiri lawan mereka semua *cry*" ucap mizuna sambil berlinang air mata. ' kasihan...' pikir semuanya sama (kecuali mizuki).

"jadi, aku musti bantuin nih?"tanya mizuki dan dijawab anggukan mizuna. "kan kau sendiri aku gak bisa mencast magic ku kebentuk sempurna (terkuat),tanpa shortwandku" ucap mizuki "jadi kau...lupa... bawa... shortwand... lagi..." ucap arme sambil menahan tawa. Dengan dalam sekejap atmospher itu berubah menjadi berat. "tanpa itu aku hanya bisa magic dengan kekuatan paling lemah jadi effeknya gak begitu kuat" ucap mizuki membuat semuanya bingung. "seperti ini... fire bolt!" ucap mizuki mencast magic dan tiba-tiba listrik besar menyambar luna.

"LUNA!" teriak para chaser

* * *

_**Mari kita beralih tempat, kenapa akito dan kazuna gak ada di tempat (plus kazusa karena lagi pingsan. jadi gak mungkin ada di tempat para chaser.**_

* * *

**-Flash back-**

* * *

"kita harus makan ini?" tanya kazuna sambil menunjuk makanan masakan luna yang pasti ada aura iblisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"*gulp* baiklah! Ayo makan ini! Mau gak mau, agar tidak membuat luna kecewa!" ucap akito dan kazuna hanya... "eeeeehhhh! Ogah, bisa-bisa aku mati! Kau tahu sendiri aku gak mau mati muda!" teriak kazuna. Dan plep...

Akito memasukin makanan masakan luna ke mulut kazuna 1piring bersamaan dengan piring nya(?) ( R: emang muat?/ A: Ah... buat aja begitu, biar gak repot *masa bodo* / R : contoh author yang buruk *sweatdropped*) dalam sekejap muka kazuna membiru dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa (?). akito hanya sweatdropped dan diam memandang 1 piring punya dia.

Dan tentu saja dia makan, wong dia yang ngomong berati harus melakukan hal yang ia omongin dan dalam sekejap ya pasti pingsan.

_**Begitulah flashbacknya mereka pingsan di dapur dan nasib nya kita gak tahu. Dan saya gak peduli (contoh author buruk jangan ditiru).**_

* * *

_**-flash back- ~end~**_

* * *

_**Mari kita kembali lagi ke tempat GC berada.**_

"LUNA!" teriak para chaser. "tidak...mungkin... dia bisa mencast magic tanpa shortwand"ucap arme dengan muka pucat.

"hmm...sama saja effect serang nya kecil tanpa shortwand" ucap mizuki santai tidak peduliin keadaan luna (contoh kakak yang jahat jangan ditiru kecuali author *di hajar massa (?)*) luna yang kena thunder bolt nya mizuki sudah terluka parah, badannya banyak luka sengatan dan ada sedikit listrik yang tersisa nasibnya dia gak bergeming sedikitpun.

'apanya serangannya jadi kecil?' pikir semuanya sama 'tidak mungkin ada magecian bisa mencast magic tanpa shortwand? Apalagi serangannya sangat kuat! Gadis ini sangat berbahaya!' pikir arme dengan muka pucat.

"mizuki~ *cry*" teriak mizuna sambil memeluk mizuki, "apa yang kau lakukan? Diakan adik mu sendiri!" teriak elesis kesal. "hukuman atas melukai kembaran ku!" ucap mizuki kesal. "mizuki *cry*" tangis mizuna makin kencang dia terharu atas perkataan kakak kembarnya. "jika mizuna mati, nanti gak ada yang bisa kusuruh-suruh" lanjut mizuki. Semuanya hanya sweatdropped. "jahaaat!" teriak mizuna dan pergi dari situ dengan luka membesar gak sampai 5 langkah mizuna pingsan kehabisan darah.

"hmm... kerepotanku bertambah nih" ucap mizuki sambil menghela nafas. Dan berbalik mukanya ke para chaser. " kuhabisin kalian dulu sebelum kubawa ini anak " ucap mizuki sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. "thunder rain's ( R : emang ada?/ A : Buat aja begitu, biar seru / R : apanya?)" ucap mizuki dan mencast magic dan tiba-tiba hujan petir (?) maksudku banyak petir menyambar mereka. Dan para chaser berjuang menghindar dari serangan petir yang beruntun.

"KYAAAA!" teriak arme dia sebentar lagi kena petir itu.

"ARME!" teriak lass dan menolong arme, dan akhirnya kedua-duanya kena (?).

"lass! Arme!" panggil semua chaser , nasib lass dan arme sama seperti luna tapi gak separah luna. "hmm... keliatannya grandchase gak bisa dianggap remeh (chalice07 : akhirnya mengakuinya juga kualat sih elu / mizuki : *nendang author sampai ke gurun sahara*)" gumam mizuki melihat keadaan lass dan arme. "hmm... akan kuperkuat dikit ( A : lha? Katanya itu paling kecil kalau gak pakai shortwand? / mizuki : *membungkam mulut author pakai kulkas (What?))." Ucap mizuki dan dia mencast thunder rain dan kali ini lebih banyak.

"KYAAA!" teriak chaser yang cewe karena kena.

"GAH—" teriak chaser cowo kesakitan.

Dan semuanya terluka parah tapi hebatnya masih hidup dengan serangan tadi dan masih sadar cuman keadaanya sekarat semua.

"hmm... aku memang gak bisa menganggap remeh grandchase, musti kakak chain, kakak death , vaine dan xeina yang dalam 1 kali serangan membunuh mereka... (chalice07 : kualat sih! kualat! kual- *dibungkam dan dilempar ke laut china(?))" ucap mizuki " yah, yang penting membuat mereka setengah mati sudah cukup menghambat aksinya" ucap mizuki sambil mengangkat mizuna dengan skill nya (?) dan pergi dengan teleport (?). "ugh... kau baik-baik saja... elesis?" tanya ronan ke elesis yang sudah sekarat.

"aku.. baik...baik...saja..." ucapan elesis terputus-putus. "sepertinya, kita ada musuh yang lebih... susah keliahatannya" ucap zero dan ia tidak memegang grandark, ya grandarknya telempar jauh, itu tuh tertancap di batu (?) dan teriak-teriak minta tolong (hah?) _'tolong! Tolong!"_ semua yang ngelihat hanya sweatdropped.

"yang tadi dia...sebutin kan?" tanya jin. "iya.." balas zero.

Tiba-tiba ada yang datang... ya kazusa, kazuna dan akito datang (mereka baru bangun).

"*gasp* kalian baik-baik saja?" kazuna melihat teman-temannya terluka kaget dan buru-buru kesana. "kazusa! Kau ada HP potion tidak?" tanya kazuna ke kazusa. "hmm... Cuma ada 14 buah" jawab kazusa sambil bergaya sedang mengingat-ingat. "dimana?"tanya kazuna. "di rumah (bukan di mansion lho)" ucap kazusa santai sedangkan kazuna melotot saja. "*sigh* maksudku di kamarku" ucap kazusa menghela nafas. "ayo bawa mereka ke kamar mereka masing masing, akito dan kazusa" perintah kazuna.

"lebih baik... luna dahulu di rawat" ucap amy sambil menunjuk luna yang terluka parah ( dalam bentuk luna dan reicy defend nya kecil, sedangkan raven dan envy defendnya sama seperti para chaser) kazuna, kazusa dan akito melihatnya hanya kaget. Luka nya sangat parah, akito yang melihatnya buru-buru ke luna. 'masih hidup' pikir akito dan lega saat dia memeriksa urat nadinya (kaya dokter aja.) kazuna dan kazusa saling bertatapan dan kazuna mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya lagi sedangkan kazusa tidak tapi dia berpikir sama seperti kazuna. 'ayo kita jahilin akito!' pikir mereka sama. (tumben mereka akur biasanya langganan berantem *dihajar*)

"akito, kau bawa luna ke kamarnya dan ambil potionnya dikamarku, di laci bergambar monyet (?)" perintah kazusa dan akito menurutinnya dengan wajah khawatir. "rencana akan dimulai" bisik kazuna ke kazusa. "...akan keliatan seru menjahilin akito" ucap kazusa datar. Sedangkan kazuna cengo mendengar perkataan kazusa. "wuah, tumben kau berpikir sama dengan ku?" ucap kazuna. "aku bosan gak ngapain-ngapain ( lha? Itu ada kerjaan, rawat tuh semuanya *dihajar*) jadi aku hanya merekreasikan otakku." Balasnya. "benar akhir-akhir ini bosan, jadi kita butuh hal menghibur~"ucap kazuna.

* * *

-omake-

_Raven : author sarap, oi! Author gila? *sigh* kemana tuh author gila itu?_

_Luna : kita sudah mencarinya, dia gak ada dimana pun._

_Reicy : terus lanjutan ceritanya?_

_Envy : mana ku tahu, idiot._

_Raven,luna,reicy(R,R,L) : *cengo*_

_R,R,L : bo,bohong, envy berkata idiot... du,dunia...kiamat_

_Envy : *sigh*_

_R,R,L : *masih cengo*_

_Envy : karena 3 mahluk ini masih bengong maka saya saja._

_Envy : [tolong] reviewnya ya...*pergi*_

_R,R,L :*masih sama nasibnya*_

_-behind scene 1-_

"tanpa itu aku hanya bisa magic dengan kekuatan paling lemah jadi effeknya gak begitu kuat" ucap mizuki membuat semuanya bingung. "seperti ini... thunder bolot! (hah?)" ucap mizuki mencast magic dan tiba-tiba listrik itu pun muncul tapi hasilnya gerakannya benar benar bolot dan effect serangnya juga kecil. 'benar-benar melemah tanpa shortwandnya toh, dan listriknya benar-benar bolot' pikir semuanya sambil sweatdropped.

Terimakasih bagi semua yang membaca cerita GaJe saya. Dan mengikutin ceritanya. *membungkuk 360 derajat (?).


	12. Chapter 10 : joke the twins and trouble

_Luna : Chalice07 ada dimana kau?_

_Raven : dia gak ada dari kemarin_

_?( gadis kecil rambut nya diikat kesamping dan ikatannya ada bulu nya) : saya datang karena di suruh author_

_Luna : siapa kau?_

_? (kita panggil saja K) : maaf, saya belum bisa kasih tau nama saya karena kemunculanku akan masih lama._

_Raven : CEPAT KASIH TAHU ENGGAK, BOCAH!_

_K : *mendeathglarekan raven * idiot apa dikasih tahu gak ngerti-ngerti *ngeluarin mic dan piano (?)* kalau masih berisik saja kubunuh dengan secara instant ( wuih seram,s ejak kapan aku membuat OC sesadis ini / K : bukannya kau membuat chara ini sejak smp 1? Di buku mu itu? kenapa nanya? *deathglare* / chalcie07 : *sweatdropped dan takut* orang boleh bocah tapi sifatnya... / K : diam! *ngehajar chalice 07*_

_Raven : *membatu*_

_Reicy : *sweatdrop* kau tahu dimana author sarap, umm... K? (takut karena ngelihat bocah itu menang lawan raven)_

_K : dia ngambek jadi gak bakal kesini, jadi sementara waktu saya gantikan, toh otak saya hampir sama seperti dia *muka dingin*_

_R,R,L,E : *sweatdroped*_

_K : baiklah saya saja disclaimernya._

_Disckaimer : GC BUKAN MILIK AUTHOR SARAP ITU, TAPI MILIK MEGAXUS, INGAT MEGAXUS BUKAN CHALICE07! IDIOT! ( bocah yang mulut seperti mafia *sweatdrop* )_

_Warning : gaje, Lebay , aneh , abal , ngaco ,bosenin, DLL yang pokoknya gak jelas. Dan tolong jangan maafkan author gak bertanggung jawab itu ( chalice07 : K! Dasar bocah gak berperikemanusiaan (?), mohon maaf semuanya saya mungkin di pembukaan dan akhir gak ada untuk sementara waktu karena... hmm... *demon laugh (?)* muahahahahhahaha! Itu rahasia *evil grin*)_

* * *

**Kazusa Room**

**At 00 : 02 AM**

Di kamar kazusa terlihat bayangan seseorang yang bukan lain adalah akito, 'dimana laci gambar monyet nya? Smuanya gambar iblis *sweatdrop*' pikir akito. Dan dia melihat sebuah laci bergambar monyet di dekat jendela. 'itu dia' pikir akito girang saat dia akan meraihnya... sebuah muka kuntilanak di jendela, kontak saja dia langsung teriak histeris " UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! KUNTILANAK!" dengan cepat-cepat akito mengambil hp potion dan membuka pintu tapi... cklek...cklek...cklek... pintu tekunci tentu saja akito hanya bermuka pucat dan dibelakangnya ada yang loncat-loncat saat dia lihat kebelakang...

"POOOOCOOOONG!" teriak akito ngelihat pocong dan langsung memukul pintu dan alhasil pintunya rusak ( K : *munch* hebat juga dia, *munch* hmm... muffin buatan R nee-san the best!). "kau...akan mendapatkan...ganjarannya karena merusak tempat kami berdiam..." ucap pocong itu di depan akito. "dengan cara, orang yang kau sayangi akan hilang" ucapnya dan hilang. Akito hanya cengo dan begitu sadar langsung mempercepat larinya ke kamar luna.

Dan saat dia membuka pintunya luna menghilang. Tentu saja akito terkejut dan diam sementara waktu, mencari luna tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu, 'masa, perkataan pocong itu benar sih? ...luna' pikir akito dan despresi, tiba-tiba...

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

Sebuah tawa mengelegar yang bukan lain adalah kazuna, tentu saja akito hanya cengo melihat kazuna dan kazusa muncul di depannya dan melihat kazuna lagi menggendong luna ala bridal style. " hehehe, maaf akito kami hanya mengerjaimu kok..."ucap kazuna sambil cengengesan, sedangkan kazusa didalam hatinya ketawa guling-guling tapi diluarnya hanya tawa kecil dan gentle. Akito hanya cengo "...terus hantu itu..." tanya akito, "hahahha...oh yang jadi kuntilanaknya kazusa. Cocok kan? Yang jadi pocong ya saya" ucap kazuna sambil ketawa tanpa memedulikan death glarenya kazusa yang di paksa pakai baju cewe untuk jadi kuntilanak.

"...ini aku balikin" ucap kazuna sambil menaruh luna ke ranjangnya. Dalam sekejap sesuana tempat itu jadi berat alias gara-gara aura membunuh akito. "kalian..." ucap akito dengan muka kesal dan aura membunuhnya yang tinggi membuat kazuna berkata. "waduh, kita telah membuatnya marah" ucap kazuna dengan suara gak takut apa-apa. "kalau dia sudah serius... berati..." ucap kazusa terpotong. "yah... kabuuuuuur!" ujar kazuna dan langsung menghilang alias kabur. "*sigh* tertinggal aku nih? Akito, yang rencana kan bukan aku loh, tapi rencana gila kazuna, aku hanya korban" ucap kazusa seolah-olah dia korban,padahal dia dan kazuna sama-sama punya rencana yang sama dengan bodohnya akito percaya dan mengeluarkan darkswordnya dan mengejarnya. "akito, jangan buat dia mati tapi setengah mati saja" teriak kazusa dan akito mengangguk dan melanjutkan larinya ( K : contoh teman yang buruk? Aku bilang itu sangat bagus membunuh teman sendiri *evil smile*)

Dan kazusa sendirian di ruangan itu, luna lagi tidur. Tiba-tiba ada suara cengengesan.

"hihihi... aku menemukanmu.. kazusa nii-san" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut ungu diikat 2 dan memakai baju pusarnya terlihat. "tch, R..." ucap kazusa pas melihat wujud gadis itu. " *applause* Kazusa nii-san, hebat sekali. Bisa mengelabui S nee-san dan bergabung ke grandchase, kakak apa tahu akibatnya jika masuk ke klompok musuh?" tanya gadis itu, kazusa hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin tapi wajahnya tetap santai. "uwah, itu hal paling kusukai dari kakak tetap tenang di situasi apapun, tapi tenang saja kazusa nii-san R gak bakal kasih tau kok, biar scenarioku menjadi menarik" ucap R. "scenario?"tanya kazusa. "eit, musuh tidak perlu tahu." Ucap gadis itu dan lompat dari jendela ( K : *mata berbinar* R nee-san memang hebat, lompat dari lantai 3 masih hidup) dan kazusa hanya terdiam dan keluar ke ruang tamu setelah memberikan HP potion ke semuanya yang terluka ( K : duo idiot itu lupa memberikan HP potion ke temannya *munch*)

* * *

**DI RUANG TAMU**

Kazuna dan kazusa sedang membicarakan sesuatu disitu tidak ada akito karena dia menjaga luna dikamarnya.

"keliatannya S nee-san, bakal bergerak ketika keluarga kurogane kalah" prediksi kazusa. " kekuatan mereka di atas keluarga kurogane, itu akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka bergerak " ucap kazuna sambil bergaya dektetif. " semoga saja mereka belum bergerak sedikit pun" ucap kazusa khawatir, " jika mereka sudah bergerak maka dunia ini..." ucap kazuna terpotong. "hancur" ucap kazusa dingin, "uwaaah! Kita harus menahannya, kazusa!" teriak kazuna pusing. " dan sayangnya kaze'aze dan kurogane menjadi sekutu 'mereka', kazusa dan kazuna" tiba-tiba muncul suara di jendela membuat 2 orang ini kaget. Dan terlihat bayangan seorang gadis bersayap iblis kecil.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu "aku kesini tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, hanya menjenguk adikku" lanjutnya. Kazusa dan kazuna cengo plus kaget melihat wujud gadis itu.

Terdapat topi bergambar tengkorak, berbaju serba hitam, berambut sampai pinggang, rok sepaha, dan sayap kecil di pungungnya.

"DEATH?" teriak mereka.

* * *

_Raven : WOI! Kok lebih singkat dan pendek?_

_K : Malas ngebuatnya baka! Dan ngetiknya_

_Reicy : yang buat juga author, kau Cuma ngatur!_

_K : *deathglare* banyak complain_

_All :*ketakutan*_

K : nah,semuanya [tolong] reviewnya, dan [maaf] jika cerita ini pendek dari biasanya.


	13. Chapter 11 : A strange medicine

_Raven : oi, bocah! Chalice07 belum muncul-muncul?_

_K : *kesal* dia masih ngambek ,nenek tua._

_Raven : apa katamu? Gua masih muda bodoh! *kesal*_

_Luna : kemana chalice07, K?_

_K : dia... rahasia *menjulur kan lidah*... tapi saya bawa video dari chalice07...*menyetel video yang ia pegang*_

_Dzzzt...zzzt...dzzzt *layar muncul*_

_Chalice07 : __***menari***_

_Reicy : kenapa tuh author? *swt*_

_K : mana ku tahu.. *munch*_

_**Chalice07 : horeee! Besok hari jumat libur~ akhirnya saya bisa update nih chap.**_

_All (kecuali K) : *sweatdropped*_

_**Chalice07 : maaf kalau cerita nya bakalan pendek... jadi maafkan saya *melanjutkan menari gajenya***_

_Dzzt...zzzt... buar... *videonya rusak*_

_All :*sweatdropped*_

_K :baiklah saya disclaimernya selanjutnya..._

_Disclaimer : GRANDCHASE ITU MILIK MEGAXUS! BUKAN MILIK CHALICE07! INGAT! ( K benar-benar OC yang pantas jadi mafia *swt*)_

_Warning : bosenin , abal , gak seru , aneh , minum obat kepala dulu sebelum membacanya , GaJe._

* * *

"Death?" teriak kazusa dan kazuna bersamaan. "hmm... tadi kalian bicara dengan R ya?" ucap death dengan selidik, " emang ada apa?" balas kazusa dengan dingin. "hmp, tidak ada apa-apa... akan kukasih tahu 'itu' nanti jika waktunya tiba" ucapan death membuat kazusa dan kazuna bingung. "BTW, mana adikku yang paling manis~" tanya death dengan muka secerah matahari (?).

"dia terluka parah, cebol" ucap kazuna dengan suara mengejek, membuat death kesal dan berencana membuat kazuna mati tapi diurungkan niatnya karena dia berterimakasih telah dikasih tahu keadaan adik kesayangannya.

"hmm... begitu ya... kelihatannya mizuki menyerang nya gak tanggung-tanggung ya..." ucap death sambil bergaya ala conan edogawa ( main caracter dektetif conan ), "oke dah... here... tolong minumkan ini ke luna" kata death sambil menyerahkan 1 botol ramuan berwarna hijau dan kelihatannya kental membuat kazusa dan kazuna ragu untuk menerimannya. "apa itu?" tanya kazuna. "obat penyembuh ala death!" teriak death dan backgroundnya muncul cahaya.

"o,obat?"tanya kazuna super ragu pas mendengar nama obat itu. "nah, tolong ya~kazuna," pinta death sambil berjalan ke jendela hendak loncat. "mau kemana kau, death?"tanya kazuna sedangkan kazusa hanya diam sambil minum fanta yang entah darimana dia ambil. "tentu saja pulang" jawab death dengan polosnya padahal itu dilantai 3.

"kami punya cara agar kau dengan cepat sampai, death" ucap kazusa dengan ide jahilnya muncul lagi dan ide ini sama seperti kazuna juga jadi mereka sepikiran. "boleh" jawab death polos dan kazusa langsung menyiapkan kardus yang entah dimana ia temukan. "silakan masuk kedalam kardus ini~" ucap kazuna dengan wajah tersenyum. Entah apa atau terlalu begonya death nurut aja dan masuk kedalam kardus dengan cepat kazusa menutupnya dan menselotipnya dan kazusa menempelkan secarik kertas di kardus yang berisi

"Bagi yang beruntung, anda akan mendapatkan budak baru tapi agak bego sedikit, gratis! Gajinya? Terserah anda.

Dari pengirim tidak diketahui"

"kazusa saatnya aku lempar, ingat harus kau pukul saatku lempar lho!"perintah kazuna sambil mengakat kardus itu. "iya-iya, bawel ah"ucap kazusa kesal dan siap-siap sambil memegang pemukul baseball. Saat kardusnya dilempar kazuna dan dengan cekatan kazusa memukulnya.

DUAAAK!

Kardus itu terpukul jauh sampai berbunyi cling! Di langit

"Homerun!" teriak kazuna happy, "sudah hilangkan si iblis kecil itu?" tanya kazusa "tentu saja," teriak kazuna senang banget. "lalu obat apa ini?" terdengar suara dibelakang mereka membuat kazusa dan kazuna kaget. Dan sosok itu adalah akito sambil memegang botol potion dengan muka bingung.

"obat apa ini, kazusa, kazuna?" tanya akito. "uwaaaah! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" teriak kazuna dengan kaget, "saat kau berteriak homerun, terdengar jelas saat saya melewati ruangan ini" jelas akito "kenapa kalian sekaget itu?" "apa boleh buat aura mu tidak terasa sama kami" jawab kazusa dengan wajah dinginnya lagi."benarkah?"tanya akito membuat kazuna dan kazusa sweatdropped.

"ngomong-ngomong, obat apa ini?" pertanyaan akito belum dijawab daritadi membuat akito cape mengulang nya melulu. "obat penyembuh dari death" jawab kazusa dengan wajah dingin sedingin dingin es (?), akito langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi kagetnya. "serius? Kubilang jangan deh, bukannya sehat malah tambah buruk" ucap akito sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"apa boleh buat kita belum coba kan?" jawab kazuna dengan optimis langsung lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tentu saja akito mengejar kazuna karena takut luna diapa-apakan dengan maniak kehancuran (?).

* * *

-skip time-

5hari kemudian.

"uwaah~ segarnya" teriak arme karena dia sudah sembuh begitu pula para chaser lainnya, "ne, luna lukamu sudah sembuh?"tanya nina ke luna. "eh, sudah" jawab luna. "cih, sial 2 gadis itu! membuat kita terluka sampai 5 hari!" ucap jin kesal "tapi gadis bernama mizuki itu... kenapa dia bisa menggunakan sihir walau tanpa _shortwand_ dan lagi kekuatan serangnya sangat tinggi" ucap arme dengan kebingungan dia merasa level mizuki dengannya sangat jauh. Semuannya hening sejenak untuk berpikir.

"ah! Lupakan saja soal itu yang pasti kita harus berlatih untuk bisa menang melawan musuh selanjutnya" teriak sieghart dengan kesal karena otaknya sudah konslet (?), dan semua chaser setuju mereka mulai berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka, "akito, ayo kau juga" panggil jin saat akito melihat 1 bangunan lewat jendela dengan pandangan curiga. "oke" balas akito sambil berjalan ke tempat jin. 'aneh, tadi perasaan aku melihat wujud 2 orang disana' pikir akito sambil berjalan dan tetap melihat bangunan itu lewat jendela.

* * *

**DI 1 BANGUNAN DI MANSION GRANDCHASE.**

Terlihat seorang gadis berbaju seksi dengan gadis poninya di jepit dengan jepitan merah sedang berdiri di atap bangunan itu. "fiuh, akito kurosaki memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh ya kan , Reina?" tanya gadis dengan jepitan merah. "saya setuju rena nee-san~" balas gadis disebelahnya. "kita biarkan mereka selama 5 hari untuk berlatih, agar nanti bertarung biar tidak bosen" ucap gadis dengan jepitan merah, sedangkan gadis berbaju seksi itu hanya menghela nafas karena rata-rata kakak nya sangat suka bertarung termasuk gadis berjepit itu. 'kakak rena, kakak death , kakak mizuki , dan kakak yuri, sama-sama suka berantem dan bertarung' pikir gadis berbaju seksi itu sambil menghela nafas dan pasrah mempunyai saudara-saudaranya yang bersifat abnormal semua.

* * *

**-back to GC mansion-**

**Training ground**

Mereka sedang berlatih agar bisa tambah kuat tapi mereka tidak sadar ada seorang gadis bermata topaz sedang memperhatikan mereka sedang berlatih. "hihihi... kelihatannya mereka kuat ya kan, Ai-chan." Ucap gadis bermata topaz itu berbicara dengan seseorang lelaki mirip akito sedang speechles karena dipanggil ai-chan sama gadis bermata topaz itu. "dan oh kelihatannya adikmu juga sedang berlatih, hmm... kenapa ya?" tanya gadis bermata topaz itu kebingungan sedangkan lelaki disebelahnya memukulnya "aow, sakit! Ai-chan no baka!" ucap gadis bermata topaz itu kesal. Suara kencang gadis bermata topaz itu kedengaran oleh jin dan dia menoleh arah suara itu tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"ada apa ,jin?"tanya akito. "tidak hanya saja tadi ada suara seorang gadis disana" jawab jin dengan wajah bingung. "itu mungkin suara yang cewe-cewe kali" ucap dio santai. "mungkin... tapi suaranya berbeda dengan teman kita"ucap jin dengan wajah bingungnya lagi. "sudah lupakan soal itu dan tetap berlatih" ucapan zero kaya pelatih. Dan mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka.

* * *

**SOME PLACE (UKNOWN PLACE)**

2 orang lagi belari dan yang lelaki yang mirip akito kelihatan kesal. "dasar, _idiot fish_. Gara-gara suara mu kita hampir ketahuan!" "apa katamu! , _cold boy!_" ucap gadis bermata topaz itu kesal. Dan mereka akhirnya adu mulut di dalam hutan itu.

* * *

**-skip time- besoknya.**

"amy, jin dan ronan kalian mendapatkan misi ke primitive island" ucap knight master sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke amy. "misi mencari seorang anak kecil?" tanya amy sambil membaca kertas itu "ya, seorang anak kecil dikatakan hilang disana, jadi misi kalian adalah menemukannya" jawab knight master. Dan mereka bertiga mulai berangkat ke primitive island.

* * *

Amy_ : Benar apa kata author benar-benar singkat dari biasanya._

_K : kata chalice07 dia memang rencana buat ceritannya pendek agar chapter tamatnya bisa sampai di target di incar author itu *mengambil 1muffin di piring*_

_Amy : ooh *swt*_

_Reicy : baiklah kau yang minta reviewnya *nunjuk ke jin*_

_Jin : reviewnya ya, boleh kritik , penyemangat , membantu , pujian , saran , dan kesalahan chalice07._


	14. Chapter 12 : mission, amy , and choco

_K : hmm... author gila itu sudah mengupdatenya toh *sambil makan muffin*_

_Raven : dia menungak beberapa hari karena baca komik di internet dan sedang membuat fic gakuen yang belum jadi-jadi sampai ia bergadang *muka kesal*_

_Luna : kenapa kesal , raven?_

_Raven :itu karena ada dia *tunjuk ke arah gadis bertopi*_

_Death : kyaaaaa! Lunaa~ *meluk luna*_

_Luna : kyaaaa! *pucat pasi*_

_Kazusa : baiklah death kau yang jadi disclaimernya!_

_Death : okeee~_

_Disclaimer : Grandchase itu milik chalice07 *diketok pakai palu karena begonya gak tertolong lagi*_

_CUT! (?)_

_Disclaimer : *diatas kepalanya ada bintang bintang* Grandchase itu milik megaxus... chalice07 hanya punya alur dan Ocnya... *ambruk*_

_Warning : makin gak jelas , Gaje, bosenin , OCC , lebih baik siapkan obat kepala dulu , Ngaco , ada effek lebaynya (?), Aneh bin ajaib (?),gak nyambung , kebanyakan OC , dan lain-lain yang ada effek buruknya (?)._

* * *

**SOME PLACE LIKE SCHOOL**

**Morning , 08 : 00**

"Pagi , ai-chan~" panggil gadis bermata topaz itu ke orang yang mirip akito. Tapi tidak disahutnya dia berjalan sambil membaca buku melewatin gadis bermata topaz tersebut. " Ai-chan! Jangan cuekkin aku donk!" bentak gadis bermata topaz tersebut karena dicuekkin "diam kau , maniak ikan" balas orang mirip akiot dengan dingin (karena saya malas ngetik panjang panjang saya buat 'akito' saja, walau orang itu bukan akito *keceplosan*) "hmp! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'maniak ikan' atau 'ikan' , dasar kepala batu" balas gadis bermata topaz dengan kesal ( saya buat jadi 'topaz' saja males ngetiknya / K : ini contoh author buruk jangan ditiru! / Chalice07 : *swt*)

" dan kau kenapa memanggilku ai-chan? Itukan nama perempuan , Baka fish!" tanya 'akito' kesal, "habis manis kalau memanggilmu ai-chan dan dari awal namamu juga kaya perempuan kan~"ucap 'topaz' santai tidak menyadari segerombolan perempuan dibelakangnya dan mendorong 'topaz'.

"Azusa, maukah kau menerima surat kami~"teriak histeris gerombolan perempuan itu di backgroundnya banyak bentuk bentuk hati "Seperti biasa ,ai-chan. Selalu popular didepan perempuan" ucap 'topaz' sambil menepuk pundak 'akito'. "Tch, aku paling benci hal seperti ini" keluh 'akito' "tampan, jenius , keren , bergaya cool , dan kuat" ucap 'topaz' "kau sedang apa , Flea?" tanya 'akito' sambil sweatdropped. "memberi tahu kenapa cewe-cewe suka pada mu" jawab 'topaz'.

Sedangkan 'akito' hanya sweatdropped dan meninggalkan 'topaz' dan rombongan gadis-gadis itu. "tunggu , ai-chan! Teganya kau meninggalkan teman masa kecilmu bicara!" teriak 'topaz' "dan mau kemana kau,ai-chan?" "membaca buku di perpustakaan" jawab 'akito' tenang, "aku heran, kau sering membaca buku tapi tidak rusak-rusak juga matamu (maksudnya pakai kacamata)"keluh 'topaz'.

"Diam kau ,ikan. Kenapa kau makan ikan mulu tapi gak jadi ikan-ikan (?) juga?"tanya balik 'akito' yang membuat 'topaz' kesal dan terjadilah perkelahian 2 mahluk tidak diketahui dan gak jelas ini * author langsung di tendang sampai neraka ke tujuh (?)*

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**MORNING, 08 : 05**

"baiklah kami pergi dulu ya!" ucap amy dengan riang gembira seperti orang habis mendapatkan duit 1 juta (apa hubungannya ya?), "hati-hati amy-chan" ucap reicy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "iyaaaa~" balas amy dan melambaikan tangannya dan mereka bertiga lama-kelamaan menghilang (chalice07 : ha, hantuuuu! / amy : author bin bego (?), kita bukan setan monyong? (kyaaa amy ooc) / chalice07 : lalu apa? / amy : kuntilanak! :p / chalice07 : *ngilang* / amy : kelihatannya yang setan itu dia deh *swteatdropped*)

"semoga saja mereka tidak diserang" ucap luna "iya benar katamu ,luna~" ucap reicy.

* * *

**PRIMITIVE ISLAND**

**10 : 09 AM**

"hmm... dimana ya anak kecil itu~" tanya amy sambil melihat kanan kiri, "kalau gak salah namanya choco tamarin ( reader : emang lu pikir choklat asem jawa apa? / chalice07 : iya donk~ keren kan? / reader : *ngehajar chalice07*)" ucap ronan sambil melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel biodata dan muka anak kecil itu "tapi muka gadis di foto ini seperti marah" ucap jin yang ikut-ikutan ngelihat dengan muka sepeti ngelihat setan (?)

"KYAAAA!"

"!"

Ronan dan Jin kaget dengan teriakkan amy dan saat dia menoleh kearah suara itu, amy pingsan dan dibawa kabur sama satu monster "AMY!" teriak jin dan mengejar monster itu alhasil monster itu saat menyadarin jin mengejarnya dia ikut ikutan lari dan ronan juga mengejar monster itu (susunan : monster-jin-ronan)

* * *

**SOMEWHERE PLACE**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan pendek dan bermuka manis sedang memeluk 1 monster "hmm... sebentar lagi mereka dalam perangkap ku , berterimakasih lah padaku ,rena" " ya aku tahu itu , nightmare" ucap gadis berambut ungu dan dijepit poninya dengan jepitan ungu. "oi... masa choco ditulis tersesat ,nightmare neesan? Choco kan gak pernah tersesat" protes anak kecil sekitar umur 6 tahun dengan mulut cemberut warna rambutnya cokelat seperti coklat batangan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin makan dan matanya seperti karamel ( chalice07 : *slurp* sudah jadi coklat karamelnya~ / gadis bermata karamel : aku bukan makanan , chalice07 no baka!)

"dengan kekuatan controller ini , tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat melawan kekuatan ini" ucap gadis berambut pendek "lalu apa rencana awalmu ,rena?" "meminta mu mengedalikan gadis berkuncir 2 itu dan membuatnya saat di GC mansion untuk membunuh teman-temannya" ucap gadis bermata kosong dengan senyum menyeringai "aku gak menyangka vaine bisa mempunyai ide selicik itu" dibalik bayangan muncul sebuah sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang berbando merah darah ,matanya cokelat dan rambut sepanjang punggung "ah, cynthia. Kau jangan mengangget kan ku donk" ucap gadis berjepit itu sambil mengusap-usap dadanya "maaf jika aku selalu muncul tiba-tiba" ucap gadis berbando merah itu. "cynthia, apa maksud mu licik?" tanya gadis bermata kosong itu "hmm... walau licik tapi ide yang sangat keren pasti kaze'aze senang" jawab gadis berbando itu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi (?).

"ya, pasti gampang membunuh mereka" ucap gadis bermata caramel itu "karena gak mungkin mereka membunuh temannya sendiri benar kan ,cynthia?" "..." tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dituju, "cynthia!" "..." masih sama saja "Cynthia si gadis otak error apa kau dengar aku atau komik-komikmu kubakar jadi debu!" teriak gadis bermata karamel dengan toa yang entah dari mana ia ambil/curi dengan akting mau membakar setumpuk komik dan 5lemari penuh komik.

"Jangaaaaaan!"teriak gadis berbando sambil memeluk gadis bermata karamel dengan muka menangis "jadi apa kau mendengarku apa kata-kata ku tadi?"tanya gadis berambut karamel dan memadamkan korek api "iya,iya aku dengar tapi jangan bakar komik ku" jawab gadis berbando dan menangis keras-keras. Semuanya hanya sweatdroped berjamaah 'saya gak nyangka cynthia yang kuat itu menangis hanya sebuah komik (setumpuk)'pikir semuanya sama.

"yah, dan kita dapat imbalan dari nona kaze'aze itu jika aku dapat membunuh semuanya aku bakal dapat 10 lemari isi penuh komik" teriak gadis berbando dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'dasar maniak komik' pikir semuanya sama sambil sweatdropped

"apa kata kalian? Maniak? Aku tidak maniak dasar!" bentak gadis berbando sambil mengancungi tombak bermata pedang 3 dan ditengahnya terdapat mata iblis ( reader : emang grandark apa? / chalice07 : ini tombak, kalau grandarkkan pedang besar. / reader : *no comment*) ke arah umm... berapa ya? Authornya lupa ada berapa yang disana... *author ditimpuk gunung (?)* membuat semuanya bergindik takut (kecuali gadis berambut pendek)

"nona cynthia, tolong jangan mengacungin tombak ke arah mereka... jika mereka mati gimana nasib nona? (kecuali gadis bermata kosong dan gadis berponi yang dijepit)" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata coklat seperti gadis berbando cuman bedanya gadis ini berbando banyak bunganya "chalcie?" ucap semuanya melihat gadis berbando bunga itu. "benar juga jika choco dan sin mati, gak ada yang menjagaku" ucap gadis berbando tersebut lalu menyimpan tombaknya. "baiklah aku pergi dulu , daah" ucap gadis berbando meninggalkan tempat "cynthia, mau kemana?"tanya gadis berambut pendek "meminjam komik ditaman bacaan (reader : emang ada? Komik dan tempat peminjaman komik di grandchase? / chalice07 : ada adain saja *cuek* / gadis bermata topaz : ini fic makin hancur saja *Sweatdroped*)

"tunggu ,cynthia! Jika kau pergi jangan sendiriaaan" teriak gadis berbando bunga dan mengejar gadis berbando yang sudah jauh dimata. "vaine, apa kau tahu lokasi mereka sekarang?"tanya gadis berambut pendek "mereka... sekitar 1 jam lagi sampai disini" jawab gadis bermata kosong sambil memegang sebuah bola crystal yang melayang-layang. "saat mereka sampai disini kita bunuh mereka."perintah gadis berjepit tersebut. "tapi biar seru kita beri tantangan " ucap gadis bermata caramel dengan senyum menyeringai dan menghilang. "*sigh* dia anak kecil yang gemar bertarung" keluh gadis berambut pendek "Bertarung? Aku ikuuut choco~" teriak gadis dijepit dan menghilang.

"vaine"

"ya?"

"kau sangat penting disini untuk mengetahui lokasi mereka jadi..."

"aku tahu kok , dosa"

"... ... ...walau namaku hampir sama seperti kau memanggilku dan walau kau teman timku , tapi...*acungin pedang besar* aku tidak segan membunuh orang yang memplesetin namaku ke kata 'dosa' !"

"uwaaah *lari dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi* ya, ya aku ngerti! maafkan aku ,sin-sama!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran 2 mahluk gak jelas asal-usulnya *dihajar*

* * *

**PRIMITIVE ISLAND**

"AMY!" teriak jin yang masih mengejar monster tersebut sedangkan ronan mengejar jin yang sudah jauh dari dia (karena kecepatan jin dan monster itu sangat cepat (reader : sejak kapan ada monster berkecepatan tinggi? / chalice07 : buat aja begitu, gak usah repot-repot amat *cuek mode on* / Mizuki : *nunjuk ke author* jangan ditiru kelakuan cuek,keras kepala, tukang asal, masa bodo, malas dan sarap dari author error ini yang membuat fanfic yang gaje ini)

Dan saat jarak tinggal sedikit lagi jin langsung menggunakan skillnya "Dragon uppercut!" dan dalam sekejap monsternya knockdown (?) eh salah K.O! dan monster itu terjatuh menjatuhkan. "AMY!" teriak jin sambil mengucang-gucangkan tubuh amy "apa... dia ...tidak apa-apa... ,jin?"tanya ronan yang sudah sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah "dia baik-baik saja" ucap jin saat memeriksa keadaan amy

KRASAK...KRUSUK...

Terdengar suara yang membuat jin dan ronan dalam posisi guard dibalik semak-semak muncul seorang anak kecil warna rambut cokelat seperti coklat batangan dan bermata karamel "siapa kalian? Apa kalian monster?"tanya gadis itu "kami grandchase, katanya kau tersesat" ucap ronan sambil mengulurkan tangannya "..." gadis itu diam "kami akan membawa mu pulang kok jangan takut , choco" ucap jin yang sedang menggendong amy ala bridal style "bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"tanya choco "dari biodata mu" ucap ronan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas 'kurang ajar kau ,sin. Memberi tahu namaku+fotoku kemereka!' pikir choco geram Tiba-tiba amy bangun dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga (jin,ronan dan choco).

"amy! Mau kemana kau!" teriak jin dan mengejar amy yang pergi meninggalkan mereka "aku bawa gadis ini ke rumahnya ya!" panggil ronan dan jin membalas dengan anggukan dan pergi.

"ayo kita keluar dari pulau ini—" ucapan ronan terputus karena choco menyerangnya dengan sebuah katana "apa?" teriak ronan kaget sambil menghindarin serangan choco "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ronan "satu persatu kalian bakal mati disini!" kata choco sambil siap-siap menyerang ronan

"!"

* * *

_Chalice07 : *plok* kita akhirin ini sebentar *fiuh* cape banget bikin ini cerita... hampir saja ini cerita saya hiatus kan karena gak ada ide, tapi sejak aku bikin chara baru hiatus nya tidak jadi! Arigatou gozimasu my new OC!_

_Choco : tapi akhirnya OC di fic ini jadi banyak author-sarap-gak-tertolong-lagi!_

_Chalice07 : *sob* choco... walau muka mu imut tapi hatimu... dingin seperti gurun es(?) *sob*_

_Choco : diam kau gadis error!_

_Chalice07 : yang error bukan saya saja kok! *menjetikkan jari*_

_3 gadis berbando (merah darah, merah, dan berbunga) : apa yang kau katakan tadi? E..er...error! kamu mau mengejek kami ya?_

_Choco : *ngilang*_

_Chalice07 : karena sudah ada disini err... kalian bertiga harus..._

_Gadis berbando merah darah : merepotkan! Oi, chalcie cepat kau saja!_

_Gadis berbando bunga : kenapa gak cha—_

_Gadis berbando merah : *death glare* kau mau melawan kakak mu?_

_Gadis berbando bunga : *sigh* tolong reviewnya minna..._

_Chalice07 : dan mohon maafkan saya karena kebanyakan OC._

_Gadis berbando merah darah : si author rela dia menerima flame asalkan jangan merobohkan tapi membangun (emang rumah apa?), pujian , nasehat, ajaran (?), penyemangat , dan... saya baca komik dulu, belum selesai bacanya *ngacir*_

_Gadis berbando bunga+merah : kakak! Tunggu! *ngacir*_


	15. Chapter 13 : Lose in the battle & rescue

_Chalice07 : i'm Back~_

_Raven : kemana saja kau author gaje?_

_Chalice07 : habis makan- makan sama choco dan teman-temannya._

_Kazusa : makan malam dengan musuh?_

_Kazuna : penghianat harus mati! *mencast descruction*_

_Chalice07 : ampuun ndoro! *kabur* _

_Kazuna : sejak kapan namaku ndoro? *ngejar*_

_K : lalu aku?_

_Chalice07 : oh, thank banget ,k. Kau boleh pulang sekarang ini muffin buatan kakak mu 20 buah tadi sempat mampir disana._

_K : hoo... *ngambil muffin lalu pergi*_

_Kazuna : jangan bilang kau juga makan-makan disana?_

_Chalice07 : yup, sudah 3 tempat aku makan dirumah orang lain, kurogane, si inisial , dan tempat choco dan anggotanya._

_Kazuna : mati saja kau author sampah! *siap siap bunuh author*_

_Chalice07 : *ngacir*_

_Akito : lalu siapa disclaimernya?_

_Chalice07 : *sambil lari* choco~~_

_Choco : *langsung muncul* tch, oke..._

_Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan milik chalice07 tapi megaxus, kalau chalice07 dia hanya memiliki OC nya yang gak jelas dan aneh dan alurnya._

_Warning : asal-asalan, bikin sakit kepala, OOC , Gaje, kacau , abal , ngaco, aneh , bisa bikin MutaBer (?), bisa menyebabkan kematian (?), dan berhati-hatilah dengan dampak effek lainnya._

* * *

**KAZE'AZE CASTLE**

"oh, kau sudah datang rupanya cynthia dan chalcie?" ucap seorang wanita cantik duduk di _throne _(maaf jika saya pakai bahasa inggris, karena saya lupa apa namanya yang bangku biasa didudukin raja), "telaaat~ kau telat datang, biang keladi terlambat (?)" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau gelap dan rambut sependek pundak. "oh, rupanya kau S? Sejak kapan rambut mu dipotong?" tanya gadis berbando merah darah, "sejak 200 tahun yang lalu :p" ucap gadis berambut hijau, " maksudmu 2 tahun yang lalu, sora?" tanya gadis berantai "hei! Jangan panggil aku sora! Inisial!inisia!" teriak gadis berambut hijau dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka bertiga yang membuat kaze'aze dan gadis berbando bunga sweatdropped

"Kyaaaaa! Cynthia-samaaa~" tiba-tiba aja ada yang meluk gadis berbando merah darah yang membuat semuanya kaget...

"A..."

"A..."

"A..."

"A..."

"A..."

"AT...

"AU..."

"AUT..."

"AUTO...

"AUTHO...

"AUTHOR SARAP?"teriak semuanya serempak kecuali gadis berbando merah darah dan kaze'aze "tunggu, tunggu kenapa ada author sarap disini?" tanya gadis berambut hijau sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"mana ku tahu gadis hijau!" teriak gadis berantai yang menunjukan wajah kagetnya "Kalian bingung apa lagi aku dasar ketua skull demon dan Deathchain idiot!" keluh kesal gadis berbando merah darah "hah! Shut up your mouth (lah kok jadi inggris ya? Apa kesalahan teknis? / S : *nimpuk author pakai death scthye* author bego, ini biar keren!) , ketua death night! (aduh nama timnya kacau banget ya? Gaje kan nama tim mereka? Kalau setuju gaje review ya kalau gak juga review)" ucap kesal gadis berambut hijau,

"woah, woah jangan bertengkar, sesama teman harus berbaikan, damai oke? (muka chalice07 = (^.^)Y)" lerai chalice07

DUAAAAAAK!

Chalice07 terpental sampai mengenai kepala kaze'aze yang lagi keasikan makan (?)

PLETAK (suara kejedot)

2 mahluk gak jelas itu akhirnya langsung K.O

"oi, author sarap kenapa kau ada disini? Ini kan tempat musuh GC bukan di tempat pengetikan (?)" ucap gadis berbando merah darah sambil menginjak kepala chalice07 "Wuaaah, cynthia. Kau jangan menginjak kepala 07, nanti gegar otak gimana?" ucap gadis berambut hijau dan gadis berbando bunga panik "oke,oke" lalu gadis berbando merah darah melepaskan kakinya "ouch, cynthia kasar sekali dan lagi bersihkan bando mu yang bau darahnya menyengat!" teriak chalice07 tercinta *digampar para chara* "malas, dan warna merah darah itu kan bagus walau menyengat bagimu tapi tidak menyengat bagi kami" ucap gadis berbando merah darah sambil membalikkan badannya.

"huh!" "BTW, 07 . sedang ngapain kenapa masuk kedalam fic mu sendiri?" tanya gadis berambut hijau. "Aku? Tentu saja makan di sini donk, dan kenapa aku masuk? Bosan gak ngapa-ngapain" ucap chalice07 santai dan berjalan ke meja makan dan makan lagi kelakuannya membuat semuannya sweatdropped.

"nah saatnya rapat" ucap kaze'aze dengan tenang walau dia sweatdropped melihat author gila itu.

* * *

**JIN PLACE**

"sial! amy! Mau kemana kau?" teriak jin memanggil amy he lovey dopey *di tabok jin karena berisik* saat jin celingak-celinguk lihat kanan kiri agar gak ketabrak kereta *di tendang*(reader : author bego! Di GC mana ada kereta! / chalice07 : iya,ya lupa / choco : apa yang bakal terjadi pada GC jika dia masih membuat fic? Semoga saja hancur *ditendang para GC*) tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan jin menoleh ke arah suara itu dan alhasil...dia...

"AMY" panggil jin saat melihat amy berjalan terus gak peduli badai atau petir yang penting harta karun *di hajar* ( reader : itu mah bajak laut! / chalice07 : iyeke? / reader : bahasa apa itu? / chalcei07 : bahasa made in chalice07 / reader : *ngehajar chalice07*)

"oi amy! Kau kenapa!" teriak jin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan amy "..." tidak ada tanggapan

"!"

'tatapan matanya... kosong, warna matanya yang pink yang sangat cantik menjadi hitam kehampaan' pikir jin kaget melihat tatapan kosong amy. 'jangan-jangan dia dikendalikan...' pikir jin lagi.

"PING... PONG... bingo~"

"!"

Saat jin menoleh kearah orang yang mengatakan di depannya terdapat seorang gadis warna rambutnya ungu dan poninya dijepit, yang paling mengagetkan adalah wajahnya... seperti luna dan mizuki,mizuna.

"kau..."

"hehehehe... pasti dalam pikiran mu kakak luna kan? Benar aku kakaknya ke 5, rena kurogane, salam kenal" rena memperkenalkan dirinya dan yang paling bikin jin bingung "kenapa kamu memperkenalkan dirinya memakai 'saudara ke...' 'kakak ke...' 'anak ke...'?" tanya jim sambil sweatdropped.

"dasar bodoh, kau bodoh atau gak pernah dikasih tahu kami ini 14 bersaudara dasar baka!" teriaknya kesal sedangkan jin memandangnya gak percaya...

"pasti tidak percaya kan?" ucap rena sinis, sedangkan jin angguk-angguk, "Kami semua sebagian bukan saudara kandung" ucapnya dengan ketus membuat jin kaget "Chain neesan, cynlie neesan, vaine , reina, Dean, dan ren nii-san adalah manusia setengah monster (reader : hah? Emang ada ya? / chalice07 : ada adain saja, biar keren dan beda! Itu baru laki (kok jadi kaya iklan aja? Yang... apa ya? Lupa) / reader : *sweatdropped* ini fic makin kacau dan ngaco saja)

"...Dan luna, yuna neesan , yuri niisan , mizuna , mizuki , xeina , yuka , dan aku adalah manusia setengah iblis" lanjutnya lagi.

"jadi kalian.." ucap jin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya "sudah kubilang saudara bukan sedarah dasar idiot, "jadi mau ngapain kau disini?" tanya jin

"kau bego atau apa sih? Atau hilang ingatan? Aku disini mau membunuhmu!" teriak rena kesal dan mengeluarkan 2 pedang "bersiaplah!" teriaknya

Rena menyerang jin bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi ampun sedangkan jin menahannya dengan senjata job vajranya, "hahahaha... kenapa gak menyerang ku? Jika kau tidak mengalahkanku temanmu akan mati dibunuh 'dia'!" provokator rena membuat jin kaget, "kalau begitu aku akan serius" ucap jin dan saat dia akan mengeluarkan skillnya dengan cepat rena menyerang senjata job vajra jin sehingga telempar jauh.

"sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa senjatamu"ejek rena sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya "cih"

"dragon uppercut!" teriak jin dan menyerang rena "Lambat"

"!"

Sebelum menyentuh rena seinchi pun dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam ( reader : buset ini orang atau mobil? / rena : satu hal lagi, penyakit asal author kumat... ) jin sudah terjatuh di tanah diatasnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru langit.

"Cih, resa. Kau menggangguku saja" keluh kesal rena "maaf... tapi kau hampir dibunuhnya tadi"ucap gadis berambut biru langit "aku hanya mencoba kekuatannya kok" ucap rena kesal "..." tidak ada tanggapan dari gadis yang dipanggil resa. Sedangkan jin tidak bisa berkutik gara-gara gadis bernama resa tersebut.

"rena , kau dipanggil ketua cynthia" ucap gadis bernama resa. "cih, lagi seru-serunya... dan aku ingin membunuhnya!"ucap rena kesal "kalau begitu biar aku yang membunuhnya" ucap gadis bernama resa dan menarik rambut jin dan melemparnya.

"Dragon uppercut!" ucap gadis bernama resa dan menyerang jin dengan bertubi-tubi 'a,apa kenapa dia bisa...'pikir jin kaget dan pingsan dengan mulut keluar darah. "ressa, kau tadi melihat jurus dan serangannya?"tanya rena.

"tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku menggunakan skill tersebut" jawab resa dengan senyum sinis. "*sigh* kau benar-benar aneh..."keluh rena.

* * *

**-RONAN PLACE-**

Terlihat ronan sedang berusaha menghindar serangan gadis kecil tersebut, "hei, kau jangan menghindar terus kalau begini mana bisa membunuh mu!" teriak choco dengan kesal sambil berusaha menebas ronan. "kalau aku tidak menghindar aku bakal dibunuh!" ucap ronan kesal.

"emang dari awal aku mau mebunuh muuu!" teriak choco dan menyerang ronan karena lengah ronan kena serangan choco walau Cuma tergores.

"Ukh"

"huuuh! Cuman segores mana bisa bikin mati" ucap choco kesal dan langsung menyerang ronan dengan cepat ronan menghindarinnya. "hei kau serang donk—" sebelum choco selesai mengatakan kalimatnya pipinya tiba-tiba tergores. "hmm... kau sudah mulai serius toh" lanjutnya dan langsung menusuk ronan dikakinya "Gah!" "pertarungan seperti catur, perang butuh strategi" ucap choco dengan muka sinis dan beraura membunuh.

"saatnya waktumu tibaa!" teriak choco dan siap-siap menyerang ronan, ronan langsung menghindar tapi karena luka di kaki bekas tusukan choco membuatnya kesakitan dan jatuh, "Hahahahaha! Mati kau ronan erudon! Aku yakin 2 temanmu sudah mati!" teriak choco dan siap menebas ronan.

'aku yakin jin dan amy masih keadaan selamat' pikir ronan dan menutup matanya karena dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

**TRANG!**

* * *

_Chalice07 : apa akhir chapnya menegangkan? Kalau menegangkan tolong dari review ya kalau tidak ya ikut review juga._

_Elesis : jangan-jangan ronan mati?_

_Chalice07 : kalau soal itu terserah author dan yang maha kuasa dan highleader *angkat bahu*_

_Elesis : pokoknya kau harus buat dia masih baik baik saja! *siap-siap mengeluarkan pedang besarnya*_

_Chalice07 : kyaaaaa! *ngacir*_

_Elesis : *ngejar* tunggu!_

_Akito : kelihatannya di chap ini para chara GC pada OOC ya? *sweatdropped*_

_Kazusa : *makan roti* bukannya dari dulu begitu?_

_Akito : iya,ya *menggaruk-garuk kepala lalu lanjut makan*_

_Kazusa : *sweatdropped melihat porsi makan akito*_

_Kazuna : baiklah yang minta reviewnya sa..._

_Resa : *numpang lewat* saya disuruh author... tolong reviewnya ya..._

_Kazuna : *ngejar resa* uwaaa, kau jangan mengambil peraan ku!__  
_

_Resa : *lari* si Author rela mendapatkan flame, kritik, ceramah (?), pujian , penyemangat dan lain-lain._


	16. Chapter 14 : strange boy & strange girl

_Chalcie07 : Update! Wuhuuuu! Mari kita mulai saat-saat menegangkannya_

_Elesis : *menampar chalcie07 bolak-balik* huwaaaaa! Jangan! Jangan update! Saya gak mau melihat ronan mati..._

_Chalice07 : Ugh... tenang saja... aku hanya membuatnya tewass..._

_Elesis : sama saja idiot! *nendang author sampai telempar*_

_Chalice07 : *luka-luka* baiklah orang misterius itu bakal ada di chap ini jadi..._

_Gadis bermata topaz : jadi siapa yang jadi disclaimernya author?_

_Chalice07 : hoi, sebelum aku selesain bicara ku kau jangan asal nyerobot!_

_Gadis bermata topaz : okeee~_

_Chalice07 : jadi... sayangnya namanya belum mau saya kasih tahu dan si gadis ini *nunjuk ke gadis warna mata topaz* saya munculkan karena ... rahasia :p_

_Gadis warna mata topaz : yuhuu! Saya dimunculkan juga! Bukan hanya dia! Tapi aku juga, yipiie!_

_Chalice07 : satu pesan sebelum disclaimer, bagi yang pernah melihat fic gakuen saya pasti kenal gadis ini *nunjuk ke gadis warna mata topaz* gadis yang suka makan ikan, omongannya, suka pedang pasti tahu dia._

_Disclaimer (suara chalice07) : grandchase milik megaxus, kalau fic ini, alur gaje ini dan Oc ini milik saya! Mine! (tapi kalau megaxus mau ambil 1 atau berapa juga gak masalah :p)_

_Warning : Gaje , kesalahan tulisan , Ngaco , gak nyambung , OOC , kacau , abal , bisa bikin penyakitan kepala (?) , tangan pegel (?) , mata bisa pusing membacanya._

* * *

**KAZE'AZE CASTLE**

"baiklah kita selesai kan rapat ini"ucap kaze'aze "umm...kaze-sama" ucap gadis berbando bunga mengakat tangan "ada apa,chalcie?" tanya kaze'aze

"dia ingin bicara bagaimana kita memanggil RSJ dahulu sebelum pulang" ucap gadis berantai main nyelonong ngomong. "?" kaze'aze kebingungan dan gadis berantai menunjuk kearah gadis berbando merah darah dan membuat kaze'aze sweatdropped.

"huuhuhuhuhu... saya mau baca komik... cepat pulang donk... komikku belum dibaca 100 buku lagi (buset, bagi donk / berbando merah darah :wee, ini punya saya :p / chalice7 : *cry*) cepetan pulaaaang..." ucap gadis berbando merah sambil guling-guling dilantai dengan muka masa depan suram *dihajar* "dari kapan dia kaya begitu ,chalcie?"tannya kaze'aze.

"sejak kita mau mulai rapat"

Semua sweatsropped mendengarnya 'jadi dia gak mendengar rapat kita? WTH?' pikir semuanya sama.

"yah, apa boleh buat itulah sifatnya bukan?" tiba-tiba gadis berbando merah datang bersama chalice07 "heh, chalice. Angin apa yang membawamu kesini bersama author gaje itu?" tanya gadis berambut hijau, "angin ribut..." jawab gadis berbando merah.

ALL in that room : *sweatdropped*

"kau seperti biasa suka bercanda ya?" ucap gadis berantai "aku lapar" ucap gadis berbando merah singkat padat jelas membuat semuanya sweatdropped.

"aku juga!" teriak chalice07

'sebentar lagi persediaan makanku habis ini, jika ada mereka berdua... nasib...' pikir kaze'aze merenungin nasib akan persediaan makanannya nanti.

* * *

**RONAN PLACE**

TRANG!

Terdengar suara pedang beradu... dan saat itu ronan melihat siapa yang menolongnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akito?" teriak ronan kaget melihat akito disitu dengan pedang kegelapannya, lalu orang itu langsung melemparkan senjata choco dengan pedangnya dan menedangnya "kyaaaa!" teriak choco dan tertendang jauh (chalice07 : ck,ck,ck walau lawannya anak kecil tetapi malah menendangnya benar-benar saya membuat OC yang sadis / ? : *mencincang author*) .

'tu,tunggu, tidak mungkin akito melakukan hal seperti ini' pikir panik ronan gak percaya. Lalu orang itu menarik poni ronan dan mendekatkan mata pedangnya ke leher ronan.

"ku kasih tahu namaku bukan akito, jangan samakan aku dengan dia!" ucapnya lalu melempar ronan.

"Gah!" ronan terkena pohon didekat situ yah... bisa dibilang dia kena sakit punggung karena terlempar kena pohon yang keras itu.

"berterimakasih lah padaku ,grandchase. Jika tidak kau bakal mati" ucapnya sinis "siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau? " tanya ronan, "..." tidak ditanggap oleh orang itu tapi dia sedang membaca buku "hei apa kau dengar aku?" ucap ronan kesal.

"heh, aku gak nyangka grandchase bisa kalah dengan gadis dari Death knight itu!" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara mengejek, "...siapa kau? Kenapa disini?"tanya ronan menanyakan orang didepannya "Siapa aku? Dan kenapa aku disini? Tentu saja untuk menguji kekuatan kalian... tapi ternyata masih dibawah levelku" ucap nya sinis "lalu siapa kamu?"tanya ronan lagi. "namaku? Namaku? Heh lucu sekali menanyakan namaku" ucap lelaki itu sambil menahan tawa.

"ingat kau, ronan erudon" ucap lelaki itu bermata sama seperti akito, coklat kehitaman dan rambut seperti akito juga coklat tua sambil menginjak badan ronan dan mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke kepala ronan "dan jika kau bertemu dengan akito kurosaki katakan bahwa seatu saat aku akan mengalahkannya! Apapun yang terjadi atau perlu saling membunuh! Ingat apa pesanku tadi!" ancam lelaki itu dan melepaskan injakannya dan pergi "ugh... apa maksud mu?" tanya ronan.

"heh, dasar payah tidak tahu kekuatan kurosaki" ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum sinisnya dan pergi meninggalkan ronan yang kebingungan, "apa maksudnya?" ucap ronan kebingungan "oh,iya jin dan amy!" ronan langsung ingat temannya dan cepat-cepat bangun dan lari kearah terakhir jin lewatin.

* * *

**AMY PLACE**

Keadaan amy masih sama dia masih dalam tatapan kosong, dan saat dia sampai disebuah mansion yang megah tapi aneh jika ada di primitive island yang terkenal banyak monster karnibal, "hm... dia sudah datang" ucap gadis berambut pendek bangun dari kursi nya saat melihat ada amy berjalan ke arah mereka.

"pegang tangan ku anak manis" ucap gadis berambut pendek sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan amy memegang tangan gadis berambut coklat, "pintar, lalu pakailah pisau untuk menusuk jantungmu" perintah gadis berambut pendek sambil memberikan sebuah pisau perak ( bagiiiii,lumayan buat dijual *matanya ada gambar uang,uang!*/ Gadis berambut pendek : *nendang author* enak saja :P).

Amy menuruttinnya dan mengambil pisau yang disuruh gadis berambut pendek tersebut dan siap-siap menusuk jantungnya,

"Dilaraaaaang bunuh diri disiniiiii!"sebuah teriakan membuat mereka kaget dan yang lebih kaget lagi tiba-tiba saja amy seperti didorong seseorang kesamping dan pisaunya terjatuh, diatas badan amy yang terjatuh terdapat seorang gadis warna rambut biru langit dan matanya berwarna topaz, sangat cantik untuk dilihat apalagi di jual *dihajar*.

"ka,kau..." ucap gadis berambut pendek kaget

"hei, apa kau sudah lepas dari skill controlernya ,gadis pink?"tanya gadis warna mata topaz sambil menampar amy bolak balik.

PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!... (suara tamparan)

"AAAAAW, sakiiit!" ucap amy sambil memegang pipinya karena kesakitan ditabok gadis berambut biru laut, "kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" ucapnya "eh? Dimana ini?dan siapa kau? "tanya amy.

"ini di primitve island bagian dalam, dan aku? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya yang pasti saat ku lewat sini melihat mu dikendalikan gadis ini untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke gadis berambut pendek.

"eh?Eh?EEH? EEEEEEEEH" teriak amy kaget sambil suaranya kedengaran 1 pulau (Lebay mode on) "hahahaha... suara mu memang hebat ya , gadis pink" ucap gadis itu sambil menutup telinganya.

"maaf, tapi siapa mereka?"tanya amy "hmm... aku Cuma kenal yang gadis bertatapan kosong itu doank... kalau gak salah dia dari keluarga kurogane"jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk jarinya "hmp, kalian sampai kapan bicara terus, sampai kapan mencuekan musuh" ucap gadis bertatapan kosong dengan sinis, "ahahaha... maaf tapi gadis ini bukan teman ku aku hanya orang lewat saja kok"ucap gadis itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"heh, mengasihanin diri sendiri tapi gak menga-?"tanya gadis berambut pendek dengan sinis dipotong oleh gadis itu "hehehe... aku menolongnya karena memang keinginan ku, dan aku sebenarnya kesini hanya menguji gadis ini dan temannya yang lagi misi, tapi karena ada kalian jadi di undur deh~" ucap gadis itu dengan suara mengejek.

"ukh... kau menyebalkan sekali" ucap gadis bertatapan kosong dengan kesal, "vaine, aku berikan ini padamu" ucap gadis berambut pendek meninggalkan gadis yang bernama vaine itu "hei, tunggu apa maksudmu-" teriak vaine kesal+kesal (?).

Terlambat... sebelum vaine menyelesaikan kata-katanya gadis berambut pendek (rambutnya sepanjang pundak) sudah pergi. "OIIIIII! NIGHTMARE KALAU KETEMU KU HANCURKAN KAUUUU!" teriak vaine DarTing.

Setelah selesai teriak dia menoleh ke amy dan gadis itu "sebelum aku mengejarnya kalian kubunuh dahulu" ucap vaine sambil melempar bola-bola kecil dan seperti terbuat dari kaca yang tajam, "Broke" teriak vaine dan bola-bola itu hancur menjadi pecahan pecahan tajam "tajam lawan tajam!" teriak gadis itu dan dalam sekejap banyak pedang mengelilinginnya ( pedang nya mirip job 4 mari tapi OC buatanku bukan Geass lho) "Attack!" perintah gadis itu dan pedang-pedang itu menyerang vaine.

"kau sungguh naif gadis rambut biru laut!" teriak vaine dan memerintah sebagian pecahan bola ke belakang gadis itu yang celah terbuka dan menyerangnya.

"AWAAAAS" teriak amy.

* * *

**BACK TO JIN**

"AWAAAAAS" jin tersadar pas mendengar suara keras seperti suara amy dan melihat kanan kiri dan dia berjuang untuk bangun tapi tubuhnya menolaknya "UGH! Sial... tubuhku... serangannya mematikan sekali... kenapa dia bisa menggunakan jurus itu?" erang jin sambil memegang perutnya yang paling terkena serangan fatal, jin bersandar pada pohon dia tidak bisa apa-apa yang ia bisa berharap semoga amy baik-baik saja. Saat dia mau menutup mata karena kecapaian

"Eh, ronan?" panggil jin saat melihat ronan sedang belari melewatinnya, "jin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ronan panik "yah, seperti itulah" kata jin "dimana amy? Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" tanya ronan sambil mengakat jin dan membantunya jalan "dia... seperti dikendalikan seseorang tatapan matanya kosong dan aku diserang dengan orang yang bisa menggunakan jurus ku... apa dia fighter juga?"tanya jin "...ada kemungkinan iya, dan ada kemungkinan dia adalah copy skill" ucapan ronan membuat jin bingung.

"copy skill?"tanya jin.

"aku pernah membaca sebuah buku saat masih kecil, copy skill adalah kekuatan yang sudah punah, kekuatan yang dapat mengikutin kekuatan apapun dengan cara sekali lihat dia bisa menggunakan skill itu" ucap ronan "... berati orang itu..." ucap jin sambil berkeringat dingin "tapi itu hanya kekuatan kuno, sudah hampir tidak ada orang yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang susah itu" ucap ronan memberi semangat walau dalam firasatnya sama seperti jin.

Takut... akan kehancuran GC jika benar kekuatan itu ada... karena mungkin saja dengan skill itu dia menggunakan skill-skill terkuat mereka.

'copy skill... aku tidak percaya itu bukan mitos' pikir ronan khawatir.

* * *

_Chalice07 : wuhuuuu! Selesai! Chap 16 selesai..._

_Gadis warna rambut biru laut (kita singkat saja 'topaz' karena matanya berwarna topaz) : masa aku perannya sedikit , muhhh...! *bete*_

'_akito' : *baca buku yang tebal* kubilang malah bagus kalau peranku sedikit... karena aku tidak suka membuang waktu membacaku Cuma gara-gara author... (OC saya udah kaya mari, suka membaca)_

'_Topaz' : huuh!, author, ingat jika saya muncul harus lebih lama dan panjang *marah lalu pergi dan menarik 'akito'*_

_Chalice07 : me,menyeramkan *sweatdropped* kelihatannya aku sudah membuat OC-OC yang gaje semua._

_Semua OC chalice07 : *siap-siap membunuh chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : *kabur* gyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_All OC : *ngejar author*_

_Arme : tolong reviewnya ya..._


	17. Chapter 15 : remove the OC

_Chalice07 : chap 17 update! Maaf jika cerita sebelumnya gaje, karena saya saat membuatnya saat lagi stress gara-gara belajar inggris yang jawabannya susah dicari jadi saya kelewatan stress, mungkin sekarang tambah gaje dan bikin gila._

_Raven : bukannya ini fic bikin gila dan Gaje?_

_Chalice07 : apa katamu?_

_Luna : sebenarnya aku gak mau ngomomg seperti ini tapi... aku setuju dengan raven , author-sama_

_Chalice07 : sampai luna mengatakan hal yang kejam juga? Du,dunia kiamaaaat, huweeee *cry*_

_ALL (kecuali raven dan envy) : *sweatdropped*_

_Raven : oi, author apa maksudnya copy skill? Apa itu asli GC?_

_Chalice07 : GC? Hmm... aku bingung tapi yang pasti ini ideku sendiri skill ini, karena gak seru kalau jurusnya diambil dari GC semua jadi kita harus kreativ dikit *bergaya ala profesor terkenal*_

_Reicy : kreativ atau lupa nama-nama skill GC? *naughty smil*_

_Chalice07 : *pucat* du,du,dua...dua-duanya..._

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : kita akhirin dulu pembicaraan kita dan cepat ke posisi masing-masing, kita mau acting nih khususnya untuk kau amy (nah loh kok jadi kaya mau syutting aja)_

_Disclaimer (suara amy) : GC bukan milik chalice07, dia hanya menambah seenaknya skill baru, job baru, kekuatan baru, propeti baru, technologi baru, Char baru (OC) Dll yang bikin anda sekalian gila akan kesintingan author tercinta._

_Warning : ini fic __**bertambah **__**gaje**__ dicampur sayur __**gila**__ (?), bumbu __**sarap**__ (?), cengkeh yang __**aneh**__, ditambah daging __**OOC**__ (?), dan potongan __**banyak OC, **__ di campur tumbukan __**tambahan properti gaje ala chalice07**__, dan cincangan __**author yang seenaknya ikut masuk fic**__, jadilah fic terkacau di dunia dikarena kan chalice07 sudah kelewatan stress diatas orang gila dan melewatin sarap diatas profesor jenius sarap *dihajar profesor-profesor didunia*_

* * *

**KAZE'AZE CASTLE**

"siapa saja tolooong" teriak semua yang disitu termasuk kaze'aze. Kenapa kata kalian? Ya iyalah gadis berbando merah darah ngamuk, dia mau baca komik tapi gak bisa ada dua alasan, pertama, lupa bawa. Kedua, gak boleh pulang sampai hafal dengan rapat penting mereka.

Gadis berbando merah yang kesal gara-gara acara makannya terganggu angkat tangan (menyerah? *ditebas*), dan memegang 1 anak anjing (?) yang imuut banget, bulunya gondrong tapi gak gondrong amat(?) , mukannya yang imut, kaki kiri depannya putih kaya pakai kaus kaki, bulunya hitam. Gadis berbando darah melihatnya dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar, "KAWAAAAAI~ (artinya : lucunya (kalau gak salah))" teriaknya dan langsung memeluknya, semuanya sweatdropped kecuali chalice07, kenapa kata kalian?

Ya iyalah itu anjing kesayangan gua diculik sama tuh monster *nunjuk ke gadis berbando merah* "Pedrooooo jangan pergiii! Kembalikan pedro ku!" teriak author sambil mengejar gadis berbando darah sampai ujung dunia (?), semuanya sweatdropped kecuali gadis berbando merah yang sedang memegang saputangan putih layaknya perpisahan walau mukanya tetap dingin.

* * *

**-BACK TO AMY-**

"awas!" teriak amy, tapi hal yang mengejutkan adalah... pedang-pedang itu menahan serangan vaine dengan cara membentuk kaya perisai (?), "ap,apa!" teriak vaine kaget, "Good bye~, vaine-chan" ucap gadis berwarna mata topaz dan menyerang vaine dan menyebabkan baju-bajunya terkoyak badannya luka-luka "dan mati kau!" teriak gadis berwarna mata topaz dan menancapkan pedangnnya ke tempat fatal si vaine

Tring! Prang

Seperti suara menahan serangan gadis itu dan di vaine menggoyangkan badannya kaya kucing sedang kebasahan dan mengeringkannya dengan menggoyangkan badannya (jangan pada pikiran ngeres ya, ini kenyataan kalau gak percaya basahin anjing atau kucing anda lalu lihat apa yang dilakukannya)

Banyak serpihan kaca di bawah kaki vaine membuat gadis berambut biru laut itu kaget "hmm... kau pasti tidak menyangka kan aku menaruh pelindung di bagian fatal" ucap vaine sambil menyeringai "sampai ketemu lagi F—" ucapan viane terpotong karena "Diam kau gadis boneka!" teriak gadis berambut biru laut.

Vaine yang menyeringai kejam dan menghilang "*sigh* baru mau ngerjain pr, tau-taunya ketemu vaine disini" gadis berambut biru itu menghela nafas dan meninggalkan amy yang penasaran apa maksudnya "Tu,tunggu!"panggil amy dan terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak yang membuat amy kaget dan takut tapi pas melihat siapa yang menyebabkan suara itu membuat dia menghela nafas.

"amy, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya amy.

"jinny~, amy takuuut (bilangin saya jika amynya OOC banget)" teriak amy dan memeluk jin yang membuat jin blusing berat seberat 100 ton (?). ronan yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega walau dalam hatinya khawatir memikirkan soal kekuatan copy skill itu.

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

"kyaaaa! Apa kau baik-baik saja jin?"teriak panik arme dan luna saat melihat luka jin yang parah dan berusaha menghealnya, semua chaser bertanya soal misi mereka dan terkejut kalau misi itu palsu "kita lebih baik tanya dulu sama knight master untuk..." usul sieghart terputus karena... mari kita katakan panjang umur untuk knight master karena dia baru datang, semua chaser bertanya pada dia , "eh, misi? Maaf, saya dari kemarin tidak kesini karena misi dari ratu (?)" ucap knight master kebingungan yang membuat semua chaser kaget.

"tunggu, berati siapa yang kemarin memberikan kita misi?"tanya amy mulai ketakutan membuat knight master tambah bingung.

"jangan-jangan kekuatan doplenganger" ucap akito sambil bergaya ala berpikir dengan muka serius (tuuuumben~ *digeplak akito*), "doplenganger?"tanya arme sambil mengheal bersama luna, "kekuatan mengubah dirinya menjadi orang ia inginkan, mungkin saja yang menjadi knight master adalah orang yang bisa doplenganger" ucap akito sambil berer gaya ala orang tahu apa saja.

"umm... akito mungkin kau salah membaca tulisan dialog" uca luna sambil menyerah kan sebuah buku ke akito dan akito membacanya "oh, iya salah diolog" kaget akito dan memukul dahinya.

Action!, 199 (?)

"jangan-jangan yang menjadi knight master adalah yang job mirror self," ucap akito sambil bergaya ala berpikir keras (tumbeeeen~ *digeplak akito*) , "mirror self" tanya arme (aduh jobnya gaje dan hancur ya, )sambil mengheal bersama luna "kekuatan mengubah dirinya menjadi orang ia inginkan, mungkin saja yang menjadi knight master adalah orang yang bisa job mirror self, dan beberapa kekuatan yang bisa menduplikat atau doplenganger atau kekuatan yang tidak kita ketahui. " ucap akito sambil berer gaya ala orang tahu apa saja.

"saya gak pernah mendengar hal itu, dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"tanya arme dan knight master, "tentu saja kau tidak tahu orang yang berjob itu sudah punah dan aku mendapatkan ini dari... " ucapan akito berhenti dan diam saja yang membuat semuanya bingung "dari siapa kau tahu job yang sudah punah itu?" tanya knight master penasaran karena dia belum pernah mendengar job itu.

"... dari orang yang mirip aku" lanjut akito sambil menelan ludah "eh? Maksudnya?" tanya alll chaser (kecuali ronan) "orang yang mirip kamu?" tanya luna kebingungan dan dia dan arme sudah selesai ngeheal.

"... apa orang nya selalu membaca buku?"tanya ronan membuat semuanya kaget "ya? Kenapa kau tahu orang itu suka membaca buku?"tanya akito "saat aku diserang choco gadis yang ada di misi palsu itu orang yang kupikir akito itu menolongku" ucap ronan membuat akito kaget "kau bertemu dengannya? Apa kau diserang dengan pedang atau dark magicnya?"tanya akito "aku hanya dilempar karena mengira dia akito" ucap ronan "pasti dia memberi pesankan" tanya akito lagi "ya, katanya dia bakal mengalahkan mu, apa maksudnya?" ucapan ronan membuat semua kaget bercampur bingung dan author yang lagi ngetik juga ikut-ikutan

"hmm... bisa dibilang dia dendam karena aku berhasil mengalahkannya" ucap akito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan muka orang idiot *di tebas* membuat semuanya sweatdropped "jadi orang yang kau maksud itu...siapa " tanya arme dan reicy bebarengan "umm... aku lupa namanya" ucap akito dengan muka yang sama dengan gaya yang sama mirip orang idiot *di cincang*

Semuanya hanya sweadropped berjama'ah.

* * *

Kita pause sebentar.

* * *

Ada pesan sebentar sebelum play lagi ( reader : lu pikir dvd apa? Play dan pause? / chalice07 : ups, maaf :p / reader : *Sweatdropped* author sinting)

Note : saya membaca dari review saya kebanyakan OC saya pikir juga demikian saya juga sama lupa dengan OC saya sendiri dan pusing sendiri jadi ada saya berencana menghapusnya beberapa tapi menambah 4 lagi (sama saja =.='). Jadi gomenansai ya para reader dan saya berterimakasih untuk anda Perfect Maid Haruka atas memberi tahu kekurangan fic saya dan rencana awal saya yang dichap sebelumnya saya cancel ^.^ .

* * *

-play-

* * *

**UKNOWN MANSION**

"huwaaa, kakak death gomenansai dan untuk kakak yuri" ucap vaine sambil menangis dan gadis bernama rena juga ikut-ikutan nangis "*sigh* ikut aku adik kecilku yang bandel" ucap seseorang lelaki yang mirip dengan death walaupun mereka cowo dan cewe dan bukan saudara kembar sambil menarik rena dan reika dan rena "yuna kau bantu aku menarik vaine, dan dean " perintah lelaki itu "fufufufu, oke kak yuri tapi tolong jangan sebut namaku!" teriak marah death a.k.a yuna sambil mengeluarkan deathscthye nya dengan gampang yuri menahannya dengan 2 jarinya.

"kau jangan ganggu aku, aku mendapat tugas dari author sarap untuk menariknya keluar dari fic ini (kok nyambung beginian ya =A=)" terang yuri sambil melepaskan deathsthye yuna dan melemparnya dan menarik dean, reika (gadis berbaju seksi),dan rena ( reader : memang muat ya tangannya ?/ chalice07 : muat-muatin aja ^.^ / reader : *Sweatdropped* author sarap) dengan cara memasukin kekarung layaknya orang mau menculik anak kecil*di tebas*

"muh, oke" setuju yuna sambil memasukin dean dan vaine kedalam karung dan menghilang (penculikan! Ada penculiiiik! Kyaaaa! *dibungkam mulut author pakai rumah (?!))

Sedang kan gadis berantai a.k.a chain hanya diam saja dan menghela nafas panjang melihat adiknya dibawa kabur sama kakak-kakak nya...

"kelihatannya kalian juga akan bernasib seperti itu" ucap chain membuat sisa yang disitu kaget "nee,nee-san gimana ini" ucap panik mizuki sambil menangis "hmm... kelihatanya saudara kita yang sudah dihapus namanya di keluarga kurogane sudah datang" ucap chain melihat 2 orang datang.

"hai chain nee-san lama tidak ketemu" ucap kedua orang gadis itu sambil memakai kimono bergambar bunga sakura dan satunya lagi dengan kimono bergambar tengkorak dengan pita ber icon tengkorak (sejak kapan ada baju ini di GC ya?) "sudah 7 tahun ya" ucap chain sambil tersenyum "xeina dan yuka , ini giliran kalian" ucap chain memerintah "oke ,nee-san"ucap gadis berkacamata dan gadis yang berambut sama seperti pamela yang di game PS2 M.K1

* * *

**UKNOWN VILLA.**

"choco, kau kalah?" tanya cynthia ke choco yang sedang bermuka ketakutan "resa beri dia hukuman ke anak payah ini" perintah cynthia dan melanjutkan membaca komiknya "tu-tunggu saya tidak tahu 'dia' ada disana, kalau tidak ada dia pasti saya berhasil!" protes choco

"tidak ada alasan , choco. Ini perintah dari nona cynthia" ucap gadis berambut pendek sepundak dengan poni dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk X sambil bermuka dingin.

"ukh... " choco hanya pasrah di tarik resa "kau kejam sekali,cynthia" chalice07 datang dengan muka takut "kau yang membuat ini fic dan menginginkan beberapa OC mu hilang kan?"tanya cynthia dengan muka dingin "iya sih tapi..."

"sekarang kau keluar dari ruangan membacaku atau kau kucincang?"ancam cynthia dengan muka sinis membuat chalice07 bergindik kabur (hiks, saya author cacad masa kalah sama OC sendiri TTATT).

"kelihatannya 2 anggota keluarga kurogane yang sudah dihapus namanya kembali" ucap cynthia sambil bersandar di bangkunya yang terbuat dari perak ( mauuuu, bagi bangkunya~ *di tendang*)

"benar" ucap gadis berbando merah.

* * *

**KAZE'AZE CASTLE**

"graaah! Gue kesal sama 3 kelompok gak jelas itu apalagi kalah melulu" ucap kaze'aze kesal sambil mondar mandir "sudah, sudah kaze'aze" ucap elena sambil menenangkan kaze'aze "gimana bisa tenang jika mereka kalah melulu" sahut kaze'aze sambil kesal. " kita tunggu saja sampai mereka benar-benar kalah" ucap elena sambil berusaha menenangkan kaze'aze.

Sedangkan kaze'aze hanya menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

**UKNOWN PLACE, UMM... LIKE DORM AND BEDROOM. (benar gak sih bahasa asrama itu dorm? Saya lupa :p)**

"hei, ai-chan. Kau kemana saja?"tanya gadis berambut biru laut itu sambil membuka pintu (lebih jelasnnya mendobrak) "..." tidak ada jawaban malah orang yang ditanya gadis itu sedang membaca buku di meja belajarnya dan meja belajarnya banyak bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. "huh, kau gak pernah lelah ya, membaca setumpuk buku itu, aku saja membaca 1 halaman yang pernuh tulisan bikin pusing" ucap gadis berambut biru laut sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur "... kau tahu ini jam berapa sekarang?"akhirnya orang dituju gadis berambut biru laut itu mulai bicara "jam 12 malam, ada apa?"tanya gadis berambut biru laut "kau tahu ini dikamar siapa?"tanya lelaki itu sambil membaca buku "kamar mu ,ai-chan" jawab gadis itu "dan kau tahu aku lelaki atau perempuan?"tanya nya lagi "cowo, sejak kapan kau perempuan, ada-ada saja" tawa gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu.

"kalau sudah tau..." ucap lelaki itu geram dan kesal. "...Jadi keluaaaar! " teriaknya dan menendang keluar gadis biru laut itu dari kamarnya.

BRAK! (suara pintu ditutup atau bisa kita ketahui di banting)

"muh! Jahat sekali ai-chan, masa gak mau main uno sih?"geram gadis berambut biru laut sambil memegang sebuah kartu yang bisa kita ketahui adalah uno dan pergi.

* * *

_Chalice07 : hmm... kelihatannya fic ku lama-lama makin GaJe, aneh, cacad, makin stress dan sarap jadi maafkan saya oke?saya makin lama makin stress dan belum sembuh-sembuh juga._

_Gadis berambut biru laut dan warna mata topaz ('topaz') : ne, author. Siapa yang minta review?_

_Chalice07 : *nunjuk laki-laki mirip akito ('akito')* kau saja._

'_akito' : cih, tolong reviewnya ya *sadistic smile* si author rela menerima apasaja flame dan penyemangat dan pujian,_

_Chalice07 : tapi yang bukan meruntuhkan semangatku ya ^.^, aku senang jika ada yang review membuat ku semangat!_

_R...E...V...I...E...W... P...L...E...A...S...E... P...L...E...A...S...E_

_REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW (PAKAI TOA) *AUTHOR DIGEBUKIN SAMA READER*._


	18. Chapter 16 :The person like akito appear

_Chalice07 : wuhuuu! Update ke 18 !_

_Luna : *clap,clap* _

_Chalice07 : tapi aku pusing dengan kelanjutannya *pundung di dapur*_

_Raven : lalu?_

_Chalice07 : cerita nya makin gaje dan abal_

_Raven : biasa saja, dari awal memang gaje kan?_

_Chalice07 : *pundung makin pundung (?)*_

_Akito : author? Kapan mulainya jika kau pundung melulu_

_Kazuna : baiklah karena author lagi singapur (singgah di dapur) kazusa yang bakal jadi disclaimernya_

_Kazusa : *sigh*_

_Disclaimer : yang pasti GC itu bukan milik chalice07, dia hanya menambah properti gak jelas, Ocnya dan alur cerita yang GaJe dan abal_

_Warning : kesalahan typo, GaJe, Abal, bermasalah dengan ceritanya, kaga nyambung, fic yang hancur , Keanehan meningkat, mungkin OC saya jadi OOC (?), Para chara OOC banget. Jadi fic ini tidak cocok untuk anak dibawah 1000 tahun._

_-Happy reading-_

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**05 : 00 AM**

"pagi semuanya" sapa reicy happy, "pagi reicy" balas amy yang sedang bernyanyi "kau lagi nyanyi amy? Ikutaaaan~" ucap reicy mirip anak kecil dan mereka berdua berduet membuat ruang tamu dan seisi mansion berisik karena volume speakernya mencapai 100 dan membuat telinga budeg alhasil membuat semua chaser yang sedang di alam mimpi terbangun dan marah marah (kecuali yang alim-alim ya :p)

"amy, reicy, kalau mau nyanyi volume speakernya kecilin donk! Kan tau sendiri ini masih pagi dan kita semua pada tidur!" omel elesis karena dia lagi mimpiin ronan (cie,cie mimpiin yangyangnya nih *ditebas*) "hoam, benar apa kata si merah ini" setuju sieghart sambil menguap lebar kaya kuda nil *di tebas pakai soluna* semuanya mengangguk yang artinya setuju sama elesis sedangkan jin hanya diam saja karena yang membuat ulah si amy jadi dia gak bisa setuju.

"opsie, aku pergi dulu ya amy" ucap reicy dan diganti luna "tu-tunggu, reicy!" "maaf kan reicy ya... dia memang seperti itu" ucap luna meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"OI, luna kau gak usah minta maaf! Yang salah kan reicy!" teriak raven gak setuju kalau luna yang meminta maaf.

"Ta-tapi, reicy yang menyuruh dia malu meminta maaf" ucap luna ketakutan karena diomelin raven.

Semuanya hanya sweatdropped melihat luna dan raven berantem walau yang marah-marah itu Cuma raven.

* * *

**08 : 21 AM**

"siapa yang mau cherry pai?"tanya arme sambil memegang banyak pai semuanya angkat tangan dan tentu saja lass juga karena dia suka cherry pai.

Dan arme membagikan ke semuanya.

Saat luna mau memakannya "kelihatannya enak, bagi donk luna" tiba-tiba ada suara dan mendorong luna sampai jatuh membuat semuanya kaget "Kalian..."

Death yang lagi memeluk luna dan 1 lelaki yang mirip death yang sedang duduk di jendela (?), "siapa kalian?" teriak para chaser bersamaan

"maaf kan dia..." ucap lelaki itu dan menarik death "Kami lupa memperkenalkan diri ya ^.^" ucap death happy sambil ditarik untuk melepaskan pelukan death dengan luna.

"Aku yuri kurogane dan ini yuna kurogane" ucap yuri sambil menunjuk ke arah yuna a.k.a death , mendengar kata kurogane para chaser siap siaga.

"tenang saja, kami gak menyerang kok" terang yuna "kakak yuri~" tiba-tiba reicy main meluk yuri yang lagi duduk di meja (contoh yang tidak baik , jangan ditiru)

"whoa!" dengan spontan yuri ngehindar pelukan reicy "kok, kakak. Ngehindar?"tanya reicy sambil bermuka sedih "hahahaha..." "jangan ketawa!" teriak reicy kesal "yah, apa boleh buat kan si yuri... sudah tobat gak mau dipegang cewe, kan dia genit hehehehe" yuna membuka aib yuri "sejak kapan aku genit?! Ada buktinya" teriak yuri kesal "ada buktinya kok, buktinya sering menyimbak rok death, chain, yuka, xeina, luna, raven, reicy, envy, vaine, mizuki, mizuna , rena, dean, reina dan cynlie jika di singkat saudara-saudara perempuan" terang yuna dengan muka kesal membuat semuanya sweatdropped.

"itu kan gak sengaja"ucap yuri sambil berkeringat dingin.

"ada lagi , saat death lagi mandi, kak yuri ngintip! Padahal itu kan dikamar death" ucap death dengan lantang membuat semua yang mendengarnya (cowo) _nosebleed_ "eh, salah sendiri gak ditutup pintu kamar mandinya! Kan kakak gak tahu pas masuk kamarmu!" bela yuri.

"itukan gara-gara death ketakutan , makanya death gak tutup pintunya!" bela yuna a.k.a death.

"berati salah mu!" ucap yuri kesal.

"tapi mustinya kakak tahu donk death penakut dan saat masuk kamar death harus di ketuk dulu!" ucap yuna gak kalah kesalnya.

"dan kakak pernah melorotkan rok luna , raven, dan yuka dengan alasan terpleset!" teriak yuna sambil menunjuk ke yuri membuat yuri berkeringat dingin "emang benar kan?!" belanya . Semua cowo-cowo yang disitu semakin _nosebleed. 'laki-laki ini mesum' _pikir semuanya sama

Dalam sekejap atmosfer semakin berat alias aura membunuh semakin berat.

"laki-laki ini musuh wanita" teriak para chaser wanita sedangkan yang cowo-cowo hanya nosebleed dan akito? Jangan tanya lagi aura membunuhnya sangat berat dan luna? Ah bukan luna tapi raven yang sedang mengamuk karena ingat masa lalunya itu.

"aku ingat! Kamu pernah menyimbak rok ku!" teriak raven sambil menyerang dengan solunannya dengan cekatan yuri menahan serangan raven.

PRANG!

Muncul gadis berambut putih dan menyerang yuri mukanya menunjukkan kesal.

"YA! Aku juga ingat! Kamu pernah merolotin rok ku! Dan menyimbak rokku!" teriak gadis itu dan menyerang yuri dengan panah.

"WAAAA, ampuuun! Tobat! Kakak sudah tooobat!" teriak yuri dan kabur

"jangan kabuuur!" teriak raven dan gadis yang memanah yuri sambil mengejar yuri yang sedang kabur.

"hahahaha... kelihatannya saya juga pergi nih, dadah~" ucap death sambil kissbye yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding *di tebas*.

Semuanya hanya sweatdroped sedangkan akito ikutan mengejar yuri dengan muka kesal.

"kelihatannya yuka pergi, jadi tinggaal aku nih yang membunuh kalian" sebuah suara yang tenang membuat para chaser kaget.

"hallo, saya xeina , aku dan yuka datang kesini dengan tujuan berbeda dengan kak yuri dan kak yuna, aku dan yuka datang kesini untuk membunuh kalian" ucapan xeina membuat semua chaser siap siaga.

Semua chaser menyerang xeina dengan cekatan xeina menghindar.

"Cih, walau ini gadis kelihatan kutu buku tapi kecepatannya..." keluh elesis kesal karena gagal melulu menyerang xeina.

"siapa yang kau bilang kutu bukuuu!" teriak xeina walau nadanya tenang dengan cepat menyerang elesis dengan palu besarnya.

"ELESIS!" teriak semuanya bebarengan "guaahk!" elesis K.O *ditebas* eh salah pingsan. "masih hidup toh" xeina siap-siap memukul elesis yang tergeletak lemah dilantai dengan palunya lagi tapi ditahan Kazuna "Descruction!" teriak kazuna dan mengenai palu xeina, dalam sekejap palu xeina menjadi abu.

"kau sekarng gak bisa menyerang lagi!" ucap kazuna sambil tersenyum licik *di hajar* "hmp! Yukaaaa! Kau sampai kapan menyerang kak yuri?! Cepetan kesini dan bunuh mereka sebelum kita dihukum kak chaiin!" teriak xeina membuat semuanya menutup telinga mereka.

Dalam sekejap gadis berambut putih muncul "huh! Aku mengerti xeina kau cepetan mebuat palu mu lagi!" ucap yuka sambil menyerang kazuna "Kah—" "Kazuna" kazusa kaget melihat saudaranya ditebas kazuna dan keadaannya kritis.

Dengan cekatan kazusa menyerang yuka dan ditahan "hmm? Hebat juga kau, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mu Cuma hanya beradu pedang saja" ucap yuka sambil menahan serangan pedang kazusa.

"tapi masih dibawah ku~" dengan cepat yuka menghilang dan muncul dibelakang kazusa dan menusuk perutnya.

"GaAAH!" "Kazusa!" teriak para chaser

"arme dibelakang mu!" teriak lass saat melihat muncul yuka dan siap siaga menyerang arme. "ARME!" teriak lass dan mendorong arme menggantikan dirinya di serang yuka "LASS!" "Guakh!"

"xeina, aku cape, cepetan bantuin!" keluh yuka. "iya, ini sudah selesai" ucap xeina dan memegang palu peraknya dan menuju ketempat chaser.

"Earthquake!" teriak xeina dan memukul lantai membuat lantai bergetar hebat dan dalam sekejap lantai 2 roboh (hah? Sejak kapan dilantai dua?) membuat semua chaser jatuh.

"KYAAAAA!"  
"GYAAAAA!"

BRUAK!

Para chaser tertindih batu-batu besar (bekas-bekas lantai 2 roboh)

Semua chahser termasuk yang diserang 2 gadis ini sekarat, "baiklah ini, serangan terakhir untuk membunuh kalian" ucap yuka dengan muka sinis "ayo, xeina!" "oke"

Dan mereka mulai mencast skill (?), "ini akhir hidup kalian!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil berpegangan tangan dan menyerang para chaser (me,mereka lesbi, pegangan tangan *panik* / yuka&xeina : *ngehajar author*)

Semua chaser tidak berdaya untuk menghindar atau apa... dan pikiran mereka Cuma 1 yaitu 'apa kami akan mati disini?' "DEATH BLOW" mereka menyerang para chaser dan banyak serangan ke para chaser.

TRANG!

"!"

Semua chaser kaget melihat orang yang menahan serangan 2 gadis aneh itu dan Cuma 1 kata yang mereka ucapkan saat melihat orang yang menolongnya

"AKITO!?"

"Dark magic!" para chaser terikat bayangan gelap dan membuat mereka susah nafas.

"a..apa yang...kau la..ku..kan... akito..." tanya sieghart sambil berusaha bernafas.

"Aku bukan akito! Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" ucap orang itu dengan sinis.

Persamaan dan panjang umur untuk akito karena dia dateng ke mansion pas merasakan getaran kuat kearah mansion dan mendengar suara keras di mansion.

"Kalian gak apa-ap-" ucapan akito terpotong melihat orang yang didepannya yang mirip akito.

Semua chaser hanya melongo melihat 2 orang itu berhadapan seperti cermin karena mereka mirip.

"Azusa..." ucap akito sambil deathglare

"akito, lama gak jumpa..." ucap orang yang disebut azusa dengan sinis.

* * *

_Chalice07 : wuhuuuu! Selesai , aduh badan pegel banget... chalica pijitin_

_Chalica ( OC ku yang masih dalam perencanaan, mau dimasukin dalam cerita atau di omake saja) : baik ,nona chalice07_

_Chalice07 : baiklah kita akhirin sekarang... chalica minta reviewnya._

_Chalica : oke, tolong reviewnya ya , tolong reviewnya ingat atau kalian ku bunuh._

_Chalice07 : *ngetok kepala chalica* jangan memaksa! Tidak sopan!_

_Chalica : ta, tapi... kalau gak di gituin pasti pada gak mau review..._

_Chalcie07 : tapi itu gak sopan!_

_Chalica : ok,okee... *pasrah*_

_Chalice07 : mari kita ulang lagi minta reviewnya! Cepetan chalica ini bagus untuk mu latihan _

_Chalica : okee, tolong reviewnya ,minna..._


	19. Chapter 17 : Azusa and Flea

_Chalice07 : baiklah saatnya update yang ke 19 chapter, maaf jika agak lama, saya lagi out idea, ngetiknya susah karena keyboard saya yang huruf E rusak musti diteken dan lagi membuat fic baru tapi belum saya publish mungkin bentar lagi atau bakal lama saya publish karena fic baru saya juga out idea (?)._

_Chalica : umm... chalice07 –sama, siapa disclaimer?_

_Chalice07 : kamu disclaimer dan warningnya_

_Chalica : oke..._

_Disclaimer : GC bukan milik chalice-sama, tapi megaxus_

_Warning : kesalahan typo, gaje, hancur, abal, aneh, ngaco, chara megaxus dan OC chalice mungkin OOC, kebanyakan OC dan seenaknya menambah-nambah properti GC._

**_TFP-IS-MY-NAME_**

_Waduh, bisa kaga ya yang kaya gitu, soalnya saya payah pelajaran bahasa indonesia walau saya orang indonesia asli, tapi bakal saya usahain TFP, thank atas sarannya._

_.  
_

**_Perfect Maid Haruka_**

_Thank juga atas review dan sarannya selama ini, maaf jika belum saya turutin saran anda, soalnya saya kesusahan karena kebiasaan saya , gomenansai *membungkuk*_

* * *

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

Semuanya diam saja termasuk yuka dan xeina, bisa dibilang sesuana tempat itu menjadi tegang dan berat karena hawa membunuh mereka sangat tinggi.

"azusa, apa yang membawamu kesini?!" ujar akito dengan sinis

"hmm... karena tertarik dengan kekuatan grandchase yang katanya kuat dan saat kesini sudah ada pertarungan dan melihat para grandchase yang kalah dengan serangan mereka berdua yang payah itu, memalukan" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke yuka dan xeina.

"dan bisa dibilang grandchase itu menyedihkan" lanjutnya lagi.

Dalam sekejap akito sudah siap mengancungin azusa dengan pedangnya

"jangan mengejek temanku, azusa!"ujar akito marah

"hmp! Ini pertama kalinya kau ngomong seperti itu" ujar azusa dengan sinisnya

Para chaser kebingungan yang mana akito asli karena dua-duanya mirip seperti cermin (?).

"Ai-chaaaan~" tiba-tiba saja muncul 1 anak perempuan berambut biru laut, warna matanya topaz dan dikuncir kesamping dengan ikatan rambut berbentuk pedang ,gadis itu mendorong azusa sampai jatuh, semuanya hanya sweatdropped termasuk akito juga.

"apa yang kau lakukan, flea!" teriak azusa kesal.

"kau bolos gak bilang-bilang yang repot aku, dasar idola sekolah" ucap flea sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Semuanya hanya sweatdropped mendengar protes gadis itu.

"terus, apa salahku?"tanya azusa sambil berusaha bangun tapi ditahan kaki flea sehingga jatuh lagi semuanya hanya sweatdropped.

"Apa salah mu? Salah mu banyak! Dari kemarin kau bolos sekolah dan aku jadi bulan-bulanan gadis-gadis yang menanyakan kamu , mana kutahu kau kemana, wong gua bukan mama lu! Dasar gadis-gadis sekolah yang menyebalkan" protes gadis dengan kesalnya.

"jadi... sudah selesai protes mu?"tanya azusa dengan dingin

"ya"

"kalau begitu ngapain kau disini? Kau tahu aku sedang mau membunuh dia" ucapan azusa membuat semuanya kaget dan azusa mengancungin pedangnya ke akito.

"tidak butuh orang yang mirip didunia ini" lanjutnya

Semuanya yang mendengarnya kaget termasuk yuka dan xeina, kecuali akito.

"...aku setuju dengan mu, azusa" ucap akito dengan sinis dan siap-siap dengan posisi bertarung.

"dasar bodoh kalian berdua, kalian kan kembar jadi maklum kalau mirip" ucap flea dengan kesal

"tapi... aku kesal karena terlalu mirip dengannya, sehingga semua salah mengira termasuk orang tua kita!" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

Para chaser, flea, yuka dan xeina hanya sweatdropped.

"tapi kalian kan kembar kenapa harus kesal karena mirip," ucap flea.

"che, aku gak pernah menganggapnya saudara" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain lagi

Semuanya sweatdopped lagi (lama-lama keringatnya habis, neng, mas *dihajar*)

'xe,xeina'bisik yuka ke xeina

'apa?'balasnya

'situasi kita dalam bahaya jika ada azusa dan akito kurosaki, kekuatan kita masih dibawah mereka' bisik yuka dengan muka takut.

'lalu?'

'mumpung mereka belum lihat kita...'

'?'

"kabuuuuuur!" teriak yuka sambil menarik xeina dan menghilang.

Para chaser hanya sweatdopped melihat 2 musuh mereka ngehilang.

"ya ampun, musuhnya kok kabur" ujar jin sweatdropped

"setuju dengan mu ,jinny~" ujar amy.

"*ngelihat tempat 2 orang itu menghilang* hmp! Satu musuh pergi ya? (2 musuh, mas *sweatdropped* *dihajar azusa dan azkito*), menyedihkan sekali" ucap azusa dan akito berbarengan dan saling pandang dan muncul aliran petir yang berati bakalan muncul perkelahian nih...

"jangan ikutin kata-kata ku, dasar mahluk rendah"ucap mereka berbarengan.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling pandang dan mengeluarkan aliran listrik dan dikepalanya ada icon gambar yang menunjukan mereka kesal.

Semuanya jawdrop dan sweatdropped

'ternyata akito bisa ngomong seperti itu toh'pikir semua chaser bersamaan.

"sudahlah ayo bertarung ,akito!" azusa langsung mengambil posisi bertarung dan siap menyerang akito.

**TRANG!**

Akito berhasil menahan pedangnya yang menyerupai pedang azusa.

"Cih, berhasil menahannya, ya? Bagaimana dengan ini, apa kau bisa menahannya" azusa siap-siap mengeluarkan skillnya.

"kalau begitu aku juga, kutu buku" akito ikuttan siap-siap mengeluarkan skillnya

"berisik kau, tukang makan!" teriak azusa dan langsung mengeluarkan skillnya berbarengan dengan akito.

"DEATHLY SLASH (ini skill asli ciptaan saya, jadi maklum jika agak gaje)" ucap mereka berbarengan dan berbarengan menyerang.

**TRING!**

Mereka beradu pedang lagi.

"grrr... sampai kapan mengikut-ngikutin kata-kata ku?!" ucap mereka berbarengan lagi dan dikepalanya icon kesalnya bertambah 2 menjadi 3 icon kesal.

"kau sampai kapan mengikutin kata-kata ku , kutu buku / tukang makan!" teriak mereka berbarengan dan saling menyerang lagi.

**TRING! TRANG! DUAK ! TRANG! TRING! TRANG! PLAK** (?) (kok ada suara tamparan ya?)

"ouuuch, kenapa kau menampar ku?!" teriak azusa kesal sedangkan akito memegang pipinya yang ikutan jadi korban (?).

"kalau dengan kata-kata kalian gak bakalan dengar, apalagi mengetahui kamu saudara ai-chan berati kau sama sepertinya *menunjuk ke akito*, dan lagi sebenarnya ada cara lain tapi bakalan mati dan bakal mengotorin pedang kesayanganku *mengelus-elus pedangnya*, jadi cara gampang ya itu..." terang flea panjang lebar membuat para chaser, kazuna dan kazusa dan 2 kembar yang mau saling bunuh ini sweatdropped.

"ada apa? Apa kata-kata ku salah?

"benar! Kau sudah menghalangin kami!, ikan / gadis aneh" teriak mereka bersamaan dan mengancungin pedangnya ke flea.

"huh, sebenarnya aku mau membunuh kalian sekarang karena mengejekku tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting adalah menyembuhkan mereka" ujar flea dan menggendong amy.

"dimana kamarnya?"tanya flea sambil menunjuk ke amy yang terluka.

"kau mau apakan dia?"tanya jin dan mendeathglarekan flea yang membawa pacarnya.

"aku hanya membawanya kekamarnya untuk menyembuhkan" jawab flea.

"Oi, 2 kembar gila, cepat bantu aku!" perintah flea ke akito dan azusa.

"heh, membantu gadis aneh seperti mu? Kau mau kubunuh ya?"jawab mereka bersamaan dengan death glare nya.

"heeee, ai-chan sudah berani melawan ku ya, kau tahu bakal ku apakan? Mau dipakai baju cosplay lagi atau baju maid?atau ku pakaikan baju perempuan? Dan kembaran mu ai-chan , axito juga sama, mau ku pakaikan baju perempuan"tanya flea dengan death glarenya.

Azusa hanya diam saja seribu bahasa dan membantu mengingat dia pernah dijahilin teman masa kecilnya dan sampai sekarang, bisa dibilang trauma.

"heh, aku gak tahu kau pakai cara apa untuk membuat si kutu buku bisa memakai baju perempuan, tapi kukasih tahu namaku Akito! Bukan Axito!" protes akito.

"hahahaha, cara? Itu rahasia"jawab flea sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dan apa kalian mau membantu ku?"tanya flea dengan sadistic smilenya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, azusa membantu flea membawa orang-orang terluka ke kamarnya dengan gerakan kaku alias gugup karena dia selama ini tidak pernah membantu orang.

"Hahahaha, dasar kutu buku, kenapa takut sama gadis aneh seperti itu" ejek akito.

"diam kau, tukang makan! Kau bakal tahu akibatnya jika membuat dia marah"ujar azusa sambil menunjuk ke flea yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"eh?" akito kebingungan tanpa sadar di belakangnya sudah ada flea.

"GYAAAAA" teriak akito sampai terdengar sebenua (author lebay ^.^)

* * *

"Wha- apa!?, apa yang terjadi dengan baju ku?!' teriak panik akito sambil memakai baju ala princess.

"hahahaha, kau cocok dengan baju itu, tukang makan" ejek azusa sambil mengakat lass yang sudah sekarat.

"kenapa bisa?!" teriak akito tidak percaya.

"bisa dibilang flea bisa hipnotis, dan kau dihipnotisnya untuk memakai baju itu, tapi ketakutan sesungguhnya sebentar lagi" azusa menunjuk ke flea yang sedang menfoto akito.

**JEPRET.**

"!"

**JEPRET**

"?!"

"hahaha, bagus untuk di masukin ke bulletin sekolah, apalagi mengingat kalian kembar, pasti pada heboh" tawa flea dan memasukin kameranya.

Sedangkan nasib akito, dia membatu.

"apa kau mau membantu ku?"tanya flea lagi dengan sadistic smilenya

Akito pada akhirnya menurut dan membantu sedangkan azusa melihat akito langsung nurut, dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa? Kau pasti mau mengejekku kan , kutu buku?!" tanya akito dengan muka kesal.

"iya"

"GRR!" geram akito

Akito langsung menyerang azusa dengan pedangnya, dengan cekatan azusa menghindar.

"Cuma segitu kekuatan mu, akito?"tanya azusa dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnnya.

**BLETAK!**

Duo kembar ini yang sedang berkelahi di pukul flea menggunakan tiang (?)

"kalian... masih sempet-sempetnya bertarung, lihat masih ada yang terluka!" omel flea sambil menunjuk ke arah sisa-sisa chaser yang sekarat.

"Hmp! Kau jangan memerintah, kau kan bukan orang tua kami" omel akito dan azusa bersamaan.

"apa? Kalian bilang apa?" flea langsung mendeath glarekan mereka berdua dengan sadistic smile juga.

Dengan berat hati mereka langsung membawa para chaser yang sedang terluka.

"oh iya, kalian juga tolong bantuin donk" ujar flea ke kazusa dan kazuna.

Kazusa dan kazuna yang sedang main catur (?) (chalice07 : tumben damai / kazusa &kazuna : ya iyalah, masa bertarung terus? Sekali-kali akur lah, kita juga gak mau seperti mereka *menunjuk ke akito VS azusa* / chalice07 : *sweatdropped* iya,ya...)

"baiklah, ayo kazusa, kita membantu" ucap kazuna sambil berjalan dan mengakat arme.

"ingat jangan mengatakan "descruction" kalau gak si arme jadi debu lho" peringatan kazusa membuat kazuna keringat dingin.

"gak bakalan" ucap kazuna dan mmbawa arme ke kamarnya.

"..." kazusa mengakat ronan yang sudah terluka berat

"maaf ya, kazusa"

"diam saja kau, rambut panjang"

"hahaha..."

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

Flea masuk ke ruang tamu dengan muka kecapean, tentu saja mengheal banyak orang dan luka yang cukup dalam itu membutuhkan energi yang cukup banyak.

"fiuh , selesai juga mengheal mereka, Ai-chan bisa kah kamu memasak makanan untukku? Kalau bisa masakkin ikan bandeng presto ya" perintah flea sambil melambai-lambai tangannya ke azusa yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca bukunya

"hah?! Kenapa aku?"protes azusa

"alah, gak usah menyembunyikan sifat mu, selain membaca kau juga suka masak kan?, aduh selain pintar si ai-chan bisa masak" ucapan flea yang membuat azusa geram.

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa gak dia saja? Dia juga sama,bisa memasak, ini kan keahlian sejak lahir selain dark magic dan pedang" protes azusa sambil menunjuk kearah akito yang sedang makan kue coklat (dapat dari mana tuh coklat ya)

"hah? Hehauha hahu? (terjemahan : hah? Kenapa aku?)" protes akito sambil makan.

"Aoi-chan sedang makan, jadi tinggal kau ,ai-chan!" ucap flea sambil menunjuk ke azusa

"ap,apa, ao,aoi?! Aoi-chan? Apa maksud mu?! Namaku akito! Dasar gadis aneh!" protes akito

"aku juga sama, kenapa aku di panggil ai-chan?" protes azusa juga.

"kalau ai-chan dari singkatan nama a[zusa kurosak]i ditambah – chan, jadi deh ai-chan, dan akito dari singkatan nama A[kit]o [kurosak]i, ditambah –chan, jadi deh aoi-chan, bagaimana simple kan?" tanya flea sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Akito dan azusa menghela nafas pasrah.

"nah,azusa ayo masak! Atau kau mau foto memalukan mu selama ini di publish di sekolah atau kujual di penggemar mu yang fanatik atau fansclub mu?"tanya flea sambil tersenyum iblis.

Dengan berat hati dia pergi kedapur, sedangkan akito di dalam ngakak keras.

* * *

"akito, sudah lama gak melihat mu" ucap flea ke akito.

"sudah 12 tahun kan? Aku tidak peduli karena sejak kecil kau membulan-bulanin kami karena kau bisa mengedalikan pedang dengan jarak jauh" ucap akito dengan dingin

"ayolah ini reuni teman masa kecil" ucap flea sambil tertawa.

"jadi bagaimana, perasaan mu dengan kutu buku itu?"tanya akito dengan senyum jahil "apa ada perkembangan?"

Wuuush... flea langsung memanas dan mukanya langsung merah padam.

"apa, apa ti,tidak kok! Aku tidak suka ai-chan!" flea langsung menyangkal dan tangannya melambai-lambai yang artinya bukan,bukan .

"tapi kudengar kau suka dengan luna kurogane kan?"tanya flea dengan senyum jahil.

Blush, akito langsung blushing hebat.

"hahaha, pantas saja kau sudah berubah, ternyata ada gadis itu toh kau berubah" ucap flea sambil ketawa.

"diam" ucap akito sambil tetap blushing

" sifat mu dengan ai-chan tidak jauh berbeda tapi sebenarnya ada perbedaan" ucap flea sambil nyengir

"hobinya dan raut wajah kalian saat membunuh monster " ucap flea sambil tersenyum jahil " raut wajah kalian ada yang berbeda, kau sebenarnya orang yang suka tersenyum kejam kan kalau membunuh monster sedangkan ai-chan tidak dia hanya dia sambil death glare, itu lah perbedaan kalian!" ucap flea sambil menunjuk kearah akito yang sambil makan.

"haah, kau gak pernah berubah ya" ucap flea sambil menghela nafas "masih suka makan"

"hehang hahu hehuhi? (artinya : memang aku peduli?)" ucap akito sambil tetap makan

"*sigh*" flea hanya menghela nafas panjang.

**BRAK!**

"?!"

* * *

**DI DEKAT PINTU MASUK**

"APA YANG TERJADI?! KENAPA MANSION GRANDCHASE HANCUR?!"teriak raven gak percaya (reader : lho? Gimana caranya masak dan di ruang tamu plus ruang atas?/ chalice07 : sebagian hancur, sebagian enggak/reader : pantes =.= )

"aku juga kaga tahu dan yang lebih penting, matiin capslock lu, raven" ucap reicy sambil sweatdropped.

"ayo masuk dulu lebih penting, kita lihat keadaan teman-teman" saran envy.

"waaah, envy sudah menganggap para chaser teman loh, bagaimana dengan kamu ,raven? Apa sudah menggagap chaser teman?"tanya reicy ke raven.

"mana kutahu" balasnya dingin

"yang penting kita lihat keadaan mereka, semoga mereka baik-baik saja"ucap luna khawatir.

"ayo kita masuk" ucap raven dan lari masuk kedalam mansion.

* * *

**DAPUR ATAU BAHASA KERENNYA KITCHEN (keren kan? *ancungkan jempol dan menunjukan gigi pepsodentnya* / reader : itu sama saja *nimpuk author pakai palu besar*)**

**BRAK!**

Raven membuka pintu dengan keras, melihat azusa lagi masak.

"oi, akito, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mansion?!" tanya raven dengan sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat (reader : kelamaaan! / chalice07 : iya, iya ) sangat tidak sopan menanyai orang dengan cara membentaknya

Sedangkan azusa hanya diam saja sambil memegang ikan presto untuk dimasak (entah nemu dimana tuh ikan, nyuri kali *di tebas*)

"raven, tidak baik menanyakan orang dengan cara membentak—" sebelum luna menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia ditendang sama azusa sampai terpental 5 meter (?).

**DHUAK...**

Luna tebujur terluka karena tendangan azusa sangat kuat.

"ap-apa? Kenapa kau menendangku , akito?!" teriak raven kesal dan langsung bangun.

"aku bukan akito, gadis idiot. Orang yang kau cari ada di ruang tamu..." balas azusa dengan tatapan dingin.

"eh?"

"ada apa, kutu buku? Tadi kudengar suara teriakan raven" akito masuk kedalam dapur

"eh? Raven/luna/reicy/envy" ucap akito melihat raven disitu

Sedangkan raven hanya diam membatu tentu saja luna,reicy, dan envy juga sama, raven melihat mereka, seperti cermin, mirip banget, tentu saja raven bingung yang mana akito asli.

"luna, change! Aku pusing!?"perintah raven diganti luna.

"eh?eh?"luna kebingungan harus ngapain apalagi melihat yang mana akito asli.

"dia berkepribadian ganda ya?"tanya azusa dengan sinis

"iya" balas akito dengan dingin

"jarang ada orang yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda" ucap azusa sambil memegang dagunya.

"Jangan bilang kau menjadikannya eksperimen!" teriak akito marah

"hmm... tidak mungkin, aku tidak suka memegang perempuan" jawab azusa dingin

"oh ya? Lalu , si flea? diakan perempuan kenapa kalian bisa sedekat itu?"tanya akito dengan senyum iblisnya

"hahaha..."tawa kecil azusa diganti hawa membunuhnya "dia kuanggap cowo kok, diakan tomboy"

**DZZZT...**

Lagi-lagi muncul aliran listrik yang menandakan pertarungan.

Sedangkan luna hanya kebingungan.

* * *

**ESOKNYA.**

"kalian bakal pergi? Kupikir bisa menjadi teman" ucap amy, arme dan reicy bersamaan.

Flea dan azusa yang sedang duduk sadar dan bangun (kecuali azusa, dia masih membaca buku)

"benar juga, terimakasih atas heal mu,flea" ucap sieghart.

"heh, aku tidak butuh terimakasih, aku kesini hanya men test kalian, ayo flea" ucap azusa dan bangun dari sofa dan memegang gagang pintu.

Flea langsung menarik azusa dari dekat pintu ke tempat para chaser berdiri.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita bakalan disini. Ijinkanlah kami menjadi anggota!" ucap flea dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ap—apa?!" teriak akito dan azusa tidak percaya.

"kenapa kalian berdua?"tanya semuanya kebingungan.

"aku tidak suka berteman dengan orang lemah" ucap azusa dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman flea yang keras itu.

"dan lagi mana mau aku masuk karena ada dia!" ucap azusa sambil menunjuk ke akito.

"aku juga sama ,kutu buku" ucap akito dengan muka kesal

"dasar tukang makan"

**DZZZT...**

Aliran listrik muncul lagi... *sweatdropped*

"a~z~u~s~a~, kau harus masuk atau kau ku tahu akibatnya atau mau ku hipnotis agar mau masuk ke GC?"tanya flea dengan sadistic smilenya yang sudah di update yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"*sigh* oke..." ucap azusa pasrah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pesta penyambutan teman baru" teriak amy dan diikutin koor para chaser (kecuali mari, zero, lass, dan akito)

* * *

_Chalice07 : selesai juga, huft... *menghebus nafas*_

_Chalica : mau teh, nona? *memberi teh herbal*_

_Chalice07 : boleh *mengambil teh dari chalica*_

_Azusa : woi! Author!_

_Chalice07 : apa?_

_Azusa : kenapa aku harus berteman dengan dia?! *menunjuk ke akito yang lagi makan*_

_Akito : hehang hu haha? Hahu huha hama hahee, hahar huhu huku (artinya : memang lu aja? Aku juga sama kalee, dasar kutu buku)_

_Azusa : apa kata mu, tukang makan?_

_Akito : aku malas mengulanginnya lagi , kutu buku!_

**_DZZZT..._**

_Chalice07 : *Sweatdroped* kita tinggalkan duo orang itu, sekarang azusa, akito review!_

_Azusa : cih, tolong reviewnya._

_Akito : mind to review , every one? *Sadistic smile (?)*_

_Chalice07 : hahahaha... kelihatannya akito mulai menunjukan topeng aslinya_

_Akito : sejak kapan gua pakai topeng?!_

_Chalice07 : *takut* bu,bukan itu maksudku..._

_Chalica: *menarik chalice07 untuk kabur agar tidak dibunuh akito*_

_Akito : tunggu!_

_Azusa : kita ulangin lagi reviewnya..._

_Azusa : mind to review? *sadistic smile and death glare (?)*_


	20. side story 3 : Challange for the twins

_Chalice07 : baiklah saatnya side story, selamat menikmatinya ya, minna~ *happy smile*_

_Chalica : *diam saja*..._

_Raven : aneh, kenapa author kita ini lagi happy?_

_Luna : aku tidak tahu..._

_Flea : bagaimana kita tanya ^.^_

_Akito : kalau gak mau?_

_Flea : hehehehe *evil grin* akan kupaksa dengan cara apapun_

_All : *gulp* 'perasaan ku gak enak nih...'_

_Chalice07 : sudahlah aku lagi senang karena hari jumat libuuuur(pada tanggal 17 agustus selesai upacara) hidup hari raya idul fitri berkat itu aku libuuuur~~~~_

_All : *sweatdropped* _

_Raven :... dan sekarang kenapa kau membuat side story?_

_Chalice07 : gak apa-apa, idenya langsung muncul begitu saja_

_Azusa : ...bilang saja gak ada ide lagi... *muka datar*_

_Chalice07 : hahahaha benar *happy face* 'sialan kau azusa, beraninya buka aib orang *muka kesal*_

_kazuna : baiklah siapa disclaimernya?_

_Chalice07 : Azusa! *nunjuk azusa yang lagi baca buku*_

_Azusa : apa? Kenapa aku? Kau tahu kan aku lagi belajar buat ulangan!_

_Flea : muuuuh, kau kan sudah jenius kenapa musti belajar lagi? Dasar langganan nilai seratus! XI_

_Azusa : Shut up your mouth, maniac fish!_

_Flea : katakan sekali lagi! Dan akan ku hancurkan imagemu di sekolah dengan memasang foto cosplay mu!_

_Azusa : Itu sudah biasa malah itu bukan hal aneh lagi, maniac ikan_

_AZUSA VS FLEA._

_All : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : chalica, disclaimer..._

_Chalica : oke..._

_Disclaimer : GC punya megaxis , chalice-sama hanya punya alur, OC yang sudah kelewatan banyak , seenaknya menambah properti di Fic ini..._

_Warning : GAJE, lebay, ngaco, aneh , fic cacad, super aneh, ceritanya garing, DLL._

_Perfect Maid Haruka_

_Thanks atas review selama ini dan sudah mau membaca cerita gaje saya ini , saya akan berjuang untuk menamatinnya._

_._

_TFP-IS-MY-NAME_

_Thanks karena selama ini mau membaca cerita gaje saya dan reviewnya._

_._

_All READERS_

_Terimakasih mau membaca cerita saya ini.._

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**_._

**At morning 08 : 00 AM**

Pagi hari yang tenang dan damai(ya iyalah masa perang?!) di grandchase mansio, terusik karena si duo kembar yang mirip seperti cermin ini sedang berantem (padahal yang langganan bertarung Cuma kazusa dan kazuna sekarang nambah lagi *swt*), kazusa dan kazuna yang langganan berantem malah jadi akur *swt*,

"kalian jangan berantem mulu donk... kalian harus jadi akur sperti mereka" ucap flea sambil menunjuk kazusa dan kzuna yang lagi main PS 2 (?)

"cih, maaf-maaf saja dari awal aku gak mengagapnya saudara tapi musuh!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"oh, come on (kok jadi inggris?), kalian ini saudara bukan musuh atau apa? Apa sekrup kepala kalian copot sepuluh(?)?" tanya flea.

"cih, sampai kapanpun aku gak menggagapnya saudara" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"...ck,ck,..." Cuma itu balasan kata-kata flea, dia sudah cape memperingatinnya berapa kali gara-gara mereka terlalu keras kepala.

"oi, kutu buku"

"apa, tukang makan?"

"*kesal* ... aku bingung kenapa matamu gak rusak ya? Padahal banyak baca buku"

"...*kesal tapi dengan muka datar* aku juga heran, padahal kau makan mulu tapi gak gendut-gendut"

Akhirnya mereka saling death glare dengan sengatan listrik di mata mereka

"bisa kau ulangin lagi, kutu buku?"tanya akito sambil mengeluarkan dark swordnya.

"...aku gak mau mengulangin kata-kataku ke mahluk rendah seperti mu" balas azusa sambil mengeluarkan dark swordnya juga.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertarung juga membuat semua sweatdropped

**TRANG! TRING! TRANG! DUAK! MEOOONG(?), GUK GUK! (?), BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan keras di kepala mereka masing-masing , dengan muka kesakitan sambil memegang luka pukulan dari author tercinta dan termanis rasa es manis *di hajar massa*

"ada apa sih ,author sarap?!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan icon kesal di kepalanya.

"kenapa marah, aku Cuma menghetikan serangan gaje kalian kok, kalian kan saudara jangan saling membenci" ucap chalice07 dengan muka angelic smilenya.

"berisik kau author gaje, jangan ganggu kami!" ucap mereka kesal.

"daripada bertarung dengan cara itu, aku punya cara agar kalian gak bertarung dengan cara kasar..." usul raven dan reicy dengan mata berbinar (kalau raven yang matanya berbinar berati kiamat bentar lagi datang *di tebas*)

"...apa itu?"tanya mereka bersamaan di ikutin koor all chaser yang mengatakan hal yang sama seperti akito dan azusa (kecuali mari, zero, sieghart yang lagi tidur di lemari *ditebas* maksudku sofa)

"... bagaimana kalian bertarung di arena siapa yang menang dan kalah dengan kekuatan kalian untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain?"usul raven dan reicy.

**BUAGH!**

Reicy dan raven mendapatkan pukulan keras dari author tercinta (baca : sarap ).

"uuugh... author sarap, kau memukulku... sakit..." ucap reicy dengan puppy facenya.

"aku tidak terpengaruh dengan puppy face mu, reicy." Ucap chalice07 datar (Aslinya : kaga tahan dengan puppy face)

Kata-kata chalice07 membuat reicy pundung karena gagal puppy facenya. Sedangkan raven dia...

"oi, author sarap. Kau beraninya memukulku... mau kupenggal kepala mu?"death glare raven membuat chalice07 gugup dan ketakutan sampai-sampai kakinya gemeteran.

"hiiiiy, ampuun ,mbak"

"sejak kapan gua jadi mbak-mbak , author sarap?!"teriak raven gak terima dipanggil mbak sama chalice07

"knapa kesal? Kau gak suka kupanggil 'mbak'?"tanya chalice07

"tentu saja , author sarap! Gua masih berumur 16 tahun bukan mbak-mbak! Tahu kaga!" teriak raven sambil berusaha menebas author tercinta *di gebukin chaser dan para readers*

"ampuuuun,mbaaak!" chalice07 lari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"sudah ku bilang aku bukan mbak-mbak!"raven berusaha menebas chalice07 yang sedang tepojok di dinding.

"ya,ya ampun , the emperor raven" ucap chalice07 sambil sujud-sujud.

"bagus"raven memasukin pedangnya ke sarungnya (emang katana ya?*di gebukin readers*)

Lalu chalice07 mengehadap ke duo kembar itu yang lagi bertarung sambil death glare dengan mantap chalice07 berhasil melempar barang ke kepala mereka berdua alias headshot (emang counter strike apa?)

"apa-apaan sih, author sarap?!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan muka dan icon kesal.

"baiklah aku akan memberikan saran tanpa kekerasan, tapi kalian dapat bertarung satu sama lain" ucap chalice07 bijak alias mungkin saran sesat seperti raven dan reicy.

"apa itu?"tanya mereka bersamaan (lagi ?!)

Chalice07 menatap chalica, chaser, luna/reicy/raven/envy, dan flea. Mereka yang ditatap chalice07 menggangguk yang berati mengerti apa yang dipikirkan chalice07.

"akito, azusa ayo ke halaman belakang mansion (R : emang ada?/ A : ada-adain saja (=3=)/ R : *sweatdropped*)

* * *

"ada apa?"tanya akito dan azusa,

mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang dan melihat para chaser, luna/reicy/raven/envy, flea dan chalica sedang berunding seusatu.

'siapa yang kasih pertarungannya?"

"jangan aku, aku gak bisa"

"bagaimana aku saja"

"aku juga~"

"mee too~"

"aku juga"

"aku juga, aku akan mentest mereka"

"baiklah sudah ditentukan chalica, envy, amy, flea dan sieghart yang memberi mereka pertarungan apa"

"oke" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Dan mereka berempat menuju ke tempat akito dan azusa berdiri.

"baiklah, ini bukan pertarungan biasa ini adalah challange dari kami berlima, siap-siap mndapat challange dari kami, apa kalian siap?"tanya chalica dengan muka tanpa ekspressi.

"tentu saja" jawab mereka bersamaan

"aku gak bakal kalah dari dia!" jawab mereka sambil menunjuk satu sama lain

"baiklah challange pertama dari chalica" ucap chalice07 dengan muka riang gembira.

"challangenya adalah kalian harus bisa habisin masakan luna" ucap chalica tanpa ekspressi.

Akito dan para chaser mendengar nya hanya ketakutan sedangkan azusa... dia gak tahu apa rasa masakan luna jadi masa bodo aja, malah sebaliknya...mengejek akito.

"tukang makan, tumben kau takut mendengar 'masakan' itu artinya makanan lho, dasar tukang makan yang aneh dan kalian para chaser kenapa komat-kamit berdoa apalagi 2batu apa itu yang tertulis namaku dan tukang makan itu?"tanya azusa dengan muka bingung melihat para chaser sedang berdoa di 2batu makam yang tertulis nama dia dan akito.

Para chaser sedang berdoa dan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan azusa.

"kacang mahal ,woi!" teriak azusa kesal karena dicuekin

"kacang mahal? Bukannya murah?" tanya akito kebingungan dengan kata-kata yang di bicarakan azusa.

"tumben~ azusa mengikutin trendi sekolah kami" ucap flea dengan muncul tiba-tiba di depan azusa.

Flea yang muncul tiba-tiba sukses membuat azusa kaget (ya iyalah, bagaimana gak kaget, langsung muncul tiba-tiba pasti dikira setan eh salah genderuwo *di tabok flea*)

"WOAAAAA!" teriak azusa kaget dengan sukses jatuh di kaktus (emang ada?)

"waaaaa! Azusa berenang di duri-duri kaktus (?)" teriak panik flea

"bawa kan pisau, laser, darah golongan O, obat bius, pisau bedah, dan jarum plus benang, " teriak flea panik

"buat apa?"tanya chaser.,luna dan akito bersamaan.

"tentu saja buat ambil duri dan ngobatin dia, dodol lhu pada"ucap flea kesal.

"itu mah bukan ngobatin tapi membedah dia" ucapan jin dengan sukses membuat flea menggunakan _Flea kick_ tepat mengenai muka jin dan jin terpental sejauh 1000Meter (?)

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdropped sedangkan flea dia kelihatan ksal.

"itulah hukumannya yang berani merendahkan ajaran pengobatan keluarga hakame!"

Semuanya yang mendengar hanya sweatdropped-ria, sedangkan amy menghampirin jin yang terpental akibat tendangan 'mantap' flea yang membuat rekord dunia *chalice07 tepuk tangan*.

Dan setengah hari para chaser mendengar jeritan menakutkan di ruangtamu alias azusa mau di otopsi *chalice07 di tendang flea sampai jarak sejauh 2000Meter* , kecuali akito, dia bukannya khawatir dengar teriakan itu malah santai dan senang (benar-benar kembaran sedeng *di tebas*)

* * *

"bagaimana keadaan mu?"tanya luna khawatir pas ngelihat azusa keluar ruang tamu.

"untung saja aku kabur secepatnya dari penggemar ikan itu *nunjuk flea* dan pergi ke rumah sakit, kalau gak cepat-cepat bakal di otopsi beneran gua" ucap azusa sambil menghela nafas

"yaaah, kupikir hari ini terakhir melihat mu" ucap akito mengejek.

"Kaaaau" dengan muka kesal azusa siap-siap bertarung dengan akito

"STOOOOP!" chalica menyetop pertarungan mereka.

"apa? Kenapa mengehentikan kami?"tanya mereka bersamaan

"baiklah saatnya mulai challange dari ku" ucap chalica dengan dingin dan membalikkan badannya kayaknya dia gak dengar pertanyaan duo kembar ini.

"ini aku sudah memasakinnya, chalica" ucap luna sambil memegang 2 mangkuk stew masakan dia.

Akito yang ngelihatnya hanya pasrah sedangkan azusa, dia tentu saja membeku melihat hasil masakan luna.

* * *

"baiklah challange pertama, makan masakan luna sampai habis!" teriak chalica

Sedangkan akito dan azusa yang melihat masakan luna hanya ketakutan.

"oi, ini masakan apa? Gak kelihatan seperti masakan tapi racun"tanya azusa.

"kau...takut?"ejek akito tapi mukanya sudah sepucat kertas putih yang belum dinoda sedikit pun.

"oh ya? Kenapa kau mukanya sudah seputih kertas (?)" ejek azusa

"apa? Siapa bil—" ucapan akito terpotong chalica.

"reidy, set ,GOOOOO!' teriak chalica sambil meletus kan pistol kelangit (biar ada efek suaranya :P)

Mereka memakannya sekaligus dengan piringnya dengan alasan biar cepat dan tidak merasakan masakan luna (A : duo kembar yang abnormal *swt* /azusa-akito : *nge deathglare author / A : *pucat sepucat mayat*) tapi hasilnya di luar pemikiran mereka alias pingsan dadakan.

Pada akhirnya challange pertama tidak ada yang menang

**~TBC~ to side story 4 please to wait~**

* * *

_Chalica : *memegang sebuah kertas* perasaan ini tidak mirip side story ya..._

_Kazuna : masa side story bersambung?!_

_Chalice : hiii, maaaaf, habis aku malas ngetik!_

_Kazuna : tidak bisa! Lanjutin tetep!_

_Chalice07 : oke,oke tulisan tobe continuednya ku hapus..._

* * *

**~TBC~ tidak jadi~ (?)**

**Hari kedua.**

"ini dia challange dari ku yang gak sempat di challange karena kalian semua mati!" ucap envy dengan sikap sedingin es (?).

Semuanya tegang apa yang bakal dia kasih, karena envy itu hobinya hampir sama seperti mari cuman soal otopsi seperti mari kaga.

"challangenya adalah menjawab 3 pertanyaan saya, dan jika ada jawaban hampir sama tapi belum tepat tetap saya salahkan " ucap envy.

"pertanyaan pertama : siapa president indonesia sekarang? (R : lho kok nyambung indonesia? Ini kan GC bukan indonesia / A : kan lagi tujuh belasan jadi maklum donk saya buat ada kata indonesia, hidup indonesia! / R : *Swt* author sarap)

"SBY satu nusa satu bangsa (?)*author di hajar pak SBY* " jawab azusa dengan sedingin es

"megamall wati *author di hajar megawati*" jawab akito .

"kalian semua salah, yang benar pak SBY" ucap envy.

"bukannya aku benar?"tanya azusa

"tapi ada satu nusa satu bangsanya jadi saya salahkan" balas envy dingin

"cih!"

"hahaha, kasian banget lu" ejek akito.

"pertanyaan kedua : apa isi pancasila, sila yang pertama?"tanya envy.

"umm... kenegaraan yang adil dan beradap (?)" jawab akito.

"ketuhanan yang maha esa" jawab azusa.

"benar, azusa benar" ucap envy sambil mengeluarkan paapn bergambar O yang berati benar.

"cih!"

"kau kalah, tukang makan"

"teraknhir : apa makanan paling disukai author tercinta?"

"pasti ikan" jawab flea asal nyeplos.

"kau kan gak ikutan, flea. Dan jawaban mu juga salah" ujar envy membuat flea down

"daging"jawab akito.

"kalau yang ini mah mana tahu gua... umm... telur dadar?"jawab azusa

"salah, yang benar adalah blueberry dan daging, akito benar" ucap envy

"yeeeiy"

"cih"

"karena hasilnya seri jadi tidak ada yang menang" ucapan envy membuat duo kembar ini down.

"baiklah giliran ku~" ucap amy

"challange ku adalah... nembak ke cewe yang kau sukai, sekarang~" ucap amy dengan muka berbinar dan tawa tanpa dosa.

**JREEEENG!**

Semuanya (termasuk, chaser, luna, flea,) (kecuali ausa dan akito karena mereka kaga tahu arti tersembunyi 'nembak') membatu.

"ap,apa? Nembak? Pakai apa? Shotgun? Manchine gun? Pistol? Atau bazooka?"tanya akito dengan o'onnya *ditebas*

"atau dengan pistol laser? (?)" tanya azusa (jah, nih anak juga sama)

"aduuuh, kalian ini masa gak tahu arti nembak, azusa juga kau kan jenius masa kaga tahu itu sih?"ucap flea geregetan dan asal nyeplos.

Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng yang berati kaga tahu, membuat semuanya jatuh ala anime (kecuali lass,mari, zero) karena mereka kaga tahu arti nembak.

"baiklah, nembak itu arti lainnya adalah... menyatakan suka sama orang yang kalian sukai~" ucap flea, amy dan reicy bersamaan.

Perkataan mreka bertiga membuat azusa dan akito membatu...

"a,apa?! Menyatakan?! Tu-tunggu dulu apa mak—" ucap akito gugup

"kalau gak ada gimana?"tanya azusa

"kalau kaga ada kau menyatakan suka pada siapa saja, lumayan untuk latihan jika kau sudah ada yang kau sukai" ucap amy easy-talk membuat azusa sweatdropped.

"aku... menyerah di challange ini" jawab mereka bersamaan membuat semuanya kaget, termasuk amy.

"kenapa?! Kan seru, dan untuk kau akito lumayan nembak ke cewe kau sukai (baca : Luna) dan kau azusa ini juga bagus buat latihan (?)" tanya amy

"aku gak mau melakukan hal yang memalukan itu" jawab mereka bersamaan lagi.

"muuh, jadi? XI "

"aku gak mau melaksanakannya" ucap mereka bersamaan

Amy down...

"baiklah selanjutnya aku" ucap flea

"challangenya adalah masakin aku makanan seafood, apa saja yang penting seafood"ucap flea dengan gaya boss

Sedangkan akito dan azusa hanya menghela nafas. Dan pergi kedapur

"tunggu sebentar, waktu yang kuberikan hanya 1jam untuk memasak" ucap flea sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang artinya 1.

"*sigh* terserah" ucap mereka pasrah dan pergi ke dapur

"hihihi *giggle* mereka benar-benar mirip seperti soulmate~" ucap flea.

* * *

"ini masakannya" ucap mereka bersamaan

Akito : Kerang

Azusa : Lobster

"mouuu (kok suara sapi?!), kelihatannya enaaak" ucap flea dan dia langsung memakannya (A : kok saya jadi ikut-ikutan laper ya? *megang perut*)

**KRAUK! KRAUK! KRAUK! NYEM! NYEM! NYEM! KRAUS! KRAUS! KRAUS! PRANG! GUPRANG! (?), YAH, JATUH! (?), KRAUK!, KRAUS!**

Semuanya yang ngelihat flea memakan masakan duo kembar ini kaya serigala kelaparan, yah bisa dibilang semuanya sweatdropped.

"fuuuh, kenyang" ucap flea dengan happy emotion.

"katanya kau 'lady' tapi kok makannya kaya serigala kelaparan?"ejek azusa.

"aku tidak peduli aku lady atau bukan, anak bangsawan atau bukan yang pasti jika aku melihat makanan seafood aku ingin memakannya tidak peduli cara makan ku elegan atau bukan!" ucap flea dengan mata berbinar

Semuanya sweatdropped.

"...bukannya kau tahu kebiasaan ku?"tanya flea dengan muka bersinar

"..."

"aku tahu kau hanya mengejek ku, baiklah saatnya penilaian"

Akito : 99

Azusa :99

"jadi hasilnya serii~"

"hei!" teriak mereka berdua

"aku kaga setuju, masa seri?!"

"apa boleh buat, masakan kalian sama-sama enak" ucap flea senang

"terimakasih atas makananya" ucap flea dan pergi menuju kamar yang bukan lain adalah habis memotret mereka lagi masak dengan celemek *dihajar azusa dan akito*

"yeeeiy, dapat juga, besok kumasukin kebulletin sekolah~" ucap flea girang.

* * *

"challange terakhir dariku adalah tangkap aku waktunya 10 jam~" ucap sieghart dan lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"apa?!" tanya mereka kebingungan dan belari mengejar sieghart

Jadilah kejar-kejaran dengan urutan paling depan adalah sieghart dan paling belakang adalah mereka berdua.

"kena kau!' ucap azusa dan hampir menangkap sieghart

"Mari, rocket!"

Mari yang mendengarnya memberikan rocket ke sieghart dan sieghart tidak jadi ketangkap.

**WUUUUSH (sound effect rocket)**

"apa itu!? curang!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Dan mereka mengejarnya lagi sedangkan flea dia sedang memotret azusa dan akito mengejar sieghart

"hhehehe, bakal ku buat sekolah heboh dengan foto ini dan kubuat di bulletin sekolah 'azusa dan kembarannya mengejar si legendari seighart untuk diajak yaoi, heheehehe *giggle*" ucap flea dengan tawa iblisnya semua yang melihat flea tertawa iblis hanya merinding.

* * *

**10 jam kemudian (buset mereka kuat banget larinya)**

"hah,hah, hah, susah banget" ucap mereka kecapean

"baiklah waktu habis, kalian tidak ada yang menang" ucap sieghart

"kalian tidak menang dan kalah yang berati seri di semua challange, challange berakhir dengan seri" ucap chalice07

"apa?!" azusa dan akito mendeathglare chalice07 membuat author ketakutan dan kabur

"tuuunggu! Kau! Berati usaha aku sia-sia donk!?" teriak mereka dan mengejar author yang kabur.

"hiiii, ampuuuun"

"tungguu kau dan biarlah aku kulitin kau!"

"chalica, kau gak nolongin chalice07? Kau bodyguard diakan di fic ini?"tanya flea ke chalica

Ternyata chalica sedang tidur

'iya,ya... diakan anak berumur 13 tahun pasti cape seharian ini,'pikir flea.

'hihihhi *giggle* dia lucu sekali saat tidur, foto ah~" pikir flea dan menfoto chalica yang lagi tidur.

Dan pada akhirnya mansion menjadi kacau karena azusa dan akito mengamuk dan mengejar author gaje itu.

* * *

_Chalice07 : uuuh, pegel..._

_Chalica : apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Chalice07 : tidak apa-apa, nah chalica, minta reviewnya gih_

_Chalica : oke..._

_Chalice07 : bagus ^.^, yang sopan ya_

_Chalica : to,tolong re,re *blushing* reviewnya ya... *blushing*_

_Chalice07 : *memberikan permen ke chalica* pasti berat ya ngomong sama reader dengan sifat sopan ya?_

_Chalica : *ngambil permen pemberian chalice* iya *angguk*_

_Chalice07 : heehehehe *giggle*_


	21. Chapter 18 : Party ?

_Chalice07 : Oke ,saat nya main story dimulai dan saya mulai bingung dengan idenya jadi maklumin oke jadi saya buat main story dulu, dan cerita ini saya buat sebelum chap 18 saya update hehehehe ^.~, awalnya mau saya buatkan menjadi side story tapi kaga jadi dengan alasan 'aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak jadiin ini chapter menjadi side story'_

_Raven : dasar author idiot! *ngegebuk author* alasannya kaga tahu, padahal kau pembuatnya!_

_Chalice07 : ampun , ndoro (?) *sujud-sujud*_

_Akito : *celingak-celinguk* oi author mana si luna?_

_Chalice07 : mana kutahu, mungkin lagi mandi_

_Akito : *blushing* ba,baka author! Jangan ngomong seperti itu!_

_Flea : Awwww~ , aoi-chan. Malu mendengar hal luna lagi mandi~_

_Azusa : *menghela nafas sambil membaca buku* menyedihkan, saudara kembarku suka dengan gadis aneh itu_

_Akito : apa katamu?! *mulai lagi deh pertarungan dengan azusa*_

_Chalcie07 : *sweatdropped* ma,mari kita mulai main storynya dan disclaimernya adalah flea._

_Disclaimer : GC bukan milik chalice07-sama, tapi Megaxus-chan~ lets to first step before we begin this main story._

_Warning : GaJE, Aneh , sarap , OOC, OC saya malah ikut-ikutan OOC (?), kebanyakan OC dan lain-lain yang pasti author capai mengulang-ngulang terus._

_To All readers :  
_

_thanks banyak yang sudah mau membaca cerita gaje buatan saya, ^.^ (arigatou gozimasu (?))  
_

* * *

Malam hari entah kenapa para chaser sedang berpesta mungkin karena kedatangan chaser baru~

"salamat datang ke grandchase, azusa-kun, flea-chan" ucap amy disambut koor para chaser (kecuali zero dan mari plus akito).

"oh ya, azusa-kun dan flea-chan, kukasih peta menuju kamar kalian dan peta mansion ini" ucap elesis sambil menyerahkan 2 buah kertas ke mereka.

"hmm... kamar ku di dekat kamar akito ya, cih" ucap azusa sambil mendeathglare ke akito.

"aku juga kaga mau kali dekat dengan mu, kutu buku!" ucap akito kesal.

"waaaah, jadi kamarku dekat luna-chan~" flea memeluk luna.

Melihat flea memeluk luna, tentu saja akito cemburu donk (A : *bersiul* suit, suit~ / Akito : *dengan muka blushing berusaha menebas author*)

"*sigh* aku benci keramaian," ucap azusa dan hendak membuka pintu tapi ditahan flea.

"mau kemana kau, ai-chan?" tanya Flea.

"kekamarku, untuk membaca buku" ucap azusa dan pergi keluar dari ruang tamu.

"hmm... selalu saja membaca buku, apa kaga bosan ya..." keluh flea.

"Flea-chan, ini minuman untuk mu" amy menyerahkan secangkir minuman.

"terimakasih"ucap flea.

Saat flea mau meminumnya dihentikan sama amy "jangan minum dulu, kita harus toast biar seru" ujar amy dan flea menurut sampai semua kebagian dan toast.

"BTW, mana azusa, ini gelas untuknya" ucap amy sambil memegang gelas azusa dan luna yang belum dia kasih.

"dia lagi di kamarnya mending gak usah kekamarnya atau kau bakal tenggelam di tumpukan buku (R : sejak kapan, dikamarnya ada buku?/ A : hmm... sejak... umm... kaga tahu deh :P/ R : author sarap, ngebuat sendiri kaga tahu ujung-ujungnya *Swt*) " peringatan flea membuat amy ketakutan.

"baiklah ini gelas yang terakhir" ucap amy sambil memberikan gelas ke luna.

"thanks, amy-chan" ucap luna sambil bermuka angelic smile yang membuat akito yang melihat luna langsung blushing seberat 100ton (?)

Flea yang melihat akito sedang blushing hanya tersenyum 'aduh, aoi-chan. Lucu banget kalau blushing, semoga saja cinta mu terbalas' pikir flea.

"mari kita toast!" teriak amy dan semuanya bersorak ria (kecuali zero dan mari )

Saat akito mau meminumnya dia mencium bau sake(?) dan berteriak " jangan diminum itu sake!(emang ada ya?)" teriak akito.

Terlambat... mereka semua (chaser, luna/reicy/envy/raven, flea, kazusa dan kazuna) sudah meminumnya dan mabuk.

"*hic* kepala ku pusing..." ucap luna sambil bermuka merah karena minum sake sambil memegang keningnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya akito dengan muka khawatir dengan tiba-tiba luna memeluk akito

"huwaaaa!" spontan saja akito kaget dan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dengan muka blushing berat.

"hmm... kenapa kabuuur~" tanya luna dengan muka merah karena mabuk nada suaranya sedikit menggoda.

"hahaha... lu, luna. Kau kenapa? Sikap mu aneh" ucap akito dengan muka blushing.

"aku aneh? Tentu saja karena aku suka kamu~" ucapan luna membuat akito kaget sekaligus senang.

"kau...seriu—" ucapan akito terpotong karena luna.

"tentu saja bercanda , baka akito" ucap luna err... mungkin reicy.

"... reicy?" akito kaga sadar dari tadi itu reicy yang menggodanya, bisa dibilang dia gak teliti dahulu sebelum di jahilin reicy.

"kau pikir serius ya?, ini aku loh, reicy. Makanya teliti dahulu sebelum di jahilin, siapa yang muncul" ejek reicy.

"hahaha... maaf..." ucap akito.

"muuuuh, kaga seru kalau Cuma segitu saja," ucap reicy dengan muka seperti ini (XI).

"eh? Apa maksudnya?"akito mempunyai feeling kaga enak.

Reicy langsung mengganti bajunya sama seperti baju luna (dengan cara pakai baju dobel, paling dalam baju sama seperti luna, dan paling depan memakai baju khasnya dia), dan bergaya sama seperti luna.

"te-he-he~ gimana kalau aku bergaya seperti ini" ucap reicy.

"jangan bilang sama seperti di cafe waktu itu" ucap akito pucet sepucet mayat yang baru keluar dari ruang mayat (?)

"te-he-he~, benar" ucap reicy sambil membuka kancing pertamanya.

"uwaaaah," akito udah keduluan kabur.

"muuuuh, payaaah ," ucap reicy sambil bermuka seperti ini =(DX, XI)

* * *

Azusa masuk ke ruang tamu karena mendengar suara aneh,

**CKLEK ( suara pintu dibuka)**

Pas azusa membuka pintu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung memeluknya dari depan.

"...Flea?"azusa kebingungan dengan sikap flea.

"..." tidak ada reaksi.

"...kau mabuk?"ucapan azusa to the point banget.

"Te-he-he~" flea langsung mencium pipi azusa.

"?!"

Spontan saja azusa langsung kaget setengah mati dan langsung mundur ke belakang.

"ap,apa yang kau lakukan, flea...?"tanya azusa sambil memegang pipinya yang di cium flea dengan muka blushing.

"..." flea malah membuka kancingnya (dari kancing 1-4)

"o,oi. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya azusa panik melihat kelakuan aneh flea.

"..." flea masih diam saja dan tetap membuka kancing ke lima

Tentu saja azusa langsung kabur, karena dia gak suka melihat seperti itu sama seperti akito (benar-benar soulmate *ditebas akito dan azusa*).

"muuuuh, kenapa si ai-chan ya? Padahal aku pakai baju dobel" ucap flea sambil melepaskan baju depan karena kepanasan.

Terlihat flea sedang memakai baju biru kesukaanya.

* * *

**DI SUATU TEMPAT TAPI YANG PASTINYA DI MANSION GC**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sependek bahu, warna rambutnya hijau daun, dan di sampingnya terdapat chainKelihatannya mereka berdua sedang sweatdropped melihat kelakuan para chaser (termasuk azusa dan akito, flea dan luna (and jiwanya satu lagi).

"chain, sampai kapan waktunya tiba?"tanya gadis berambut pendek itu.

"aku gak tahu yang pasti tunggu sampai skenario 'dia' selesai, baru kita selesaikan permainan ini," ucap chain.

"*sigh* Cuma demi 'hal itu' saja kita harus melaksanakan skenario gila ini?"ucap gadis berambut pendek sambil mengakat bahu dan geleng-geleng.

"kau khawatir kan apa,sora? Tumben kau segelisah ini" tanya chain.

"tidak ada apa-apa, Cuma demi 'hal itu' saja harus melibatkan 3 kelompok terkuat antar dimensi (?), apa 'dia' gak kelewatan gila?"ucap gadis yang bernama sora.

"... kau kebanyakan complain ya, sora" ucapan chain membuat sora kebingungan.

"complain? Kapan? Aku hanya bicara kok"

"..."chain hanya sweatdropped.

"yah, yang pasti kita harus menunggu waktunya tiba , sora, chain" ucap cynthia yang entah kapan ada disitu.

"membosan kan" suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"hmm...sejak kapan kau disitu, soul?" tanya mereka bertiga dengan kaget, karena melihat 1 orang lelaki sekitar berumur 17tahun, memakai baju serba hitam dan jubah biru (?), memakai topi seperti yuna cuman bedanya icon ditopinya bergambar jiwa, rambutnya biru tua.

"sejak tadi" ucap orang yang dipanggil soul dengan santai.

"..." semuanya sweatdropped-ria.

"bosaaaan, gak ada hal yang seru, aku ingin secepatnya membunuh merekaaaa" ucap soul dengan nada bosan.

Mereka semua (kecuali soul) double sweatdropped (?).

"tuan muda, kau jangan seenaknya pergi" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut panjang lurus dengan bando seperti maid dan berbaju seprti maid, rambutnya berwarna hitam.

"alice? Pasti kau kesini karena disuruh yuna kan?" ucap soul dengan muka iblis.

"iya," ucap alice dengan muka datar.

"alice, kau benar-benar setia sama yuna ya" ucap sora kagum.

"... tentu saja, karena alice adalah maid setianya" ucap alice kaga nyambung "baiklah, tuan muda soul, kau dipanggil nona yuna" ucap alice sambil menarik soul (contoh maid yang tidak bagus *di cakar*)

Sora, cynthia dan chain hanya sweatdropped.

"jadi... pembicaraan(sejak kapan?) kita sampai mana?"tanya cynthia yang anmesia sesaat (?)

* * *

Akito dan azusa bertemu di halaman belakang mansion (?)

"cih, kenapa kau ada disini, tukang makan/ kutu buku?"ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tentu saja terjadi pertengkaran antar saudara.

Dimalam yang indah ini,cahaya bulan bersinar terang (kok malah puisi ?) , indah dan cantik (?), dan sibawah bulan (?) terdapat pertarungan antar saudara yang gaje *ditebas*

Bisa dibilang di mansion heboh karena semuanya mabuk (kecuali akito dan azusa)

Di halaman belakang berisik karena ada pertengakaran kecil-kecilan dari 2 saudara gaje ini *ditebas* (R : apanya kecil-kecilan?, itu mau bunuh-bunuh, idiot!).

Di suatu tempat yang pasti di mansion GC, 3 mahluk * di tebas* 'teman' kaze'aze yang sedang membicarakan hal yang susah di mengerti.

* * *

_Chalice07 : hehehe, penutupan chapternya gaje ya? Apa boleh buat pusing mau di tutupin dengan apa (?)._

_Azusa & akito : jangan banya ngoceh kau ,author sarap._

_Chalice07 : kenapa marah?_

_Azusa & Akito : gara-gara kau, aku sampai mati kaget tahu!_

_Chalcie07 : iyakah? Aku gak ingat tuuh *salting*_

_Azusa & akito : grrr, kauuuu *ngejar author*_

_Chalice07 : *kabur* hiiiiii! Flea tolong minta reviewnyaaaaa!_

_Flea : oke, para reader tolong review ya ^.^._

_Luna : author, rela menerima apa saja, flame, pujian, usul, kritik, saran, semangat dan lain-lain (note : tapi jangan merobohkan semangat saya oke maksudnya merobohkan saya (?))._


	22. Chapter 19 : Azusa get beaten!

_Chalice07 : hmmm... kelihatannya OC ku makin banyak ya *bingung*_

_Chalica : padahal sudah kau buang beberapa yang gak penting._

_Chalice07 : sebenarnya saya gak rela *cry* tapi apaboleh buat, saya juga sama lupa-lupa ingat dengan OC saya sendiri._

_Chalica : ...*membaca* dan semuanya penjahat semua ya..._

_Chalice07 : soalnya saya lupa dengan musuh-musuh grandchase yang kuingat Cuma kaze'aze dan elena (curhat Mode : ON)_

_Chalica : *swt*_

_Soul : jadi siapa disclaimernya?_

_Chalice07 : *meluk soul* tentu saja soul~_

_Soul : *nendang author sampai sejauh 4km (Lebay mode : ON)* *sigh* apa boleh buat..._

_Disclaimer(suara soul) : GC bukan milik chalice07 si cebol (siapa yang ceboool?!) tapi megaxus, chalice07 hanya mempunyai Oc , alurnya dan seenaknya menambah sedikit properti._

_Warning : Gaje , aneh, ngaco, kaga nyambung, kebanyakan OC, bikin kepala sakit, OOC (termasuk Oc ku), seenaknya menambah properti baru._

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

**At 06 : 00 AM**

Pagi hari terlihat azusa dan flea entah mau kemana yang pasti mereka mau pergi keluar, pacaran mungkin *author di tebas azusa*

"mau kemana kalian?" tanya jin melihat mereka mau pergi.

"jangan-jangan mau kencan ya?"ucap amy sambil tersenyum jahil.

"eh? Enggak kok, kami mau kesekolah" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"sekolah?"tanya jin dan amy.

"iya, emang kenapa?"tanya flea.

"kupikir kalian gak sekolah" ucap jin.

"enggaklah, kita harus belajar demi mencapai cita-cita~" ucap flea sambil tertawa kecil.

"emang cita-cita kalian apa?"tanya amy.

"aku menjadi dokter, ya mungkin ini agak aneh ya, " ucap flea.

"waaaah, walau kau kuat (sejak kapan tahu?) ternyata kau ingin jadi dokter ya~" ucap amy.

"kalau kau ,azusa?"tanya jin

"..." azusa diam saja membuat semuanya sweatdropped.

"hei, ai-chan?"tanya flea sambil melambai-lambai tangannya kedepan muka azusa.

"apa?"

"kau gak punya cita-cita?"

"gak ada"

"kalau begitu kenapa sekolah?, kau kan jenius dan hebat, kau kan ahli pedang jadi kau mending jadi royal guard atau knight saja" ucapan flea membuat azusa mendeath glarenya, tapi kali ini death glarenya lebih berbahaya yang membuat flea ketakutan.

"alasan ku di sekolah serdin adalah karena ada 'mereka', bisa dibilang aku memata-matain 'mereka', karena aku curiga dengan mereka mantan pembunuh tiba-tiba menjadi baik" ucap azusa sambil berjalan keluar mansion

"eh? 'mereka'?"tanya flea kebingungan.

"kau masih lupa 'mereka'? aku gak tahu rencana mereka apa" ucap azusa sambil tetap berjalan dan sudah jauh dimata.

"Akh!" kelihatannya flea sudah mengetahuinya.

Jin dan amy kebingungan dengan reaksi flea saat mengingatnya.

"hahaha... jangan bercanda ,azusa. Mereka kelihatannya sudah berubah jadi gak usah khawatir" ucap flea sambil mengejar azusa.

Dan mereka berdua sudah jauh dimata sedangkan amy dan jin kebingungan dengan bahasa kode azusa dengan flea.

* * *

**IN SERDIN SCHOOL**

**At 09 : 00 AM**

Azusa dan flea saatnya sedang jam makan.

"hei cepat, ai-chan~. Nanti kantin keburu penuh" ucap flea dengan girang sambil berlari menuju kantin.

"*sigh* kau benar-benar terlalu energetic , maniac pedang" azusa menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"!"

Azusa kaget dengan orang yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"hallo , kurosaki" ucap orang itu sambil berjalan dan menatap azusa sesaat.

Dengan sigap azusa mengeluarkan senjatanya dan sayangnya orang itu menghilang.

"cih, dia hilang" ucap azusa kesal "tapi... semoga saja 'mereka' tidak menyerang grandchase..." ucap azusa dan menyimpan senjatanya "tapi kalau itu maunya 'tapi kemunculan 'soul' tadi mungkin memprovokatorku untuk... mengikutin hawa membunuh nya" ucap azusa sambil deathglare dan berlari menuju hawa membunuh tersebut.

* * *

**DI SEBUAH TEMPAT YANG PASTI DI SEKOLAH.**

"hmm... kau sudah datang toh, kurosaki" ucap seseorang lelaki berambut biru tua, berbaju sekolah dan memakai topi mirip yuna tapi bedanya iconnya adalah bergambar 'jiwa'.

"apa mau mu?"tanya azusa dengan death glare.

"hmm...apa mauku ya?"tanya soul sambil berpose berpikir.

"jawab!" teriak azusa.

"mauku adalah... **menghancurkan **semuanya dan menampilkan kembali** BLOOD DEVIL **di dunia ini" ucap soul sambil menenkankan kata menghancurkan dan blood devil dan hawa membunuhnya membuat azusa kaget dan siap siaga bertarung.

"kau..." geram azusa.

"hei, kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi, soul?"tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara perempuan.

"cih, death. Jangan ganggu acara bercanda ku" ucap kesal soul

"jadi itu Cuma... bercanda?"tanya azusa sambil sweatdropped.

"tentu saja, sejak kapan aku serius" ucap soul mengejek.

"aku tahu itu, soul kan gak pernah serius~" ucap death sambil memeluk soul.

"death, jangan seenaknya kau meluk-meluk!" teriak soul kesal sambil menendang death untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"hehehe... maaf, dan azusa..." ucap death sambil membalikkan badannya kearah azusa.

"jangan khawatir, 'devil' tidak melakukan apa-apa kok" ucap death dengan angelic smilenya.

"tapi melihat wajah senyummu yang penuh hawa iblis itu membuat ku tidak yakin dengan kata-kata mu ..." ucap azusa sambil mengambil posisi battle.

"hmm... jadi kau mau mengajak bertarung ya baiklah aku terima" ucap death sambil mengambil battle position.

"hmm... lalu aku? Masa aku cuman nonton" ucap soul sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"kau nonton saja" ucap death dan azusa berbarengan.

"hmp! Pelit!" ucap soul dan loncat ke atap sekolah dan duduk sambil makan popcorn (dapat dari mana tuh?)

"baiklah kita bertarung, aku gak yakin lho kau bakal hidup setelah selesai bertarung dengan ku" ejek death.

"oh ya?, kita lihat saja nanti" ucap azusa yakin

Death tersenyum iblis dan mulai menyerang azusa.

"**AZUSA VS DEATH!" **teriak soul pakai toa (hasil curian mesjid sebelah (?)) sambil makan popcorn dan minum cola (dapat darimana juga tuh *swt*)

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION**

"selamat pagi semua" ucap kazuna dengan riang girang.

"pagi kazuna-chan" ucap luna sambil memegang masakannya.

"EEEEK, luna masaaaak!" teriak kazuna kaget dan ketakutan.

"dan apalagi kelinci percobaannya lebih banyak sekarang" ucap kazusa tenang sambil menunjuk yang jadi korban kelinci percobaan.

Mari kita lihat nasib yang jadi korban :

Zero : pingsan err... kelihatannya yang paling naas itu grandark deh, soalnya mulutnya (?) berbusa... (R : whaat?! Sejak kapan grandark ada mulut? / A : udah, ada-adain saja, dia kan hidup kasian gak makan cuman gara-gara gak ada mulut, kan kasian gak makan terus kelaparan , masa makannya di mata kan gak lucu *nangis gaje*)

Sieghart : menjadi burung gagak.

Akito : mati *di tebas* maksudku menjadi anjing hitam mirip husky(?).

Ronan : jangan tanya dia sudah menjadi tikus * author dihajar fanclub ronan* err... kelihatannya beberapa masakan luna ada ilmu gaibnya sehingga ronan jadi tikus *di hajar raven*

Ryan : umm... ryan sama kaya ronan cuman dia jadi burung kutilang berbunyi~ (kok jadi nyanyi?)

jin : jadi kelinci merah (?).

lass : jadi kucing

Note : semuanya dipaksa dan diancam raven dan di sumpelin mulutnya sama masakannya luna dan yang paling beruntung adalah gran dan zero tidak menjadi hewan.

"hahaha... kok ryan,ronan,lass dan jin jadi hewan (kok tahu ya?)"tanya kazuna.

"ini experiment magic ku, jadi kumasukin sedikit magic kemakanan mereka, tenang saja effeknya cuman 5menit kok" ucap envy tenang.

Kazusa dan kazuna sweatdropped.

" baiklah apa kalian mau juga?"tanya reicy ke duo kembar ini.

"baiklah" ucap kazusa dan mengambil masakan luna.

"tumben banget kau ma—" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya kazuna disumpelin masakan luna dan langsung menjadi kucing.

"Meow!mewwr! (kurang ajar kau, lelaki dingin!)" teriak kazuna kesal.

"apa katamu? Aku tidak mengerti?"tanya kazusa dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Meeeeewwrrr-(iblis-)" ungkap ksal kazuna.

"apa katamu, penghancur?"tanya kazusa dengan senyum iblis nya dan mengakat kazuna dengan cara tidak sopan alias menarik bulunya.

Dan terjadilah kembali pertengkaran antar saudara.

* * *

**KEMBALI KE AZUSA**

azusa sudah banyak luka dengan serangan death, sedangkan death tidak ada luka sama sekali (ajaib *kagum* / death : tentu saja *bangga*)

"dark needle!" teriak azusa dan sebuah bayangan gelap yang mengumpal di langit dan langsung berbentuk jarum.

"ATTACK!" perintah azusa dan dalam sekejap jarum-jarum hitam tersebut menyerang death.

"hmm... lumayan juga" ucap death sambil menjilat darahnya yang menguncur deras di kepalanya.

"Cih, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya azusa dan mengeluarkan bayangannya dan bayangannya langsung menjadi seperti azusa.

"hoo.. keren kaya di film naruto saja" ucap death sambil tepuk tangan ( bukannya khawatir sama luka nya yang banyak malahan tepuk tangan, sarap *di hajar death*).

"tapi bayangan itu bisa hilang jika ada cahaya yang sangat terang bukan?"tanya death dengan muka senyum iblisnya.

"apa?"

**SIIING!**

Dalam sekejap tempat itu menjadi super terang.

"hehehe... terimakasih, soul. atas Lampu sorotnya (dapat dari mana tuh?)" ucap death.

"yeah-yeah terserah, sekarang cepetin pertarungannya, aku bosan... nee-san" ucap soul sambil bergaya bos (?).

"hahaha... seperti biasa kau suka memerintah, soul. kakak tidak suka hal seperti itu" ucap death sambil tertawa sinis.

"!,... ya ya ya... soul minta maaf" ucap soul sambil membungkuk walau dia di atas genteng (ajaibnya dia gak jatuh *dihajar soul*).

"hmm... kelihatannya bayangan mu hilang" ucap death happy.

"cih" azusa kesal karena selain menggunakan bayangan, dark magicnya juga gak bisa dipakai seterang ini.

"hmm... ini saatnya akhirmu sekarang , azusa kurosaki" ucap soul dengan muka sadistic smile.

"apa?" azusa kaget dengan perkataan soul.

"THE END" ucap death dan menusuk jantung azusa dengan death scthyenya.

"ugh-!"

"ai-chan, kau disini ru..." flea langsung muncul dan flea melihat adegan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Flea melihat azusa jatuh kelantai dengan darah yang cukup banyak di dadanya, flea memegang kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat...

"AZUSAAAAAA!" teriak flea.

Sedangkan death dan soul menutup telinganya karena takut berdarah akibat teriakan flea.

* * *

_Chalice07 : hiks,hiks, jahat banget kau flea... masa membunuh chara ku yang tampan ini *nangis gaje*_

_Death : hiiii, ampun chalice07-sama, apa boleh buat dia ngajak berantem siiih TT^TT_

_Chalice07 : tapi jangan membunuhnyaaa! *memukul kepala death dengan tongkat sun golok *di hajar sun gokong*_

_Sun gokong : balikin tongkat ku!_

_Chalice07 : ampuuun... *balikin*_

_Flea : huhuhu... aku kaga percaya azusa dengan cepat matiii..._

_Akito : dengan adegan naas lagi *smirk*_

_Chalice07 : kau jangan seperti itu ,akito! Dia itu saudara mu! Nanti kualat lho!_

_Akito : kaga mungkin *pergi*_

_Flea : jadi *hiks*siapa yang minta review?_

_Chalice07 : hmm... Oc yang jarang muncul, Kazusa dan kazuna!_

_Kazusa dan kazuna : *sigh* tolong reviewnya..._

_Chalice07 : oh ya, saya mau menampilkan bentuk-bentuk OC saya seperti apa, siapa yang setuju? Yang setuju review, dan yang gak setuju juga review /hehe/, baiklah yang pertama adalah , gambar luna,death, chalica dan chalice07 tentu nya /hehe/, saya akan mengupdate gambarnya seminggu sekali ^.^. jadi tolong reviewnya dan habis selanjutnya luna,death ,chalica, dan chalice07 siapa yang mau saya tampilkan di profil saya? Silakan review akan saya tampilkan cuman bisa ada 2 syarat, satu , cuman bisa saya tampilkan 4 chara doank dan kedua, ini asli gambar saya jadi maklum jelek :P /hehe/, jadi para reader terhomat tolong review dan mintain OC mana yang saya tampilkan jadi reviewkan ya~._


	23. Chapter 20 : Azusa is alive

_Chalice07 : yes! Chap 23 update! *acungin 2 jari bertanda Victory*_

_Chalica : *minum teh* slurp! Hmm... kurang gula *pergi ke dapur*_

_Soul : oi, author! Kau sudah membuatku kaya penjahat saja!_

_Chalice07 : heh? Masalah buat kamu?_

_Soul : iya!_

_Chalica : *melerai dengan cara jalan ditengah-tengah mereka* chalice07-sama, ini teh *menyerahkan teh herbal*_

_Chalice07 : *meminumnya lalu dilempar*_

_**PRANG!**_

_Chalica : ..._

_Chalice07 : kau benar-benar ngajak ribut, soul! *ngeluarin laptop ajaib chalice07*_

_Soul : hah? Laptop? Emang bisa bunuh gua?_

_Chalice07 : *ngetik soul tepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa*_

_Soul : heeee?! Kau tadi ngetik ap- *langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa*_

_Chalice07 : rasain!_

_Chalica : nah para reader, maafkan innerself chalice07-sama, dia sudah gregetan sama OC nya sendiri jadi..._

_Chalice07 : *melambai-lambaikan tangan* chalica~ kau disclaimernya~_

_Chalica : ... biarkan aku saja yang membunuh author gaje itu *mengeluarkan benang baja yang cukup panjang dan banyak*_

_Chalice07 : hiiii *kabur dan menghindar*_

_Chalica : *dengan muka datar masih menyerang authornya sendiri*_

_Reicy : karena chalica sudah geregetan sama chalice07 jadi doakan keselamatannya ya minna-san, jadi saya disclaimernya._

_Disclaimer : grandchase bukan milik chalice07 tapi megaxus dan KOG_

_Warning : GaJe sudah stadium lanjut (?), aburadul, bikin sakit kepala, kaga nyambung, keanehan sudah stadium lanjut (?), kesalahan typo, para chara GC menjadi OOC begitu juga my OC, kebanyakan OC, OC kebanyakan villain, dan yang paling menyedihkan diantara fic yang lain, hanya boleh dibaca anak berumur 5000tahun keatas dan sudah tidak menarik lagi._

_**Perfect Maid Haruka :**_

_Thanks atas reviewnya, hmm... soal nasib azusa *grin* nanti juga tahu,tapi intinya terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje saya _

_**To all reader :**_

_Terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje saya._

_**NOTE from author**__ : untuk para reader terhomat, maaf kan saya tidak menepati janji *membungkuk*, karena saya bakalan membuat 5 OC lagi *cry* karena OC ini saya butuh banget buat chapter kedepan*cry* jadi mohon maafkan saya *membungkuk*_

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

"AZUSAAAAA!" flea berteriak keras menatap apa yang ia lihat.

"umm... maaf... aku tidak bermaksud... aku bertarung dengannya karena dia memprovokator... maaf ..." ucap death terbata-bata mukanya pucat pasi.

"sudahlah, kak yuna" ucap soul sambil menepuk pundak death.

"..." muka death berubah tidak menjadi pucat lagi.

"manusia pasti mati" ucap soul dengan evil grin.

"umm... kelihatannya innerselfku yang membunuhnya deh" ucapan death kaga nyambung dengan soul membuat semuanya sweatdropped.

"nee-san... kau congek atau budeg atau tulalit, atau bolot, atau otakmu ada masalah dikit?"tanya soul dengan nada suara mengejek.

"aku? Lagi error" ucap death sambil menaruh telunjuknya di kepalanya.

"...pantes, masih error" ucap soul dan pergi.

Death menatap flea yang masih menangis sambil menaruh kepala azusa di pangkuannya, kelihatannya yuna dengan nama niknamenya adalah death, ikut-ikutan sedih...

"maaf ya, hakame..." ucap yuna dan pergi.

"... *sob*" flea masih diam saja.

"aku lebih baik menghealnya" ucap flea dan menghapus airmatanya.

Saat hendak flea membuka baju azusa (jangan pikir macem-macem, ini buat ngeheal dan memeriksa lukanya), betapa kaget nya, luka azusa... lama-lama menghilang...

"apa? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya flea kebingungan.

"hei, maniac ikan. Tidak bagus membuka baju lelaki" terdengar suara yang familiar di telinganya walau pelan.

"Azusa!" teriak kaget flea melihat azusa masih hidup.

"ouch..., gak nyangka bakal hampir mati seperti tadi" ucap azusa sambil berusaha bangun.

"kenapa bisa?"tanya flea.

"?"

"kaukan kena bagian vital, kenapa masih hidup?"

"hmm... tadi sih awalnya sekarat, tapi karena kekuatan rengernasi ku cepat, jadi bisa sembuh" ucap azusa sambil mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di sebelah flea.

"rengernasi? Manusia biasa tidak mempunyai kekuatan rengernasi secepat kau milikin, kau benar-benar mirip monster, ai-chan" sindir flea.

"bisa dibilang begitu, aku dan akito mirip sebuah monster karena mempunyai rengernasi yang diatas manusia biasa" ucap azusa dengan tenang.

"karena itu kalian dibuang saat masih kecil dan hebatnya di pungut keluarga kurosaki" ucap flea sambil loncat keatap sekolah.

"!" azusa kaget, karena flea mengetahuinya juga.

"hehehe, masa kau lupa dengan teman masa kecilmu yang tahu segalanya, :P" ejek flea sambil menjulur lidahnya

"ya,ya" ucap azusa acuh tak acuh dan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"hehehe" flea tersenyum kecil dan turun ke bawah dan belari masuk ke gedung sekolah (kurang kerjaan *di tabok flea*)

* * *

**GC MANSION**

"GUK!GUK!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah anjing hitam menyalak ke azusa.

Spontan saja azusa bingung dengan anjing itu, main nyalak dan main muncul di GC mansion.

"hmm... anjing ini... entah kenapa jika melihat anjing ini membuatku ingin membunuhnya" ucap azusa sambil mengakat anjing itu dengan cara menarik telinganya.

"AAAAAW, sakit tau, kutu buku" tiba-tiba anjing itu langsung berteriak dan berbicara bahasa manusia (ya iyalah emang setan ? ).

"..."azusa menatap anjing hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"..." flea juga sama..

"..."flea dan azusa saling menatap dan mengangguk.

Flea dan azusa langsung membakar anjing tersebut...

"AAAAA! Panas! Panas!," teriak anjing tersebut dan langsung lari ketempat yang ada airnya(?)

Azusa dan flea mengikutin anjing itu yang langsung nyemplung ke ember (?).

"dasar kalian sarap, beraninya membakar ku!" ucap anjing itu geram.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"akito?" ucap flea dan azusa berbarengan.

"ya! Ini gua! Sialan gua dibakar dengan seenaknya jidat (?)?!" teriak akito marah yang sudah stadium lanjut (?).

"bagus donk, kenapa gak mati terbakar saja?" ucap azusa dingin.

"Grrrr" geram akito.

Flea hanya sweatdropped melihat si kembar yang gak pernah akur.

"ngomong-ngomong , kutu buku"

"apa , tukang makan?"

"*grin* tadi kau mati ya?"ucapan akito membuat azusa kaget

"!"

"kau pasti berkata 'kenapa kau tahu', tentu saja karena kita saudara yang mirip cermin, dan lagi kau juga mengambil kekuatan rengernasiku sesaat( gimana caranya tuh, ngambil dengan jarak beberapa kilometer?), makanya aku tahu apa yang terjadi, baka kutu buku" ucap akito panjang lebar.

"..." azusa hanya melirik ke flea.

Flea kebingungan, sedangkan akito tahu apa maksudnya (lama-lama mirip amy dan reicy nih *swt*)

"hahaha, flea kabar baik" ucap akito sambil menepuk punggung flea.

"?"

"si azusa s—" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, akito di tendang azusa sampai sejauh 100M (asal mode : ON)

"ada apa?"

"gak ada apa-apa" ucap azusa sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang berati bukan-bukan, sambil blushing (*nyanyi gaje* ketahuan suka~ *di tebas azusa*)

"kenapa mukamu memerah, ai-chan?"

"hmm... soalnya disini panas" ucap azusa sambil meengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"disini gak panas"

"masa ? panas kok" sangkal azusa.

"?"

Akito yang melihat saudaranya salah tingkah hanya tertawa kecil, dan berjalan kearah azusa dan flea.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jadi anjing hitam?"tanya azusa dan flea bersamaan

"bukan hanya aku saja, sieghart, ryan,lass, kazuna, dan jin juga berubah menjadi hewan, huh, si envy ternyata salah perkiraan, katanya bakal kembali 10jam, menyebalkan" ucap akito kesal.

"... tapi dia bagian dari luna kan? Kenapa kau kesal, kalau kau kesal sama envy berati kau kesal juga sama luna" ucap flea dan azusa to the point.

"iya,ya" balas akito dan amarahnya langsung meredup.

"Baka" ucap azusa dan flea berbarengan yang membuat akito down.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat yang pasti di primitive island dan sebuah mansion yang besar.**

Di suatu ruangan yang penuh barang-barang aneh,terlihat gadis berambut hitam pekat dan mmakai topi, dibelakangnya ada 2 orang yang diam saja.

"nona death, kenapa kau terlihat depressi?"tanya salah satu gadis itu dan dia memakai baju maid , berambut panjang sepinggang, warna rambutnya biru tua dan memakai bando maid.

"benar, apa kata alice. Kenapa kau depressi banget?"tanya salah satu gadi berambut pendek seleher, warna rambutnya karamel, memakai baju sperti taekwondo (kalau gak salah)

"tidak ada apa-apa, alice, Lie" ucap death sambil mengambil buku eksperimen dan membacanya.

"jangan bilang mau ber eksperimen lagi, death/nona death" ucap dua orang itu sambil sweatdropped.

"EKH?! Gak boleh ya?"tanya death.

"gak boleh, kau sudah mengorbankan banyak mahluk hidup hanya demi eksprimen" ucapan mereka berdua membuat death down sambil pundung di pojokkan.

cuman satu ucapan yang diucapkan death yaitu "kejam".

Lie dan Alice hanya sweatdropped-ria.

* * *

**di dekat furnance hell terdapat sebuah mansion yang megah.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh game (?) dan tivi, terlihat seseorang yang mirip death cuman dia lelaki dibelakangnya terdapat soul , satu orang gadis dan satu orang lelaki.

"oi, devil. Kau jangan main mulu"

"knapa, soul?" tanya devil sambil main ps 2(?) tanpa meperdulikan soul.

"dengar kata-kataku dulu!"

"males" balas devil dengan acuh tak acuh.

Soul sweatdroppeed, begitu juga dua orang itu.

"kalian semua keluar dari ruangan ku, aku mau main game dengan tenang" usir devil dan mereka bertiga keluar ruangan dengan muka kesal.

"cih, bilang aja males dengerin, baka onii-chan!" ungkap kesal soul.

"hahaha, biarkan saja" ucap lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata warna jade.

"benar, biarkan saja. Dia memang suka seperti itu" ucap gadis berambut violet dan warna mata crimson.

"what ever" ungkap pasrah soul

Dua orang itu hanya sweatdropped mendengar ungkap pasrah soul.

* * *

**Back to GC mansion**

"jadi..." ucap sieghart sambil bermuka pucat dan tubuhnya sudah kembali.

Semuanya juga ikut-ikutan pucat.

"hmm?" luna kebingungan dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"kita harus makan ini, sebagai makan malam" lanjut sieghart sambil menunjuk 4 makanan buatan luna,envy, reicy dan raven.

"tentu saja, ada masalah?"tanya raven.

"ti-tidak"

Semuanya hanya bermuka pucat dan diam saja.

Ck...ck... kasihan kalian para chaser, nyawa kalian sebentar lagi hilang *di all out attacking*

* * *

_Chalice07 : haaaah, selesai juga, fufufu._

_Flea : untung aja azusa gak mati *bersyukur*_

_Chalcie07 : tentu saja kaga, saya kan gak tega membunuh OC saya sendiri tapi kalau original chara saya mah tega-tega aja *di hajar chaser*_

_Chaser : enak saja kami yang bakal mati, ntar megaxus dan fan chaser marah lho!_

_Chalice07 : hiiii, ampun mbak, mas! _

_Chaser : apa katamu?! Kami belum mas-mas/ kami belum mbak-mbak *menyiapkan senjata*_

_Chalice07 : cara aman adalah... kabuuuuuuur! *kabur*_

_Chaser : berhenti! *ngejar*_

_Flea : baiklah, para reader terhomat, tolong review ya..._

_Akito : maaf jika azusa nya tidak dalam nasib yang kalian inginkan, *sigh* aku juga berharap dia __**mati**_

_Azusa : apa katamu ,tukang makan?_

_Akito : aku berharap kamu __**mati**__ , kutu buku_

_**AZUSA VS AKITO**_

_Flea : *swt*_

_NOTE : BTW, yang saya maksud di chapter sebelumnya pada setuju kaga, reader terhomat? jika setuju bilang setuju dan yang gak setuju juga sama bilang gak setuju lewat review , bakal saya masukin ke profil saya, :D  
_


	24. Side Story 4 : turned to be Animal

_Chalice07 : hello, minna! Kali ini side story bukan main story jadi, gomenansai~_

_Azusa : kupikir elu gak balik lagi._

_Chalice07 : hiii! OC ku marah O_O._

_Azusa : *kesal dan siap-siap menebas author sarap*_

_Chalice07 : MOMMMY! *kabur*_

_Azusa : *ngejar*_

_Reicy : dikarenakan author lagi sarap hari ini (saat membuat), jadi mungkin ceritanya sarap dan GaJe_

_Chalice07 : *sambil lari* HEI! Itu kata-kataku, reicy!_

_Reicy : EGP? (emang gue pikirin)_

_Chalice07 : *sweatdropped sambil lari* Chalica, disclaimer! _

_Chalica : saya disclaimer nya?_

_Chalice07 : iya sama notenya! dan feedback!_

_Chalica : note? Hmm... oh yang waktu itu *ngambil selembar kertas*_

_Disclaimer : GC bukan milik Chalice-sama, tapi megax...um... apa ya? oh iya... megaxus!_

_Warning : GaJe, sarap, kebanyakan OoC, abal, kesalahan typo, Aneh, alurnya kecepatan, gak nyambung._

_Note : untuk semuanya yang membaca fic iini, saya minta maaf, waktu itu saya bilang 5 OC yang saya tambahin ternyata saya salah hitung, sebenarnya ada 8 OC pas saya hitung baik-baik, jadi Gomeeeenansai. Dan soal 8 OC itu belum saya kasih tahu kecuali Lie dan alice. Sekali lagi untuk reader terhomat, gomenansai DX._

_Feed back :_

_Perfect Maid Haruka :_

_Hehehe... ini cerita mereka saat jadi hewan yang anda minta, saya gak tahu bagus atau enggak, jadi maaf kan saya dan terimakasih mau mengikutin cerita ini dan mereview *membungkuk*_

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

"Ronan! Dimana kau!" teriak elesis mencari yayangnya yang ilang.

"Aku disini ,elesis!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mirip ronan.

"dimana?!"

"dibelakang mu!"

Elesis menoleh belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"oi, ronan. Gak lucu!, elu ada dimana sekarang?!"

"dibawah elu"

"hah?"

Elesis melihat kebawah dan menemuka seekor tikus biru.

"HEEE, tikus yang hebat, bisa suara mirip ronan" ucap elesis dan mengambil tikus itu dengan cara menarik buntutnya.

"ini beneran gua..."

"..."

"..."

"...'

"masa?"

"gua tadi dipaksa makan sama raven dan dimasukin sebuah ramuan dimakanannya dari envy"

"..."

"..."

Hening...

* * *

"kawaiiii, kelinci ini lucu banget" ucap amy sambil memeluk sebuah kelinci merah (kaya Lavi donk? ( D. grayman), hehehehe... Baka usagi *di timpuk palu*).

Kelinci merah itu atau kita bilang si jin yang disihir nenek lampir *author langsung dihajar Envy* yang lagi di peluk amy membuatnya blushing.

"KAWAAAAIIII, kelinci ini benar-benar imuuut!" teriak amy gemes dan makin mempererat pelukannya dengan sukses membuat jin gak bisa nafas.

"A,amy... gak bisa nafas..."

"eh, kok bisa bicara? Apalagi suaranya mirip jin, Hebat!" ucap amy dan makin mempererat pelukannya.

"a,aku... me...mang... ji...n..."

"EH?!" amy langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "beneran?"lanjutnya.

"huf...huf...benar, gua tadi dipaksa makan sama raven dan tidak tahu didalamnya ada ramuan envy" terang jin.

"heeee..."amy kelihatan kebingungan.

* * *

Mari kelihatan sedang meneliti sesuatu. Tiba-tiba muncul gagak hitam di samping mari.

"..." mari menatap tajam gagak itu.

"..." gagak itu berkeringat ketakutan karena ditatap tajam sama mari.

"..." mari masih menatap hewan itu.

"..." makin ketakutan gagak itu.

"Sieghart?" mari baru membuka mulut.

"EKH?! Kenapa tahu?!"

"hmm... kulihat baik-baik kau mirip sieghart, ternyata beneran kamu toh (bagaimana bisa tahu?)" terang mari "kenapa kau bisa jadi begini?'lanjutnya.

"tadi gua dipaksa makan masakan raven dan tidak tahu didalamnya terdapat ramuan Envy.

"hooo..."

* * *

Lire sedang asyik bermain seluring di atas pohon dibantu sebuah burung kutilang oren.

"hmm... suara burung ini indah sekali" ucap lire dan berhenti bermain seluring.

"ngomong-ngomong, si ryan mana ya? dan kenapa burung kutilang ini warnanya aneh" ucap lire bingung.

"gua ada disini kok" ucap burung itu.

mata Lire terbelalak kaget, karena burung itu bisa bicara.

"ini burung kakatua, atau burung kutilang atau burung campuran kakatua dengan burung kutilang (?)?"tanya lire bingung.

"ini gua, ryaaaan!"

"eh, ryan?"

"iya, gua tadi dipaksa makan sama raven dan tidak tahu didalamnya ada ramuan envy" terang ryan sedih.

"heeee..."

* * *

"lass, lass,lass, dimana kau?"panggil arme.

Arme mencari lass buat kencan (cie,cie~ mau kencan nie~ *di timpuk shortwand*)

"oi, gua disini" terdengar suara dibelakangnya.

"lass~" arme menoleh belakang tapi sayangnya dibelakang tidak ada orang siapapun.

"eh... tadi perasaan ada yang ngomong"muka arme memucat.

"gua dibawah elu"

"eh?"arme melihat kebawah dan melihat kucing putih.

"kucing?, kawaiiii~" arme langsung memeluknya.

Lass langsung blushing karena dipeluk arme.

"kenapa ada disini?" tanya arme.

"gua lass, dasar bodoh"

"eh ,lass?" arme menatap kucing itu tidak percaya.

"iya! Ini beneran gua"

"kenapa bisa?"

"ini gara-gara dipaksa makanan sama raven dan tidak tahu isinya ada ramuan envy" terang lass.

"EEEEkh?!" arme langsung sadar dia memeluk lass yang ia peluk dan melepaskannya.

Arme mukanya blushing, begitu juga si lass.

* * *

reicy sedang memberi anjing hitam tulang.

"ayo makan tulang ini,akito-kun~ " ucap reicy

"Sejak kapan gua makan tulang!"omel akito.

"sejak elu jadi guk-guk" ejek reicy.

"GRRR..." geram akito kesal.

"Luna, change!" reicy langsung diganti luna.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya luna kebingungan "kenapa kau marah,akito?"

"*sigh*... DASAR Curang! Diganti luna!, dasar gadis aneeeeh!" teriak akito kesal.

"?" luna kebingungan apalagi kepalanya dari tadi digigit kazuna (emang kucing bisa mengingit ya?) sedangkan kazusa ketawa cekikikan.

BRAK!

Pintu didobrak arme,elesis,dan lire, dan munculah arme,lire,amy, mari,dan elesis.

"LUNA, ganti dengan envy, sekarang!" teriak arme ,elesis dan lire kesal.

"eh, kenapa?"

"BERISIK! Ganti aja yang pasti!" teriak mereka kesal.

"eh, o,ok, Envy saatnya Change" ucap luna dan envy langsung muncul.

"ada apa?"tanya envy dingin.

"kenapa kau memberi mereka ramuan aneh?"teriak mereka bersamaan (kecuali amy dan mari)

"lihat si ronan , ganteng-ganteng jadi tikus!"omel elesis,

"padahal lass dan aku mau kencanl, gara-gara lass jadi kucing jadi gak bisa" tangis arme.

"kenapa si ryan jadi burung?! Nanti diburu burung gimana?! Terus dimakan gimana?!" teriak lire panik.

"aku sih gak masalahin, soalnya jin jadi imut~" amy langsung memeluk jin.

"aku juga, dengan begitu bisa memeriksa badan gagak itu seperti apa" ucap mari tenang

"terus, intinya?"

"KEMBALIKAN MEREKA!" teriak lire,elesis,dan arme.

"mereka akan kembali 10 jam lagi,"

"eh, bukannya 3 menit?"tanya akito.

"salah perkiraan" ucap envy santai.

"APAAAAA! 10 jam lagiii!" teriak mereka kaget.

* * *

_Chalice07 : cape,pegel,aduh...pegel banget padahal Cuma ngetik doang._

_Chalica : dari pada banyak bicara lebih baik selesain aja cepat-cepat._

_Chalice07 : bener juga ya! Alice!_

_Alice : oke, minna-san tolong review ya ^.^_

_Note : BTW, kalian setuju gak tentang di chap 22?, kalau setuju bilang ya, kalau gak setuju juga, setuju bilang setuju, gak setuju bilang gak setuju, oke?_

_**Mind to review,minna?**_


	25. Chapter 21

_Chalice07 : nyaaaa~ ,Chalica. Come here_

_Chalica : *dateng* emang gua anjing ya?_

_Chalice07 : hehehe, iya~_

_Chalica : *menyiapkan benang baja*_

_Chalice07 : mak,maksudku OC penjaga ku yang termanis dan tercantik *ketakutan*_

_Chalica : pintar ^.^_

_Chalice07 : baiklah saya perkenalkan salah satu OC ku yang bakal muncul ^.^ walau cuman bentar dan belum bertemu dengan GC, sebenarnya ada 2 lagi yang bakal muncul cuman belum saya kasih tahu :P_

_Chalica : inisial Z_

_Z : hmp! *pergi*_

_Chalice07 : maafkan dia... dia memang seperti itu *sweatdropped* OC yang kubuat saat kelas 4, memang gaje ^.^_

_Z : *bali lagi dan menusuk kepala author dengan tombak mata pedang 3 (?)*_

_Chalice07 : *tepar*_

_Z : Baiklah, aku disclaimernya._

_Disclaimer : grandchase bukan milik author tapi megaxus._

_Warning : Gaje, sedikit ada lebayness, cacad, kaga nyambung, alurnya kecepatan, asal mode : ON, Sarap, dll (author udah cape ulang-ulang mulu)_

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE**_

"mother? (kok jadi english?)" teriak gadis berambut hitam pendek ah... kita sebut saja sin (sudah lupa ciri-cirinya *author di geplak reader*).

"hai, mana si cynthia?"tanya gadis diikat rambut kesamping dan ikat rambutnya kaya mata.

"ketua? Ada dia lagi baca komik, ibu" ucap sin.

"... panggil ibu, Z saja ya" ucap Z dengan muka lembut ke anaknya.

"eh, tapi... itu gak sopan..." ucap sin bingung.

"waaah, walau sin sangar tapi kau sopan ya sama ibumu sendiri" ucap gadis berambut biru langit.

"diamlah kau,resa the girl copy paste!" teriak sin kesal.

"hm...hm...hm..." malah resa pura-pura gak denger dengan cara bersenandung.

"grr..." sin merasa kesal.

Z sweatdropped melihat 2 orang itu sedang berantem.

"Ne, Z. Sedang ngapain kau disini?' tanya gadis berbando merah darah sambil membaca komik dengan cara tiduran di sofa.

"ti,tidak...,tidak... Cuma lihat-lihat saja..."

"...*grin* kau khawatir dengan anak mu ya?" ucap gadis berbando merah dengan sukses membuat Z kaget.

"tenang saja dia gak bakal terluka kok" lanjutnya.

"..." Z diam saja dan dia pergi keluar.

"mau kemana?"tanya gadis berbando merah.

"...aku ingin ketemu Chalice07 dia katanya ada di Forgotten city..." ucap Z tenang.

"ngapain ke author sarap?" tanya gadis berbando merah alias cynthia.

"hanya ingin mengancamnya agar jangan sampai anak gua mati" ucap Z tenang tapi dibelakangnya terdapat bayangan macan (?).

"hoo... silakan,silakan, bunuh saja author gaje itu sekalian" ucap gadis berbando merah santai.

"hieeee!, chalice jangan bilang seperti itu!, 07 jangan dibuat mati,Z!"teriak gadis berbando bunga nangis gaje (A : arigatou,chalcie. Kau yang selalu mendukungku setelah luna *cry* / chalcie : iya ^.^)

"iya,iya" ucap Z sambil sweatdropped.

Dan Z pada akhirnya pergi.

"eh,mama kemana?" tanya sin pas sadar mamanya ilang.

"udah pergi" jawab chalice dan cynthia dingin.

"..." sin diam saja walau diejek terus sama resa.

* * *

**DEATH MANSION.**

"death-sama, ini ada kiriman dari evil' ucap alice sambil menyerahkan sebuah paket ke death dan melanjutkan menyapu di mansion(kasian amat, membersih kan mansion yang besar seorang diri TT^TT)

"eh iya, makasih alice" death langsung membukanya dan menemukan sebuah surat.

"untuk adikku yang manis dan imut..." death membaca barisan pertama isi surat itu 'pasti ada maunya ini'pikir death.

"karena saya bilang kamu manis boleh donk, pinjam duit 1.000.000 GP? Buat beli BB onix ,boleh kan ;D..."death langsung meremas-remas surat itu menjadi bola dan melemparkan ke tong sampah dan hasil lemparannya adalah gol! yang berati masuk.

"dasar kakak gak modal, kenapa gak jual aja tuh mansion buat beli BB onix... itulah akibatnya beli game mulu" keluh death sambil berbicara sendiri.

"!"

Death langsung mengambil posisi siap bertarung karena merasakan aura 2 orang datang.

"aaah, hebat sekali yuna kurogane ini" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut.

"benar, bisa merasakan aura kita" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang gadis disamping lelaki itu, mukanya mirip dengan lelaki itu, mulai dari warna rambut,warna mata dan muka.

"hmm... suruhan si chalice07 ya..., aoki dan aoi ya?" ucap death sambil devil grin.

"yap benar, sang kakak kembar, aoi" ucap yang gadis.

"dan sang adik kembar ,aoki" ucap yang lelaki tenang.

"kenapa kalian disini?"tanya death.

"hehehe" mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan tersenyum iblis.

"kami disuruh nona chalice07 untuk mengirim paket ini :P" ucap mereka berdua sambil menyerahkan sebuah paket untuk death.

"eh, dari chalice07?"

"iya, dan dadah, kami musti ke tempat terakhir,ketua death knight, cynthia" ucap mereka dan lompat dari jendela.

"..." death diam saja memandang paket itu.

"oh ya!" tiba-tiba mereka muncul lagi dari jendela dengan sukses membuat death kaget.

"sementara waktu kami akan menjadi teman para GC" ucap 2 anak kembar itu yang sekitar berumur 14 tahun.

"...emang gua pikirin? Gua gak nanya kok" ucap death sewot.

"tidak, kami hanya disuruh memberi informasi ini ke berbagai tim yang dimuncul kan disini" ucap mereka berbarengan dan pergi lagi melalui loncat dari jendela.

"...*sweatdropped*" 'kelihatannya seru nih, jika anak buah chalice07 menjadi musuh' pikir death dengan evil grinnya

"hooam, ohayou,death-sama." Tiba-tiba muncul lie dengan baju piyamanya.

"pagi? Ini udah sore jam 4... kau koma ya?" ejek death.

"iya... koma sesaat" ucap lie cuek bebek lalu dia keluar rumah untuk berlatih dengan cara membunuh monster.

Death hanya sweadropped.

* * *

**GC MANSION**

"teman-teman lihat ini" teriak flea sambil lari.

"ada apa?"tanya para chaser.

"ini brosur, di dekat sini ada sirkus, kita kesana yuk" ajak flea.

"boleh juga, lumayan buat rekreasi" ucap para chaser setuju,

Kecuali lass yang setuju, dia melihat brosur itu teringat di nightmare sirkus, mulai dari tenda nya dan_ ringmaster _itu membuatnya mendapat feeling gak enak.

"lebih baik jangan..." ucap lass pelan

"hah?" semuanya bingung dan menatap lass.

Badannya gemeteran dan mukanya pucat.

"ada apa lass?" tanya arme dan memegang tangan lass, dingin.

"gak... gak ada apa-apa, aku cuman punya feeling tidak enak kesana" ucap lass pelan.

"kalau kau gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok ,lass. Kau di mansion aja ya" ucap arme lembut.

"tidak...tidak apa... aku bisa kok, pergi bersama kalian... jadi kapan perginya?"tanya lass.

"besok, jam 8 pagi" ucap flea happy.

"bukannya kalian berdua sekolah besok?"tanya arme.

"hahaha, bisa diatur, yaitu bolos XD" ucap flea sambil merangkul azusa yang lagi membaca buku.

'contoh murid yang tidak pantas dicontoh' pikir semuanya sama sambil sweatdropped (kecuali mari dan zero)

Para chaser yang sedang asyik berbicara tidak menyadari 3 orang menatap mereka dibalik bayangan gelap.

"_apa kau dengar itu,aoi nee-chan?"_

"_iya, mereka dalam bahaya bagaimana ini, chalice07-sama?"_

"_hehehe... biarkan saja, kita lihat kekuatan mereka (wuih, saya jadi mirip antagonis aja 0_0)" ucap chalice07 sambil evil grin._

Dan 3 mahluk itu menghilang di kegelapan (emang udah ada di kegelapan kan?)

Lass langsung dengan cepat menatap tempat 3 mahluk itu berada, tapi tidak ada apa-apa, lass cuman merasakan aura sesaat saja jadi dia belum yakin apa itu tadi.

* * *

_Chalice07 : nghhhh...pegel... *memijit pundak*_

_Aoi : Chalice07-samaaaa~ *meluk chalice07*_

_Aoki : kalau aoi juga, berati aoki jugaaaa~ chalice07-sama~ *meluk chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : *diam aja dalam keadaan dipeluk 2 Ocnya*_

_Chalica : *cuek bebek* baiklah tolong reviewnya ya..._

_Aoi & aoki : tolong reviewnya yaaaa~ *melambai tangannya seperti arti dadah*_


	26. Chapter 22 : Circus

_Chalice07 : siapa yang kangen chalice07 yang gak muncul-muncul di GC tapi muncu di vocaloid?_

_Death,Luna,Aoi,Aoki dan chalica : chalice07~/chalice07 / chalice07-sama *death hug author*_

_Chalice07 : *sesak nafas* to...lo...ng le...pasi...n... pe...lu...ka...n ka...lian... _

_Aoi,Aoki,chalice,luna & death : *ngelepasin* UPS! MaafChalice07/Chalice07~/ Chalice07-sama._

_Chalice07 : ohok! Ohok..._

_Aoi : *khawatir* chalice-sama, maaf. Ini es teh tawar kesukaan mu *nyerahin segelas es teh*_

_Chalice07 : arigatou, aoi. *minum* oh ya, aoi. Tolong baca hasil vote di polling ku._

_Aoi : oke, *ngeluarin sebuah kertas* hasil polling selama update adalah..._

_All : *deg...deg...*_

_Aoi : hasil menangnya adalah..._

_All : *deg...deg...*_

_Aoi : Akito!_

_Azusa : WTF?! Kenapa dia menang polling?!_

_Aoi : mana kutahu, ada 3 orang yang memvote dan dia yang dapet 3, elu Cuma 2, dan tanya tuh sama author yang ikut-ikutan vote._

_Azusa : *deathglare ke author*_

_Chalice : umm... soalnya... akito unyu kalau blushing dan bermuka dua *panik*_

_Luna : bermuka dua? *bingung*_

_Akito : *menutup telinga Luna*_

_Luna : ?_

_Azusa : heh, payah..._

_Flea : akito gak mau menunjuk sifat aslimu ya, di hadapan luna~_

_Akito : *diam seribu bahasa sambil tetap menutup telinga luna*_

_Chalice : udahlah kebanyakan bicara ntar ceritanya gak mulai-mulai dan lagi flea jangan spolierkan sifat si akito yang berganda!_

_Flea : lho kok saya? Kan awalnya anda duluan._

_Chalcie07 : iya,ya. yaudah ayo mulai ceri-_

_Akito : disclaimernya?_

_Chalice07 : ehem... Ryena (?)._

_? (uknown person, but core is my OC) : oke :D_

_Disclamer : Grandchase bukan punya chalice, tapi kalau semua Oc yang menumpuk di fic ini baru punya dia._

_Warning : kebanyakan OC, OOC, Abal, gaje, Kaga nyambung, dll._

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

_**Di sebuah tempat sirkus.**_

Terlihat seorang badut yang pasti mirip zidler di Grandchase game (Zidler : emang gua kan? / chalice07 : hehehe *panik* iya...) sedang berbicara dengan 2 orang yang berwajah sama walau mereka berbeda gender dan umurnya sekitar 14tahun.

"hehehe... bagaimana,ziddler?" ucap laki-laki itu, rambutnya pirang, matanya biru laut atau disebut aquamarine, bajunya ya... susah jelasin (yang pasti mirip di vocaloid kagamine Len and Rin), rambutnya di ponytail (mirip Roxis di Mana khemia al-revis academy), memakai headset hitam ke unguan, dan di poninya bagian kanan memakai jepitan yang dibuat silang dan berwarna merah darah. (maaf jika saya lupa jelasin ciri-cirinya)

"bener apa kata, aoki. Apa kau setuju tidak , ziddler?" tanya yang perempuan, rambutnya pendek sebahu tapi rambut bagian depannya panjang (bukan poni tapi yang di depan telinga itu loh... susah jelasin saya *swt*), rambut pirang, bermata aquamarine, memakai headset putih ke biru langitan, memakai baju yang sama seperti saudaranya, dan di poninya bagian kiri memakai jepitan berbentuk silang dan berwarna stroberry.

"hmm... boleh juga" ucap badut gendut itu *author di hajar ziddler* "saya terima tawaran kalian" lanjutnya.

"yah, walau kami kaga mau membantu kamu" ucapan yang laki-laki sambil menaruh tanganya ke kepala belakangnya.

Ziddler hanya bengong.

"karena kami hanya di paksa chalice07, entah apa yang dia inginkan" sambung yang perempuan menyambung perkataan saudaranya.

Ziddler hanya bengong saja.

"heeei, kembali ke bumi, gendut" ucap duo bersaudara ini sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka ziddler.

Ziddler masih cengo.

Duo bersaudara ini hanya sweadropped berajamaah.

* * *

**GC mansion**

**At 08 : 00 Am**

"Akitoooo! Azusa banguuuun!" teriak Flea sambil menggedor-gedor kamar Azusa dan Akito yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

"kami masih ngantuk, pergilah!" terdengar azusa dan akito bicara beramaan.

"geeez, bener-bener bikin kesal 2 orang itu! Raven, kau dobrak kamar Akito dan aku Kamar Azusa, mengerti?"perintah Flea.

"oke"

DUAK!

Dalam persamaan mereka mendobrak kamar.

* * *

**Azusa Room**

"oiiii, azusa! Bangun!" ucap Flea sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Azusa yang tidurnya supeeer imut.

Sayangnya azusa gak bangun-bangun.

"huh, susah banget sih, bangunin nih anak!" ucap kesal Flea

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul lampu dikepala Flea.

"mukanya imut banget saat lagi tidur, foto ah~ lumayan di publish di bulletin sekolah" seringan tawa iseng flea.

Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!

"hihihi, dan saatnya bangunin nih anak!"seringai Flea dan mengeluarkan pedang-pedangnya dan langsung menyerang azusa yang lagi tidur.

Azusa yang merasakan aura bahaya dalam sekejap langsung bangun dan menghindar secepatnya.

Pedang-pedang flea menancap di kasur azusa.

Azusa menatap tajam dan death glare ke Flea.

"ohayouuuu, Ai-chan~" sapa Flea sambil tersenyum.

"ohayou..." sapa Azusa dingin

"baiklah, ayo kita kebawah, semuanya nungguin tuh kecuali saudara mu" ucap Flea sambil menarik tangan azusa.

"ngapain?"tanya azusa

"tentu saja pergi ke circus" ucap flea.

"*sigh* bisakah kalian saja yang pergi? Aku mau dirumah saja, atau enggak ke perpustakaan kota, circus pasti bosenin" keluh azusa.

"jangan menolak! Kalau menolak, saya gak tanggung mempublikan fotomu saat tidur mirip anak bayi" ucap flea sambil memperlihatkan foto azusa saat tidur.

Dengan suksesnya azusa menurut dan mereka turun kebawah.

* * *

**Akito room**

"OI! BANGUN!" teriak raven dan menendang-nendang akito yang masih enakan tidur.

"raven, jangan bangunin seperti itu" ucap luna khawatir.

"bagaimana kita bom saja dia, pasti langsung bangun, saya jamin" ucap Envy tenang dan tersenyum sinis sambil mengancungin jempolnya.

"itu artinya membunuhnya," ucap Luna panik.

"ya udah, kita tebas saja, pasti langsung bangun" ucap Raven santai.

"jangan, kalau seperti itu dia bukannya bangun tapi tidur selamanya" ucapan luna yang entah kenapa jadi OOC (?).

"aku punya ide cermelang" ucap Reicy.

"?" mereka bertiga penasaran dengan ide reicy.

Reicy pergi keluar dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian memakai baju yang sama seperti luna dan gayanya juga.

'tu,tunggu, kau mau apa merubah dirimu mirip luna?' terdengar suara raven dengan nada penasaran.

"lihat saja nanti~" ucap reicy.

Reicy langsung menaikin ranjang akito (jangan ada yang pikiran ngeres ya, ingat ini gak ada apa-apanya kok) dan tidur disamping akito yang lagi enakan tidur.

Raven,luna dan envy yang berada di dalam tubuh hanya panik (kecuali luna)

'oi,oi?! Kau jangan melaluka hal aneh, kalau melakukan hal aneh, nanti kita semua juga kena imbasnya (kan satu tubuh)' ucap raven panik.

'setuju...' ucap envy tenang tapi dalam keadaan panik.

'reicy, kau lagi ngapain tiduran di kasur akito,apalagi disampingnya' ucap luna polos.

Envy dan raven sweatdropped melihat kepolosan luna.

Reicy tersenyum iblis dan langsung memeluk akito yang lagi tidur dari arah samping.

"bangun~ akito sayang~" ucap reicy menggoda dan menampar-nampar muka akito yang mukanya yang imut saat tidur.

Akito yang kesakitan di tampar mulu sama reicy, langsung bangun dan melihat reicy dalam gaya mirip luna yang sedang memeluknya dan tiduran di ranjangnya plus lagi disampingnya, spontan saja dia...

"UWAAAAAAAAAH!?"... kaget dan langsung loncat , membelakangin tembok dengan muka blushing berat.

"hhahahaha, nah kan baru bangun~, merepotkan banget tau," tawa reicy.

"..."

"..."

'..."

"reicy?" akito sadar kalau yang disampingnya reicy.

"yap, nah, cepetan turun , pada mau berangkat semua ke circus tuh" ucap reicy sambil menarik paksa akito.

Akito hanya pasrah (chalice : andaikan si luna yang narik tangan akito, pasti mukanya pasti langsung merah semerah lobster rebus (?))

* * *

**Di depan GC mansion.**

"ayo, kita berangkat' ucap arme semangat dan mereka mulai pergi.

Azusa hanya pasrah dan tidak tulus ikut, tapi dia tetap ikut karena diancam flea.

* * *

**Circus.**

"ladies and gentleman, ayo kita mulai aksi circus kita" ucap ringmaster dan langsung muncul kabut.

Dan saat kabutnya hilang muncul badut (emang sulap ya?) yang sedang melakukan aksi jugling dan api.

Semuanya penontong dan chaser bersorak girang kecuali mari yang tidak tertarik, azusa yang tidak juga sama seperti mari dan lebih memilih membaca, zero ya dari awal tidak ikut, akito yang juga tidak tertarik sama seperti azusa, akito lebih memilih memandang Luna yang sedang tersenyum kagum (cieee~ *ditebas*), dan lass yang dari awal tidak tenang dan gelisah.

Lalu setelah badut giliran penjinak binatang, semuanya bersorak kagum akan kehebatan penjinak itu karena berhasil menjinak binatang buas ( kecuali... ya pasti tahu lah...)

Dan setelah pertunjukan penjinak binatang,

Dan kegiatan yang lainnya , semua penonton dan chaser tetap bersorak kagum (kecuali ya sama lah, cuman bedanya sieghart yang lagi tidur)

Dan saat pertunjukan terakhir, dan langsung muncul ringmaster,

Lass yang langsung berdiri karena mempunyai firasat buruk

Azusa yang entah kenapa siap-siap mencast dark magic karena dia merasakan aura bahaya.

Akito yang dari tadi memandang Luna, langsung siap-siap mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya.

Flea yang entah kenapa sudah menyiapkan pedang-pedangnya yang melayang disekitarnya (?), dia merasakan aura berbahaya.

Para chaser bingung dengan kelakuan mereka ber4 (kecuali sieghart yang lagi tidu nyenyak di pangkuan mari yang entah kenapa sudah menyiapkan maletnya).

"baiklah saat pertunjukan vocal, dari duo kembar Haruna" ucap ringmaster itu dan tiba-tiba muncul dua anak kecil dari atas.

"hallo, namaku aoi haruna" ucap yang perempuan dengan senyum yang aneh.

"namaku aoki haruna" ucap yang lelaki tenang.

"kami berdua akan menanyikan 4 lagu buat kalian" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Flea,azusa,akito dan lass masih dalam keadaan siaga karena merasakan hawa mengerikan dari duo kembar itu.

Lagu pertama adalah lagu pop yang membuat duo itu menari sambil salto (?)

Lagu kedua adalah lagu rock yang membuat duo itu break dance (wedeh~)

Lagu ketiga adalah lagu country.

Semuanya kagum akan suara mereka yang berduet dengan bagus dan suaranya yang merdu dan bagus.

"baiklah ini lah lagu terakhir kami..." ucap mereka dan dalam sekejap aura disana berubah dratis.

Para chaser kaget akan aura di sirkus ini berubah dratis.

"...lagu yang akan mencabut jiwa kalian" ucap mereka dan dalam sekejap mereka menyanyi lagu lulaby yang mengerikan (?).

Para penonton menutup telinga mereka begitu pula para chaser, tapi karena terlambat para penonton dan chaser tertidur, dan banyak roh keluar.

"nah, sesuai perjanjian, berikan kami lolipop atas kerja samanya" ucap duo kembar sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke ringmaster yang sudah mengumpulkan semua jiwa-jiwa tersebut.

"kata kalian iklash karena dipaksa chalice07, kenapa..." ucapan ringmaster yang sambil sweadropped terpotong karena diserang sebuah pedang, dengan cekatan dia menghindar.

"heh, kalian masih menyisakan 6 tikus, aoi, aoki" seringai ringmaster tersebut.

"huh! Menyebalkan" ucap mereka dan entah kenapa memegang headset mereka.

"kembalikan jiwa-jiwa mereka!" ucap Arme sambil menodong shortstaffnya.

"gak mau" ucap duo kembar ini sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tentu saja arme langsung kesal dan langsung menaktifkan meteornya.

"aoi, kau serang gadis itu dan aku akan menyerang gadis yang memakai sabit itu dan pedang itu" perintah aoki dan langsung menghilang.

"roger" ucap aoi dan langsung menghilang.

Lass yang menyerang ring master tersebut dan azusa yang sedang menyerang penjinak binatang itu dan akito yang menyerang badut itu.

Arme kaget karena gadis yang bernama aoi itu hilang.

Dan dalam sekejap muncul aoi di belakang arme dan langsung menendangnya sampai tertendang jauh.

"kyaaaaah!"

"arme!" teriak lass kaget sambil tetap menghindar serangan ziddler (ring master) dan langsung menangkap arme yang tertendang jauh.

"terimakasih..." ucap arme sambil blushing karena di gendong ala bridal style.

"hmm..." balas lasss sambil tersenyum kecil.

"huh, saat genting masih aja romantis-romantisan" ucap aoi dan entah kenapa tubuhnya diselubungin kabut aneh.

Saat kabut itu menghilang pakaian aoi berubah, pakaiannya mirip kucing (kaya lagu Vocaloid yang kagamine len and rin yang berjudul black cats of the hallowen eh atau black cats of the eve, ya? yang pasti diantara dua itu.)

"saatnya menyerang kalian" ucapnya sambil menjilat tangannya.

Lass dengan siaga siap menyerang tapi di serang ziddler sehingga dia tidak jadi menyerang aoi, dan arme sedang mencast magic terkuat karena aura aoi yang berat dan berbahaya

Aoki yang sedang bertarung dengan luna plus flea mengeluarkan tawa iblis, dan dia juga di selubungin kabut aneh, spontan saja, luna yang didekatnya langsung menjauh karena tekanan didekatnya berat.

Dalam sekejap pakaiannya berubah, mirip aoi cuman bedanya dia memakai kerundung (kaya lagu Vocaloid yang kagamine len and rin yang berjudul black cats of the hallowen eh atau black cats of the eve, ya? yang pasti diantara dua itu.)

Spontan saja luna dan flea kaget dan makin meningkatkan defend mereka karena aura aoki juga ikutan berat dan berbahaya.

"Aoi, apa kau siap show time kita?" tanya aoki.

"of course" ucap aoi.

"saatnya showtime!" teriak mereka dan langsung berlari kearah arme,luna dan flea yang entah kenapa berdekatan.

Badan mereka bertiga tidak bisa bergerak.

"ga,gawat, badanku..." ucap Flea panik.

"ba,bagaimana ini..." ucap luna khawatir.

"badan ku tidak bisa digerakan" ucap Arme khawatir plus panik.

"dan kenapa aku bisa ada disamping kalian" sambungnya.

"hahahaha! Tentu saja kamu ada disebelahnya karena dengan kekuatan ku, aku bisa menteleport orang lain ketempat yang kuinginkan" tawa aoi.

"dan kenapa tidak bia bergerak? Tentu saja, karena kami mencast magic curse kekalian (emang ada ya?)" ucap aoki.

Arme ,flea dan luna merasa panik karena duo kembar ini semakin mendekat dan menghilang.

"kemana mereka?"tanya luna.

"tidak tahu" balas arme dan flea.

tiba-tiba luna,flea dan arme diserang sesuatu yang sangat cepat sehingga badan mereka terluka banyak

tiba-tiba muncul aoi yang di depan mereka

dan aoki yang di belakang mereka.

"**Die..."**ucap mereka bersamaan dan kuku mereka menjadi tajam dan menusuk mereka bertiga.

"LUNA!" teriak akito kaget.

"FLEA!" azusa juga sama, dia kaget melihat flea ditusuk kuku tajam itu tepat di bagian vital.

"ARME!" lass juga kaget dan tidak percaya melihat arme ditusuk dengan kuku yang tajam itu.

"KYAAAA!" teriak luna,arme dan flea bersamaan.

* * *

_Chalice07 : yap, bersambung dulu *tepuk tangan*_

_Akito : jangan... buat.. Luna mati... *mengancungin dark sword nya*_

_Chalice07 : chalica, aoi, aoki *jentik jari*_

_Chalica : *dateng*_

_Chalice07 : mana si kembar itu?_

_Chalica : lagi makan lollipop dikamar mereka sambil main psp (?)._

_Chalcie07 : *sweadropped*_

_Chalica : ada apa?_

_Chalice07 : tahan tuh orang jangan sampai ngebuat gua spolier._

_Chalica : oke *menarik akito seperti layaknya anjing, dengan cara memberi kalung anjing dan menarik talinya*_

_Akito : grrrr! (?)_

_Chalice07 : baiklah, Luna minta review._

_Luna : oke, tolong reviewnya ya_

_**Note : oh ya, kalian bisa vote siapa OC kesukaan kalian dengan cara pergi ke profile saya dan klik Vote, dan pilih OC mana yang menjadi kesukaan kalian, kalian bisa milih max 5 buah (emang barang apa), sekian dari info saya, dan saya akan memberi tahu siapa yang menang vote setiap saya update , sekian.  
**_


	27. Chapter 23 : over rage

_Chalice07 : yuhuuu! Saya update lagi XD._

_Luna : hasil dari polling adalah..._

_JENG! JENG!_

_Luna : hasilnya adalah.._

_JENG! JENG_

_Luna : hasilnya adalah..._

_Reicy : kelamaan! *ngerebut kertas yang dipenggang luna (caranya?)*_

_Luna : akh!_

_Akito : *death glare ke reicy*_

_Reicy : apa? Mau complain._

_Akito : iya, *ngeluarin dark sword*_

_Chalice07 : huwaaaa! Semuanya tolongin agar akito gak over rage cuman gara-gara Luna doank *nahan akito*_

_Luna : ?_

_Sieghart : *numpang lewat*_

_Chalice : ah! Best timing! Tolong tahanin over ragenya akito,ASAP! (ngemeng-ngemeng apa itu ya ASAP? #gaploked)_

_Sieghart : *sehubung dia gak mau di bunuh chalice yang bakal over rage karena gak bantuin akhirnya dia mau menurut* _

_Akito : lepaskan! *dark rage (?)*_

_Chalice07 : Luna, tenangin tuh orang dengan cara elus kepalanya *nunjuk akito*_

_Luna : oke *ketempat akito* akito, Jangan marah... *elus kepala akito*_

_Akito : *blushing dan langsung menurut*_

_All (except luna) : *sweadropped*_

_Chalice07 : nah hasil pollingnya adalah masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya._

_Azusa : Cih! Kenapa dia yang menang sih!_

_Chalice07 : mana kutahu, only god knows._

_Flea : *mengelus kepala Azusa* cup...cup... jangan nangis ,Ai-chan..._

_Azusa : apa maksudmu dengan "nangis"?! seumur hidup ku gak pernah nangis!_

_Flea & chalcie07 : masa... =3=_

_Flea : kalau begitu, saat masih bayi gak pernah nangis donk =3=_

_Chalice07 : bener... wah hebatnya azusa kurosaki ini ^o^_

_Azusa : *siap menebas 2 mahluk itu*_

_Lass : oi, author. Kau jangan bilang arme bakal mati!?_

_Akito :iya,ya, baru ingat._

_Azusa : /no comment/_

_Azusa,akito & lass : *siap menebas author* jangan buat dia mati! / azusa : /no comment/_

_Chalice07 : hiii! Ampun DX._

_Amy : apa ini hanya perasaan ku atau memang perasaan ku saja..._

_All : ?_

_Amy : kenapa azusa juga ikut-ikuttan mau menebas author soal mereka bertiga mati atau enggak_

_All (except azusa) : *melirik azusa*_

_Flea : *sambil blushing berat dan memegang pipinya*_

_Azusa : *salting* eh,ah, oh... yah, kalau si flea mati... dia gak bisa jadi kamuflase ku untuk menghindarin fansgirlku yang gila itu disekolah nanti *santai dan dingin*_

_All (except azusa) : *down* 'dikira suka... ternyata soal itu donk'_

_Flea : *sad* 'jadi aku hanya kamuflase ya... bukan teman atau apa..._

_Chalice07 : udahlah kebanyakan chit-chat ntar gak mulai-mulai, lets to begin!_

_Disclaimer (suara Aoi) : GC bukan milik chalice07, dia hanya mempunyai OC yang menumpuk , dan tentu saja alur cerita yang Gaje ini~_

_Chalice07 : AOI! *over rage*_

_Aoi : hiiiii! AOKI, help your older twins DX *bersembunyi dibelakang aoki*_

_Aoki : *death glare ke chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : *membeku*_

_Warning (suara Aoki) : gaje, cacad, kaga nyambung, gak seru 100%, kesalahan typo tersebar di fic ini, bin ajaib aneh, dll._

_Feedback (suara Chalica) :_

_to Darkmelt : _

_Makasih atas reviewnya XD, dan juga atas favenya, saya juga suka cerita anda, btw, kapan updatenya tuh? Saya mau lihat pertemuan Ruffy-chan dan Lassie-chan *author di hajar lass dan rufus* XD._

_to Perfect Maid Haruka : _

_lass marah besar? Hmmm... gimana ya... dan akito over rage...hm... saya pikir-pikir dulu XD, tapi thanks atas reviewnya ya XD, dan kapan update cerita anda yang Lass dan Arme (karena kepanjangan jadi saya panggil begini saja, maaf ya)? saya gaka sabar melihat lass marah besar, saya tunggu updatenya (kok jadi curhat disini?)_

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

Di atas penyangga sirkus itu terdapat 9 orang.

"oi, Soul. mana lolipop gua!?" terdengar teriakan marah dari seorang lelaki berambut ponytail (mirip kyle di suikoden 5 termasuk ikat rambutnya) dan bermata jade eh atau emerlad ya? tau ah, udah lupa jadiin aja emerlad *author di hajar reader* (reader : masa lupa OC nya sendiri sih?!/ chalice07 : hiiii DX ampun, apaboleh buat, 4 buku yang di penuhi OC ku hilang TT^TT/ Reader : sarap... ).

"jah mana gua tau?! Diamlah, gua juga kehilangan popcorn gua!" teriak soul kesal.

"emang lu aja?!, gua juga kehilangan makanan seafood gua" ucap death sambil nengok kanan dan kiri kaya seorang ibu kehilangan anak *di cincang* (death : sialan lu author! Gua masih remaja dan _Virgin_ tau! / chalice : ampun ndoro DX *sujud-sujud* saya cuman bercanda)

"es krim gua hilang~~~!" terdengar tangisan seorang gadis berambut Violet dan bermata crimson "yang ketahuan makan bakal gua bunuh!" lanjutnya dengan over rage.

"hmm... dimana ya kolak kesukaan gua (hah? Kolak? Emang masih lebaran ya? baru tahu...)" ucap Evil sambil membongkar-bongkar peti mati (?).

"oi! Kok komik gua hilang sekaligus wafer coklat kesukaan gua lenyap?!" tanya cynthia dengan muka over angry karena wafer dan komik kesukaannya hilang.

"mana ku tahu, daging kesukaan ku juga hilang tau!" ucap S kesal.

Dan diatas tiang penyangga yang pasti diatas tali yang merenggang itu (kok gak jatuh, apalagi taruh peti mati, rice cooker, penggorengan, gas, karpet, oven, dan yang buat goreng BBQ kok gak jatuh ya?) terjadi kehilangan makanan secara massal.

KRAUK! KRAUS! NYEM! NYEM! SLURP!

7 orang itu menengok arah suara itu (caranya?)

Terlihat chalice07 yang asik nonton dengan muka innocent sambil makan 10 buah kolak, 15 eskrim, 12 buah lollipop, 12 wafer coklat, 21 berbagai daging, 5 popcorn, dan 5 piring makanan seafood (kerang, ikan bandeng presto, ikan hiu (?),lobster super jumbo dan belut) sambil membaca komik hasil rampokan dari Cynthia (buset, ini perut gentong atau perut naga?)

"afa apha? (arti : ada apa?)" tanya chalice07 dengan muka se innocentnya.

Chalica yang disebelah chalice07 hanya mempersiapkan peti mati buat chalice07 (dapet dari mana?)

Dan diatas penyangga itu terdengar suara gebukan, tebasan, dll.

"GARA-GARA ELU, KITA JADI GAK MENIKMATI NONTON KARENA GAK ADA MAKANAN KESUKAAN KAMI!" teriak mereka kesal.

Chalice07 yang sudah di dalam peti mati... ralat... maksudku sudah ada di ranjang darurat (hah? Kok bisa taruh di atas tali?) dengan muka hancur.

_Dibanding kebanyakan cerita di bagian ini mending kita pindah ke tempat yang lagi tegang-tegangnya._

* * *

__"Arme!" teriak lass dengan gerakan cepat dia menuju arah arme yang tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah.

"LUNA!" akito langsung teleport dengan dark magicnya yang dapat berpindah tempat asalkan tempat yang dituju ada bayangan dan harus konsentrasi penuh. Badan luna sangat banyak darah, sampai-sampai, Raven atau reicy atau envy pun walau berganti tetap gak bisa bergerak.

Azusa juga demikian, dia mendekatin Flea yang badannya berlumuran darah.

"HAHAHAHA! Bagus! Mereka bertiga mati, hebat sekali kalian haruna twins!" tawa zidler bahagia.

"*sigh* ini juga bukan keinginan kami" keluh Aoki.

"Aoi ingin makan lollipop dan Mochi... TT^TT" keluh Aoi.

Dua kembar ini bajunya kembali keasal.

"Nah sehabis ini Lass yang menyedihkan itu berubah apa yang kuinginkan dari dulu" seringai Ziddler.

"tapi ada masalahnya disini" ucap duo kembar haruna itu.

"?"

"masalahnya adalah sikembar kurosaki itu" ucap Aoki sambil menunjuk akito yang memeluk Luna sambil memedamkan kepalanya kepala luna (caranya?)

Azusa yang menaruh bunga yang entah dapat dari mana di tangan flea yang dilipat di dada 'rest in peace' ucap pelan azusa dengan muka datar.

"nah kelihatannya kalian semua harus serius nih" ucap Aoi masa bodo sambil membalikkan badannya.

"misi selesai, nah saatnya lapor ke chalice07" balas Aoki sambil mengikutin kakak kembarnya yang cengeng itu.

SWING!

Pipi kiri Aoi tergores sesuatu yang pasti tajam

"!"

Begitu pula aoki.

Mereka berdua membalikan badannya ke arah yang melempar mereka seusatu yang tajam. Dan melihat lass yang sudah berubah.

Mata lass bersinar putih kebiruan, telinganya runcing, terlihat asap keluar dari mulutnya dan kulitnya, suasana disana menjadi panas.

"HAHAHAAHA!" ziddler ketawa lebar

"kelihatannya ini yang anda inginkan , ziddler" ucap mereka kearah ziddler yang ketawa senang.

"tentu saja" seringai ziddler.

"tapi masalahnya kau harus melawan juga 2 orang itu" ucap mereka dan menunjuk akito dan azusa.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana.

Rambut akito yang semula coklat menjadi hitam pekat dan gelap, matanya berwarna hitam, tatapannya sangat kosong. Aura hitam menyelubungin di sekitar tubuhnya, pedangnya yang hanya sebuah pedang menjadi bigsword berwarna hitam pekat dan terdapat mata ditengah-tengahnya, mata pedangnya merah crimson, dan suasana disana sangat berat karena nafsu membunuh akito sangat besar malah melebihi azusa.

Seddangkan azusa kelihatannya dia masih mendingan dari pada akito.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam keperakan (caranya?), matanya hitam tapi tatapannya tidak kosong, kelihatannya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dibanding akito yang overover rage, pedangnya menjadi dua dan warnanya ada yang hitam pekat dan satunya lagi hitam keperakan, dua pedang itu terdapat mata di tengah-tengahnya, warna mata crimson dan scarlet (?), badannya di kelilingin aura gelap dan suasana disana semakin berat karena nafsu membunuh azusa sangat berat di karenakan nafsu membunuh azusa sangat besar tapi masih kalah dengan akito (kalau pakai perbandingan ya... asal bolehkan? Mungkin...99% dibanding dengan 100 %).

"*bersiul*" malah Aoi bersiul.

"kelihatannya suasana disini berbahaya deh" ucap Aoki sambil mengelap mukannya dengan saputangan berbentuk teh hijau (?).

"iya,ya" balas Aoi sambil mengelap mukanya dengan saputangan bergambar mochi sakura (?)

Akito dengan sigap menyerang Aoi dengan cepat walau dia memakai big sword.

"wuaaaa" Aoi dengan cekatan menghindarinnya.

"Aoi!" Aoki yang ingin menolong Aoi tapi digagalin Azusa yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Mereka ingin mengubah bajunya menjadi mirip kucing di chap sebelumnya (kenapa dia memilih baju black cat karena gerakannya bisa leluasa dan cepat), tapi sayangnya waktunya gak cukup akhirnya dia memegang headsetnya dan entah apa yang ia tarik dari head set tersebut yang pasti head set tersebut keluar pedang besar berwarna biru laut dan langsung menyerang azusa.

Aoi juga sama, dia langsung memegang headsetnya dan entah apa yang ia tarik tapi yang pasti muncul dua shotgun (?).

DEEER! DEER! (suara pistol secara beruntun)

TRANG! TRANG! TRING! CRANG! (?).

Sedangkan ziddler,penjinak hewan dan badut itu sedang melawan Lass.

CRAT!

Aoi dan Aoki dalam bersamaan terkena serangan.

"UKH!"

"Aoi... kau baik-baik saja?"tanya aoki menanyakan lebih dahulu keadaan aoi.

"ya..."

"bagaimana ini, kita gak ada waktu dalam bentuk khusus membunuh" ucap Aoki khawatir.

"i don't know..."

"Die..." ucap akito sinis pada Aoi dan siap membelahnya.

"sial! Andaikan kakiku gak diserangnya tadi!" ucap kesal Aoi.

"aku juga sama kali" ucap Aoki sambil di siap-siap di bunuh azusa.

CRANG!

* * *

**Diatas penyangga sirkus**

"hahaahha!" death malah ketawa-ketawa sendiri sambil memegangin perutnya.

Semua yang disana sweadropped berjamaah.

"oi, death. Kau sudah gila karena eksperimen mu selalu gagal melulu ya?"tanya Chalice07 sambil sweadropped.

"hahaha... oh soal... si kembar kurosaki" ucap death (maaf gak bakal saya kasih tahu di chapter ini, soal duo kembar kurosaki itu)

"?"semuanya ingin mendengar alasannya kecuali soul dan evil.

"soal..."

* * *

**di suatu tempat.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki bermata scarlet dan berambut coklat hampir sampai di tempat sirkus itu.

"sebentar lagi sampai..." ucap lelaki itu sambil memegangin eyetoothnya.

"ada masalah gak beres di tempat lass, sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan blue flamenya" ucap lelaki itu sambil mempercepat larinya.

* * *

_Chalice07 : bersambung dulu!_

_Akito : huf... cape *tidur*_

_Luna : *menyelimutinnya*_

_Chalice07 : /shock/ sejak kapan... kau... suka dengan akito?!_

_Luna : ?_

_Chalice : lu,lupakan perkataan ku tadi..._

_Azusa : *sambil membaca buku*_

_Chalice07 : oi, azusa. Minta review ke reader gih._

_Azusa : *death glare*_

_Chalice07 : Flea~_

_Flea : oke.., tolong reviewnya ya ^.^_

_Note : dengan pemikiran yang matang, akhirnya author akan menghapus beberapa OC yang jarang muncul :_

_-chalice._

_- Mizuki._

_-mizuna._

_-resa._

_- K (alias karin)_

_-rena._

_-vaine._

_-yuka._

_-xeina_

_-pokoknya yang di kurogane kecuali 2 orang misterius (ini salah satu 8 OC baru yang kubilang), chain._

_-R ( alias Rin)_

_- gadis berbaju seksi, akh... saya lupa namanya #gaploked_

_-cynlie yang awalnya mau saya masukin._

_-dean._

_Yang diatas sana gak usah anda ingat tapi mungkin bakal saya masukin beberapa OC pas mau tamat alias mau lawan Bos terakhir ( wedeeeh~ gayanya~) _


	28. Chapter 24

_Chalice07 : hello! Reader~ siapa yang kangen chalice?_

_Redaer : tidak ada yang kangen elu kok, ih... geer amat!_

_Chalice : *pundung dipojokan AC (?)*_

_Luna : sudahlah , author-san *nepuk punggung chalice*_

_Aoi dan Aoki : benar! Semangat!_

_Chalice : *mata berbinar-binar*_

_Chalica : ini teh rasa racun tikus *datar*_

_Chalice : *makin memojok (?) dan menangis histeris* huweeeee! Jahatnya dikau chalica! TT^TT._

_Chalica : /no comment/ *muka masih datar*_

_Raven : baiklah dibanding banyak basa-basi kita mulai dan..._

_Luna : oh! Pollingnya gimana?_

_Raven : Cih! Oke,oke, cepetan hasil pollingnya!_

_Luna : hasil pollingnya adalah masih sama... dan total pollingnya akito adalah 4._

_Akito : /no comment/ *tetap memerhatikan Luna dengan muka blushinng*_

_Azusa : cih, dia lagi dia lagi! Gak ada yang lain apa?!_

_Reicy : kalau gak mau kalah bilang aja~_

_Flea :; benar~_

_Azusa : /pissed of/_

_Aoi : baiklah aku disclaimernya biar gak banyak chit dan chat nya!_

_Disclaimer : grandchase bukan punya chalice07 tapi megaxus, chalice07 hanya punya OC yang menumpuk ini dan cerita gaje ini._

_Aoki : aku warningnya!_

_Warning : mungkin gak nyambung dengan cerita-cerita sebelumnya, GaJE, bin ajaib super aneh, lebay, kesalahan typo, sarap dan lain-lain_

_Note : untuk semuanya yang kemarin saya kasih tahu, character R dan K tidak jadi saya hapus, dikarenakan penting dalam cerita ini, tapi tenang saja, bakal saya hapus jika tidak berguna lagi :p *di hajar R dan K*, terimakasih dan saya lupa bilang inisial R yang nama aslinya Rin beda dengan rin yang di GC, rin yang di GC gak saya masukin._

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

**GrandChase mansion.**

Zero yang tidak ikut dan begitu pula kazusa dan kazuna yang alasan malas, didatengin satu gadis berambut pink, terdapat pita di belakang kepalanya, matanya berwarna ruby, memakai baju berenda dan berwarna biru.

"siapa kau?" tanya Zero.

"umm... apa kau lihat 2 orang kembar berambut biru,memakai baju sekolah seperti ini dan..." ucapan gadis itu terpotong pas melihat Kazusa dan Kazuna.

"ONIII-CHAN! ONNE-CHAN!" teriak gadis itu dan langsung memeluk kazusa dan kazuna (?).

"ugh! Rin?!" teriak mereka kaget.

"aku mendapat perintah dari kakak pertama..." ucap gadis yang dipanggil rin itu.

"?"

"yaitu adalah..."

* * *

**Back To Circus.**

Pedang akito dan dual pedang azusa terlempar jauh dan didepannya muncul seperti benang yang bersinar dan panjang plus banyak.

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda, bermata shapire, memakai baju biru muda dan merah, terdapat bando berenda di rambutnya, model rambutnya ikal dan panjang sebahu, gadis sekitar berumur 13 tahun yang memegang sebuah lonceng kecil dan diujung lonceng itu terdapat benang yang sama.

"Chalica~, kau menyelamatkan kami~" ucap Aoi sambil memeluk Chalica.

"terimakasih atas penyelamatan mu,Chalica" ucap Aoki datar.

"ya,ya... minta makasih udahin saja, aku kesini hanya disuruh chalice-sama dan membawa kalian segera ke mansion" ucap Chalica datar.

"eh? Kenapa? Padahal lagi serunya" Aoi dengan kecewa sambil memegang dual shotgunnya.

"not complain!" death glare chalica membuat dua kembar ini membatu.

"oke..." dan mereka berdua menghilang.

Akito dan azusa hanya death glare ke chalica.

"apa? Kau ingin bertarung dengan ku? Maaf-maaf saja, saya gak ada waktu bertarung dengan kalian" ucap chalica santai dan menghilang.

Azusa dan Akito dengan sigap mengambil senjatanya dan menyerang ke ziddler.

"O-0w... gak adil kalian menyerangku berkeroyokkan" ucap Ziddler santai dan menghindari serangan mereka bertiga.

"_hmm... mereka sudah mati ya?"_terdengar suara seorang lelaki di arah tempat Arme,Luna dan Flea tertidur (?).

Tentu saja suara itu membuat mereka azusa kaget (ingat lass dan akito gak sadarkan diri) plus lagi orang itu di dekat tempat arme,flea dan luna.

Seorang lelaki memakai beret (baca : topi baret) mirip death (maaf jika chap sebelumnya saya bilang topi, soalnya saya gak tahu namanya) bericon 'jiwa' (yang rohnya mirip di soul eater (maaf jika saya menjelaskannya seperti itu soalnya saya susah jelasin)), berambut biru dan... ah gak usah kasih tahu lagi yang pasti nih orang Soul.

"mau apa kau dengan mereka!" teriak azusa dan menodongkan senjatanya ke soul.

"hei,hei, sudah bagus aku mau mengembalikan jiwa teman-teman chaser mu dan mereka!" tiba-tiba tangan soul muncul banyak jiwa (saya lupa ada berapa di grandchase *di hajar*).

"apa maksudmu?dan apa maumu?" tanya azusa.

Akito dan Lass yang belum sadarkan diri masih menyerang ziddler.

"OW,OW, tidak baik menyerang kroyokan~" ucap ziddler mengejek dan mengeluarkan sebuah asap hijau (saya gak tahu apa itu...)

Soul bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Azusa dia hanya tersenyum menjengkelkan bagi azusa.

"itu rahasiaaa~" ucap Soul.

Dan tempat itu menjadi terang.

* * *

**5 menit kemudian (lama bener cahayanya *sweadropped* apa gak buta ya...)**

Azusa membuka matanya dan melihat teman-teman chasernya bangun.

"apa, apa yang terjadi... *gasp* akito,Azusa dan lass kalian kenapa?"tanya Amy kaget.

"rambut kalian berubah" ucap ronan terkaget-kaget.

"*bersiul* azusa dan akito , gaya rambut kalian bagus bener" sieghart malah bersiul... bener-bener gak mengerti suasana.

Tentu saja lagi tegang-tegang begini sieghart malah bercanda, tentu aja sieghart langsung di all-out attacking.

"penjelasan nanti aja, dan lebih penting lagi hentikan akito, dia berbahaya sekali jika memakai darkness doom (rasanya pernah denger, dimana ya? ah tauah... jadiin aja skill buatan saya), dan kalau lass aku gak tahu cuman melihat api biru itu... aku merasa api itu berbahaya" ucap azusa.

"kita tahan mereka? Memang apa yang terjadi..." tanya Elesis antusias.

"no replay" cuek azusa dan bersiap menyerang akito dan lass.

"Empower!" terdengar suara yang familiar bagi para chaser.,

Lass,Akito,dan zidler terkena serangan peluru.

"maaf aku telat, teman-teman" ucap lelaki berambut coklat (mungkin) dan bermata scarlet. (gak ada yang minta kau datang kok, jelangkung *di tembak eyetooth*/ ruffus : sejak kapan gua jadi jelankung?! / chalice : sejak lu dateng tanpa diminta mirip jelangkung *innocent* / Rufus : *menimpuk chalice memakai arbiter*)

"RUFUS!" teriak para chaser melihat teman mereka yang sudah lama gak muncul.

"aku tahu cara cepat membuat lass sadar, tapi kalau si rambut hitam pekat itu... saya gak tahu" ucap rufus sambil menunjuk akito yang dalam mode over rage.

"caranya? Hmm... aku gak tahu" ucap azusa santai.

Para chaser menatap azusa dengan muka kaget (kecuali zero yang dari tadi gak ada dan mari yang selalu datar).

"ukh..." terdengar suara 3 gadis kesakitan.

Para chaser kaget dan menyusul tempat luna,flea dan arme.

"LUNA! ARME! FLEA!" teriak mereka.

"apa yang terjadi dan... *gasp* azusa kau dalam mode over rage?!" kaget flea melihat azusa.

"yah... tapi kelihatannya saya bisa mengedalikannya" ucap azusa santai.

"...dan akito...?" tanya flea lagi.

"dia amsih belum mahir.."

"terus kenapa kalian bisa seperti itu? dan lass juga kenapa?" tanya luna khawatir.

"Lass!" teriak arme dan berlari ketempat lass.

"ARME JANGAN!" teriak rufus memperingatin.

"nona manis... jangan mendekatinya..." terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Arme merasa dia ditarik mundur sama seseorang.

"Kau ... death?!" teriak mereka kaget.

"death nee-san?!"

Rufus hanya mendeath glarekan death.

"biar kulawan dia..." ucap death sambil menyiapkan death scthyenya dan berlari ke arah akito dan lass.

"Death nee-san, you can do it!" teriak histeris soul menggunakan toa.

Death melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menghilang.

Para chaser kaget dan bingung kemana death menghilang (kecuali rufus,azusa,flea dan mari)

Death langsung muncul di samping akito dan memegang kepalanya.

"saatnya menenangkan jiwa yang mengamuk!" ucap death.

"Drain RAGE!" ucap death dan terlihat tangan death yang menyentuh kepala akito bercahaya ungu kehitaman.

Rambut akito perlahan-lahan menjadi coklat.

Dan akito langsung terjatuh dan pingsan.

"AKITO!" teriak para chaser dan luna.

"baiklah tinggal orang berambut albino itu~" ucap death sambil menjilat tangannya yang entah kapan berdarah.

"heh, apa kau serius memegang api biru itu?" tawa rufus.

"heee, kau pikir siapa itu death, heh... bounty hunter~" seringai death dan memegang kepala lass, dan tangan death mengeluarkan cahaya ungu.

"Drain Fire!"

Dalam sekejap lass kembali kesemula.

"baiklah misi selesai~" ucap death senang...

* * *

**Diatas penyangga tiang.**

"*nyem* gak nyangka death bisa sebaik itu" ucap evil sambil makan kolak pisang (?) (sejak kapan GC ada kolak pisang!?)

"83737 335471 (translete bahasa alien *di timpuk palu* : bagaimana mungkin?)" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis yang berbahasa aneh, sampai-sampai author sendiri gak tahu artinya. (kalian gak usah ingetin gadis ini, karena masih lama munculnya... makanya itu saya belum kasih tahu ciri-cirinya)

Orang-orang disitu (kecuali gadis berbahasa aneh) menengok kearah gadis itu dan kaget...

"HUWAAAAAA, ALIEEEEN!" teriak mereka dan jatuh, kita doakan kematian mereka yang jatuh itu...

"337354 74705? 7333111~(arti : mereka jatuh? yeeeiiiy~~)" ucap gadis itu senang dan menghilang.

* * *

**Back to para chaser.**

Para chaser kaget dengan 7paket hadiah dari langit.

"ooouwww... hehehe... hallo" ucap evil sambil melambai tangannya.

"siapa lelaki yang bertopeng joker itu?" tanya elesis yang disebelah evil.

"hehehe... Soraaaa... help mee..." pinta nya pada gadis berinisial S.

"emang gue pikirin?" ucap S ketus.

Evil down...

"Arme! Teleportkan mereka! Biar kuurus ziddler ini!" perintah rufus.

"eh,eh tapi..."

"cepat!"

"o,oke!" arme langsung menteleport semuanya ke mansion.

"kau gagal mendapatkan api biru itu,ziddler..." seringai rufus.

"grrr..."

"mati kau!" rufus langsung mengeluarkan skillnya (saya lupa namanya) dan dalam sekejap ziddler mati dan menghilang.

"HAHAHAHA! AKU AKAN KEMBALI! BOUNTY HUNTER!" tawa mengerikan ziddler dan ziddler total hilang.

"terserah kau..." ucap rufus.

"...dan kau menurunkan defen mu... sangat menyedihkan" terdengar suara death.

"ga-gawat! Aku lupa dengan roh jahat yang belum ku—" tiba-tiba saja tangan death menebus dada rufus., dan menarik sesuatu... seperti jiwa...

"enak saja... kau membawa kami ke underworld... bounty hunter" seringai death sambil memegang jiwa itu dan memasukinnya ke toples.

"soul, kau pegang ini... lumayan buat koleksi"

"makasih ,death neesan."

"lalu gimana orang-orang itu?"tanya evil.

"biarkan saja, kalau ziddler mati, berati jiwa mereka kembali... dan mereka sedang tertidur, biarkan polisi yang urus" ucap death masa bodo dan membawa tubuh rufus.

"mau kau kemanakan tubuh itu?" tanya cynthia.

"tentu saja mengembalikannya, cynthia~" ucap death senang.

"geez.. what ever.." ucap cynthia pasrah dan mereka dalam sekejap menghilang.

* * *

_Chalice07 : rufus mati? Yeeeeiy! *nari-nari gaje* *di hajar rufus dan Fansclub rufus plus fans rufus*_

_Death : capeee... mau makan seafoood...*pundung di pojokan kamar*_

_Chalice07 : dibanding kebanyakan oceh... oi... soul... feedback..._

_Soul : oke..._

_Feedback :_

_To Darkmelt_

_thank atas reviewnya dan favenya XD  
_

_Membuat lass sadis? Hmm... kelihatannya author sarap ini gak bisa membuat yang sadis... buat cerita bloodscene aja kaga becus... jadi maklumin aja nih cerita gaje *soul di pakukan di tebing mount everest (?)*_

_._

_To TFP-IS-MY-NAME_

_Thank atas reviewnya_

_Dungeon kereta api? Dimana itu? *dihajar TFP* ampun DX, saya main GC baru sampai di Primitive island doank... saya masih belum jauh main DX, _

_Dan anda menunggu updatenya?dan anda suka cerita gaje ini? _

_Chalice07 : Huweee... terimakasih banyak *nangis bahagia*_

_Ah... biarkan author sarap itu menangis *menunjuk dialog yang tertulis chalice07*_

_Soul :sekian..._

_Chalcie07 : *nangis bahagia sampai-sampai menceng menjadi banjir (lebay mode :ON)_

_Cynthia : kita selesaikan ini cepat-cepat! Saya lapar! Dan mau baca komik._

_Chalcie07 : yaudah, kau yang minta reviewnya_

_Cyanthia : WTF?! WTH?!_

_Chalice07 : mau kaga? Kalau gak ini gak bakal selesai nih..._

_Cynthia : cih! Fine! [Tolong] reviewnya ya..._

_Chalice07 : oh ya.. mungkin ada kemungkinan saya bakal lama update karena... saya sedang asik main ps 2 di komputer._

_Luna : emang bisa ya?_

_Chalice07 : tentu~ cuman laptop saya kaga kuat pada akhirnya ngehang, yah... tapi gak mengaruh dengan ku yang suka main mana khemia! (promosi mode :ON)_

_Luna : jadi..._

_Chalice07 : ehk! gak jadi hiatus deh... males hiatus saya DX  
_

_REader : hiatus taoi males... bener-bener sarap...  
_

_Info : _

_darkness doom : saya bingung, pernah dengar tapi entah dimana, yah... karena kaga tahu saya jadiin aja skill buatan saya (tapi asli ini saya pikir dari awal, dan baru ingat pernah dengar waktu lagi ngetik) skill ini belum saya spolier dulu.  
_

_Drain Rage : skill yang menghisap rage seseorang dan menjadikannya MP buat pengguna skill ini.  
_

_Drain Fire : skill yang dapat menghisap api apa pun dan menjadikan skill sejenis api yang ia hisap...  
_


	29. Chapter 25

_Chalice07 : selesai sudah~ saya mau hibernasi~_

_Luna : hibernasi?_

_Chalice07 : hibernasi untuk kazusa dan kazuna~_

_Kazusa & kazuna : emang kita beruang apa?! *ngehajar Author Gaje*_

_Chalice07 : hiiii, saya tobat... gak bakal gangguin kalian hibernasi lagi DX._

_Kazusa & Kazuna :*mau menebas author*_

_Chalice07 : *ngacir*_

_Kazusa dan Kazuna : *ngejer author layaknya author itu artis terkenal *author di bunuh kazusa dan kazuna**_

_Death : *ngelap muka* hahaha... maafkan author yang agak gila itu... maklum lagi bad mood makanya dia gila *suara nada mengejek*_

_Chalice07 : apa katamu?!, death! Katakan sekali lagi!_

_Death : tidak ada siaran ulang *kabur*_

_Chalice07 : DEATH! *ngejer*_

_Raven : lupakan dialog diatas yang gak pernah bermutu itu... jadi..._

_Aoi : polling!_

_Aoki : gak usah polling-pollingan lah! Lamain!_

_Aoi : aoki... jadi galak... *cry*_

_Aoki : *salting*_

_Chalice7 : hasil pollingnya ya... masih sama..._

_Azusa : cih!_

_Chalice07 : nah! Rufus! Kau yang jadi disclaimer dan Death kau jadi warning! Dan Luna feedback!_

_Rufus : *bangun dari liangkubur *author ditimpuk eyetooth** apa?! Bukannya gua udah mati di fic lu kan?! Kenapa gua harus jadi disclaimer?!_

_Chalice07 : udah ah! Banyak protes ntar gak mulai-mulai nih =3=_

_Rufus : Geeez... emang gua pikirin._

_Chalice07 : Sin!_

_Sin : Controller! *ngedaliin rufus*_

_Rufus : Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan punya chalice07, tetapi megaxus, chalice07 hanya mempunyai alur, OC yang menumpuk ini dan sedikit tambahan properti kaga jelas_

_Luna : Feed back._

_To Dark Melt : _

_Rufus-mu meninggal? Maafkan author karena membunuhnya *cry* (Chalice07 : maksud lo,Luna?!), entah apa yang ia rencanakan sampai-sampai rufus-mu dibuat meninggal *cry*... tapi, makasih atas reviewnya ya._

_Death : Warning : GaJE, Kebanyakan Oc, bakalan bosenin, Kaga nyambung, Aneh bin ajaib, Cacad, Sangat aneh, OOC, Dll._

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

Para chaser kembali kemansion dan apa yang mereka dapat adalah...

MANSION HANCUR DAN HANGUS SEBELAH! (lebay mode : ON)

Para chaser hanya cengo (kecuali mari,sieghart, azusa, dan Lass yang sedang pingsan, dan luna yang lagi tidur di gendong Akito (cie~ cie~ BTW kapan bangunnya tuh, si akito?), dan flea yang pingsan sambil... umm... digendong azusa? (Chalice07 : dunia kiamat! Selamatkan diri anda! *kelewatan stress*)

"apa?! Apa yang terjadi dengan mansion kita?! Kenapa hangus sebelah mirip hudson!? (?) (hayooo sapa ini?, yang dulu jaman 2010 ato 2011 ya? di indosiar itutuh si setengah cewe ama cowo,di indonesia mencari bakat, (yang suka nonton pasti tahu))" teriak Elesis kaga percaya.

"oh~ mansion GC terbakar, hangus... sebelah, mirip hudson, mansion yang dulu nan indah dan manis menjadi hancur setengah dan hangus setengah~, entah apa yang terjadi~ yang pasti mansion terindah bagi para chaser hancur nan gosong, entah dimana para chaser tidur nanti, tapi~ bagiku ini hal biasa karena gua masih ada rumah diliang kubur (Sieghart :apa-apaan ini?! Liang kubur?! Sejak kapan gua udah mati?! / chalice07 : *ngacir* tidak tahuuuu~~)" sieghart malah berpuisi ck...ck... dasar suka kurang peka ama suasana ya *geleng-geleng* (sieghart : siapa yang bikin gua kaya gini hah?! Elu mau dibunuh ama fans gua?! / Chalice07 : gak masalah, karena gua juga salah satu fans berat elu setelah rufus :p *ancungin jempol* /sieghart : *bergindik ngeri* hiii! Gua kaga nyangka punya fans sesarap elu)

Tentu saja sieghart mendapat hadiah dari para chaser alias hajaran para chaser karena entah apa yang di otaknya sehingga sieghart sarap mirip chalice07.

"hei! Kau udah kelewatan stress ya? sampai-sampai sarap mu udah tingkat dewa mirip author gaje itu?!, dasar kakek tua bangka." teriak elesis kesal.

"mana gua tahu,MERAH!" balas sieghart, nah sisieghart udah waras lagi gak kaya tadi yang udah kelewatan stress.

"nah, udah waras lagi toh elu,kakek tua bangka" elesis menepuk punggung sieghart.

"jadi maksud kamu, aku sudah gila gitu?"

"tentu saja, kakek tua bangka"

Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian terjadi pertarungan antar cucu dan kakek,haaah... apa yang dipikirkan mereka sampai-sampai lokasi bertarungnya di tempat kematian mansion mereka (?).

Chaser bukannya meleraikan malah meninggalkan mereka bertiga (termasuk ronan yang sedang berusaha meleraikan).

* * *

Chaser baru beberapa langkah menemukan zero tergeletak dilantai dengan darah mengucur deras (emang air terjun? *plak*), dan grandark yang nyangkut di berbatuan (?).

Spontan saja mereka kaget melihat teman mereka terluka.

"ZERO! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" teriak mereka dan berlari menuju te,pat zero.

"gawat... dia kehilangan setengah darahnya" ucap arme panik.

"cepat heal dia,Arme! Atau dia bakal mati!" ucap nina khawatir.

"o,ok!" dan arme mencast magic healingnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, Kazusa dan Kazuna kemana?" tanya mari pas tahu 2 kembar itu kaga ada.

"tidak ta—"

'...bagaimana kazusa,kazuna?' tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah halaman belakang mansion.

Spontan saja mereka kaget dan berlari ke arah halaman belakang.

* * *

Terlihat kazusa dan kazuna terluka berat, dan 1 gadis berambut dikundir satu dengan kunciran berbulu.

"KAZUNA! KAZUSA!" teriak para chaser bersamaan.

"!"

Spontan saja 3 orang ini kaget.

"hooo... ternyata masih ada sisa toh rupanya" seringai kejam gadis itu.

"Kalian baka ya?! lari!" teriak Kazusa danKAzuna bersamaan.

"HEEEI, kami gak bakal meninggalkan teman kami! Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap amy (eeea~ tumben ngomongnya keren *plak*)

Gadis berambut hijau segera menoleh kearah kazusa dan kazuna dengan seringai kejamnya.

"... apa kau terima tawaran ku? Kazusa,kazuna. Atau... kubunuh mereka semua?" tanya gadis itu dengan seringai yang kejam.

"eh? Tawaran? Apa maksudnya?!" tanya Arme.

"...soal..."

"soal kembali ke Skull demon, dasar penghianat. Kalian pergi dari skull demon dan masuk ke Grandchase, sangat menyebalkan!" ucap gadis itu kesal.

"EH?!" teriak mereka kaget.

"nah... setelah mendengar masa lalu kalian, kalian gak punya tempat lagi, nah apa yang kalian pilih? Jika masih memilih Grandchase saya kaga nanggung jika tempat ini kuhancurkan saja, dan jika kalian memilih kembali, maka kubiarkan mereka bebas..." ucap gadis itu sambil bergaya boss dan hebat.

"..." duo kembar itu masih terdiam.

"JANGAN DENGAR KAN DIA! DAN APA-APAAN ITU, GAYA MU MERASA LEBIH KUAT DIBANDING KAMI!" muncul elesis dan menyerang gadis itu.

"wuaaah, mau menyerang ya~" gadis itu menghindarin serangan elesis dengan tepat dan cekatan.

"hei! Kalian jangan shock ! walaupun begitu mereka teman kita kan!" sieghart menyemangatin dan menyerang gadis itu.

"Benar juga!" mereka segera menyerang gadis itu.

"Huwaaa! Kaga adil~ 1 lawan 15sih~ " ucap gadis itu... aneh nya bukannya takut tapi dia malah seperti sedang bermain, dan menghindari serangan dengan cekatan.

"Sial! Gak kena-kena!" ungkap elesis kesal.

"BENAR!" setuju sieghart.

"hoaaaam~ aku bosan~ kita akhirin saja ya~" ucap gadis itu entah apa dan kapan gravitasinya langsung menjadi berat, mereka jatuh ditanah karena keberatan.

"nah, Onee-chan~ Oniii-chan~, ayo~ atau mau kuremukan mereka?, sora onee-chan sudah menunggu kalian" tanya gadis itu.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat, baiklah !" setuju kazuna.

"waaaah, bener nih~" ucap gadis itu senang.

"asalkan bebaskan mereka , Karin" ucap Kazusa.

"OKE" gadis yang bernama karin itu pun menonaktifkan skillnya.

"kalian selamat karena kazusa dan kazuna, grandchase" ucap karin dengan seringai sinis nya.

"Tunggu! Kazusa! Kazuna! Apa kau ya-" ucap Lire sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Mereka bertiga menghilang karena ada portal hitam dibelakang mereka bertiga (kzusa dan kazuna plus karin)

"SIAL!" umpat sieghart kesal sambil memukul lantai (tumben marah~)

Para grandchase terdiam karena 2 teman mereka pergi.

"uhm? Kenapa ini?" tanya Luna dan Flea pas tersadar melihat mansion hancur.

"ada apa?" tanya mereka lagi.

* * *

**~ TBC~**

_Chalice07 : *sedang memaku boneka voodo* mati...mati..._

_Luna : *ngehindar* ada apa dengan anda, chalice07? Aura mu... gelap banget._

_Chalice07 : *membuang boneka voodo* huweeee! LUNA! DUNIA BEGITU KEJAM! DEWI FORTUNE TIDAK MEMIHAK KU! *memeluk luna sambil menangis*_

_Akito : *menarik chalice07 menjauhin luna* ya,ya... dan JANGAN memeluk luna,Lesbi._

_Chalice07 :heeee? Gak apa-apa donk~ kan saya pembuatnya, dan kau? Kenapa marah? Pacar aja bukan, cuman temen kan~, DAN KENAPA BILANG GUA LESBI?! GUA ,MASIH NORMAL TAU!_

_Akito :*nutup telinga*_

_Flea : sudahlah... kita akhirin cerita kaga mutu ini._

_Aoi : akhir kata RnR ya XD._

_**Mind to review?**_


	30. Chapter 26 :The Game,Sync and AkitoAzusa

_Chalice07 : Wuuuhuuuu! Upcate! Maaf jika update lama, karena pulsa modemku habis plus lagi uang jajan ku di potong gara-gara kakak saya yang ngilangin STNK! Dasar Baka Onii-chan *angry*_

_? : apa salahku? Itukan hanya kecelakaan._

_Chalice07 : kecelakaan?! Sudah berapa banyak barang hilang gara-gara koko ikut Extra futsal?!_

_BlazingKnight : bener! Gara-gara koko, Blazing dipotong uang jajannya!_

_? VS CHALICE07 & BLAZINGKNIGHT!_

_Raven : abaikan tiga saudara yang gak pernah akur mirip tikus,kucing dan anjing (?)_

_Luna : hasil pollingnya adalah... Tetap sama dengan hasil polling 4!_

_Azusa :cih!_

_Akito : *sedang menyimpan sebuah bunga dibelakang badannya (?)*_

_Chalica : karena authornya sedang berantem dengan kakaknya, aku yang gantikan tugasnya._

_Aoi : saya disclaimernya!_

_Aoki : kalau onee-chan jadi disclaimer, berati aoki Feedbacknya!_

_Death : Aku warning XD._

_Aoki : __FEED BACK_

_To Kaien Aeknard : _

_Mirip? Maaf chalice07 kaga tahu, plus lagi dia lupa... tapi intinya maaf ya. dan makasih atas reviewnya XD._

_._

_To TFP-IS-MY-NAME :_

_Hahahaha, bener. Para chasernya sedang dalam masa kritis alias masa pengurangan anggota, kazuna dan kazusanya lagi hibernasi makanya mereka pergi *aoki dihajar duo kazuna dan kazusa*, kata chalice07 yang penting makasih reviewnya._

_._

_To Perfect Maid Haruka :_

_Makasih atas reviewnya ru-chan, hmm... via mobile ya (?) berati sama seperti chalice07, chalice07 akhir-akhir ini juga gak muncul karena dia pakai via mobile juga XD #gaploked karena kaga nyambung, dan keadaan para chaser? Mereka baik-baik saja kok *aoki dihajar Ru*, plus lagi pulsa internet komputernya habis._

_Aoi : Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan punya chalice07-sama, chalice07-sama hanya punya alur cerita yang gaje ini dan tambahan properti kaga jelas._

_Death : Warning : GaJe ,Kaga nyambung, aneh bin ajaib , Supeeeeer GAJE, OOC menyebar dimana-mana, kesalahan TYPO ada dimana-mana, Kebanyakan OC yang menumpuk._

_Chalice07 : sebenarnya sih soal modem bukan salahmu, onni-chan :P, ini gara-gara saya suka memakainya gila-gilaan (?)..._

_? : *ngegebuk author*_

_Blazing : dan lagi, soal uang jajan dipotong itu juga bukan salah kakak sih, ini gara-gara Blazing bandel..._

_? : *ngehajar Blazing* Kalau begitu kenapa salahin koko kalau begitu?! *ngeluarin big Sword*_

_Blazing dan Chalice : *kabur* gomenansaiii! Koko!_

_? : *ngejar chalice dan blazing* Berhentiiiiiii!_

_Ps : jangan anggap serius diatas, tapi ada juga yang harus dianggap serius yaitu modem dan soal STNK _

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

**GRANDCHASE MANSION.**

Terlihat semua chaser sedang berbicara di ruang tamu.

"Kazusa da Kazuna sudah pergi... anggota kita berkurang 2 deh..." ucap Amre sedih.

" plus lagi rufus gak kembali sejak di sirkus itu" ucap Lass.

"Geeez... kenapa sih mereka mengikuti bocah itu?!" ucap Sieghart frustasi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"entahlah... kenapa nanya kekami?" ucap Ley masa bodo.

Azusa dan akito hanya diam seribu bahasa, flea dan Luna diam saja karena kaga tahu apa-apa.

"tapi kenapa bocah itu datang kesini? Apa maunya bocah itu kesini?" tanya Lire.

"entah lah..." ucap dio tidak peduli.

* * *

**Di lain tempat**

Terlihat gadis berambut hijau dan bermata saphire, menggunakan ikatan rambut berbulu, sedang bersin-bersin.

"apa kau baik-baik saja ,karin?" tanya Sora khawatir.

"entahlah... aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku" ucap karin sambil memainkan bola dengan gravitasinya sehingga bola itu terbang (?) "kalau ketemu ada yang membicarakanku maka ku remukan tulangnya" lanjutnya lagi dan bola itu langsung jatuh ditanah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"...kau menyeramkan sekali... karin..." ucap Sora sambil sweadropped.

"apa kau bilang ,onee-chan?" tanya karin dengan senyum tapi terdapat aura yang menyeramkan dan gravitasi disana berat (?).

"ti,tidak..." Sora berkeringat dingin.

* * *

**BACK TO MANSION.**

Terlihat keadaan disana kembali normal dan anehnya dalam hitungan detik tuh mansion udah kembali dengan sedia kala, entah kenapa bisa dan bagaimana, hanya god only knows.

Diruang tamu terlihat Luna dan Akito sedang berbicara (ehem... *di tebas*)

Di ruang tamu juga, terlihat Flea dan Azusa sedang saling mengejek.

Di training ground, Elesis dan Ronan sedang berlatih.

Halaman belakang mansion,Ryan dan Lire sedang menanam pohon

Di labotarium mari (?), terlihat sieghart mau di otopsi mari yang sedang memegang pisau bedah (?).

Di perpustakaan, Arme dan Lass yang sedang mencari buku sihir ( Author : Laassie~ jangan berbuat hal nakal ya~ / Lass : *blushing* Ba,BAKA! MANA MUNGKIN?! Dan namaku bukan lassie! / Arme : *bingung* hal nakal?)

Di ruang tamu , Zero yang sedang berbicara dengan Grandark dan Nina yang sedang melukis zero.

Di dapur, Ley dan Dio sedang memasak...

Aaah... semuanya kembali normal cuman terasa ganjal karena kazusa dan kazuna tidak ada disana, kalau ada disana pasti tuh mansion kembali ribut apalagi ditambah akito dan azusa pasti tuh mansion jadi abu arang (?)...

* * *

**DI MANSION DEATH.**

Di sebuah ruang tamu terlihat death yang entah ngapain tapi dia intinya megang topi beretnya dan logo topi beretnya (yang icon tengkorak itu), dan Lie yang sedang tidur di sofa.

"Deaaaath-samaaaa" Alice datang ke death yang sedang memegang topinya.

"lho? Alice?"

"alice, kau berisik banget!" ucap Lie marah karena tidurnya diganggu gara-gara teriakan Alice.

"hieeee?! Maaf, Lie-chan... Alice minta maaf" ucap alice sambil bersujud.

"... bawakan aku teh hijau..." perintah Lie.

"O-Oke" ucap Alice dan pergi kedapur.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oi, death. Kau ngapain megang logo tengkorak itu?" tanya Lie sambil tetap tiduran di sofa dan tengkurap.

"...hihihi... sangat menyebalkan..." balas death tidak jelas sambil ketawa mirip kuntilanak ketemu cowo ganteng *di tebas*.

"?"

"Lie... kau adalah pecobaan ku ke 3 yang berhasil bukan?"

"ya,death. Diantara hasil eksperimen mu , cuman ada 6 yang berhasilkan? (kasihan amat, selalu gagal *di tebas*) " seringai Lie.

"benar... dan yang sangat menyebalkan adalah 2 manusia buatanku yang sudah menghianatin ku... PEMBUATNYA! dan lagi mereka berpihak pada musuh... Cih, dasar hasil manusia buatan (mirip Zero , ingat bukan robot tapi manusia yang dibuat!) yang menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang aku membuat mereka bisa punya perasaan! Bisa seenaknya menghianati ku! "

"lalu?"

"kau tidak bertanya kenapa setiap hasil eksperimenku yang selalu berhasil itu kukasih tato tengkorak dengan tulisan Death dibawah tato tersebut"

"iya,ya... kenapa kau kasih tato ini?" tanya Lie dan membuka lengan bajunya dan terlihat di lengan nya terdapat tato hitam bergambar tengkorak, bermata merah dan tulisan merah darah.

"hahahaha! Untuk menghalangin penghianat!" tawa death senang.

"hoo..."

"baiklah... waktunya telah tiba, saatnya mengaktifkan tato tersebut" seringai death dan memegang mata tengkorak di beretnya.

Dan terdapat cahaya hitam menyilaukan (?).

* * *

**Back To Mansion.**

Azusa dan Akito terjatuh dilantai dan mengerang kesakitan di bagian dada mereka, dan tangan mereka yang ditutupin sarung tangan, bersinar kehitaman.

"A,Azusa?! A,akito?! Kalian baik-baik saja?!" teriak khawatir Luna.

"UGHHH!" erang kesakitan azusa dan akito bersamaan, mereka memegang keras dada mereka.

'jangan... bilang... death... mengakftivkannya!' pikir Flea kaget.

Zero dan Nina kaget apa yang terjadi pada Azusa dan Akito.

"UGH... aku... kaga nyangka secepat... i...ni..." Erang kesakitan Azusa.

Zero,Nina dan Luna kebingungan apa maksudnya.

"T-Tidaaaaaaak! Aku gak mau kembali lagi!" teriak Akito dan Azusa. menolak kekuatan Death yang mengendalikan mereka.

...dalam sekejap cahaya di tangan mereka tidak bercahaya hitam lagi, dan azusa dan akito tidak kesakitan lagi.

* * *

**DEAT MANSION -PRIMITIVE ISLAND-**

"UGYAAAAAAA!" teriak Death dan terpental.

"Death-Sama!" teriak Alice dan segera menolong Death.

**DUAK!**

Death tertabrak tembok walau di belakangnya ada Alice yang melidunginnya.

"...Gagal?" tanya Lie dengan singkat.

"Cih! Aku kaga nyangka mereka bisa menolaknya..., tapi bagaimana bisa?" geram Death

"... mungkin karena tidak mau melukai teman-teman mereka..." ucap lie dengan logis.

"Teman? Heh! Di dunia ini teman itu tidak berguna... hmm... bener juga ya..." seringai Death.

"lalu, sekarang harus bagaimana?"

"fufufu... ayo ke mansion mereka dan aku akan mengaktifkan kekuatan ku lagi, mungkin sinyalnya lebih kuat (Reader : Sinyal?! Emang HP apa?! Dan lagi mana ada Sinyal di GC?!/ Author : ada-adain saja =3= / Reader : *ngebacok author*)" ajak Death ke dua manusia buatannya

"Menyerang mereka?" tanya Alice.

"... setelah kita berhasil mengembalikan si duo kembar itu ke sifatnya yang dari dulu ku buat. " seringai Death.

"jadi... siapkan senjata?" tanya Alice.

"... ngapain siapkan senjata? Bukannya senjatanya ada di tubuh mu itu?" ucap death sweadropped.

"iya,ya..."

"...ayo..." ucap Lie dan dia udah ada di dekat pintu.

'sejak kapan dia disana...' pikir Alice dan Death bersamaan sambil sweadropped.

* * *

**Back To Mansion.**

"apa kau baik-baik saja, Akito? Azusa?" tanya Luna khawatir.

"...iya..." ucap akito sambil tersenyum.

'apa waktunya sudah tiba?' pikir Akito dan Azusa khawatir.

"apa, kalian benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Luna lagi dengan khawatir.

"beneran baik-baik saja..." senyum Akito.

"waaaah, gak mau membuat semuanya khawatir ya... sudah berubah rupanya" tiba-tiba muncul death dibelakang akito dan memegang dahinya.

"!" spontan saja semuanya kaget atas kemunculan death yang mirip jelangkung, datang tidak jemput pulang tidak diantar (?) *author di tebas*

"CIH! Death!" geram Akito.

"Lie, segel kekuatan Akito dan Azusa" perintah Death.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang diperintahkan.

"umm... nona Death... Lie... lagi..."

"lagi apa, Alice?"

"lagi tidur disofa..."

BRUK! (death jatuh ala anime)

"Bangunkan dia! Dengan cara menyerangnya" geram death sambil menahan Akito.

"O-oke..." Alice langsung ke sofa dimana Lie tidur.

Tangan Alice yang semula tangan manusia menjadi tangan robot dan tajam mirip senjata Claw dan Alice langsung menyerangnya.

Dengan cepatnya Lie langsung bangun dan menendang Alice yang siap menyerang dia sehingga terpental jauh.

"KYAAAAA" teriak Alice dan tertabrak tembok

"Lho? Rupanya kau ,Alice. Kupikir diserang monster GaJe, ternyata mimpi toh" ucap Lie datar.

"Lieeee! Cepat segel kekuatan Azusa dan Akito! ASAP!" perintah Death geram.

"*sigh* oke,oke" pasrah Lie karena dia mau tidur lagi...

"SEAL POWER! (Reader : emang ada? / Author : ada-adain saja skillnya, ini kan skill buatan saya =3= / Reader : dasar author GaJe...)" ucap Lie dan terdapat cahaya ungu menerangin tempat itu.

Spontan saja Akito dan Azusa jatuh dalam keadaan duduk.

"AZUSA! AKITO!" teriak nina,Flea dan Luna.

"Alice! barrier!" perintah Death.

"Oke, Yuna-sama" ucap Alice dan mengaktifkan barrier, alhasil Luna,Flea,Nina, dan Zero tidak bisa menuju tempat azusa,akito, dan Death.

"Azusa, Akito ayo ikut aku, bantu Kaze'aze untuk menghacurkan dunia ini dan Grandchase" ajak Death.

"HELL NO!" tolak azusa dan akito.

"hmm... kelihatannya kalian musti kuubah kembali ke diri kalian yang dulu" pikir Death.

"Cih!" decih Azusa kesal.

"tidak mau!"

"kalian adalah mahluk buatanku, dan buat apa aku membuat sifat kalian yang suka membunuh itu kalau bukan demi ambisi kami?" ucap Death sambil mengakat tangannya ke langit.

Yang ada disana yang mendengarnya (EXCEPT : ZERO(terlalu santai) ,Alice dan Lie dan Flea ) hanya kaget.

"tapi kami tidak akan! Mau kembali lagi, Death!" tegas Azusa kesal.

"hee... musti memakai paksaan kelihatannya" seringai Death dan memegang logo beretnya lagi.

Pas Death memegang beretnya muncul chaser karena khawatir dengan teriakan Azusa dan Akito (pas lagi kesakitan itu loh), dasar pahlawan kesiangan *di all-out attacker)

"ADA ap- *gasp* Azusa-Akito!" kaget Arme.

"hooo, pada ngumpul semua ya... ini menjadi pertunjukan menarik" seringai Death.

"Apa maumu sama Azusa dan Akito." Death glare jin.

"hehehe... lihat saja saat-saat kalian berpisah dengan Azusa dan Akito yang baik ini menjadi monster haus darah" seringai Death.

"ap—" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba muncul cahaya hitam yang gelap sekali (?).

Dan saat cahaya itu hilang terlihat Azusa dan Akito yang berdiri dan Barrier itu menghilang.

"Azusa, Akito kalian baik-baik saja" Ucap Chaser dan Luna.

Tapi siapa sangka ini bakal terjadi... yaitu adalah...

**ZRAAAAT!**

Akito menyambet Luna sehingga berdarah banyak. (soalnya yang paling dekat itu Luna) dan terjatuh kelantai.

"APa—" kaget para chaser melihat tindakan Akito tiba-tiba.

"Akito apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sieghart kaget.

"...siapa kalian? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Akito dingin dan sinis

"hei... jangan bercanda..." ucap dio kaga yakin.

"Azusa, Akito... buat serang mereka, tapi jangan sampai mati, karena aku dan kakakku dan adikku mau memulai permainan dengan mereka" perintah Death.

Azusa dan Akito mengangguk dan langsung menyerang

Kecepatan lari mereka melebihi lass (?).

Yang pertama diserang Akito adalah Zero dan nina yang kebetulan dekat.

Dan Azusa menyerang Flea dahulu karena dekat.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Flea dan nina bersamaan.

"mau gak mau kita bertarung!" ucap sieghart dan mengeluarkan solunanya.

"benar!" setuju para chaser dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"...Azusa,Akito akhirin saja, aku bosan dengan pertunjukan ini" perintah Death.

"oke..."

Secara bersamaan azusa dan akito mengeluarkan dark magic circel (?) diatas mereka semua.

"DARKNESS DOOM" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dan muncul gelombang hitam yang besar dari atas dan menghatam Grandchase.

Keadaan Mansion kembali hancur tapi keadaan sekarang yang paling hancur adalah ruang tamu, untungnya para chaser hanya sekarat.

" pintar" puji Death dan dia menuju tempat luna yang lagi sekarat dan dalam keadaan masih sadar.

"SOUL~" panggil Death.

Tiba-tiba muncul soul dan memegang dahi luna.

"Keluarkan Envy,Reicy dan Raven dari tubuh Luna, dan jangan keluarkan 'dia' oke?" perintah Death.

'dia'? Siapa yang dimaksud?' pikir chaser saat mendengar kata 'dia'.

"OKE..." setuju soul.

Dalam sekejap Envy,Reicy dan Raven terpental jauh.

"KYAAA!"

"GYAAA!"

BRUK! Mereka tertabrak tembok walau mereka menjadi wujud roh.

"nah, Luna. Bisa kah kau melepaskan rantai 'dia' di alam bawah sadar mu?" tanya death dengan senyum penuh arti.

"tidak... akan... jika 'dia' muncul maka kalian bakal menjalakan ambisi kalian dengan mereka!" tolak Luna.

"heeee... berati kau ingin melihat jiwa mu yang lain dan teman-teman tersiksa karena kau menolak permintaanku?" seringai death dengan sinis.

Dalam sekejap atmosfer disana menjadi berat.

"UGHHHH..." para chaser memegang leher mereka karena atmosfer disana menyesakkan, begitu juga Envy,Reicy dan Raven.

Luna yang melihatnya kaga tega... dan dia menoleh ke death lagi.

"baiklah..." ucap Luna sambil menundukkan kepala.

"...KAU BAKA YA... LUNA!... jangan lepaskan rantai 'dia'!..." cegah Raven.

**CRRRRING! **

Terlihat di ruang tamu banyak rantai beterbangan (?)

Terlihat Luna berdiri walau versinya beda (?).

Rambut luna yang semula hijau tua, menjadi hitam pekat sama seperti death, matanya merah darah, dan bajunya terdapat lambang tengkorak dibagian kiri roknya dan dibagian kanan roknya terdapat lambang gambar bentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam.

"Fuwaaaah, capenya di rantai di alam bawah sadar Gadis lemah itu..." ucap 'luna' sambil meregangkan tangannya mirip orang bangun tidur.

"selamat pagi , Sync" salam Death sambil tersenyum.

"pagi, kak Yuna" balas 'luna' atau di panggil death ,Sync.

"sebelum itu bisakah kau melepaskan rantai mu itu, Sync?" tanya Soul.

"iya,ya. kalau pakai rantai bisa menghambat gerakan ku" ucap Sync sadar.

"biar kuhancurkan" ucap Death dan memegang rantai yang membelengu sync.

**CRANG!** Rantai itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Para chaser hanya membeku dengan sikap Luna yang berubah dan fisiknya.

"naaaah~ kan baru lega~ gak berat lagi deeeh~" ucap Sync senang dan menari sambil berputar-putar.

"nah, ayo kita mulai permainan, karena kita mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus buat mereka" tiba-tiba muncul Evil sambil menggunakan topeng joker (?).

"Benar jugaaa~" ucap Death senang.

"permainan?" tanya Sync.

Death langsung membisikkin sesuatu pada Sync.

"HOOO! Aku mengerti! Ini kelihatan asyik!" ucap Sync girang sambil loncat-loncat.

"grr... apa mau kalian sekarang?!" geram sieghart kesal.

"baiklah, permainan nya adalah lawan kami" ucap death sambil menunjuk kearah sieghart.

"itu mah bukan permainan tapi pertarungan" ucap ronan sweadropped.

"kalian musti mengalahkan ku jika ingin Luna kembali" ucap Sync dengan seringai kejam.

"... kalian harus menang melawanku jika ingin Akito dan Azusa kembali kesemula"

"...dan kalian harus menang melawanku jika teman kalian, Rufus kembali"

Spontan saja para chaser kaget.

"jadi... Rufus..." ucap Lass kaga percaya.

"yap, ada di tangannya, jiwanya. ini ambil tubuhnya" ucap death dan melempar tubuh rufus kearah lass.

"kau..." geram lass melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan tertidur tanpa jiwa.

"dan kalian harus mengalahkan ku jika ingin tahu dimana kazusa dan Kazuna berada" ucap Evil santai.

"!"

"dan peraturan permainan ini adalah... kalian karus mengalahkan Sync jika ingin tahu dimana lokasi kami." Ucap Death senang.

"hehehe... temui aku di Forsaken barrows, 'kay~" ucap Sync "kalian kuberi waktu 3 hari untuk latihan , dan setelah 3 hari, kalian harus menemuiku atau permainan ini hangus dan kalian tidak bisa mengembalikan teman-teman kalian~" lanjut Sync

"sampai ketemu nanti ya~" ucap Death dan mereka semua menghilang begitu pula Lie dan Alice.

**DUAK!**

"siaaaal! Baru kemarin kita kehilangan teman seperjuang kita (EAAA~ *ditebas*) sekarang kita kehilangan lagi!" ucap Elesis kesal sambil memukul lantai.

"sebelum itu kita harus latihan untuk mendapatkan kembali teman kita" usul sieghart dan dia segera bangun karena lukanya sudah sembuh karena dia immortal.

"YA..." setuju mereka.

**~ TBC~**

* * *

_Death : aku merasa menjadi antagonis yang jahat deh..._

_Chalice07 : emang kamu antagonis kan?_

_Death : iya sih... cuman..._

_Akito : *Asal nyambar* apa?! Hei! Author sarap! Kenapa aku menyerang Luna hingga berdarah! Aku mana mau!_

_Chalice07 : hal berlalu sudahlah berlalu (GAJE MODE : ON) dan YEEEEIY, AKHIRNYA PULSA INTERNETNYA DIISI JUGA, AKHIRNYA BISA DIPUBLISH! BANZAAAAI! Dan akhirnya saya Revival lagi di Fanfiction! (?) *joget-joget bahagia*_

_All : dasar kelewatan strees *sweadroopped* _

_All : (inner) 'gak ada yang mengharapkan mu datang kok?'_

_Sync & Luna : siapa yang minta review?_

_Chalice07 : SYNC~_

_Sync : *sigh* Review ya... dan maafkan kesalahan author gila ini jika ada dosa dengan kalian dan kesalahan pada kalian._

_Chalice07 : apa katamu , sync?!_

_Sync : aku gak bilang apa-apa kok *innocent face*_

_Chalice07 : hooo... begitu ya... *angguk-angguk kepala yang berati mengerti*_

_**Mind to review?**_


	31. Chapter 27

_Chaice07 : update! Akhirnya XD, maaf jika update nya lama, soalnya saya lagi malas ngetik dan lagi saya lagi asyik baca komik (soalnya saya nemu komik bagus di mangaf*x jadi gomen~ dan lagi saya keasyikan main Grand Fantasia *sujud-sujud*_

_Chalica : jadi? Kapan mulainya nih cerita._

_Chalice07 : tapi sebelum itu feedback XI._

_Chalica : yah,yah what ever._

_Chalice0 7 : oke saatnya feedback!_

_To DarkMelt : _

_Menegangkan?! 0w0 saya kaga tahu bakal menegangkan tapi makasih atas reviewnya ya XD, soal rufus dan soal yang di PM itu masih saya pikirkan, jadi jika nanti si rufusnya kaga jahat beda dengan yang anda minta... gomenansai, tapi sabar ya... itu mungkin bakal terjadi jika chap depan atau 2 chap lagi tapi jika yang anda minta di PM mungkin kemungkinan bakal 10% *di hajar* dan mungkin 5chap lagi atau 6 chap lagi ato 7chap lagi... intinya makasih atas reviewnya (lagi?)_

_._

_To Perfect Maid Haruka : _

_Tertabrak? *membaca ulang* eh iya... saya salah menulisnya... mustinya 'menabrak' bukan 'tertabrak' maaf atas kesalahan penulisannya ya ,haruka. Tapi intinya terimakasih atas reviewnya, oh ya seperti yang anda bilang, grandchase bakalan gulung tikar (?) karena para anggotanya pada diculik XD._

_._

_To TFP-IS-MY-NAME:_

_Jadi jahat kaga ya si luna, yang pasti si Luna kaga jahat cuman sisi gelapnya yang jahat (Sama aja *chalice di hajar*), yang pasti makasih atas reviewnya XD._

_Chalice07 : baiklah saatnya mulai ceritanya~, Aoi disclaimer~ Aoki Warning~_

_Aoi : *sigh* oke,_

_Disclaimer :Grandchase bukan milik chalice07, tapi megaxus, jika GC punya Chalice mungkin characternya kebanyakan ,sarap,gila,kaga jelas dan lain-lain._

_Chalice07 : apa maksudmu ,Aoi! *nimpuk aoi pakai deathscthye*_

_Aoi : Aoki TT^TT, chalice07-sama jahat *nangis kearah aoki*_

_Aoki : *deathglare ke chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : ..iya,iya. Aku salah, jadi hentikan tatapan membunuhmu itu..._

_Aoki : Warning : GaJe, kebanyakan OC, Kaga nyambung dengan cerita sebelumnya, Bahasa gado-gado (alia bahasanya nyampur-nyampur dari indo ke inggris lalu kejepang), mungkin beberapa OC ada yang diobrak sedikit ciri-cirinya, Properti tambahan, Aneh, OOC, Lebay tingkat dewa, alur kecepatan, dan typo tersebar dimana-mana dan Cerita yang tidak memenuhi syarat EYD_

_Chalice07 : baiklah sebelum mulai saya mau kasih tahu dulu fisik siapa yang saya ubah._

_Aoi Haruna *14 tahun*_

_Rambut : awalnya pirang diubah jadi Biru muda_

_Mata : sama alias Aquamarine._

_Alasan warna rambut diganti karena : masa rambut pirang namanya aoi? Aoikan artinya biru jadi saya ubah rambutnya biru dan matanya yang awalnya biru kaga saya ganti, nah baru cocok namanya Aoi *author di hajar reader*_

_._

_Aoki Haruna *14 tahun*_

_Rambut : Sama kaya saudara kakak kembarnya._

_Mata : sama..._

_Alasan : sama kaya saudara kembarnya cuman kalau soal namanya saya kaga tahu artinya *dihajar reader dan Aoki* karena nama aoki saya ambil dari aoi dan tinggal ditambah K._

_Chalice07 (?) *15 tahun*_

_Warna : Pirang jadi hitam kemerahan (alami... karena dari kecil rambut saya kena matahari akhrinya jadi kaya gini... padahal saya maunya hitam TT^TT)_

_Mata : Coklat kehitaman (cuman yang paling kelihatan hitamnya cuman kata temen mata saya ada coklatnya dikit (?))_

_Alasan : saya dulu dikasih tahu ama temen rambut coklat kemerahan itu pirang cuman seiringnya waktu akhirnya saya tahu rambut saya bukan namanya pirang, pirang itu kuning keemasan, jadi saya ubah jadi coklat kemerahan (bukan disemir! Ini alami dari kecil karena [mungkin] dulu karena sering kena matahari jadi kaya gini (itu kata orang)._

_Oke cuman 3 orang ini aja yang saya ubah..., nah kita mulai saja ceritanya_

_**-Happy reading-**_

* * *

Pagi hari nan damai tanpa masakan mematikan Luna, Amukan seram si kembar kurosaki yang menyeramkan, berantemnya si kembar kazeki, tanpa amukan amarah Raven, godaan dari Reicy (?), eksperimen menyeramkan Envy (?)

Tapi... siapa sangka suasana ini sungguh mencekam dan soal amukan Raven,Godaan Reicy dan eksperimen menyeramkan envy masih ada... kenapa kalian tanya?

Ya iyalah! Soalnya Raven,Reicy dan Envy tidak diculik Death (?).

"GRAAAAAH! SI LUNA MEMANG BAKA (arti baka : Bodoh, Idiot) BISA-BISANYA MELEPASKAN BELENGU SI SYNC!" teriak Raven kesal sambil nendang-nendang tembok mansion yang kaga ada dosanya dan teriakannya membuat para chaser bisa-bisa budeg *author ditebas*.

"fufufufu... mau gimana lagi~ dan lagi sekarang kita dalam wujud Roh, R-A-V-E-N –chan~" ucap Reicy sambil senyum menyeramkan.

"... gorgonnya kabur..." ucap Envy datar sambil ngejer gorgonnya yang kabur karena takut jadi korban eksperimen Envy.

Para chaser hanya sweadropped (kecuali Mari, Zero dan Lass yang stay cool)

"hei, bisakah kalian diam? Dan bisakah kalian membatu kami membetulkan mansion?" tanya Sieghart sambil sweadropped dan sedang memukul paku untuk betulin genteng (?).

"benar, dari tadi kalian hanya melakukan aktivitas yang sama tanpa membantu kami sedikit pun" protes Elesis sambil membawa balok kayu entah buat apa.

"heee~ kami dalam wujud Roh~ kalau dalam wujud ini kami tidak bisa apa-apa" ucap Reicy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sunyi...senyap(?).

"baiklah! Ayo kita latihan untuk melawan mereka untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kita!" ucap Energik Elesis dan sieghart bersamaan.

"baiklah" ucap para chaser bersamaan dengan rian (except Lass, Mari, Zero, Raven,Envy,dan Reicy)

Dan para chaser pergi ke training ground.

* * *

**KUROGANE MANSION.**

Sync a.k.a Dark side Luna, mengetuk pintu mansion kurogane bersaudara.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 gadis kembar menggunakan kimono (?), berambut biru mirip mizuki dan mizuna, bermata sama seperti mizuki dan mizuna (?),yang satu berkimono yang dirok bagian kanan nya terdapat gambar tengkorak, berpita yang logonya ada tengkoraknya, mukanya datar, dan dikuncir 1 kesamping, yang satunya lagi berkimono berwarna pink,berambut lurus ke bawah dan sepunggung, dan pitanya terdapat logo hati retak.

"eh? Sync~ Mizuko kangen sama adik bungsu ku~" tiba-tiba gadis yang menggunakan pita hati retak memeluk Sync.

"lho? Kakak sudah keluar dari rantai mengurung kakak di alam bawah sadar ya?"tanya gadis yang kelihatannya maniak tengkorak *author langsung ditemanin para zombie (?)*

"hehehe... kelihatannya kalian berhasil melewati maut ya?" tanya Sync dengan muka happy smile tapi beraura hitam (?).

"ya! aku, Mizuto dan Kak Rye hampir mati gara-gara eksperimen gila kak yuna, selama 10 tahun dan pulang-pulangnya kakak chain dan kakak lainnya nyaris kaga ingat sama kami!" ucap gadis yang di kasih pita hati retak atau di panggil Sync, Mizuko.

"heeee~ gimana kalian bisa lolos?" tanya Sync lagi.

"entahlah, dan bisa kah Sync tidak menanyakannya lagi? Aku benci mengingat nya" ucap sinis gadis pita tengkorak tersebut.

"tadi kalian bilang kak mizuko, kak mizuto dan kak Rye, nah si kakak ryenya mana?" tanya Sync sambil dielus rambut dari kakaknya

"heee~~ dia ada di mansion kakak Yuri" ucap Mizuko sambil tetap memeluk sayang Sync.

"...ka...k M...i...zu...ko...sy...nc... tid...ak bis...a na...f..as..." ucap Sync sesak nafas karena death hug dari Mizuko.

"waaah~ aku minta maaf~" ucap Mizuko sambil melepaskan death hugnya.

"lho? Sync? " tiba-tiba Chain langsung muncul sambil memegang gunting rumput.

"hallo, Kak chain? Bagaimana dengan matamu? Apa kau bisa melihat sekarang?" tanya Sync.

Chain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "belum... dan mana mungkin aku bisa melihat karena bukannya kakak dari lahir tidak bisa melihat" ucap Chain depressi.

"...maaf kan aku... kakak Chain" ucap Sync sedih.

"tidak apa..." ucap Chain sambil tersenyum walau dia buta tapi dia bisa melihat aura sehingga sama saja bisa melihat walau tidak maksimal...

"Yuna juga minta maaaf~" tiba-tiba muncul Death a.k.a Yuna sambil memeluk Chain dan dimatanya ada air terjun (?).

Semuanya hanya sweadropped ria (kecuali Mizuto) karena Death langsung muncul dan main nangis segala.

'sejak kapan dia disana?' pikir semuanya.

* * *

**YURI MANSION.**

Tap...tap...tap...

Dilorong mansion yuri terdapat pemuda yang sekitar berumur 17tahun, rambutnya merah seperti darah (?) dan bermata hitam mirip Yuna, dan Yuri.

**BRAAAK!**

Pemuda itu membuka (baca : mendobrak) pintu.

"Yuri-niisan! Apa kau disana?!" teriak pemuda itu.

"ugh... Rye... bisakah kau tidak mengganggu diriku yang lagi di alam mimpi?" ucap Yuri kesal dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"HOREEEE! YURI-niisan tidak lupakan adik laki-laki mu yang dikurung sama Yuna-neesan~~~" ucap pemuda itu atau bernama Rye langsung memeluk kakak pertamanya (jadi kaya Homo aja *di tebas*).

"Wha?! Rye?! Kau masih hidup dari siksaan percobaan yuna?!" ucap Yuri kaget.

"heeee?! Jadi Kak Yuri juga nganggep Rye udah _is death_ gitu?!" teriak Rye kesal.

"apa boleh buat, kaukan sudah tahu jika Yuna bereksperimen kaya apa, hanya 5% mahluk percobaannya hidup dari eksperimennya.

"Muuuh... aku kabur lah!" ucap Rye kesal "sekian 10 tahun aku berjuang untuk kabur akhirnya terkabul juga, terimakasih dewa thanatos (?)" ucap Rye berdoa dan terdapat sorotan lampu dari atas Rye.

Yuri ,Ryena dan Kyle hanya sweadropped (sejak kapan Ryena dan Kyle ada disitu?)

"ngomong-ngomong, kakak Yuri sedang mengadakan permainan untuk chaser kan~~~?"

"kok tahu?!"

"hahahaha... sebenarnya aku tidak kabur hanya selesai eksperimen Yuna atas memperkuat kekuatan ku, dan aku dikasih tahu sama Alice-chan~"

"hooo..."

"jadi... aku boleh ikut?" seringai Rye.

"heeee... tentu saja, dengan kekuatan mu mungkin permainan ini semakin menarik" seringai kejam Yuri.

"kalau begitu... apa aku boleh membunuh para chaser?" tanya Rye dengan senyum kejamnya.

"..."

Yuri langsung membeku

"kakak?"

"...entah kenapa kau makin mirip dengan Yuna dan Sync aja..." ucap yuri ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik bangku.

"?"

"*sigh* kelihatannya si Yuri masih agak trauma sama yuna yang tomboi itu..." keluh Kyle.

"apa boleh buaaaat~ Yuna-saaaamaaa kan pernah hampir membunuh Yuri-sama karena masalah sepele~" ucapan Ryena bernada.

"hasilnya?"

"tentu saja Yuri-sama yang menang, tentunya dengan serangan licik yaitu menggunakan kelemahan Yuna"

"...benar-benar licik majikan kita ini" ucap Ryena dan Kyle bersamaan sambil menatap Yuri yang bersembunyi.

"aku tidak licik!" sangkal Yuri kesal.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antar majikan melawan anak buahnya.

"1 VS 2 siapakah yang menang? Saksikan sebentar lagi di BloodKnightTV" teriak Rye sambil menggunakan Toa curian Mesjid terdekat yaitu di Silverland (?)

_Biarkan acara gaje di Mansion Yuri itu..._

* * *

**PRIMITIVE ISLAND –YUNA MANSION-**

Terlihat pintu depan terbuka dan tampak Akito dan Azusa dengan badan berlumuran darah dan yang pasti itu bukan darah mereka tapi mahluk tidak berdosa.

"sudah, selesai misimu dari Yuna, Akito,Azusa?sukses?" tanya Lie yang muncul di depan mereka dengan seringai kejam

Akito dan Azusa menatap Lie dengan tatapan dingin dan melewatinnya.

"fufufufu... kelihatannya sukses membunuh warga Silver land disekitar Ruins." seringai Lie.

"bisakah kau diam, Lie" ucap Akito Dingin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"tidak" jawab Lie.

"kelihatanya aku ingin memotong lidah mu itu" ucap Azusa sambil mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya.

"silahkan" ucap Lie dan sekarang dalam posisi Battle.

Kita abaikan mereka yang siap-siap bertarung.

**GRANDCHASE MANSION.**

Di depan mansion muncul gadis berambut pink dan diikat 1 di belakang dengan tinggi dan rambut depannya (bukan poni yang pasti di depan telinga itu) panjang sepanjang bahu.

"hmm... jadi ini mansion para grandchase ya..." ucap gadis itu dengan seringai.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : ah... cape... terlalu lama nunggak jadi keder otak saya *meleleh (?)*_

_Luna : jangan meleleh, Author-san!_

_Sync : meleleh saja, biar lenyap! *nyiapin api *_

_Luna : Sync! Tidak boleh begitu!_

_Sync : *menjulurkan lidah* EGP (Emang Gue Pikirin)!_

_Akito : ..._

_Azusa : ..._

_Flea : ..._

_All Chaser : ..._

_Chalice : kenapa?_

_All : ceritanya gaje banget!_

_Chalice : *pundung*_

_Sync : baiklah! Tolong REVIEWNYA YA!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	32. Chapter 28 : the past

Chalice : akhirnya update, maaf jika saya baru update, soalnya... Pulsa saya habis, dan ini fic saja saya publish lewat hape *nangis* tapi saya minta maaf jika ini fic belum dimulai gamenya mungkin minggu depan atau kapan bakal saa update (?)

elesis : janjinya doank, paling-paling tidak dilaksanakan

Chalice : berisik! , sudahlah! Aoki feedback!

Aoki : sigh... oke,oke...

Perfect Maid Haruka : 

Maaf jika Chalice no Baka belum memulai gamenya, tapi anda yakin mau lihat gamenya? Saya sih kaga yakin soalnya... gamenya... GaJe *Aoki ditimpuk death sthcye versi jumbo (?)* dan disini Gamenya belum di mulai, dimulai nanti chap selanjutnya.

Ehem... intinya terimakasih atas reviewnya

DarkMelt :

Hahahaha (tawa Aoki dipaksakan jika tidak di gelitikkin saudaranya) Maaf ya... DarkMelt-chan... Si Chalice no Baka mungkin bakal lama, soalnya dia bingung mau di apain nantinya... maaf ya DX (Aoi : hahahaha, akting yang bagus Aoki!/ Sukuna : aku baru pertama kali lihat Aoki minta maaf :o / Aoki : aku bicara apa yang di tulis disini! *menghajar Sukuna*)

Ehem... tapi intinya terimkasih atas reviewnya

.

The Veteran Prince :

Berapa lama ya? oi chalice, udah berapa lama kau membuat nih Fic?

Chalice : berapa ya? *ngitung pakai jari*

Ya... authornya sendiri kaga tahu, yang pasti si Author juga kaga ngerasa sudah chap segini... mungkin dia bakalan panjang-panjang ngebuatnya, paling-paling min 2000 word bukan 1000 word lagi.

Ehem... terimakasih atas reviewnya

Chalice : kelihatannya aku salah memilih seseorang yang tugasnya membalas reviewnya :o

Aoi : bener~ Aoki tidak pantas jadi bales review, diakan kasar dan dingin~

Chalice : bener *mengangguk kepalanya*

All OC (min Aoki, Xeina dan Hikona yang terlalu datar) : *menganggukkan kepala*

Aoki :*death glare*

All : *gulp*

Chalice : Aoi disclaimer! Chalica warning!

Aoi : Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan punya chalice, tapi megaxus, walau si Chalice pengen banget.

Chalica : Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Aneh, Cacad, Oc kebanyakan disini, OOC, Kaga nyambung, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Penambahan properti seenak jidat author, seenak jidatnya mengganti properti asli grandchase, Flash back banyak disini, mungkin ada sedikit adegan bloodscene walau bahasanya agak berbeda, dll.

Note : mungkin kebanyakan flashback dan terdapat dream (?)

**~happy Reading~**

**~GC New Member~**

**Bruaaak!**

Terdengar pintu masuk mansion Grandchase di buka ( baca : Di dobrak), alhasil chaser yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu masuk mansion terjepit pintu (?).

"Apa ada para chaser disini~~?" tanya gadis itu (baca : Teriak pakai Toa (?)) sambil menekan pintu itu, entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja yang pasti tuh korban kejepit pintu hingga gepeng (?).

"Owww! OW! Sakit! Gua kejepit...!" teriak orang yang kejepit itu.

"hmm? Aku denger suara orang tapi tidak terlihat" ucap gadis itu sambil celingak celinguk dan makin menekan pintu itu.

"Gyaaa!" teriak orang kejepit itu dan alhasil pingsan dan terlihat roh keluar dari mulutnya.

"ada apa teriak-teriak sih, kakek moyang?" terlihat Elesis lari ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan gadis berambut pink.

"oh! Pasti kau chaser!" teriak gadis itu girang.

"ya, dan aku pemimpin grand chase" jawab Elesis.

"waaaah! Kebetulan, aku pengen ketemu chaser dan menemukan pemimpinnya!" ucap gadis itu melonjak kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat dan tepuk tangan (?).

Elesis hanya sweadropped melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"ada apa?" terlihat Ronan dan Flea berlari kesana.

"waaaah! Ada chaser lagi disini, eh?" gadis itu langsung berhenti bicara dan melihat Flea.

Dari atas sampai bawah.

"aaah! Flea-chan!" teriak gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke Flea.

"kakak Yui?" ucap Flea.

"Benar~~ aduh, Flea makin kawaaaiii aja yaaa!" ucap yui sambil memeluk erat Flea dan menggerak—gerak kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"kau kenal dia, Flea?" tanya Elesis.

"dia kakakku, Yui. Kekuatannya adalah mengedalikan waktu sepuas hatinya, makanya dia kelihatan seperti umur 16 tahun walau dia berumur 27 tahun sekarang..., dan dia juga the fortune teller dan magician." ucap Flea sambil sweadropped.

"tentu sajaaa! Aku benci semakin tua, makannya aku menghetikan waktu bertumbuhku!" teriak Yui sambil mencubit pipi Flea dengan gemas.

"kehnapha khau dhi sihni , khakhak yhuhi (kenapa kau di sini , kakak yui?)" tanya Flea sambil dicubit pipinya.

"oh iya! Aku lupa tujuan ku disini!" teriak Yui dan melepaskan cubitannya ke pipi Flea.

"?" semua chaser hanya bingung.

"tunggu sebentar aku lupa..." ucap gadis itu dan duduk bersila di atas lantai dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menunjukkan wajah serius alias berpikir.

Semuanya langsung bergubrak-ria.

"oiii! Bisakah kalian menolongku keluar dari 'jepitan maut' pintu ini?" teriak seseorang yang kejepit di pintu.

Elesis yang menggantikan Yui yang menekan pintu itu pun kaget dan menarik pintu itu.

Terlihat Sieghart yang sudah gepeng (?) gara-gara kejepit pintu dan di tekan pintunya tanpa ampun.

"oh kau disini toh, kakek tua bangka..."ucap Elesis sadar pas melihat kakeknya yang _corettersayangcoret _ dalam keadaan 'menyedihkan'.

"cucu apaan itu! kakeknya tidak di pedulikan!" teriak Sieghart pas mendengar perkataan dingin cucunya yang _corettercintacoret_.

"berisik!" ucap Elesis kesal.

Ronan hanya ber sweadropped-ria.

Jika para reader bingung kenapa hanya 4 orang ini yang muncul?

Tentu saja! Karenaaaa para chaser yang lainnya sedang berkencan , jalan-jalan, dan meneliti sesuatu (khusus Mari)! Meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk jaga mansionnya yang masih keadaan di bumi hanguskan (?).

"AHAAAAA! AKU INGAT!" teriak Yui yang alhasil membuat mereka ber empat kaget.

"apa nya ingat , kak yui?" tanya Flea.

Yui dalam sekejap mengeluarkan staffnya yang tengah-tengahnya terdapat jam kecil.

"buat apa staff itu?" tanya Elesis.

"aku kesini hanya menghancurkan kalian! Hitung-hitung membantu Yuna untuk menghancurkan kalian, sebagai sahabatnya aku harus membantunya!" ucap Yui dan mencast skill.

Yang mendengar nya (min Flea) hanya kaget dan langsung dalam battle position (?).

"_**Blizzard!"**_ teriak yui dan dalam sekejap terdapat badai salju.

Elesis terlempar dan melepaskan pedangnya karena tidak kuat menahan badai salju itu.

"Elesis!" teriak Ronan dan memegang tangan Elesis.

Karena Ronan yang juga tidak kuat menahan badai itupun dan sambil memegang Elesis yang cukup berat (?), alhasil diapun terlempar bersama Elesis dan menabrak tumpukan salju 'tujuan akhir' badai salju itu alias tumpukan dari badai salju yang mentok di dinding.

Tinggal Sieghart dan Flea.

"Heeeaaa!" sieghart langsung menyerang Yui yang sedang mencast blizzard.

"_**eathquake!"**_ teriak Yui dan mencast magicnya.

Terjadi gempa besar di mansion itu, alhasil bangunan yang sebagian sudah di betulkan dengan susah payah hancur lagi...

_Poor to chaser_ (bahasa inggris chalice cacat)

Sieghart tertindih beton (?) dan Flea yang tertimpa batu besar (?).

"ck,ck,ck, hanya segitu kekuatan chaser? Menyedihkan sekali..." ucap Yui dan memutar-mutar _time staff_nya (sejak kapan ada time staff di grandchase?)

"ada apa? Kok ada getaran besar?" tiba-tiba muncul Raven, Reicy dan Envy dalam bentuk Roh, muncul dengan cara menebus dinding (chalice : ya,iyalah! Sudah jadi hantu! *di tabok reader dan 3 roh itu*)

"lho? Kau kan..." ucapan Envy menggantung (chalice : what?! Envy digantung?! *di otopsi Envy*)

"lho? Envy,Raven dan Reicy? Mana Luna? Bukannya kalian di dalam tubuh Luna?" tanya Yui pas melihat 2R dan 1E itu(2R = Raven dan Reicy, 1E = Envy)

"Yui?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

**~GC New Member~**

**Mansion Yuna**

_-Dream-_

"_kaa-saaan~ Otou-san~" terlihat seorang gadis memakai baju bernuasa gelap, 2 laki-laki, yang satu memakai baju biru dan satunya lagi memakai baju putih kira-kira gadis itu berumur 14 tahun, laki-laki berbaju putih berumur 15 tahun dan anak laki-laki berbaju biru berumur 12 tahun_

"_ada apa, Yuna, Yuri? Rye?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bersama seorang pria._

"_te-he-he~ lihat Yuna berhasil menangkap Violet Pixie~" ucap Yuna kecil (?) sambil menarik Violet pixie yang diikat._

"_bersama Yuri dan Rye!" teriak 2 laki-laki itu._

"_iya,iya. Bersama kalian berdua yang sampah!" ucap Yuna penuh kata-kata kasar._

"_Kaa-saaan! Yuna memanggil kami sampah!" teriak Yuri dan Rye memeluk ibunya._

"_Yuna... kau perempuan, jangan berkata kasar..." ucap Wanita itu dan mengelus rambut 2 anak laki-laki yang memeluknya._

"_Fine!" ucap Yuna dengan cemberut._

"_baiklah, saya pergi dulu ya...aku akan membantu tuan sieghart melawan Orc (Chalice : what the hell?! Jadi ngaco gini?)" ucap pria itu._

"_baiklah" ucap Wanita cantik itu._

"_hati-hati dijalan~" tiba-tiba muncul wanita cantik dan mempunyai telinga dan buntut, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil menggandeng anak perempuan yang matanya dibalut perban dan anak itu menggandeng anak laki-laki berambut biru ocean._

"_hati-hati... dijalan Otou-saaan~" ucap Yuna,Yuri,Rye dan 2 anak kecil yang menggandeng itu._

_**Peeest!**__ Tempat itu menjadi gelap._

_Dan tempat itu berganti menjadi tempat hancur._

"_eeh? Otou-san? Kaa-san? Kaa-san ryui?" tanya Yuna kecil sambil melihat kanan dan kiri._

_Tempat itu menjadi penuh genangan merah yang kental._

_Tiba-tiba muncul wanita cantik berambut hitam pekat, yang dadanya ditusuk tombak dan di peluk gadis berumur 13 tahun berambut abu-abu yang sedang menangis_

"_Kaa-san!" teriak Yuna dan berlari kearah wanita itu._

_Tiba-tiba muncul pria berambut biru ocean, yang di genangin cairan merah kental itu._

_Terlihat Yuri,laki-laki berambut blue ocean dan Rye yang menggoyang-goyangkan badan pria itu._

"_Otou-san!" teriak Rye, Yuri dan laki-laki berambut blue ocean._

"_Kaaa-saaan!" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis._

_Yuna segera menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dan melihat gadis matanya dibalut perban sedang mencari-cari sesuatu._

_Di dekat gadis itu terlihat wanita cantik mempunyai telinga dan buntut terluka parah, di kelilingin gadis berambut ungu mashmallow dan gadis ber kacamata._

"_Chain! Awas disana!" teriak gadis yang berambut abu-abu._

_Di belakang gadis matanya dibalut perban terdapat Kaze'aze ._

"_Kyaaa!"_

_**Zrat!**_

_Yuna tidak dapat menduga yang dia lihat._

"_Cynlie!/ Cynlie-neesan!" teriak Yuna, Yuri, Rye,4 anak kembar berambut biru shappire, gadis berambut ungu, anak perempuan berkacamata, anak perempuan berambut blue lagoon, anak perempuan berambut coklat, anak perempuan berambut pink, anak perempuan berambut ungu mashmalow, anak perempuan berambut hijau tua dan laki—laki berambut biru ocean._

_Chain yang tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Dan terdapat gadis berambut abu-abu yang melindungin Chain dan dadanya ditusuk Kaze'aze._

"_Yuna... Yuri... Rye... sebagai kakak tertua lindungin semuanya..." ucap Cynlie sambil berusaha berdiri dan memegang big sword nya._

"_bagaimana dengan kamu Cynlie-nee?!" teriak Yuna tidak setuju._

"_tentu saja, menahan kaze'aze, sebagai kakak terkuat diantara kalian, aku harus melindungin kalian dan melawannya!" ucap Cynlie dan menyerang Kaze'aze walau badannya tidak kuat menahan cairan merah di dadanya yang masih keluar banyak._

"_ta,tapi..." Yuri hendak protes._

"_dengar apa yang dikatakan Cynlie, Yuri..." muncul wanita berambut hitam keunguan._

"_kau..."_

"_tolong ya...tante Kira Kurosaki ..." ucap Cynlie dan sedang berusaha menahan serangan Kaze'aze_

"_aku akan membawanya ke Mansion satunya lagi di Primitive island" ucap wanita bernama Kira dan mencast teleport._

"_Cynli-/ kak-" ucapan mereka semua terputus dan teleport ke mansion di primitive island._

"_tolong, ya... tante... Kira..." cynlie langsung terjatuh dan matanya menatap hampa..._

_**Klontang.**_

_Terdengar suara Bigsword Cynlie terjatuh di tanah._

_-end dream-_

"nee-san!" teriak Yuna dan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"ada apa,nona Yuna?" tanya Alice yang kebetulan mau menyelimutin Yuna yang sedang tidur di sofa di labortariumnya.

"cih... mimpi di 14 tahun yang lalu lagi..." ucap Yuna dan memegang kepalanya dengan kesal.

"...pada saat-saat menyedihkan itu kan, Yuna-nee?" tanya Rye.

Yuna hanya mengangguk tanpa peduli sejak kapan Rye ada disitu dan kenapa bisa tahu.

" dan itu awal kau mencobai eksperimen aneh, dan alhasil membuat 6 mahluk buatan mu dengan biokimia dan 1 robot, dan membuat ramuan _immortal _walau immortal tapi bisa mati dan tidak bisa tua, ramuan yang aneh. Dan penyebab kalian semua menjadi benci manusia walau pembunuh ayah dan ibu adalah ratu kegelapan dan semakin membenci Manusia sejak tante kira di-." Ucap Rye dan membaca salah satu catatan Yuna yang Memenuhi lemari (?)

"bisakah kau, diam. Rye! Bukannya kau sama!" teriak Emosi Yuna.

"ehehehe... maafkan aku, Yuna-nee... baiklah aku akan pergi ke mansion Yuri-nee" ucap Rye dan keluar dari labortarium.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"umm... Yuna-sama..." Alice hendak bicara, tapi.

"tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, bisakah kau menyusup ke Mansion chaser?" tanya yuna.

"bisa... ada apa, nona Yuna?"

"tolong ambil tubuh laki-laki berambut coklat itu alias orang yang bernama Rufus itu"

"memang kenapa , yuna-sama?"

"aku akan melakukan eksperimen di tubuh laki-laki itu, mengerti?"

"o,oke..." Alice segera menekan sesuatu di salah satu tempat di labortarium itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang dimensi.

"kau tidak mungkin gagalkan dalam misi, Alice. Usahakan jangan gagal" ucap Yuna.

"apakah kau menggunakan tubuh orang yang bernama rufus itu untuk menghidupkan gadis yang bernama cynlie, atau menggunakan jantungnya untuk biokimia untuk membuat Cynlie kembali?" tanya Alice sebelum masuk lubang dimensi itu.

"tidak... aku selalu gagal dalam biokimia untuk mengembalikan cynlie-nee... malahan membuat 6 biokimia yang bukan cynlie-nee... jadi aku sudah menyerah dalam membangkitkan Cynlie-nee" ucap Yuna dan memegang salah satu tabung besar diantara 100 tabung besar disana (yang pasti labortarium Yuna besar dan berada di bawah tanah)

Di dalam tabung yang dipegang Yuna terdapat, gadis berambut abu-abu dan pendek sekitar sebahu, di tutupin air yang memenuhi tabung itu

"... aku pergi dulu ya..., Yuna-sama" Alice langsung masuk ke lubang dimensi itu

Yuna segera menaruh 2telapak tangannya di kaca tabung itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca kapsul itu.

"cynlie...nee-san..." Yuna menangis karena kakak nya yang paling dia sayangin sudah tidak ada.

**Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!**

"uwaah, foto langka, adikku yang tidak ada manis-manis nya menangis!" ucap Yuri sambil memegang kamera, disampingnya terdapat Lie yang ikutan foto bersama Rye yang juga sama memfoto Yuna.

"What The hell?! Sejak kapan kalian disini?!" teriak yuna tidak percaya.

"sejak satu abad yang lalu... dan NGACIIIIR!" teriak mereka dan langsung lari pas melihat Yuna sudah memegang death sycthyenya.

"Berhenti! Dan biarkan aku mencincang kalian!" Yuna segera mengejar mereka.

Di dalam labortarium yang sudah sepi itu.

tabung yang berisi gadis bernama Cynlie bergerak dan memegang kaca tabung itu dan menatap Pintu labortarium, rambut gadis itu bergerak-gerak karena berada di dalam kapsul berisi air dan campuran pengawet (?)

"_hihi... kalian sudah besar dan masih baik-baik saja... kakak senang... apalagi kalian semakin kuat... menambahkan ku senang... dengan begini... aku bisa tenang..."_ucap gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari mata kanannya dan tubuhnya menjadi abu seketika.

_-break time-_

_Chalice : berati , perjuangan Yuna menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat menghidupkan Cynlie gagal donk? Kenapa kaga make natal ring aja?_

_Yuna : lu kate ini game apa?! *nendang Chalice*_

_Chalice :emang game kan? *kena tendang lalu guling-guling dan masuk ke dalam dasar jurang (?)*_

_Yuna : lu gak ngerti diam aja dah! *melempar pisau dan nancap di kepala chalice*_

_Chalice : *tewas*_

_-back to story-_

**~GC New Member~**

**-mansion Chaser-**

"ehem... kalau begitu, jadi kalian keluar dari tubuh Luna gara-gara Yuna dan Ren?" ucap Yui sambil minum teh di ruang tamu dengan santai.

"padahal... yang memasukin jiwa kalian bertiga ke dalam tubuh luna juga gara-gara yuna dan Ren bukan?" ucap Yui sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"eh? Tunggu, apa maksudnya memasukin jiwa Raven, Reicy dan Envy kedalam tubuh Luna?" tanya Elesis dengan bingung.

"pada awalnya, Raven adalah roh burung gagak yang sudah meninggal dan rohnya di ubah menjadi mirip Luna dan dimasukin ke dalam tubuh Luna dengan kekuatan alami Ren, Reicy adalah roh kelinci yang nasibnya juga sama seperti Raven, begitu pula Envy, bedanya Envy adalah Roh serigala... mereka dimasukin ke dalam tubuh Luna agar Luna bisa dilindungin karena luna adalah anak bungsu" ucap Yui dan mengambil cemilan di meja ( chalice : tumben Elesis mau ngebuat makanan untuk tamu *di tebas*)

"eh?!" teriak Sieg, Ronan dan Ele.

"apa?" tanya 2 R dan 1 E itu (?) dengan tatapan membunuh kesal dengan tanggapan 2orang dari keluarga sieghart dan royal blue guard.

"sedangkan Sync? Apa dia juga sama?" tanya Ronan.

"sync adalah sisi gelap Luna yang muncul saat Kurogane di serang Kaze'aze dan melihat kakak keduanya di bunuh Kaze'aze, pada saat itu dia tanpa sengaja menciptakan Sync karena ketidak bedayaannya dan dalam ke putus asaanya" ucap Yui.

"tunggu, siapa Cynlie?" tanya Reicy bingung.

"oh iya, kalian bertiga tidak tahu ya? baiklah, aku pernah bertemu dengannya karena aku Hakame Yui berteman baik dari kecil dengan keluarga Kurogane dan kurosaki yang mengadopsi Akito dan Azusa yang mahluk bio kimia hasil ciptaan Yuna yang paling berbahaya diantara mahluk biokimia Yuna dan hampir di lenyapkan..." ucap Yui kaga nyambung.

'kok nyambung gituan?' batin semuanya.

"baiklah, back to kisah (inggris gagal), cynlie adalah gadis yang manis, dia dan Yuna umurnya sama cuman selisih 3 bulan, Yuna sangat sayang dengan Kakaknya sampai-sampai sangat lengket dengan Cynlie, banyak orang berpikir Cynlie, Yuna dan Yuri, walau Cynlie rambutnya berwarna Abu-abu, karena wajah mereka paling mirip..." ucap Yui sambil menceritakan masa lampau (?).

Dan yui terus bercerita masa lalunya dari SD,SMP,SMA, kuliah ( kok jadi GaJe ya?) sampai 2 jam lebih.

Sieghart yang sudah teler (?) di sofa karena bosen.

Elesis yang hampir tidur.

Ronan yang hanya sweadropped ria.

Flea yang masih diam saja melihat kebiasaan aneh kakaknya.

Raven, Envy dan Reicy main uno (?).

"sampai kapan dia selesai bercerita, Flea?" tanya Ronan.

"sampai dia puas..."

"berapa lama?"

"kalau singkat 3 jam kalau lama 5 jam..."

"astaganaga (?)" ucap Ronan jadi OOC sambil menepuk jidatnya yang tidak berdosa (?).

"oh ya, Yui. Kenapa Akito dan Azusa di adopsi keluarga Kurosaki dan kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya?" tanya Ronan.

"aku tahu semuanya karena aku membantu Yuna dalam eksperimen walau sedikit, dan memperhatikan hampir setiaphari melihat Yuna bereksperimen di mansionnya, dan aku akan bercerita masa lalu Akito Azusa ,karena aku mengenalnya saat dia pertama kali tercipta dari bio kimia, dan-" ucapan Yui terpotong sementara karena para reader protes.

_Reader : sejak kapan grandchase ada bio kimia?!_

_Chalice : udahlah, ada-adain saja, kan sudah lihat warningnya bukan yang bertulisan 'menambah properti seenak jidatnya author_ '

_Reader : *ngebacok author*_

-back to story-

_**Take 111 (?), action!**_

"aku tahu semuanya karena aku membantu Yuna dalam eksperimen walau sedikit, dan memperhatikan hampir setiaphari melihat Yuna bereksperimen di mansionnya, dan aku akan bercerita masa lalu Akito Azusa ,karena aku mengenalnya saat dia pertama kali tercipta dari bio kimia, dan aku juga bisa mengetahui semuanya karena aku adalah pengedali waktu dan fortune teller..." ucap Yui.

_-flash back Akito and Azusa, yang diceritakan oleh Yui-_

"_aaah! Aku gagal lagi membuat bio kimia untuk membuat cynlie-nee!" teriak Yuna dengan frustasi_

_Terlihat di depannya Yuna terdapat 3anak laki-laki._

_1 anak laki-laki berambut coklat kehitaman dan bermata hitam, umurnya kelihatannya 16tahun, dan 2 anak laki-laki berambut coklat kehitaman dan bermata coklat , kelihatannya berumur 11 tahun._

"_ini sudah ke 3 kalinya aku melakukan bio kimia, tapi... kok jadi 3 ya..." ucap yuna sambil sweadropped._

"_tapi aku takjub dengan setiap bio kimia mu, karena setiap mahluk bio kimia mu itu memiliki perasaan seperti manusia... aku takjub" ucap Yui _

"_eh?" yuna kebingungan._

"_tentu saja aku tahu karena 2 mahluk bio kimia yang kau kasih itu mempunyai perasaan" ucap Yui._

"_kau sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi belum nikah atau pacaran... jadi... bio kimia semua ini mau kau apakan?" tanya yui._

"_jadi kau maksud aku ingin menjadikannya anak angkat ku gitu?" tanya Yuna "dan lagi mentang-mentang kau sudah pacaran... kau seenaknya menyindirku!"_

"_ten-" ucapan yui terpotong melihat 3 bio kimia itu lama-lama._

"_kau menyadarinnya? Mereka memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang tinggi, musti di lenyapkan mereka..." ucap Yuna sambil melipatkan tangannya._

"_tapi... kasihan mereka, walau mereka... hasil bio kimia, tapi mereka juga mahluk hidup..." ucap Yui dengan sedih._

"_tapi mereka harus dimusnahkan agar dunia ini tidak dihancurkan mereka" ucap Yuna dan tangannya mengeluarkan sengatan listrik berwarna hitam (emang ada?)_

"_ta,tapi..."_

"_bagaimana jika kuambil mereka bertiga menjadi anak angkat ku? Kebetulan aku tidak punya keturunan" tiba-tiba muncul wanita cantik berambut hitam keunguan (jangan diingat kan ya, soalnya Chara disini yang baru muncul kecuali Yui jangan diingatkan karena cuman muncul disini saja)_

"_tante kira? Tapi apa tante tahu mereka..." ucapan yuna dipotong wanita itu._

"_sst... tidak apa... aku yakin mereka tidak akan menghancurkan dunia, karena aku yakin itu, jadi izinkan aku, oke?" ucap wanita itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang berwarna merah seperti bunga sakura._

"_ta,tapi... uh... oke... sebelum itu aku mau memberi mereka tanda bahwa kapanpun itu mereka adalah hasil bio kimiaku dan mencegah tidak menghianattin ku, itulah kenapa aku memberi mereka semua tanda..." ucap Yuna dan memegang satu-satu tangan 3 anak laki-laki itu yang menatap Yuna dengan tatapan kosong._

_Berselang 1 menit kemudian._

_Tiba-tiba di tangan kanan 3 anak itu terdapat sengatan listrik berwarna hitam._

"_saatnya dimulai,penandaan" ucap Yuna dan mencast sebuah magic._

"_Gyaaaah!" teriak 3 anak laki-laki itu kesakitan._

"_Yun,Yuna, kasihan mereka," ucap Yui tidak tega._

"_kau memberi tanda semua hasil eksperimenmu dengan cara ini?! Kenapa?! Kasihan mereka kesakitan!" ucap wanita itu panik dan tidak tega apalagi di sekujur tubuh 3 anak hasil bio kimia itu terdapat sengatan listrik berwarna hitam yang besar._

"_**aku... sebagai pembuat kalian, kalian harus melayaninku dan menurutin ku karena sampai kapanpun kalian mahluk hasil bio kimiaku, dengan memberi lambang ke tangan kanan kalian..." **__ucap Yuna tidak mengubris perkataan Yui dan wanita itu dan teriakan 3 anak laki-laki itu (gaje amat memberikan simbolnya *chalice di tebas*)_

_Dan setelah selesai, 3 anak itu pingsan._

"_nah, aku serahkan mereka kepada mu... BTW, karena kau sudah mengakatnya, kau yang kasih nama mereka" ucap Yuna._

"_umm... bentar aku akan memberi mereka perbedaan" ucap Wanita itu._

_2 anak lelaki yang kelihatan kembar itu rambut depannya dipotong._

_1 anak lelaki yang belakangnya pendek dan bagian depannya bagian kanan panjang sekitar seleher dan diikat sebuah tali hitam, dan rambut depan kirinya dipotong pendek (seperti sieghart itu rambutnya cuman rambut depannya yang bagian kanan diikat pakai ikatan berbentuk kotak dan terdapat gambar X yang besar )_

_Dan satunya lagi sebaliknya._

"_nah, yang mata hitam itu Ichirou~ karena dia kelihatan lebih tua, rambut depannya yang diikat dikanan itu Akito~ dan yang kiri itu Azusa~, bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu (maaf jika ciri-ciri Akito dan Azusa yang ini belum saya kasih tahu di chap awal karena saya susah jelasinnya jadi saya memberi tahu gaya rambutnya azusa dan Akito sebenarnya *di gaplok reader*)_

"_pintar juga dalam memberi perbedaan, tante kira" ucap Yuna kagum_

_-disini dimulai Yui POV-_

_1tahun kemudian Tentu saja Ichiirou,Azusa dan Akito sangat menyayangin tante kira dan mengaggapnya ibu kandung._

_Dan mereka bertemu Flea yang berkunjung kerumah tante kira, dan juga pengen melihat 3 anak laki-laki itu yang diangkat Tante kira._

"_ayo nee-saaan! Aku mau melihat 'mereka'" ucap Flea._

"_oke,oke" ucapku pasrah._

_Kami segera mengetuk pintu._

"_iya,iya" terdengar suara tante Kira._

_**Cklek.**_

_Pintu terbuka dan disana terlihat tante kira dengan Akito dan Azusa._

"_uwaaah~ pasti kalian yang dimaksud kakakku~" ucap Flea dan hendak memegang tangan Azusa._

"_bisakah kau jangan sok akrab?" tanya Azusa dan menepis tangannya Flea dengan tangannya._

"_siapa kau?" tanya Akito dengan deathglare._

"_eeh... kalian menyeramkan" ucap Flea dengan seringai._

"_Azusa,Akito kalian tidak boleh seperti itu, smile is great~" ucap kira dan jari telunjuknya di kanan ditaruh di pipi kanan dan sebaliknya dengan wajah senyuman._

"_benar, Akito,Azusa!" ucap Ichirou yang entah kapan dan bagaimana dia muncul di belakang tante kira._

"_jadi minta maaf padanya karena membentaknya (?)" perintah Kira dengan senyuman yang manis._

"_tch, ogah.." ucap mereka dan masuk kedalam Mansion Kurosaki._

"_muuuh, mereka sombong!" dengus Flea dengan kesal._

"_maafkan mereka ya, Flea" ucap Ichirou._

"_kaga apa! Tunggu Azusa! Akito! Kita harus menjadi teman!" teriak Flea dan masuk kedalam Mansion dan mengejar mereka._

"_ehehehe... mereka lucu jika jadi teman~" ucap Kira dengan senyum secerah matahari (?)._

"_tant- maksudku Kaa-san, aku ke Mansion Kurogane ya, mau melihat keadaan Chain" ucap Ichirou._

"_hm,hm,hm~ kau sedang PDKT , Chii-chan?~ waaah~ ternyata sudah masa jatuh cinta ya kamu~" ucap Kira dengan senyuman-penuh-arti._

"_ayolah, Kaa-san, jangan memanggilku 'Chii-chan' aku laki-laki, dan tidak mungkin aku suka dengan manusia sedangkan aku ini mahluk bio kimia" ucap Ichirou sambil bersiap pergi._

"_sudah kukatakan, sejak kalian mendapatkan marga Kurosaki kalian sudah resmi menjadi manusia, karena mahluk bio kimia itu tidak ada marga kecuali manusia, walau ada manusia yang tidak tahu marganya tapi kalian tetap berbeda! Karena kalian juga punya perasaan, Ichii!" teriak Kira dengan kesal._

"_...terimakasih... Kaa-san..." ucap Ichirou dan pergi._

"_oh ya~ Chii-chan? Kau gak mau pakai kendaraan ke Bermesiah~? Ke mansion Kurogane kan jauh di Bermesiah , Chii-chan"_

"_tidak apa, aku bisa kok" ucap Ichirou "dan jangan memanggilku Chii-chan mulu... aku laki-laki" ucap Ichiroun dengan muka bersemu malu._

"_hihihi..." tante Kira hanya tersenyum senang._

_Aku hanya menatap tante Kira yang tersenyum bahagia, kelihatannya Ichirou itu berhasil mengubah hatinya yang dulu membeku, dan kelihatannya Akito dan Azusa juga pasti bisa mengubah hati mereka yang beku itu... aku takjub kepada kebaikan Tante Kira, walau namanya Kira Kurosaki, tapi hatinya bukan pembunuh tapi bagi kurogane bersaudara dan 3 biokimia itu, tante Kira adalah dewi penyelamat mereka._

_Tapi keinginanku dan Yuna tidak terwujud, keinginan yang mau 3 bio kimia itu yang hatinya membeku bagaikan es menjadi mahluk yang berperasaan._

_Karena..._

_Mansion Kurosaki di hancurkan, Tante Kira dan Paman Kiehl di bunuh manusia ah... bukan para perampok,_

_Aku tahu tante kira dan Paman Kiehl kuat... tapi tante Kira adalah orang yang sangat mencintai mahluk hidup, jadi mungkin dia tidak membunuh perampok itu dan menahan Paman Kiehl agar tidak membunuh perampok itu dan membiarkannya terbunuh._

_Manusia itu bodoh... itu yang dikatakan Azusa dan Akito bersamaan._

_Karena mereka bertigalah saksi mata dan mulai membenci manusia._

_Pada suatu hari..._

_Setelah pembantaian Keluarga Kurosaki (dan tentunya Ichiirou, Akito dan Azusa selamat)_

_Di tempat yang sudah ehem... hancur dan menyeramkan._

_Disana lah 'mereka' muncul dan mengambil Ichirou untuk menjalankan alibi mereka yang mengabdi kepada Thanatos, yaitu memusnahkan manusia yang merusak dunia... aneh tapi itu yang dikatakan 'dia', aneh... aku sudah kenal lama dengan 'dia' yang sahabat baik dengan Yuri, 'dia' orang yang baik walau agak sedikit Bodoh tapi kenapa berpihak kepada thanatos? Itu yang kupikirkan dari dulu._

_Kupikir Yuna akan melarang 'mereka'._

_Tetapi, sejak tante Kira meninggal, dia mulai membenci manusia dan sangat ingin membunuh._

"_Akito, Azusa. Ikut aku" perintah Yuna._

"_aku mengerti, Yuna" ucap Azusa dan Akito bersamaan._

"_tunggu, Yuna. Kau mau apa?!" teriakku._

"_tentu saja, membalas dendam kepada manusia rendah itu" ucapnya._

"_tapi, bukan manusia yang membunuhnya! Tapi para perampok! Bukan manusia yang tidak berdosa!"_

"_aaah! Diam! Aku tidak peduli manusia atau apa, yang pasti aku akan membunuh semuanya!" ucapnya dan pergi bersama akito dan Azusa._

_Aku hanya diam saja dan melihat 3 sahabatku yang merupakan sahabat sekolah Yuna dan aku. Datang kearah ku_

"_sudahlah,Yuna tidak bisa dihentikan jika dia sudah mengencangkan keinginannya (?)" ucap sahabatku yang paling dingin tapi jenius, Vanessa Greanville. (kaga usah diingat kan, hanya suasana saja_

"_biar Vanilla memeluk mu~" ucap temanku yang ahli dalam menggunakan katana itu langsung memelukku, Vanilla Chocolate_

"_apa kau sudah mengerti tekad Yuna untuk membunuh... kita tidak mungkin menahannya karena kekuatan kita tidak sebanding dengannya, yang ada kita dibunuhnya" ucap sahabatku yang manis itu, Pearl Jewely_

"_aku sudah tahu kok..." ucap ku... "tapi... dia..."_

_Gadis yang memelukku hanya mempererat pelukannya._

"_tapi percuma jika menahan tekadnya, kau tahu si Yuna bukan? Kita hanya menunggu waktu agar dia sadar dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi seperti dulu" ucap sahabatku bersamaan_

_Aku hanya diam saja dan mengangguk setuju._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian aku mendengar Akito menjadi chaser._

_Aku berpikir Yuna yang sudah beranilisial Death sudah tidak membunuh lagi karena membiarkan Akito Menjadi grandchase._

_Tapi ternyata dia masih tidak membiarkannya dan mengendalikan mereka.._

-flash back end- and yui POV end

Semuanya hanya dalam kesunyian.

"aaah~ aku cape bercerita, aku pulang dulu ke silver land~oh ya, kalian diberi waktu untuk melawan Sync bukan?" tanya Yui.

"kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Elesis.

"karena aku fortune teller dan pengedali waktu~" ucap Yui sambil tersenyum.

"tenang saja, walau Sync itu kejam tapi dia bisa dibilang kaya anak kecil, jadi mungkin kalian di buat cape oleh nya~" ucap Yui dan pergi.

Elesis dan Ronan hanya kebingungan.

Sieghart masih keadaan nina bobo di sofa.

Flea yang sudah balik ke kamarnya entah sejak kapan.

~GC New Member~

-besoknya –

Semua chaser udah balik dari jalan-jalan, kencan dan penelitiannya (jah, dikasih waktu buat latihan, malah di pakai buat gituan... *chalice di all out attacking*

"begitu ya..." ucap jin yang baru pulang dari kencannya selama 1 hari lebih.

Ronan hanya angguk-angguk.

"Gawaaat!" terdengar teriakan Arme.

Semuanya segera berlari ke arah teriakan Arme.

-di kamar Rufus (mustinya)-

"ada apa, Arme!" teriak Elesis dan membuka pintu (baca : mendobrak)

"tu,tubuh... Rufus menghilang..." ucapnya yang masih keadaan kaget.

"apa?!" teriak semuanya (min Zero,Mari dan Dio)

"kenapa bisa?!" teriak Lass kesal.

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela dikamar Rufus pecah.

**Prang!**

Dan disana muncul gadis berkimono, berambut biru shappire, memakai pita yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat bentuk hati retak.

Semuanya langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka.

"hihihi~ tenang saja aku tidak membunuh kalian sekarang kok~ aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Sync, Yuna, Ren,dan yuri kok" ucapnya.

"lalu apa pesannya!" ucap Elesis tidak sabar.

"waaah~ aku tidak nyangka pemimpin chaser itu tidak pernah sabaran" ucap gadis itu dan berpura-pura kaget.

"Berisik!" ucap Elesis dengan emosi.

"maaf, apa pesannya itu?" tanya Ronan baik-baik dan menahan Elesis yang sedang emosi.

"ehehehe... Perintahnya, saat berada di dungeon mereka (?) hanya boleh 4 orang yang melawan mereka jadi, misalnya melawan Sync, hanya boleh 4 orang saja, tapi sebelum itu 4 orang itu harus membunuh penjaganya" terang gadis itu.

Semuanya hanya angguk-angguk tanda mengerti (min Zero, Mari dan Dio)

"oh ya, Yuna memberi keringanan kepada kalian" ucap gadis itu.

"apa itu?" tanya Elesis.

"jika kalian berhasil melawan Ren dan Sync pasti kalian melawan Yuna donk? Jika kalian melawan Yuna kalian boleh 5 orang yang melawannya" ucap gadis itu.

"sama aja bohong donk selisih 1 doank" ucap Amy.

"biarin, oh ya, jika ada yang melanggar kalian gagal dalam game ini" ucap gadis itu.

"byee~" dan gadis itu berubah menjadi gugusan kelopak bunga sakura.

Semuanya hanya diam saja disana.

"jadi... siapa yang besok melawan Sync?" tanya Elesis.

~TBC~

_Chalice : selesai juga... *lemes*_

_Chalica : kebanyakan Flashbacknya..._

_Yuna : oi! Sampai kapan di mulai gamenya?!_

_Chalice : diam lah! Oh ya untuk DarkMelt, kelihatannya bakal lama deh pertarungannya... jadi gomen..._

_Yuna : ya,ya! dan cepetlah buat lanjutannya!_

_Chalice : hiii! Aku lagi malas membuat battle actionnya karena aku lupa skill mereka karena aku udah lama belum main!_

_Yuna : berisik! *nendang author*_

_Chain : jadi... aku penyebab kakak mati ya... *cry*_

_Yuna :WTH?! Chain, jangan nangis, jika kau nangis aku bisa dibunuh Ichirou! (apa hubungannya?)_

_Chalice : bukan kamu kali! Tapi aku! Lihat dia sudah mengancungin pedangnya di dekat leherku *nangis bombay*_

_Ichirou : jangan membuat Chain yang menjadi penyebab! *ngeluarin aura gelap*_

_Chalice : Gomeeeeen!_

_Chalica : semua nya minta review gih!_

_All OC & chara original GC : Review ya!_

_Chalice : mungkin 2 anak buah 'dia' bergerak , dan beberapa OC ku ada yang tewas (kasar amat perkataan chalice =.=") (spoiler terdektesi)_


	33. Chapter 29 : Hikona & Sukuna the uknown

Chalice : *muka datar* Luna, tolong baca ini Note

Luna : o,oke! *membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas pemberian chalice* "bagi yang mengharapkan gamenya saya ucapkan maaf, soalnya gamenya mungkin aneh soalnya... Saya pusing mau game apa, mau tahu gamenya seperti apa? Baca aja, pasti tahu :p, sekian dari chalice07", sudah Chalice-chan

Chalice : Pintar *mengelus rambut Luna dengan senyum tipis*

All (min Chalice) : 'ada apa dengan Chalice07? Kok jadi aneh?)

Chalice : *duduk di sofa sambil minum teh*

All : *makin bingung*

Elesis : umm... si,siapa yang disclaimernya?

Ronan : iya, chalice-chan.. siapa yang jadi disclaimernya?

Chalice : *masih minum teh dengan tenang* terserah, siapa aja jadi...

All : Kalau begitu ,Chalice yang jadi! *nunjuk chalice07*

Chalice : ...yang pasti jangan saya...

All : *makin sweadropped*

Elesis : o,oi... apa bener dia chalice07?

Amy : apa kemarin dia kejedot sesuatu?

Arme : apa dia sakit demam?

Yuna : chalice-san, yang suka pasrah sekarang menjad-

Chalice : bisakah kalian diam? Cepetan mulai disclaimernya, BAKA

All : *makin sweadropped*

Yuri : ak,aku feedbacknya...

To Grand12 : 

tentu saja, dia lupa... diakan males ingetin semua skill chaser yang banyak itu =.='', dia pengen nyatet tapi males...=.='', diakan orang pemalas... cuman kalau dia ada niat ingetin pasti dalam beberapa menit langsung hafal... aneh... tapi nyata.

intinya makasih atas Reviewnya :)

.

To DarkMelt :

sebenarnya bukan Yuna dan saudaranya yang mengalami masa lalu yang kejam, 98% OCnya chalice mempunyai masalalu yang kejam... karena baginyaitu menarik =.=''

itulah penyebabnya mengapa pada kejam semua =.=''.

intinya thanks atas reviewnya XD

Yuna : Disclaimer : sa,sampai kapanpun Grandchase bukan milik Chalice tapi Megaxus

Warning : GaJe, Sarap, Hancur, kaga nyambung, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD (Yuna : kalau guru bhs indonesia chalice ngebaca ini, pasti chalice diomelin habis-habisan), alur kecepatan, Aneh, OOC, OC dan lain-lain

Sukuna (OC yang seenak jidatnya keluar dari buku sketsa Author) : Happy Reading, dan tunggu aku tampil suatu saat XD.

Chalice : ngarep banget... *masih dalam keadaan minum teh tawar kesukaannya*

Sukuna : hueeee! Chalice-chan dingin banget DX *meluk saudara kembarnya*

Hikona ( OC yang keluar dari buku sketsa Author) : *nyeret Sukuna dengan paksa* ayo kita kembali ke dalam buku sketsa author

Sukuna : kaga maaau DX *nangis, lalu didorong masuk ke buku*

~happy Reading~

* * *

**~FORSAKEN BARROWS~**

Disana terdapat Elesis, Jin, Amy, dan Flea

"aku takut , jinny!" teriak Amy ketakutan sambil memeluk Jin dengan takut

"jangan takut, ada aku" ucap Jin

Entah bagaimana dapatnya yang pasti si Jin berkata demikian sambil menggigit setangkai bunga mawar, sambil menyebar pesona, di backgroundnya terdapat sorotan lampu dan bunga-bunga.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped (min Amy dan Jin)

"tapi, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Flea tiba-tiba.

"a,apa itu?" tanya Jin, Amy dan Elesis bersamaan

dengan takut (Aoi : Katanya kaga takut, jinny~~~ / Jin : *menendang Aoi* / Aoki : *menebas Jin*)

"biasanya ada Orc Zombie, labu yang suka meledak itu, dan Lich, kok sekarang kaga ada ya?" tanya Flea sambil bergaya ala Naoto dari p4 (Aoi : maunya chalice XD / Chalice : *menebas Aoi*/ Aoki : *menebas Chalice tapi gagal*)

"iya,ya" ucap mereka sadar akan keganjilan di tempat itu

"**selamat datang, chaser"** terdengar suara yang mengagetkan mereka

Spontan saja mereka ancang-ancang dalam posisi battle

Terdapat 2 pohon yang besar dan sudah kelihatan pohon itu mati soalnya kaga ada daunnya

Dan di antara 2 pohon itu terdapat batu yang besar.

Dan sekejap mata tempat itu berkabut.

"apa ini?! Kabut?! Tapi.. sejak kapan tempat ini berkabut (?)?!" teriak Elesis bingung

* * *

Setelah kabut itu hilang disana terdapat :

-gadis berkimono yang bermotif tengkorak, memakai pita yang di tengahnya terdapat tengkorak, memegang staff yang kelihatannya terbuat dari tengkorak, rambutnya mirip mizuna dan mizuki. Gadis ini berdiri diatas dahan pohon, pohon bagian kanan

-gadis ini tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis berkimono tengkorak itu, cuman bedanya pitanya kaya Hati retak, kimononya banyak motif love-love. Gadis ini berada diatas dahan pohon, pohon bagian kiri

- dan gadis yang tidak familiar bagi mereka, gadis itu berambut hitam pekat, bermata merah darah, gadis itu duduk di atas batu tersebut sambil menginjak Lich.

* * *

"selamat datang di dungeon ku walau awalnya dungeon ini milik sampah ini" ucap Sync sambil menyeringai dan menendang Lich yang sudah sekarat

"ugh!" teriak Lich itu kesakitan (?)

Para chaser merasa kasian sama Lich walau Lich itu jahat

"hei,hei.. jangan merasa kasihan sama sampah yang lemah itu, Chaser~" ucap gadis maniak love itu.

"aku setuju dengan , Mizuno" ucap gadis maniak tengkorak itu.

"merasa kasihan, pertemanan, dan kasih sayang. itu adalah perasaan yang tidak berguna dan hanya membuat mahluk hidup menjadi lemah, jadi buat apa kalian merasa iba kepada mahluk ini" ucap Sync sambil menyeringai dan mata sabitnya sudah dekat dengan leher Lich tersebut

Para chaser hanya merasa tegang dengan perbuatan sync.

"ugh... ampunin aku..." ucap Lich tersebut.

"sudah kukasih tahu kebaikan itu..." Sync memotong bicaranya saat tepat pedang didepan lehernya

"Walau pun dia jahat! Kau jangan membunuhnya!" teriak Elesis kesal.

Sync memandang Elesis dengan pandang tidak suka.

"game belum dimulai, Elesis sieghart" ucap Sync tenang, tidak ada nada ketakutan.

"Diam kau!" ucap Elesis geram.

"lepaskan , Lich itu, Sync-chan!" ucap Amy memohon.

"lepaskan?" tanya Sync dengan seringai kejam.

"benar" ucap Ronan setuju.

"baiklah aku akan melepaskannya..."ucap Sync.

Semua chaser menghela nafas lega.

**ZRAT!**

Semua chaser kaget apa yang mereka lihat

"melepaskan siksaan hidupnya" ucap Sync.

Lich itu dipenggal Sync dengan sabitnya

"kau... bukannya..." ucap Amy terbata-bata.

"hehehehe...sebelum dimulai gamenya, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami" ucap Sync dengan muka tidak berdosa.

"aku Mizuno kurogane~ Keembaran Mizuki dan Mizuna~ seseorang yang dilupakan saudara-saudaranya sendiri itulah kami~" ucap Mizuno sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Mizuto kurogane, aku sama seperti Mizuno" ucap Mizuto santai.

"dan terakhir adalah, SYNC KUROGANE." Ucap Sync dengan senyum sinis.

"baiklah, game dimulai sekarang~" ucap Sync

"gamenya adalaaah..." ucap Mizuno.

Semuanya hanya tegang menunggu kata-kata Mizuno nanti

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Main KEJAR-KEJARAN! DAN PETAK UMPET~" teriak Mizuno dan Sync dengan sikap childish

Mizuto hanya memilih diam saja

Semuanya hanya cengo dengan mulut menganga.

"a,apa! Gamenya adalah seperti ini?!" ucap Jin kaget dan tidak terima.

"tentu saja, kami akan menentukan main apa, itu yang dikatakan Yuna nee-san, kau tahu kan, Kurogane bersaudara itu suuukiii (suka) banget maiiiin XD kecuali Xeina yang terlalu datar sih~" ucap Mizuno sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Semuanya hanya cengo.

"jadi ada kemungkinan gamenya di dungeon nee-san dan nii-san itu adalah permainan anak-anak, tapi who knows~ itu terserah mereka mengatur gamenya~" ucap Sync sambil loncat-loncat gaje bareng Mizuno.

Semuanya hanya cengo dan sweadroopped.

Mizuto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"baiklah kita mulai saja game Petak umpetnya~" ucap Sync "sebelum itu kita harus mencari siapa yang menjadi setannya" lanjutnya.

Dan dia menjetikkan jarinya.

Muncul orang berjubah hitam dan mengeluarkan dart dan melemparkannya

**Jleb!**

Elesis kena dart orang itu tepat di kakinya.

"Elesis!" teriak jin,Flea dan Amy dengan penuh khawatir.

"apa sudah selesai tugas ku, Sync-sama?" tanya orang berjubah itu.

"tentu saja, Ryena~" ucap Sync sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali ke mansion Yuri-sama, jika butuh bantuan panggil aku saja" ucap orang berjubah itu atau bernama Ryena.

"sure~" ucap Sync sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan orang itu menghilang.

"kh-, apa selanjutnya maumu!" ucap Elesis dengan geram.

Sync menatap Elesis mirip memandang sampah.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" ucap Elesis geram dan kesal

"gimana tidak memandangi seperti sampah! Kau lemah sekali! Bisa kena dart yang dilempar secara terang-terangan!" ucap Mizuno kesal.

"hihihihihi~ selanjutnya ya~" ucap Sync sambil menjentikkan jarinya yang manis itu

Mizuno mengadah tangannya dan Jin, Amy dan Flea menghilang.

Spontan saja Elesis kaget.

"kau harus menemukan teman-temanmu di forsaken barrows ini !, jika kau bertemu kami di forsaken barrows ini maka kau akan kami serang! Jadi itu aturan mainnya" ucap Mizuto.

"nah, saatnya dimulai gamenya~" ucap Mizuno dan mencast teleport.

Mizuno , Mizuto dan Sync menghilang.

Hanya tinggal Elesis yang terluka.

"tch, aku harus mencari mereka" ucap Elesis dan bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berlari tanpa peduli sakit dikakinya yang perih itu.

Elesis tidak sadar ada 2pasang mata di atas pohon menatapnya dengan sinis.

* * *

-cynthia nightwalker mansion-

**BRAK!**

Spontan saja Cynthia, Chalice, Chalcie, Sin, Resa dan choco kaget.

Disana terdapat 2 orang yang mirip dengan avatar Chalice07 pakai sekarang (Aoi : apa hubungannya?)

Cuman bedanya yang satunya lagi memakai celana.

"Cynthia NightWalker, saatnya kami membunuhmu karena rencana kalian yaitu adalah... meningkatkan kekuatan Grandchase!" ucap orang yang memakai rok, kelihatannya sih cewe.

"walau dengan cara menyerang mirip musuh, padahal rencana kalian adalah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Grandchase untuk bisa bertarung dengan 'kami'!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Sedangkan orang yang kelihatannya cowo. Hanya diam saja sambil memegang revolver.

"Tch! Aku tidak menyangka 'dia' mau menyerang kami! Padahal 'dia' sendiri yang kaga masalahin kami untuk melatih grandchase" ucap Cynthia kelihatan resah.

"ini bukan kemauan Leader no baka kok, ini kemauan kami berdua" ucap lelaki itu santai dan mengarahkan revolvernya kearah Cynthia nightwalker.

Orang-orang disitu langsung dalam mode battle.

"mau melawan kami? Muuuh~ bisakah kalian pasrahkan nasib dan biarkan kami membunuh kalian dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan!" ucap gadis itu dengan cemberut.

Cynthia tidak peduli dia melukai tangannya dengan pisau kecil. Alhasil darahnya jatuh dilantai.

"Blood Spear!" teriak Cynthia.

Darah yang tergenang di lantai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tombak bermata 3, berwarna merah darah.

Cynthia segera mengambil tombak tersebut.

"kalau kami tidak melawan, maka kalian akan membunuh semuanya" ucap Cynthia sambil mengarahkan mata tombaknya ke gadis itu.

"benar! Jika kami tidak membunuh kalian, kalian akan membunuh semuanya!" ucap Choco tidak terima dan menyiapkan katananya.

"Sukuna, ayo kita mulai penghapusannya" ucap lelaki itu.

"Oke, Hikona~" ucap gadis itu, Sukuna.

Dan mereka segera menyerang ketujuh orang itu.

* * *

-Yui place-

Di kastil gaikoz (?).

"!" terlihat Yui kaget sambil memegang bola kristalnya.

"ada apa, Yui-hime?" tanya Gaikoz mini (Gaikoz aslinya dijinakin(?) dan dijadikan versi mini )

"benar apa kata Gai-chan, ada apa, Yui-chan~?" tanya gadis berambut twinteal dan berwarna sama kaya Yui (yang ini jangan diingat , hanya muncul sekali doank)

"benar, ada apa , Yui?" tanya gadis berbando biru, rambutnya sepanjang pundak dan berwarna merah. (sama)

"aku tidak menyangka, tindakan si kembar Shirogane itu tidak bisa ku ketahui padahal aku adalah fortune teller dan pengedali waktu" ucap Yui tidak percaya.

"kekuatan si kembar shirogane itu sangat mengerikan ya... tidak bisa di perkirakan tindakan mereka" ucap gadis berbando 'memuji'.

"ini bukannya memuji! Kita harus segera ke Mansion NightWalker! Sebelum mereka dibunuh" ucap Yui dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"kalian jaga kastil ini" pesan Yui.

"ta,tapi..." bantah gadis twinteal itu

"kaga apa, Yui aman pada kami" terlihat 3 gadis, gadis berambut coklat susu dan panjang rambutnya sepanjang punggung, gadis berambut seperti warna vanilla. Diikat dua kebawah dan badannya kelihatannya paling pendek diantara yang lainnya dan mukanya terkesan imut, dan gadis berambut oren jeruk dan diikat satu kesamping (kalian hanya mengingatnya hanya chap ini saja oke)

" Vanessa, Vanilla, Pearl? Kenapa?" tanya Yui.

"kenapa? Kami hanya pingin ngebantu kau, jika ada mereka berdua disana, kau bisa terancam bahaya jika kau sendirian." ucap Vanilla.

"te,terimakasih...teman-teman" ucap Yui terharu.

Semuanya (hanya ketiga org itu saja) tersenyum manis

"oh. Ayo berangkat" ucap Yui dan mencast teleport.

* * *

-back to elesis-

"uhh... banyak sekali sih, zombie-zombienya" ucap Elesis kesal.

Elesis berjalan terus mencari teman-temannya.

Tentu saja ditemanin musuh-musuh menyebalkan.

"hea! Arrow Sword!" terdengar sebuah Skill.

Spontan saja Elesis kaget dan segera mencari sumber suara tersebut, karena dia yakin itu pasti Flea.

Benar apa yang ia duga.

Disana terlihat Flea melancarkan serangannya ke rombongan orc stone zombie itu.

"Flea!" teriak Elesis.

Flea yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"ELEEEE-CHAAAAN!" teriak Flea yang suaranya dapat membuat telinga berdarah *chalice07 yang tidak berdosa(?) di tebas*

Dengan kecepatan yang sama cepatnya dengan Lass yang entah kapan dia bisa.

Segeralah Flea memeluk Elesis.

Dan sekarang terlihat acara _yuri_ (Yuri : hei, namaku dipanggil ya? ada apa? / Chalice : *memandang Yuri dengan pandangan aneh* / Yuri : ada apa?/ Chalice : tidak *segera meminum es teh kesukaannya* / yuri : ?) walau yang memeluk itu adalah Flea, tapi tetep saja terlihat seperti acara orang _yuri, _spontan saja para orc disana hanya sweadropped

Orc jenis kelaminnya cewe (?) segera ngacir dibanding kesucian mereka diambil Flea (?).

Dan tersisa Orc yang dikit banget karena sebagiannya adalah betina (?) yang sudah ngacir

Elesis hanya bergindik ngeri karena ngelihat Flea kaya orang lesbian *chalice ditusuk pedang*

* * *

-di mansion Nightwalker-

"CYNTHIA!" teriak Yui membuka pintu mansion tersebut

"!" mereka bertiga kaget melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

"aah... Yu...i chan..." ucap Cynthia night walker yang sudah berlumuran cairang merah,

Walau posisinya bersender pada dinding, tetap saja dia tidak kuat menahan pusing melandanya.

Resa, Chalice, Chalcie, Sin dan Choco, sudah terluka parah dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Jadi bisa dibilang Cynthia nightwalker adalah satu-satunya yang selamat.

"bertahan lah! Aku akan mengheal mu!" teriak Pearl dan mencast _whiet magic_

"ti..dak.. usah... pe...rcuma...,..kau...me..ng...he...alku... itu...ha...nya...membuat...energimu...be...r...ku...r..a..ng...si..a-s..ia..." ucap Cynthia dengan muka tersenyum hampa

"ta,tapi..." ucap Pearl dengan sedih.

"lu...ka...ku...suda...h pa...rah...jad...i...per...Cuma" ucap Cynthia dengan muka sedih.

"ta,tapi..." ucap Vanilla dengan muka sedih.

"maaf... ini gara-gara kami bertiga...kalian semua...dalam bahaya..." ucap Yui dengan muka sedih.

Cynthia yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"he..he...ti..dak...apa... in...i j...u...ga... ke...mauan...kami...aga...r pa...ra...ch...aser...menga...lahkan...'mereka'...dan...meng...henti...kan...thanatos..." ucap Cynthia dengan senyum miris.

"o...ne..san... ka...u...mu...sti...te..rima...heal..nya..." terlihat Chalice dan Chalcie menghadap mereka dengan muka sedih dan penuh harap.

"ke...napa...tida...k ka...lian... saja?" tanya Cynthia dengan tatapan bingung.

Chalice dan Chalcie hanyan tersenyum dengan senyum hampa dan mereka..._you know what i mean?_

Cynthia hanya sedih melihat 2 saudara kembarnya tidak bernyawa.

"y..ui..." panggilnya.

"ya?" tanya Yui.

"bil...ang...pa...da...se...mua...nya... sebagi..an m...ere..ka...bergera..k ka...rena...ti..dak...setu...ju...rencana...kita..." ucap Cynthia dengan sedih.

"bukannya 'dia' menyetujuin kami! Jika para chaser sudah mengalahkan semuanya ,'dia' akan bergerak!" teriak Yui kesal

"ti..da...k d..ia...tid...ak...me..nge...tahui..nya... se..bagian...anggotanya...yang...me..laku..kanny...a..." ucap cynthia dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"uh... aku tahu! Dan jangan berbicara lagi! Kau sudah cukup terluka! Pearl heal dia!" perintah Vanessa geram (pada akhirnya dia bicara juga...)

"o,oke!" ucap Pearl dan bersiap mencast _whiet magic_nya

Cynthia hanya tersenyum sambil di heal Pearl. Dan segera menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan hampa dan mengakat satu tangannya ke arah langit-langit dengan muka tersenyum.

"...ka...a-sa...n...cha...lci..e...cha...lice...tem..an-...tema...nku...aku...akan...mengi...kuti...kalia..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya jatuh kelantai

Yui, Vanilla, Vanessa dan Pearl hanya kaget.

"Cynthia!" teriak mereka

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Cynthia : *pundung*_

_Chalice : hahahaha... onee-san tumben pundung ^.^''_

_Cynthia : kenapa aku yang mati pertama! *masih pundung*_

_Chalice07 : bukannya bagus? *masih meminum teh*_

_Cynthia : *naik pitam* jangan sok elegan deh! Mana sifat aneh mu itu?! *narik Teh Chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : kau mengganggu ku minum teh *muka kesal*_

_Cynthia : aku tidak takut dengn deathglare mu! *sedikit takut*_

_Chalice07 : *mengeluarkan deathsctyhe dan terdapat 3 siku-siku di kepalanya*_

_Cynthia : uh-oh... *ketakutan*_

_Yui : sudah-sudah! Chalice sekarang dalam versi darknya (?) jadi, sementara waktu tidak bisa disiksa (?)!_

_Cynthia : eh?_

_Chaliceo7 : Chalica, buatkan aku teh tawar lagi yang banyak, oh, jangan lupa masak sarden_

_Chalica : hai (oke)_

_Sukuna : kejam banget, author san... ngebuat kami jadi jahat._

_Chaliceo7 : peduli begitu?_

_Sukuna : HUWWWEEEE! Chalice Dingin banget DX._

_Chaliceo7 : disini terlalu berisik *ngacir*_

_Sukuna : nah! Minna tolong review ya~~ *kembali ceria*_

_Hikona : [tolong] Reviewnya..._

_Sukuna : oh ya, disini terdapat beberapa OC yang dihapus karena sudah ehem.. You Knows I Mean?_

_1. Cynthia nightwalker_

_2. Chalice nightwalker_

_3. Chalcie nightwalker_

_4. Resa _

_5. Sin Nightmare_

_6. Choco tamarin (emang udah dihapuskan?)_

_Sukuna : oke dah, tolong Review ya~_

_**Bocoran Chap selanjutnya :**_

"_**AOKIIII-CHAAAAAN XD! TERIMALAH HATIKU INI!"**_

"_**aaah~ enak nya habis ngebunuh ya~"**_

"_**hai , Elesis. Tunduk lah padaku!"**_

"_**kalian berulah lagi! Kalian mau kuhukum!"**_

"_**a,aku minta maaf... maaf ka,kan Hikona... Le,leader..."**_

"_**Keluarkan FLEAAA!"**_

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"_**tidak bersalah? Mereka kau katakan tidak bersalah?! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berdosa! Mereka telah membunuh Kaa-sanku! Orang yang pertama kali menerima ku!"**_

'_**Ronan... jika aku mati tolong... jangan lupakan aku'**_

'_**nanti kita ketemu lagi walau nanti adalah diriku yang jahat, dan nanti jika kau dalam bahaya jangan ragu untuk membunuh ku nanti.'**_

_Reader : GaJe, amat bocoran Chap nya =.=''_

Chaliceo7 : Urusai *blushing*, kalau pengen jelas, baca aja chap selanjutnya! Ini tumben-tumbenan aku ngebuat bocoran Chapter.

Reader : yeah,yeah terserah.


	34. Chapter 30 : Hallunication

Chalice : hai... saya kembali lagi... *muka masih datar kaya kue tar* (Aoi : kaga nyambung DX! *Aoi di gampar* / Aoki : *mau menebas Chalice* / Chalice : *ngehindar*)

All OC (kecuali OC-Ocku yang datar dan dingin) : Huweeee! Kembalilah Chalice07 yang dulu!

Sukuna : *masih nangis* kaga apalah, Chalice07 kembali sedeng (?) asalkan aku tidak bersama gadis beraura hitam itu! * nunjuk Chalice*

Chalice : *devil smile* tenang saja, kau sebentar lagi kukutuk ^.^

Sukuna : Hikoooonaaa DX *bersembunyi di belakang Hikona*

Hikona : si chalice kesurupan versi (?) apalagi?

Sukuna : Versi Darknya.

Hikona : hoo... oi, Chalice. Makan Ramen yuk (?).

Chalice : *mata santai* kaga... aku tidak terlalu suka Mi tapi kalau mi ayam kaga apa.

Hikona dan Sukuna : =.=''

Yuna : makan sarden yuuuuk!

Chalice : *mata langsung bling-bling* mau!

Yuna : ayoooo! *berlari kearah dapur*

Chalice : *ngikutin dengan mata bersinar-sinar*

Chain : jangan bilang kalian mau masak?! Jangan masak! Nanti dapurnya meledak! *lari ke dapur*

Chalica : saya feedbacknya

To DarkMelt : 

terimakasih atas reviewnya.

kaga sabar? hmm.. kelihatannya Chalice no baka berhasil membuat penasaran *di timpuk Reader dan VErsi Dark Chalice*

benar cynthianya dibunuh biar dia kaga menuhin OCnya disini

Aoi : Chalica bales REviewnya terlalu datar =.=''

Chalica : aku mau ke ruang baca dulu... *pergi*

Aoi : *sweadropped*

Sukuna : Disclaimer : sampai dunia kiamat , Chalice bukan pemilik GC! Tapi Megaxus!

Hikona : Warning : GaJe sudah di update versi akhir, Sarap, Aneh, Cacad, Oc kebanyakan disini, OOC, Kaga nyambung, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Penambahan properti seenak jidat author, seenak jidatnya mengganti properti asli grandchase.

Mizuno dan Mizuto : Happy Reading~/ happy reading.

**~happy Reading~**

* * *

**-di forsaken barrows, bagian lain-**

"oi, Aoki. Kemana perginya para chaser?" tanya Aoi dengan muka ragu.

"entahlah, tadi kulihat mereka di teleport Mizuno" ucap Aoki santai sambil terus berjalan.

Krasak!

Terdengar suara semak-semak.

"Aoki!" teriak Aoi ketakutan.

"hmm? Apakah itu ulat (?) atau slime nyasar disini? Sehingga menyebabkan semak-semak itu bersuara?" ucap Aoki sambil memandang semak-semak itu dengan gaya Dektetive Naoto di P4 (Reader : lama-lama kok jadi cross sih?)

KRASAK! SRAAAAK!

Terlihat sebuah bayangan melesat keluar dari semak-semak itu dan terlihat...

"AOKIIII-CHAAAAAN XD! TERIMALAH HATIKU INI!" ...Sync yang langsung menyatakan perasaannya.

Aoki yang melihat Sync loncat keluar dari semak-semak, segera menghindar dari 'serangan' Sync.

"heee~ Aoki-chan menghindariku~ kejam~" ucap Sync sambil tersenyum miris.

"bukannya kau sudah dirantai, Sync?" tanya Aoki.

"sudah T-E-R-L-E-P-A-S lihat~" ucap Sync dengan senang.

"hoo... Wow" ucap Aoki datar.

_Krik...krik...krik..._

.

.

.

"aku tidak minta kata-kata 'wow' mu kok!" ucap Sync kesel.

"Sync-chaaan XD" ucap Aoi meluk Sync.

"Aoiiii~" Sync meluk balik.

Aoki hanya diam saja.

"ne,ne~ Aoki-chan~ apa jawabanmu dengan penyataanku tadi yang ke 14? Terima tidak?" tanya Sync dengan mata cling-cling.

"tidak" ucap Aoki PSJ (padat, singkat, jelas)

Sync langsung Down dan pundung di depan pohon (?)

"dan ini yang ke 14 kali kau menolak penyataan Sync, Aoki! Kasihan Sync patah hati!" ucap Aoi kesel.

"kalau tidak suka aku harus menerimanya begitu?" tanya Aoki sinis.

"iya"

**DUAK!**

Aoi mendapat jitakan kuat dari Aoki yang tumben-tumbenan memberi jitakan kepada Kakak kembarnya yang agak 'tidak peka' (?)

"dasar, baka" ucap Aoki kesal dan meninggalkan dua gadis itu.

Aoi hanya bengong.

Sync hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"heee~ Aoki memang _Likes _Aoi ya~" ucap Sync.

Spontan saja langsung muncul 3 pedang dari tanah dan mata pedangnya kini tepat di depan wajah Sync.

Sync hanya tersenyum sambil berkeringat dingin.

Aoi kaga ngerti karena Sync berbicara 1 kata yang berbahasa lain (?).

Aoki hanya bermuka kesal dan bersemu merah.

Chalice : rasanya aku membuat OC yang twincest nih... *muka santai*

"ne, apa maksudnya?" tanya Aoi.

"maksudnya adalah..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sync ditendang sama Aoki hingga tertendang sejauh 3 meter dan menabrak pohon.

"bisakah, kau diam, Sync" ucap Aoki dingin dan pergi dari situ.

Aoi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah diseret adik kembarnya.

Sync yang masih di dekat pohon itu.

'mind controler itu sangat menyeramkan ya' batinnya.

* * *

**-Elesis place-**

"kok, Orcnya kaga muncul-muncul sih?" ucap Flea bingung.

Elesis melihat ada gerombolan Orc yang memakai lipstik tebel (Reader : lu kata ini Ragnarok apa?! *ngehajar Chalice* / Chalice : *menjadikan Yuri sebagai tameng (?)*/ Yuri : *dihajar*/ Yuna : R.I.P Yuri-nii ) ngelihat Flea dengan ketakutan sampai-sampai kaga berani dekat-dekat.

"wuaaah! Ada ORC disitu~~~ saatnya menyerang mereka XD" ucap Flea sambil mengeluarkan pedang-pedang kecilnya dan mengejar Orc-Orc itu.

Orc-Orc itu yang berpikir mau di 'grepe-grepe' Flea, langsung ngacir demi kesucian mereka terjaga.

Elesis hanya sweadroopped.

**SFX : CRAT! ZRAT! PRANG (?)! CRAT! DUAK! DUAK! BUAK! (adegan kekerasan Flea kepada Orc itu)**

Elesis makin sweadropped.

Flea balik lagi ke Elesis.

"aaah~ enak nya habis ngebunuh ya~" ucap Flea bahagia sambil mengipas-ngipasin dirinya dengan kipas (kipas yang dipakai orang cina itu lho XD, bukan harisen ya) bajunya Flea penuh dengan cairan darah Orc itu.

Elesis hanya double sweadropped melihat Flea jadi elegan.

"fufufu... sudah lama aku tidak seelegan ini~" ucap Flea sambil bergaya ala ojou-sama.

Elesis makin triple sweadropped.

"hai , Elesis. Tunduk lah padaku!" perintah Flea.

'WTH?! Flea kerasukan ya? sampai-sampai udah kaya ojou-sama aja!' batin Elesis kesal sambil menampar Flea dengan Harisen yang entah kapan dia dapat.

"eh? lho? Ada apa dengan ku?" ucap Flea sadar.

"untung lah kau sadar , Ojou-sama~" sindir Elesis sambil menunjukkan 3 siku-siku di kepala Elesis.

"EEEHH! Sejak kapan kau tahu aku Ojou-sama keluarga Hakame?! (karena kakaknya kabur dari rumah (?) makanya otomatis dia jadi Ojou-sama setelah ortunya meninggal)" ucap Flea kaget "padahal aku tidak kasih tahu siapa-siapa!" ucap Flea innocent.

Elesis makin sweadropped.

'kamu sih kaga kasih tahu, tapi kelakuan mu tadi kaya ojou-sama!' batin Ele kesel.

"sudahlah, ayo kita cari Jin dan Amy" ucap Flea.

"oke" ucap Elesis dan mereka melanjutkan jalan.

* * *

**-di suatu tempat-**

Terlihat lelaki berambut oren dan bermata coklat keorenan, berjalan menulusuri lorong labortarium.

**BRAK!**

Lelaki itu membuka (baca : Mendobrak ) Pintu dengan keras.

"SUKUNA! HIKONA!" teriak Lelaki itu penuh amarah.

Terlihat Sukuna yang sedang membuat ramuan kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Hikona yang sedang membaca buku kaget melihat lelaki itu.

"kalian berulah lagi! Kalian mau kuhukum!" ucap Lelaki itu sambil melipatkan tangannya.

Sukuna dan Hikona memberi hormat (kaya seseorang berbicara dengan raja yang berada di tahta itu lho) kepada lelaki itu dengan muka ketakutan.

"ma,maafkan Sukuna, baka no le,leader" ucap Sukuna gagap.

"jangan panggil aku BAKA!" ucap Lelaki itu kesal.

"a,aku minta maaf... maaf ka,kan Hikona... Le,leader..." ucap Sukuna ketakutan.

Hikona juga tidak kalah takut dengan Sukuna.

"ma,maafkan hamba... ,Ketua" ucap Hikona ketakutan.

"ta,tapi... kami tidak melakukan aneh-aneh kok" ucap Sukuna.

"eh? Ta,tapi... kata... si Flynn..." ucap sang ketua kaget.

"masa? pasti dia mau isengin ketua lagi kaya dulu" ucap Sukuna membela diri.

"EKH?! Ciyus?! Miapah?!" ucap Leadernya mulai alay.

Sukuna dan Hikona hanya sweadropped melihat kealayan Ketuanya.

"ehem... maaf.. aku cuman pengen ngelawak aja" ucap sang leader sambil bermuka blushing karena malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"...mi Ramen" nyambung Hikona kaga jelas.

Sukuna dan sang ketua hanya sweadropped.

"ehem... baiklah... aku akan kembali ke archmedia, kalian tolong jangan melakukan aneh-aneh, soalnya ini sudah perjanjian aku dengan mereka semua, agar tidak memulai penghancuran" ucap sang ketua.

Sukuna dan Hikona segera memberi hormat ala butler (?).

"ya, Leader" ucap mereka.

Sang ketua pada akhirnya pergi.

Sukuna dan Hikona jatuh lemes dan menghela nafas lega.

"untung saja... Ke,ketua tidak menghukum kita..." ucap Sukuna lega.

"...kita bersyukur ketua kita bodoh..." ucap Hikona santai.

"walau dia baka... tapi Kebijaksanaannya dan kekuatannya itu..." ucap Sukuna dipotong Hikona.

"sangat menyeramkan" ucap Hikona.

Mereka menatap pintu yang ditutup Sang ketua dengan muka ketakutan.

* * *

**-GC Mansion-**

"Raven, Envy, jadi kaga?" tanya Reicy sambil berjalan mengedap-ngedap (?).

"tentu saja" ucap Raven dan mereka jalan mengedap-ngedap ke pintu keluar mansion.

Envy hanya memilih diam.

"hei, kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba muncul Ley di belakang mereka.

Spontan saja mereka (termasuk Envy) kaget.

"ah, ti,tidak a,ada apa-a,apa kok" ucap Raven dan Reicy gugup.

Ley memandang mereka curiga.

"..kami mau jalan-jalan" ucap Envy kalem.

"oooh... yaudah silakan" ucap Ley masa bodo.

Raven dan Reicy bernafas lega.

"kami pergi dulu ya" ucap mereka dan pergi.

_. 1 menit_

_. 2 menit_

_. 3 menit_

_. 4 menit_

_. 5 menit_

_. 6 menit_

_. 7 menit_

7 menit berlalu Ley langsung menyadarkan sesuatu.

"ekh?! Mereka kan dalam wujud Roh?! Bisa-bisa orang-orang pada ketakutan ngelihat mereka!" teriaknya.

"aku harus menyusul mereka atau tidak orang-orang di kota bisa histeris!" teriak Ley dan pergi keluar mansion dengan terburu-buru.

Benar-benar baka si Ley *chalice di tendang Ley tapi gagal*

* * *

**-Elesis side-**

Saat mereka berjalan mencari teman-teman mereka tiba-tiba didepan mereka muncul seseorang yang bikin mereka kaget.

"hallo, waaah~ kalian hebat bisa menemukanku~" ucap Mizuno sambil duduk di batu besar.

Spontan saja Elesis dan Flea mengambil senjata mereka

"baiklah, tanpa basa-basi kita bertarung!" teriaknya dan mengeluarkan chakram berbentuk hati.

"Give me your heart~" ucap Mizuno sambil bergaya ala sailor moon (emang ini cross apa?)

Elesis hanya cengo.

Flea matanya bersinar-sinar.

"Kalian lengah! **_Weak Feeling!_"** teriak Mizuno dan mengarahkan chakramnya.

Tiba-tiba Chakram nya mengeluarkan gelembung yang banyak berbentuk hati berwarna biru.

Flea dan Elesis kaget dan berusaha menghindar.

Sayangnya Flea lengah dan terkena salah satu gelembung itu, alhasil dia terjebak dalam gelembung itu.

"FLEA!" teriak Elesis

"apa ini? Tidak melukai ku" ucap Flea sambil memukul-mukul Gelembung itu dari dalam.

"oh ya~?" tanya Mizuno.

"eh?" Flea kebingungan.

"_Flea!"_

"_kaa-san!"_

"ukh... apa itu?" ucap Flea sambil memegang kepalanya dengan muka kesakitan.

"_guakh!" _

Dikepala Flea terngiang sebuah gambar lelaki berambut coklat terluka.

"Tidak!" teriak Flea didalam gelembung itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Flea! Jangan takut! Otou-san akan melindungi mu!"_

Di kepala Flea terngiang gambar pria berambut aquamarine melindungi Flea sambil disambet Pedang di punggungnya.

"UAAAH! OTOU-SAN!" teriak Flea histeris.

Elesis yang melihat temannya teriak-teriak sambil menangis, tentu saja kaget.

"Flea-chan! Tunggu! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu!" teriak Elesis dan menusuk-nusuk gelembung itu dengan pedangnya.

"Cih! Gelembung ini kebal banget sih! Padahal cuman gelebung sabun!" teriak Elesis kesal.

"itu tidak bisa dihancurkan, sihir Weak feeling adalah menghancurkan metal korban sampai mereka kehilangan metal mereka dan mati perlahan-lahan, gelembung itu hancur jika mereka sendiri melawan sihir itu dan menguatkan metal mereka sendiri, sihir ini menampilkan sesuatu yang ia takutkan dan terjadi saat-saat masa lalu yang pahit" terang Mizuno sambil menyeringai.

"ka,kau..." geram Elesis.

"ada apa? Kesal?" ucap Mizuno sambil bermuka sinis.

"Keluarkan FLEAAA!" teriak Elesis dan menyerang Mizuno dengan Pedangnya.

"**_lock_"** ucap Mizuno dan chakramnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung berbentuk bulat.

Elesis yang kaget karena langsung muncul Gelembung alhasil terkena gelembung itu.

"ka,kau mengeluarkan si,sihir apa!" ucap Elesis.

"aku? Tentu saja mengunci mu didalam situ, skill ini tidak bisa dihancurkan kecuali aku yang membatalkannya, dan saksikan lah temanmu tersiksa dan jangan berisik" ucap Mizuno.

Elesis yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya melihat Flea yang tersiksa.

* * *

**_-halunication in Flea- -flea POV-_**

_Aku berdiri di sebuah mansion yang hancur._

_Ah.. aku ingat... ini mansion utama keluarga Hakame._

"_Flea! Larilah!" terlihat wanita berambut Pink sakura menyuruhku lari._

"_ti,tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkan kaa-san!" teriak ku._

"_ta,tapi... Flea..." ucap Kaa-san membantah._

"_tidak! Aku ingin tetap bersama kaa-san!" teriakku._

"_tapi.. Fle- Awas FLEA!" teriak Kaa-san ku dan menarikku._

_**ZRAT!**_

_Cairan berwarna merah mengenai mukaku._

_Kaa-san..._

_Kaa-san meninggal didepanku..._

_Dengan lumuran cairan merah yang banyak di badannya._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku sejadi-jadinya._

* * *

_Tiba-tiba semua menghitam dan diganti sesuatu._

_Ah aku ingat... setelah ku berteriak aku melihat Otou-san langsung membunuh perampok itu._

"_kau tidak apa-apa Flea?" tanya Otou-san dengan nafas terengah-engah_

_Mungkin setelah mendengar teriakan ku dia langsung secepatnya kesini._

"_otou-san" ucap ku sambil memeluk otou-san ku._

"_tidak apa-apa, kau aman bersama otou-san" ucap otou-san sambil tetap memelukku._

_Tiba-tiba datang gerombolan perampok yang bisa dihitung sangat banyak._

"_o,otou-san..." ucapku ketakutan._

"_Flea! Jangan takut! Otou-san akan melindungi mu" ucap otou-san dan memelukku dengan erat._

_Perampok itu menyabet punggung otousan_

_Dan terus melukai otou-san , otou-san menggeram kesakitan sedangkan perampok itu terus melukai otou-san_

_**ZRAT!**_

"_F,Flea... maafkan... oto..u-san..." ucap Otousan dan dia tertidur untuk selamanya dengan cairan merah yang banyak di sekujur tubuhnya._

_Diriku lagi-lagi terkena darah, dan sekarang darah nya bercampur dengan darah Kaa-san._

"_OTOU-SAN! JANGAN PERGI!" teriak ku sejadi-jadinya_

* * *

_Tempat lagi-lagi menjadi hitam._

_Dan tempatnya langsung berubah_

_Aku berdiri di hutan yang gelap_

_Ah... latar ini... tempat saat dulu aku bertemu kembali dengan  
Azusa sekian beberapa tahun yang lalu._

"_hehehe~ Flea Hakame... ini giliran mu" terlihat Azusa versi jahat (?) memegang pedangnya yang berlumuran darah_

_Dibelakangnya terdapat desa dan warga disana dibantainya dengan cara kejam_

_Aku melihat Azusa dengan pandangan tidak percaya_

"_Azusa! Ke,kenapa... kau membunuh mereka semua! Me,mereka tidak bersalah!" teriak ku kesal_

"_tidak bersalah? Mereka kau katakan tidak bersalah?! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berdosa! Mereka telah membunuh Kaa-sanku! Orang yang pertama kali menerima ku!" teriak Azusa kesal dengan muka benci._

_Ah... mata ini... mata yang berwarna merah darah bagaikan pemiliknya haus akan darah, matanya yang dulu kulihat berwarna amber yang indah kini hilang._

"_ta,tapi! Mereka bukan yang membunuh Tante Kira!" protesku._

_Ya... aku benci Azusa membunuh orang-orang, karena aku tidak mau orang yang kusukai berlumuran darah orang atau membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa._

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya! Aku benci Manusia! Termasuk kamu! Kamu manusia , bukan?! Kau sama seperti mereka juga! Aku benci semua manusia!" teriaknya._

_Hatiku tersayat-sayat ketika dia mengatakan demikian._

_Dia mengarahkan mata pedangnya kepadaku._

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati!_

_Tiba-tiba pedang-pedang menusuk Azusa._

_Dan dia terjatuh ditanah dengan cairan merah yang banyak_

_Aku kaget dan terkejut_

_Ditambah lagi.. pedang-pedang itu adalah..._

_Milikku!_

_Aku membunuhnya... orang yang kucintai sudah kubunuh..._

"_HUWAAAAA!" teriakku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya_

_Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap..._

_Ah... apakah aku akan mati didalam kegelapan ini?_

**_-end halunication-_**

* * *

Elesis yang dari tadi melihat Flea berteriak dan menangis.

Flea yang kuat bisa menjadi lemah dan rapuh seperti itu? batin Elesis.

Hanya dengan masa lalu dan halunisasi yang menyakitan batinya lagi.

"sebentar lagi dia masuk ke gelapan kesedihan dan dia akan meninggal saat itu juga" ucap mizuno santai sambil makan Lollipop.

Elesis yang mendengarnya hanya kaget.

'Flea... tolong jangan masuk kedalam kegelapan itu... aku tidak mau... teman sesama chaserku ada yang mati' batin Elesis.

Mizuno hanya menyeringai senang.

"dan habis itu tibalah saatmu , Elesis. Kau akan menyusul temanmu jadi gak usah sedih" ucap Mizuno.

Elesis yang mendengarnya hanya kaget lalu bermuka sedih yang tidak pernah ditampilkan dia selama ini.

'Ronan... jika aku mati tolong... jangan lupakan aku' batinnya sedih.

* * *

**-di GC Mansion- -training ground-**

Ronan yang sedang berlatih pedang kaget dan merasakan firasat buruk.

"Elesis!" teriak Ronan dan membalikkan badannya.

Dibelakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Elesis... tolong kembali dengan selamat" ucapnya lirih sambil memegang erat dadanya.

Baginya dadanya perih kaya ditusuk-tusuk jarum dan perasaannya tidak nyaman.

-Back to Elesis-

Elesis hanya diam saja dan melihat sahabatnya kelihatan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dia diam dan khawatir.

Dia khawatir karena Flea akan mati dan dia juga akan menyusul sebentar lagi (intinya dua-duanya dia khawatirkan)

"Flea jangan mati... tapi kalau aku mati aku tidak apa, asal jangan kamu... karena kau temanku dan teman sesama chaser" gumamnya pelan

Mizuno yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang sambil tetap makan lollipop

* * *

**-halluncation Flea- -Masih Flea POV-**

_Tempat ini gelap._

_Dan menyeramkan_

_Kaa-san! Otou-san... Azusa... maafkan aku..._

_Kh- huweee... aku memang payah dan pembunuh!_

_Gara-gara aku, kalian... aku... kenapa aku yang selamat..._

_Aku benci diriku sendiri._

_Aku duduk dan menutup mukaku dengan tanganku_

_Aku..._

_Membenci diriku._

_Lebih baik aku saja yang meninggal bukan Otou-san atau Kaa-san._

_Walau tempat ini gelap..._

_Tidak apa... karena dari awal ini lah yang cocok untukku._

'_hanya segitu saja, menyerah?' terdengar suara yang mengagetkan ku didalam kegelapan ini._

_Tib-tiba terdapat cahaya._

_Dan tempat ini diganti Ruang kelas (?)._

_Aku duduk di meja dan disampingku terdapat Azusa yang berdiri sambil bersender di Dinding sambil membaca buku, Ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua_

'_hanya segitu saja menyerah, kau benar-benar payah, Idiot Maniac Sword" ucapnya ketus._

"_Hei! Aku tidak payah!" ucap ku kesal._

'_kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa kalah dengan masa lalu da halunisasi itu?' tanyanya sambil menutup bukunya._

_Aku terdiam._

"_ka,karena... itu bagiku sangat mengerikan dan menyedihkan..." ucapku lirih._

'_itu hanya masa lalu, walau kita bersedih masa lalu tidak bisa diubah, beda dengan komik Doraemon (?) yang tinggal masuk ke mesin waktu, dan mengganti masa lalu. " terangnya._

_Aku mengerjap kaget dengan perkataannya._

'_dan halunisasi, kau lebih mempercayakan halunisasi? Dibanding kenyataan?, kau benar-benar idiot' terangnya lagi_

_Entah apa dan kenapa, kata-kata Azusa membuatku menjadi kuat dan bersemangat._

"_terimakasih , Ai-chan! Kau benar-benar hebat!" ucapku._

_Kulihat dia mendengus kesal._

_Aku hanya tersenyum karena melihat Ai-chan yang tidak suka di panggil 'Ai-chan'_

_Tiba-tiba tempat ini berubah dengan latar hutan yang tadi._

_Saat dia mengarahkan pedang ke aku._

_Aku tahu yang tadi itu ilusi, karena..._

_Aku ingat saat itu aku tidak menusuknya dengan pedangku tetapi..._

"_aku tahu, kau kesepian karena... tidak ada yang menerima mu kecuali Tante Kira bukan? Aku mengerti , Azusa Kurosaki" ucapku sambil memeluknya._

_Spontan saja dia kaget._

"_...Aku juga sama, semua orang tidak menerimaku karena kekuatanku yang menyeramkan ini, hanya kakakku yang dihormati karena dia bisa membantu bangsa ini dengan ramalannya yang akurat, aku hanya dianggap pengganggu, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan , Azusa. Aku hanya di terima oleh Keluarga Kurosaki, Kurogane , Kaa-san , Otou-san dan kakakku, semua orang memakiku sebagai ancaman." ucapku._

_Kulihat Azusa menutup matanya._

_Ya..._

_Ini awal kami menjadi teman, bukan sebagai musuh karena Azusa menganggap manusia itu jahat..._

_Kami sama..._

_Sama-sama dibenci orang-orang..._

_Karena kekuatan terkutuk ini._

_tiba-tiba tempat ini menjadi tempat ruang kelas._

_Posisiku masih sama dan begitu pula azusa._

'_kau hebat, bisa mengalahkan Ilusi Mizuno, Flea." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang tumben-tumbenan ia keluarkan._

_Mukaku merona karena senyumannya._

'_nah, sana pergi. Elesis dalam bahaya jika kau tidak segera bangun' ucapnya dan mendorongku jatuh dari meja._

_Tiba-tiba terdapat lubang ditempat ku jatuh, dan aku jatuh didalam lubang itu._

_Ku lihat Azusa diatas lubang itu berkata._

'_nanti kita ketemu lagi walau nanti adalah diriku yang jahat, dan nanti jika kau dalam bahaya jangan ragu untuk membunuh ku nanti.' ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

_-end Halunication and POV-_

* * *

**PRANG!**

Gelembung itu pecah.

Mizuno hanya kaget sampai-sampai lollipopnya pecah karena ia gigit kuat-kuat.

Elesis hanya tersenyum senang.

"Elesis, kau tunggu disitu saja, akan kupaksa Mizuno melepaskan mu!" ucap Flea sambil mengeluarkan pedang-pedangnya.

"kau, lama... Flea" ucap Elesis sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Grrr..." Mizuno hanya menggeram kesal.

"Kita mulai pertarungan kita!" teriak Flea dan menyerang Mizuno dengan pedang-pedangnya.

Dengan cekatan Mizuno membuat gelembung yang besar dari chakarmnya.

"**_Barrier!_"**

**Pedang**-pedang Flea di halau gelembung Pelindung, walau aneh sih, chakram bisa mengeluarkan gelembung.

**TRANG!**

Flea dan Mizuno beradu senjata.

Chakram mizuno mengeluarkan duri-duri yang tajam

"hebat juga kau, Flea Hakame" ujarnya menggeram.

Flea hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**-Yuna Mansion-**

Azusa bangun dari tidurnya (dia tidur disofa)

Dan memegang kepalanya.

'siapa gadis berambut aquamarine yang berbicara denganku di dalam mimpi?' batinnya heran.

Akito yang dari tadi melihat Azusa memegang kepala hanya diam saja.

Akito malah memilih mengahancurkan orang-orang yang berhasil menyusup ke mansion Yuna.

Azusa melihat setumpuk mayat yang dibunuh Akito.

Yuna malah tidur dilantai sambil menghadap TV (kelihatannya lai nonton ketiduran dia) begitu pula Lie.

Alice ada disitu sambil mencakar Penyusup itu.

"kau telat bangun, Azusa. Prajurit dari serdin masuk kesini kau tidak sadar?" tanya Akito sinis dengan tatapan sinis.

"aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Azusa dengan sinis.

"yah, terserah lah, lebih baik kita membunuh tikus-tikus yang tersisa disini" ucap Akito sinis sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu.

Terlihat gerombolan prajurit serdin berada disana, mereka yang ditatap hanya ketakutan dan mundur.

"ayo kita bunuh mereka" ucap Alice napsu sambil menjilat cakarnya yang berlumuran darah.

"tentu saja, dan jangan membangunkan Nona Yuna" ucap Lie sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

Bisa dibilang Lie kaya mayat hidup, karena bangunnya udah kaya mayat hidup.

**DOR!DOR!DOR!ZRAT!**

Terlihat para prajurit itu kepalanya ada lubang dan terbelah.

Disana terdapat Sukuna dan Hikona.

Azusa, Akito, Alice dan Lie menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis.

"hai ~" ucap Sukuna sambil tersenyum.

"..." Hikona hanya memilih diam.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : *masuk minum teh dengan datar*_

_All OC : CHALICE! Kembalilah ke semula! Kami tidak apa punya pembuat gila DX._

_Chalice07 : ..._

_All OC : kembalilah! *nangis sambil sujud-sujud*_

_Chalice07 : oi, Chalice07. Ada yang menunggu mu kembali._

_All OC :?!_

_Chalice07 : terimakasih , Chaline~ _

_Chaline: hng... aku malas disini, berisik semua._

_Chalice07 : ooow, Chaline bener-bener OC yang cocok menjadi dark Versi ku ya~ sangat dingin~ *nyubit pipi chaline*_

_Chaline : *deathglare ke Chalice sambil memegang sebuah buku*_

_Chalice : *gulp*_

_chaline : aku mau tidur dulu, jangan ganggu aku *pergi*_

_Hening..._

_All OC : CHALICEEEEE! *death hug chalice*_

_Chalice : *kehabisan nafas*_

_Hikona : *tidak ikutan death hug* tolong Reviewnya ya..._

_Note : siapa yang merasa Elesis OOC? Dan disini Romance terasa? Apalagi dichap ini lagi major FleaxAzusa :D #digampar_


	35. Chapter 31 : Eater

Chalice : Huweeeeeee! maaf jika Update telat! saya mengalami Writer block sehingga semua Fic saya kena writer block dan tidak saya update-update, jadi jika ada yang menunggunya mohon maafkan saya *cry*

Chalica : B'risik lu, chalice.

Aoi : dan cepetlah dimulai! hari ini tidak ada Review masuk di kotak Review, jadi mulailah dengan cepat dan jangan banyak bacot!

Chalice : oke,oke... Kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Disclaimer : GC bukan milik chalice sampai kapanpun, yang punya hanya Megaxus dan KOG.

Warning : Ngebosenin, GaJe tingkat akut (?), Sarap, aneh, kaga nyambung, kaga jelas apa maksud nih cerita, aneh-aneh dan abal-abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OC kebanyakan, OOC, penambahan properti seenak jidat chalice.

~happy reading~

* * *

-Jin Side-

"Dimana ya, semuanya? kaga kelihatan-kelihatan" ucap Jin sambil melihat kanan dan kiri.

"Jiinny! Amy disini~" terdengar suara Amy.

Jin yang mendengar suara Amy segera menoleh ke arah suara, dan menemukan Amy bersembunyi di pohon.

"Amy!" panggil Jin dengan bahagia.

"Jinny! Amy takut!" teriak Amy dan berlari kearah Jin dan memeluknya.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Tadi banyak Skeleton mengejar Amy , untungnya Amy bersembunyi" ucap Amy.

"Tenang saja Amy, ada yayang Jin disini" ucap Jin dan memeluk Amy.

"Jinny!" ucap Amy dan memeluk Jin.

Background mereka berwarna pink, banyak hati dan bunga berjatuhan.

*sigh* disaat begini mereka malah pacaran...

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan mencari Flea dan Elesis.

Dan sampailah mereka di suatu tempat dan melihat sesuatu didepan mereka.

Di depan mereka terlihat Mizuto yang sedang duduk di atas batu besar sambil memakan Orc Zombie dengan mentah-mentah dan beringas, mirip Singa memakan seekor kijang (?).

"!" spontan Jin dan Amy kaget dengan yang mereka lihat.

"Ah~ ternyata ada yang melihat sosok asliku" ucap Mizuto dengan seringai

Seringai + mulut penuh darah Orc + memegang Orc yang sudah mati karena di gigit alias mau dimakan + mata menunjukan kebuasan (?) semakin membuat Jin dan Amy takut.

"Kau... Mahluk apa Kau... kau kelihatan berbeda dengan Kurogane bersaudara yang kami temui" ucap Jin dengan muka pucat.

"Aku berbeda dengan saudara ku, beberapa diantara kami ada kelainan, kelainan ku adalah... memakan segalanya alias Eater" ucap Mizuto dengan seringai.

"Eater?" tanya Jin dan Amy dengan bingung

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu... karena Eater sangat jarang ditemui" ucap Mizuto dan memegang _Skeleton Staffnya_.

"Dan biarkan Aku memakan kalian!" ucap Mizuto dan berlari mendekati mereka (eh? bukannya dia Serangan jarak Jauh?)

"Gatling Chi!" ucap Jin mengeluarkan skill.

Mizuto yang kena segera terlempar.

BRAK!

Alhasil Mizuto menabrak Pohon.

"Cih!" Decih Mizuto dengan mata kemarahan.

"Ouch... badannya keras banget" ucap Jin sambil memegang pundaknya karena habis menyeruduk (?) Mizuto.

"Jin? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Amy dengan khawatir.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jin sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Kau... Beraninya Menyerangku! Akan kubunuh kalian lalu kumakan kalian!" ucap Mizuto dan mengeluarkan Skeleton staffnya (bukannya udah di keluarin dari tadi? =.='')

"_**Skeleton Sword! (?)"**_ ucap Mizuto dan mengeluarkan pedang berassecories tulang.

"Dia sudah mulai menyerang, Amy berhati-hatilah" ucap Jin dan sudah dalam mode Burning (?).

"I,iya" ucap Amy dan memegang Chakramnya.

Mizuto berlari dengan cepat kearah mereka.

"He,Hei... gadis itu kok bisa berlari dengan cepat walau memakai Kimono yang panjang itu tanpa terpeleset" ucap Jin dengan kaget.

"_**Fist of 10.000 hells" **_ucap Jin dan mengeluarkan Skill.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Mizuto terlempar (lagi?) karena tenaga chi Jin.

BRAK!

Mizuto menabrak batu besar yang awalnya ia dudukin.

"Kh- menyebalkan... aku benci kalah!" ucap Mizuto dengan kesalnya dan badannya mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Ji,Jinny..." ucap Amy ketakutan dengan aura gelap Mizuto.

"Berlindunglah di belakang ku (chalice : ea~)" ucap Jin.

Amy hanya mengagguk dan berlindung di belakang Jin.

"_**Skill keluarga Kurogane : Rainy Darkness!"**_ ucap Mizuto sambil mencast Magic.

Tiba-tiba di atas Jin dan Amy terdapat magic circle berwarna hitam, banyak sesuatu berwarna hitam dan mengenai mereka.

Jin dengan cekatan Melindungin Amy.

ZRAT! ZRAT CRAT!

Jin terkena serangan tersebut dan badannya penuh luka, sedangkan Amy badannya hanya lecet saja tidak kaya Jin yang badannya penuh luka, dan berdarah.

"Jinny!" teriak Amy dengan ketakutan.

"Cih.. kuat sekali" ucap Jin dengan khawatir.

"hmm... masih hidup toh... apa kali ini bisa menahannya?" ucap Mizuto dan mengandah tangannya kearah mereka.

Jin dan Amy hanya khawatir.

'Jin sudah terluka parah... jika dia terkena serangan yang entah apa yang akan di keluarkan, aku takut Jin akan mati' batin Amy dengan khawatir 'tidak! tidak! aku tidak mau Jin mati!' batin Amy ketakutan.

Amy berjalan dan berada di depan Jin.

"Amy! kau berlindunglah di belakang ku!" teriak Jin ketakutan.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menyerangnya!" ucap Amy dan memegang violinnya.

"_**CURTAIN CALL!" **_teriak Amy mengeluarkan skill dan muncul Piano jatuh diatas Mizuto.

BRAAAAAAK!

Mizuto yang bersiap mencast magic dan terkena piano.

"Kh... menyedihkan aku ini... terkena piano..." ucap Mizuto dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa bergerak, Piano ini tidak bisa hancur (asal Mode on) karena ini tercipta dari energiku" ucap Amy berada di depan Mizuto.

"Amy! jangan terlalu dekat! kau diserang bagaimana?!" teriak Jin dengan panik.

"Tenang saja, Jinny~ aku baik-baik saja" ucap Amy

Mizuto hanya mengeluarkan seringai yang membuat mereka kaget.

Mizuto mengandah tangannya yang kebetulan tidak terjepit (?).

"_**Skill keluarga kurogane :**_ _**Darkness Frost! (?)" **_ucap Mizuto dan di depan tangannya terdapat dark circle dan mengeluarkan es tajam berwarna hitam.

"AMY! AWAS!" teriak Jin.

"Eh?" Amy menoleh kebelakang dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

CRAT!

"Kyaaa!" teriak Amy.

Untung-untung saja Amy berhasil menghindar dan es tajam berwarna hitam hanya mengenai kaki Amy.

Amy terjatuh karena kakinya sakit.

Perlahan-lahan Piano yang mengenai Mizuto menghilang, Mizuto segera bangun dan berada di depan Amy.

Amy hanya diam saja dengan ketakutan.

"Saatnya makan" ucap Mizuto dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

"AMY!" teriak Jin panik.

* * *

- Yuna Mansion-

"Terimakasih atas Tehnya, Yuna-sensei~" ucap Sukuna dengan happy.

"Masih mau nambah tidak tehnya, Sukuna? Hikona?" tanya Yuna sambil memegang poci (?).

Err... mustinya yang memberi tehkan Maid bukan Tuan rumahnya?

"Lho? mana si duo Kurosaki itu?" tanya Hikona sadar.

"Mizuto sudah mengeluarkan nalurinya" ucap Yuna santai sambil minum teh.

Sukuna dan Hikona hanya menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Kau akan tahu apa maksud ku" ucap Yuna sambil meminum tehnya lagi.

"?"

"Lieee~ apa kau tahu apa maksud Yuna-sensei?" tanya Sukuna dan menoleh kearah Sofa.

Di sofa terlihat Lie sedang tidur dan segera bangun karena suara Sukuna yang besar itu.

"Tidak" ucap Lie Singkat dan tidur lagi.

semuanya hanya sweadropped.

"Mau nambah tehnya, Yuna-sama?" tanya Alice.

"Yap~" ucap Yuna dan menyerahkan cangkirnya ke Alice.

"Alice-chan~ Aku mau Curry~" ucap Sukuna.

"Baik" ucap Alice dengan senyuman dan pergi ke dapur.

*sigh* kelihatan damai di mansion Yuna...

* * *

-Elesis Side-

Elesis masih di dalam gelembung yang diciptakan Mizuno.

Mizuno merasakan sesuatu dan menghadap sesuatu.

"Hmm... Naluri Eater Mizuto keluar... Semoga saja dua orang yang berhadapan dengannya tidak dimakan" ucap Mizuno khawatir,

"Apa maksud mu, Mizuno?" ucap Elesis dan Flea dengan geram.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau Mizuto itu mempunyai kelainan, diantara kami berempat, Mizuki, Mizuna, saya, Mizuto. hanya Mizuto yang mempunyai kelainan, yaitu hasrat Eater, pemakan segalanya" ucap Mizuno dengan santai.

"Jadi... maksudmu..." ucap Flea khawatir.

"Jika temanmu yang berhadapan dengan Mizuto tidak hati-hati maka dia akan... dimakan" ucap Mizuno membuat Flea dan Elesis kaget.

"Aku harus menolong mereka!" teriak Flea dan bersiap pergi.

Tiba-tiba di depan Flea banyak Gelembung-gelembung berwarna hitam.

"Sayangnya... Aku lah lawan kalian" ucap Mizuno santai.

"Tch..." Flea hanya mendecih kesal.

"Benar juga, lawanmu kan aku" ucap Flea dan mengeluarkan banyak pedang di sekitarnya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Maaf jika pendek... padahal saya sudah janji bakal panjang... *membungkuk* dan maaf jika jelek ceritanya *Cry*

Chalica : Berisik banget nih orang *menutup kuping*

Chalice : Huweeeeee! Sukuna, Hikona tolong minta review! saya mau pundung di kamar karena nih fic sudah GaJe dan saya sedang pusing dengan kelanjutan semua Fic saya *masuk ke kamar*

Chalica : salah sendiri kebanyakan bikin Fic *sweadroopped*

Sukuna & Hikona : *mengeluarkan sebuah spanduk yang bertulis...

**MIND TO REVIEW?***


	36. Chapter 32

Chalice : Untuk semua reader maaf jika nih Chap pendek dan semakin jelek ceritanya *membungkuk minta maaf*

Aoi : Feedback :

To The Veteran Prince :

Kar-Karnibal? *ngelirik si Mizuto*, Huweee! Mizuto di sampingku! aku tidak mau dimakan *Aoi di geplak Mizuto karena berisik* , Selamat? Kalau selamat diajak kawin lari? semoga saja si Jin kaga mengamuk di tempat chalice-san karena Amy di bawa kabur *Aoi di geplak Jin dan Amy*, TVP kena Writer block? Wah sama kaya Chalice yang dari tadi kebingungan dengan ide ceritanya (apa hubungannya dengan cerita?)

Oke intinya terimakasih sudah mereview, TVP-san~

.

Aoki : Disclaimer : Intinya Grandchase bukan milik Chalice, tapi KOG dan Megaxus.

Aoi : Warning : Penambahan properti seenak jidatnya author, GaJe, kaga nyambung, kaga jelas, Aneh, abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OC berserakan dimana-mana, OOC.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-Yuna Mansion-

"Terimakasih atas makanannya~" ucap Sukuna sambil meletakkan piringnya yang kosong.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya" ucap Hikona dan meletakkan mangkuknya.

"Sudah kenyang, Hikona, Sukuna?" tanya Yuna sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Yuna-sensei~" ucap Sukuna dan langsung memeluk Yuna.

"WEEKS! berat! kecekek!" teriak Yuna karena kena 'death hug' Sukuna.

"*chuckle*" Alice hanya ketawa kecil.

"Kenapa ketawa?!" teriak Yuna kesal.

"Hmm... kalau diingat dari faktor usia Yuna, Yuna kaya ibunya aja yang dipeluk anaknya" ucap Alice santai.

"Memang kami berdua menggagap Yuna sebagai ibu (maksudnya sebagai ibu angkatnya)" ucap Sukuna sambil tetap memeluk Yuna.

"Sebenarnya kami berharap punya ibu yang seperti Yuna, bukan Ibu kami yang menelantarkan kami" ucap Hikona dengan geram.

"He,Hei tapi aku belum menikah! jika menikah juga , aku tidak mau punya anak yang gemar eksperimen menyeramkan" ucap Yuna kesal.

'Yuna kaga sadar dia juga sama...' batin Alice dan Lie sama.

"Hmm~ ya sudah, aku pergi dulu~ terimakasih atas tumpangan makannya Yuna-sensei~" ucap Sukuna pamit dan pergi.

Hikona memberi salam pamit dan menyusul saudara kembarnya.

"Kaga berubah juga mereka..." ucap Yuna sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

-Amy & Jin place-

CRAT!

Amy, Mizuto, dan Jin menampilkan wajah kaget.

"Mizuto, aku mendapat pesan dari Yuna bahwa kau terlalu kelewatan" ucap Akito sambil menusuk tangan Mizuto.

"Cih!" Mizuto hanya berdecih, "Kau mengganggu acara makanku saja! kenapa kau ada disini!"

"Aku kan sudah aku disuruh Yuna kesini karena kau sudah terlalu kelewatan" ucap Akito sambil menyimpan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Memang apa yang membuat ku kelewatan?!" teriak Mizuto kesal.

"Tidak tahu... Aku hanya di perintahkan saja" ucap Akito santai sambil memasukkan permen kemulutnya.

Amy dan Jin hanya bermuka kaget saja.

"AKito!" teriak mereka.

Akito hanya menoleh dan memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Oi, Mizuto. kau tahu kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya akito dengan kebingungan.

"Jangan tanya aku" ucap Mizuto cuek bebek.

"Masa kau tidak tahu teman setimmu di Grandchase!" teriak Jin kesal.

"Grandchase?" tanya Akito.

"Iya, masa kau lupa kalau kau juga chaser!" ucap Amy.

"Pft... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akito hanya tertawa.

"Ap,Apa.. Kenapa ketawa!" ucap Jin kesal.

"Jangan bercanda, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan masuk Chaser, karena... mereka berpihak kepada manusia" ucap Akito dengan aura gelap.

Amy dan Jin tersentak kaget dengan aura Akito yang sangat gelap dan aura membunuhnya sangat membuat sesak.

"Oi, Akito. Mereka mangsa ku" ucap mizuto kesal "kalau pengen ngebunuh mereka, ntar aja pas mereka tiba di mansion Yuna-nee" lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu... oh ya... Yuna bilang "Kau jangan membunuhnya, karena Chaser mangsanya 'mereka'. kalian hanya _pawn_ yang melengkapi permainan itu" seperti itu kata-katanya" ucap Akito memberi tahu dan pergi.

"Cih, kalau begini aku tidak bisa makan Chaser! padahal aku pengen tahu rasanya!" ucap Mizuto kesal "ya sudah lah... aku hanya membuat kalian setengah mati saja" lanjutnya dan mencast skill.

Amy dengan sigap memegang chakramnya.

Jin dengan susah payah berdiri dan mengambil posisi bertarung.

"**Summon Lich, Demon (Hah?), Zombie" **ucap Mizuto dan muncul Lich dari tanah, Zombie yang keluar dari tanah , lalu muncul magic circle di tanah dan muncul Sebuah sosok berkerudung keluar dari magic circle tersebut.

"Nah, apa kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Mizuto sambil duduk di batu besar sambil makan lollipop.

"12 zombie, 2 lich, 1 Demon. dikit amat" ucap Jin sombong.

"Apa boleh buat, ManaPoint ku habis" ucap Mizuto membeberkan aibnya sendiri.

Mizuto yang sadar segera menutup mulutnya.

Amy dan Jin hanya ber_grin-_ria.

"Ayo, Amy. Habisin semuanya dan baru habisin Mizuto." ucap Jin.

"Ya! Magician tanpa MP sama saja kalah!" ucap Amy dan mereka semua sudah menyerang para musuh.

"Hehehe... maaf tapi aku bukan magician, tetapi necromancer" koreksi Mizuto.

"Bukan saatnya mengkoreksi, Mizuto-sama" ucap Lich ke 1 tersebut.

"Mereka sangat kuat" ucap Lich ke 2 (?).

"fufufu... maaf~" ucap Mizuto.

"Gatling Chi!" teriak Jin dan menyerang zombie-zombe tersebut.

Amy mengeluarkan Violinnya.

"Curtain call!" teriak Amy dan beberapa Zombie kena Piano.

sisa : 5 zombie, 2 Lich, 1 Demon.

"Mizuto-sama, Menurun dratis Zombienya" ucap para Zombie.

"Tidak apa, Masih ada kartu trump" ucap Mizuto santai.

"?" semua Zombie hanya kebingungan.

* * *

-Elesis Side-

"DEathly Bubble!" teriak Mizuno.

Flea berusaha menghindari para gelembung itu, salah satu gelembung itu mengenai Pohon dan pohon tersebut bagian kenanya meleleh.

"Apa!" teriak Elesis dan Flea kaget.

"Fufufu... Aku lupa bilang kalau gelembung itu cairan asam" ucap Mizuno. "Kalau tidak hati-hati maka kau akan lenyap" lanjutnya.

"!" Flea hanya kaget dengan sigap dia memerintahkan salah satu pedangnya menyerang Mizuno.

Dengan sigap Mizuno mengeluarkan gelembung yang melindunginnya,

"Barrier Bubble" ucapnya.

Pedang Flea Terpental mengenai Pelindung tersebut.

"Cih! kuat banget!" decih Flea.

Di balik perpohonan terlihat Azusa sedang menonton.

Tiba-tiba di samping Azusa muncul Akito.

"Ada apa, Azusa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menonton sebelum kembali, kelihatannya menarik" ucap Azusa dengan seringai.

Akito pada akhirnya ikutan nonton sambil makan popcorn.

'dapat dari mana tuh popcorn?' batin Akito bingung.

"Mau?" tanya akito sambil menyodorkan popcorn.

Wedeh~ tumben kaga berantem~ *kena timpuk pedang*

"Hn..." jawab Azusa dan mengambil sedikit popcorn dan makan.

* * *

-Kurogane mansion-

Hikona dan Sukuna sudah berada di depan mansion Kurogane sambil memegang senjata mereka.

"Saatnya pembasmian disini" ucap Sukuna.

"Tapi kaga apa? jika kita bunuh semuanya kita akan di bunuh Yuna-sensei" ucap Hikona khawatir.

"kita tidak membunuh disini kok, hanya membuat mereka setengah mati saja" ucap Sukuna.

Hikona hanya diam sambil mengangguk, mereka memegang ganggang pintu.

"Aku tidak tanggung kalau kalian di bunuh Ichiirou lho" terdengar sebuah suara anak kecil di belakang mereka.

Sukuna dan Hikona segera menoleh kebelakang.

Terlihat gadis berumur 8 tahun, memakai topi kucing, berambut blonde, bermata merah ruby, berbaju sailor.

"Flynn" ucap mereka.

"Aku tidak tanggung kalau kalian mati di bunuh Ichiirou karena kalian melukai Chain, apalagi jika Si chain menangis" ucap Flynn santai.

"Hmp! gampang saja, kau tinggal tutup mulut" ucap Sukuna santai.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak akan tutup mulut" ucap Flynn santai.

"Ya sudah jangan memata-matain kami!" ucap Sukuna kesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan memata-matain kalian karena kalian bisa-bisa mengganggu rencana Ketua, karena dia ingin melawan musuh kuat, makanya dia membuat perjanjian dengan mereka, tapi kalian malah mengganggu" ucap Flynn santai.

"apa boleh buat, aku bosen nunggu melulu, jadi membunuh mereka semua agar bisa cepat" ucap sukuna santai.

"Tapi itu menganggu , Shirogane" ucapnya.

"Dasar, anak kecil sok ngatur!" ucap Sukuna kesal.

"Apa katamu! mentang-mentang lebih tua dibandingku kau bisa ngomong begitu kepadaku!" ucap Flynn kesal.

"Iya!" ucap Sukuna kesal.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan ka-" ucapan Flynn di potong karena...

Sukuna, Hikona dan Flynn terkurung di barrier yang terbuat dari kumpulan roh (?).

"Kalian berisik banget ya" ucap Rye sambil santai.

"Diamlah, kalian sangat mengganggu tahu" ucap Ren dengan kepala yang terdapat 4 siku-siku.

"jika tidak mau diam, aku tidak tanggung kalau darah kalian habis karena ku makan" ucap Rye dan menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

Sukuna dan Flynn langsung berpelukan ala teletubes.

Hikona hanya diam saja sambil membaca buku biologi.

"Atau kaga jiwa kalian kumakan" ucap Ren sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

Sukuna dan Flynn semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Ren, Rye. kalian jangan menakutkan mereka" ucap Chain tiba-tiba muncul.

"Chain~~~" ucap Sukuna layaknya anak kecil..

err... bukannya dia pengen ngebunuh mereka, kok jadi begini?

Sukuna dengan gampangnya ngehancurin barrier Ren dan Rye dan berlari ke arah Chain dan memeluknya kaya anakm kecil bertemu kembali ke ibunya.

"Chain... Ren dan Rye mau memakan jiwa kami... Mereka ja'at" ucap Sukuna sambil menangis tangisan buaya.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped ria.

* * *

-Amy & Jin Side-

"Tinggal mahluk berkerudung itu dan Mizuto, Mizuto kau kalah" ucap Amy dan Jin bersamaan.

Mizuto hanya menampilkan waja biasa saja, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Aku sudah bilang aku punya kartu trump" ucap Mizuto.

"A,Apa?!" teriak Jin dan Amy kaget.

"Buka kerudung mu" ucap Mizuto.

Demon (hanya inisial saja =.='') itu membuka kerudungnya,

Jin dan Amy yang melihat wujud asli Mahluk tersebut hanya kaget.

"RUFUS?!" teriak mereka.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : Huahahahaha! lama banget ya di dungeon Sync XD.

Rufus : bukannya kau menaruhku pas Yuri kalah?

Chalice : Berubah pikiran, jadi maaf ya DarkMelt... saya bingung jadi mau gak mau saya menaruhnya disini *membungkuk minta maaf*

Amy & Jin : Kenapa Rufus jadi musuh?!

Chalice : RAhasia~~

Amy & jin : *naik darah*

Chalice : Nanti juga tahu *santai* Mizuno minta review.

Mizuno : REVIEW YA , READER~~~~~


	37. Chapter 37

Chalice : akhirnya chalice update juga setelah sekian lama kaga update *mata bahagia* Gomen, kalau saya lama update XD Saya terlalu fokus di fandom lain dan fic lain X3,

Kagemi : Oke, no Curcol!

Aoi : Gomen kalau Pendek DX, Creator kami sedang bingung dan cape karena beban buat update makin banyak DX

Chalice : Ayo kaga usah habisin durasi! kita mulai!

Disclaimer : Grandchase not Mine! But only KOG and Megaxus.

Warning : Penambahan properti seenak jidatnya author, GaJe, kaga nyambung, kaga jelas, Aneh, abal, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OC berserakan dimana-mana, OOC.

**DarkMelt : **akan chalice usahakan XD, terimakasih atas reviewnya, Dark-chan XD

**Shanvira : **hehehe, chalice juga merasa demikian :3, tapi apaboleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur XD, Sayaaa ceweeeeee TTATT *teriak + nangis pakai toa curian tetangga sebelah #digantung* Walau ngarep pengen jadi COWO DX, benarkah? chalice senang =w=, Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Shanvira-chan

**Kisasa Kaguya : **Yap, sukuna memang aneh X3 *kena tembak pistol MK-47* (yuna : Jadi ibu?! HELL NOOO! aku masih belum mau punya anak!/ All : *sweatdropped*) benarkah? chalice senang =w=, terimakasih atas reviewnya, sasa-chan XD

NOte : Keluarga Kurogane sudah chalice betulkan dan parahnya sudah chalice update XD, Jadi sekarang keluarga kurogane ada 25 mahluk X3 tapi tenang aja chalice cuman mengeluarkan sedikit chara baru Kurogane XD #info kaga penting.

Note : sekarang semua saudara kurogane matanya hitam, kaga ada lagi MeJiKuHiBiNiU, saya sengaja mengubah mata mereka menjadi hitam agar menjadi ciri khas mereka XD #info makin kaga penting.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-Elesis Side-

Flea terus berlari menghindarin serangan Mizuno.

"MUUUUH! kok kaga kena-kena siiiih!" teriak Mizuno sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan skill terahasiakuu!" teriak Mizuno dan meniupkan salah satu Chakram itu.

Chakram itu mengeluarkan 3 gelembung dan perlahan-lahan membentuk menjadi mirip Mizuno.

"REPLICA BUBBLE!" teriak Mizuno. "ATTACK!" Komando Mizuno.

Replica-Replica Mizuno menggeluarkan gelembung dengan chakram mereka dan berteriak "DEATHLY BUBBLE!" dengan bersamaan.

Sekarang membuat Flea dalam masalah, Gelembung itu lebih banyak di banding sebelumnya, itu membuatnya susah menghindar.

"TCH!" Decih Flea sambil berjuang menghindar dan mengkomando pedang-pedangnya menyerang salah satu Replica Mizuno.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak salah satu replica Mizuno.

**SPLASH!**

Replica itu lenyap menjadi cairan sabun.

Mizuno hanya mengembungkan pipi saking kesalnya

"ATTACK!" komando Mizuno lagi.

Flea menghindarin lagi serangan Mizuno dan mengkomando pedang-pedangnya menyerang.

**SPLASH! SPLASH!**

Replica-Replica Mizuno kena serangan Flea, begitu juga Mizuno.

Sayangnya sebelum salah satu replica itu hancur, Replica itu mencast skill deathly bubble.

Gelembung itu mengenai kaki Flea sehingga Flea terjatuh.

"tch!" Decih Flea kesakitan.

Mizuno hanya tersenyum psikopat melihat kaki kanan Flea kaga bisa dipakai sementara waktu.

"Kau sebentar lagi mati, FLEA" ucap Mizuno sambil memegang chakramnya.

Flea hanya meringis sakit di kakinya

'Apakah... INI AKHIR HIDUP KU?! Padahal... Padahal... aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Azusa!' batin Flea.

Gelembung-gelembung mematikan itu berarah pada Flea.

"FLEA!" Pekik elesis.

Di balik pepohonan, terlihat Azusa membelalak matanya, Dia merasa... aneh melihat keadaan Flea yang sudah dalam masalah, dia merasa... khawatir...

'aneh... padahal aku hanya mahluk yang tidak punya perasaan kenapa... aku merasa khawatir kepada orang yang tidak kukenal?' batin Azusa.

Akito yang melihat tingkah aneh Azusa hanya mendengus kesal.

''Azusa, kalau mau membantu gadis itu, silahkan saja, aku tidak akan melaporkan ini kepada Yuna kok" ucap Akito dengan santai sambil makan coklat batangan.

"Apa maksudmu, akito?! Aku tidak mau membantu gadis itu kok" ucap Azusa kesal

"walau kau tidak mau membantu, raut wajahmu seperti mau mengatakan 'Aku harus menyelamatkan gadis itu! dia tidak boleh mati!' Seperti itu wajahmu mengatakan" ucap Akito sambil makan kacang coklat (?).

Azusa hanya memasang wajah sinis

"Kau aneh, My NOT Lovely Twins." ucapnya.

Akito hanya cuek sambil makan permen kacang (?) "Terimakasih atas pujiannya" ucapnya.

Mereka menonton kembali Pertarungan itu.

Yang ada disana hanya kabut atau asap yang mengganggu pernglihatan, apakah Flea selamat atau tidak

Flea disana hanya menutup matanya

'Hei, Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara lembut membuat Flea membukakan matanya.

Di depannya terlihat gadis berambut perak, bermata hitam mirip ciri khas Kurogane Family, panjang rambutnya sepunggung mirip yuna, memakai baju terusan sepanjang selutut, dia memegang sebuah tongkat sihir besar dan atasnya terdapat salib, kelihatannya gadis itu mencast sebuah barrier.

'Mata itu... dia dari keluarga Kurogane!' batin Flea dan siap siaga menyerang 'Gadis' itu.

"EEEH?! Tu, tunggu sebentar... sa, saya kaga bermaksud menyerang anda kok!' ucap Gadis itu panik dan suaranya yang lembut terdengar panik.

Flea hanya bengong melihat aksi gadis itu, begitu juga elesis, Mizuno yang disana hanya terbelalak matanya, kaga percaya apa yang ia lihat,

"Kaki anda terluka, sebentar saya sembuhkan anda" ucap Gadis itu dan mencast sebuah magic "GIGA HEAL!" teriak Gadis itu dan alhasil luka ( Luka : Ada yang panggil saya? / Chalice : JAH!? INI DI FANDOM MANA, TUNA MANIAC! #kena timpuk tuna deuxe) Flea sembuh.

"eh?! tu, tunggu kenapa?" tanya Flea kaget.

"Kenapa apanya? aku menyembuhkanmu, apakah itu salah?, oh ya, nama saya Alica Kurogane, salam kenal" tanya / salam gadis itu dengan angelic smilenya.

"Aku, aku musuh lho! kenapa kau menolongku?!" pekik Flea.

"Apakah itu salah menolong musuh?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah bingung.

Flea hanya cengo melihat 'keanehan' salah satu Penyandang Kurogane tersebut, walau semua Kurogane itu aneh, tapi yang INI lebih ANEH!

"ALICAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan Mizuno.

Alica membalikkan badannya "Ah, Zuno-neesan" ucap Alica sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menolong gadis itu?!" pekik Mizuno kesal.

"Itu salah?" tanya Alica

"TENTU SAJAAAAAAAAAAAA, BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" Bentak Mizuno.

"Alica kaga BAKA! Yang baka itu Zuno-nee!" Bantah Alica.

"KAU YANG BAKA!"

"ZUNO-NEE YANG BAKA"

"KAU!"

"NEE-SAN!"

"KAU!"

"NEE-SAN!"

Flea dan elesis hanya sweatdropped melihat pertengkaran saudara

* * *

-Amy side-

"Kenapa?! KENAPA RUFUS?! KENAPA KAU MEMIHAK MEREKA?!" teriak Jin sambil menghindarin serangan tembakan rufus.

"..." Rufus hanya diam saja dan terus menembak-nembakkin amy dan jin dengan eyetoothnya.

"RUFUS!" Panggil Amy

"HAHAHAHA! DASAR BODOH! TEMANMU, RUFUS! SUDAH KAGA ADA DI DUNIA INI! ITU HANYA TUBUHNYA! DAN JIWANYA DI KENDALIKAN REN-NII! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Zuto dengan tawa psikopat.

amy dan Jin hanya menampilkan wajah kaga percaya.

"Make It Rain" ucap Rufus

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Amy dan Jin terkena peluru yang sangat banyak dari atas.

"Pulvurize!" cast Rufus

amy dan Jin terkena serangan Rufus tersebut,

Amy mental dan terpentok Pohon.

sedangkan Jin, dia masih berdiri cuman dia sudah payah untuk bertahan.

"Explosive Shoot" ucap Rufus dan melemparin granat kemereka.

**BUAR!**

Jin terkena granat tersebut dan dengan sigap Rufus menembakin Jin.

**DOR!**

"JIN!" Pekik Amy.

Jin terkapar di tanah dengan badan penuh luka.

Amy berlari ke arah jin "JIN!" Teriaknya.

Rufus menghilang sebentar dan muncul di depan amy.

Rufus menodongkan pistolnya di kepala Amy

Amy hanya berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

"Tidak...Amy...La...Ri..." ucap Jin terengah-engah.

amy hanya membelalakan matanya, keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya.

Di balik pepohonan terlihat 2 mahluk kecil, satu memegang 3 boneka dan satunya lagi memegang head-set sambil bersenandung.

Mata mereka sama-sama hitam.

"hei, Illia, bagaimana kalau kita membantu mereka? kelihatannya Ren-nii Terlalu bersemangat melawan mereka" ucap anak lelaki berambut coklat, memakai headset dan memegang sebuah mic, umurnya kelihatan seperti anak berumur 8 tahun.

"Kaga, jangan kita yang turun tangan, bagaimana kalau salah satu boneka Illia saja, Shou-nii" ucap gadis kecil berambut oren jeruk sambil memeluk 3 bonekanya.

"..." anak lelaki itu hanya diam saja.

"Ssst... Kalian diam dan nonton saja, Shou, Illia" Terdengar sebuah suara pria.

2 anak kecil itu menoleh kepala mereka dan melihat lelaki berambut Biru tua dan bermata hitam pekat,.

"Ren-nii... Tapi ini kelewatan lho, bisa-bisa mereka mati" ucap Illia dan Shou.

Ren hanya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang berati diam "Diam dan nonton saja pertunjukkannya, saya yakin mereka kaga mati kok' ucapnya

"..." 2 anak kecil itu hanya diam saja dan mereka menonton kembali pertarungan tersebut.

Amy menendang Perut Rufus sehingga Rufus mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan kesempatan itu diambil amy, dia segera mencast magic "CURTAIN CAALL!" teriaknya.

Piano jatuh di badan Rufus.

"Jinny! sekarang!" pekik Amy.

"YEAH! THOUSAND THE HEELL!" pekik Jin dan menyerang Rufus.

"GAH!" Teriak Rufus kesakitan.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian Rufus jatuh pingsan.

"TCH!" Mizuto yang melihat tanda-tanda kekalahan Rufus, segera dia pergi.

"Aku akan mengalahkan kalian suatu saat! Kalian akan membayarkan kekalahanku ini!" ucapnya dan pergi sambil ngegigit sepotong daging.

"..." Amy dan Jin hanya ngos-ngossan.

Di balik perpohonan terlihat Ren mencast sebuah magic " Kelihatannya bermain-main dengan Jiwa iblis itu sudah cukup" ucapnya dan turun dari pohon

**PROK! PROK! PROK!**

Amy dan Jin menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Ren tepuk tangan.

amy dan Jin menatap sinis kepada Ren.

"hahahaha! hebat! hebat! kalian kaga ragu-ragu ngelukain teman sendiri" ucap Ren dengan tawa psikopatnya.

"DIAM! DAN KEMBALIKAN RUFUS, REN!" pekik Amy dan Jin.

"Oke, Oke, akan saya kembalikan dia" ucap Ren dan menjetikkan jarinya "Nanti setelah dia bangun, dia akan kembali kesemula, dan aku berterimakasih pada kalian, saya dapat melihat tontonan menarik" ucap Ren dengan senyuman bahagia.

Amy dan Jin hanya menatap Ren dengan tatapan kesal dan sinis.

"Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di mansionku, Chaser" ucap Ren dan badannya di selubungin aura roh halus dan roh halus yang samar-sama, Perlahan-lahan Ren menghilang.

Amy dan Jin masih tetap menatap tempat kosong itu dengan sinis.

pada akhirnya...

"*sigh* sementara waktu kita diam sebentar disini sampai Rufus bangun, barulah kita melanjutkan perjalanan mencari teman-teman" usul Jin

Amy mengangguk setuju.

* * *

-Di lain tempat-

"I'm Sorry, Nee-san" ucap Ren dengan tatapan bersalah "Aku kalah... Aku mengendalikan iblis itu dan iblis itu kalah... apakah Nee-san... akan menghukumku?" tanya Ren dengan wajah ketakutan.

Yuna yang sedang duduk manis dan terdapat gadis kecil berambut oren jeruk dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana ya..." ucapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Ren hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Nee-san... kasihan Ren-nii, jangan hukum dia..." ucap Gadis kecil itu dengan puppy eyes.

Yuna yang melihat gadis kecil itu segeralah matanya berbinar-binar.

"OKEEEEEE~~ UUUH~ KAWAAAIIII ILLIA~~ NEE-SAN SAYANG ILLIA~~ NEE-SAN SAYANG ILLIA, LUNA, CYNLIE-NEE DAN CHAIIIN~~~" Pekiknya sambil memeluk erat Illia dengan gemasnya.

"Nee-san... Sesak..." ucap Gadis kecil itu dengan wajah mulai memucat dan sayangnya ucapannya tidak di dengar yuna.

Ren hanya sweatdropped 'Kenapa YUNA-nee itu aneh ya?' batinnya

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

Chalice : Gomen kalau makin hancur dan jelek, chalice lagi bingung ngelanjutinnya gimana =3=.

Kagemi : Well, sekarang kurogane family bertambah (keterangan mereka ada di profile chalice), Illia menjadi saudara terakhir bukan Luna lagi =3= *kaga ada yang nanya*

Kageha : walau begitu...

Illia : Apakah ada yang mau mereview, Desu~? *wajah kawai*

Yuna : UUUH! Illia kau imuuut~~ nee-san jadi meleleh melihatnya =w=

All : *sweatdropped*

Mind to Review?


End file.
